The Real World: Rurouni Kenshin
by esyTV
Summary: This is the true story...of seven strangers, picked to live on a cruise ship, work together, and have their lives taped, to find out what happens when people stop being polite, and start getting real!
1. Default Chapter

Ever watch MTV? Then you're bound to have heard something about the wild practically uncensored show known as "The Real World." You know, the one where almost every shot has to be blurred for the protection of the innocent? The one that lots of parents shield their children's eyes from? Yep, that's the one. If you need more Real World information to jog your memory, you can visit MTV's site here- http://www.mtv.com/onair/realworld/  
  
The Premise  
  
"The Real World" is basically the original reality show. Millions of people apply, and seven are chosen to live in a phat mansion and laze around for months while their every waking (and sleeping) moment is video taped. And that is NOT an exaggeration. There are hidden cameras EVERYWHERE, in the closets, in the living room, in the bedrooms, in the bathrooms, in the hallways, in the stairwells, and on top of that camera men follow all of them everywhere when they leave the house. To make things interesting, the seven are given a "job" (some wild unrealistic dream occupation usually) that they must work at to pay for their stay. For our virtual season of "The Real World" we chose our cast of seven from Rurouni Kenshin: Himura Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru, Sagara Sanosuke, Takani Megumi, Myojin Yahiko, Miller Misao, and Shinomori Aoshi. (Yeah, Misao's last name is different...you'll see) and they are sailing the seas on a cruise ship for six very interesting months. Watch them as they fall in and out of love, face their demons, find their angels, and beat each other up ^_^ Seriously, it's going to be quite a show.  
  
The Fine Print  
  
So how did this all come together? The executive producer, Ariane (Tanuki Battousai) decided to create the pseudo MTV drama, put up sign up messages around the net, and the crew came together. Ariane writes Kaoru and Sanosuke, Rina K. Fenderson writes Kenshin and Aoshi, Kasumi writes Misao, Camikyra Cloudsong writes Yahiko, and Mikim writes Megumi. Each member writes a POV, then passes it on to the next member to write theirs. It's great fun, and results in some pretty interesting scenarios ^_^. Of course, there is a lot of planning involved with complicated plot twists, character revelations, arguments, and love confessions, so it involves a great deal of hard work and team cooperation. Oh, cute, what a big happy family we are!  
  
The crew got together in December, and has been working on episode one since then, meaning that in each episode there is a TON of work involved, and there will probably be quite a wait between chapters. To smooth things over, character interviews, cast photos, press releases, and tons of other stuff will be aired between episodes at RWRK's official site: http://www.members.tripod.com/tanukibattousai/id290.htm which is part of Every Step You Take: Kenshin and Kaoru archives: http://www.kenshinkaoru.cjb.net  
  
Venues  
  
Real World episodes will be aired in these exclusively selected venues:  
  
The Real World Kenshin Site- http://www.members.tripod.com/tanukibattousai/id290.htm  
  
The KFFDISC mailing list-  
  
http://www.nabiki.com/nichan/rkffml/home.html  
  
The Kenshin_and_Kaoru mailing list-  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Kenshin-and-Kaoru/  
  
The Kenshin_n_Kaoru_4ever mailing list-  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Kenshin_n_Kaoru_4ever/?yguid=89935731  
  
and fanfiction.net  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net  
  
Although you can view the episodes at all of these areas, we strongly suggest you visit the Real World Kenshin site, because only there can you view the cast interviews, crew notes, cast photos, press releases, fanmail information, and tons of other exclusives.  
  
Just to stress this, the venues listed above are the ONLY places Real World Kenshin will be airing. If you own and site and would like to show RWRK, you MUST contact Ariane (tanukibattousai@yahoo.com), and no guarantees can be made.  
  
On with the show...  
  
All that said, enjoy the pilot, which will be airing Friday, April 26th! For now, here are the cast profiles of those fateful seven who will go on the voyage…  
  
REAL WORLD KENSHIN  
  
By: Ariane "Tanuki Battousai", Rina K. Fenderson, Kasumi, Mikim, and Camikyra Cloudsong  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply. " Rurouni Kenshin" (c) Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shuiesha, Shounen Jump, and Sony. All staff and crew members have no affiliation whatsoever with Rurouni Kenshin, MTV, The Real World, or Road Rules. This story and its contents are purely for entertainment purposes, and no profit is being made by any party.  
  
THE CAST-  
  
Himura Kenshin  
  
Age: 19  
  
Birthdate and Sign: June 20, 1982 / Gemini  
  
Location: Kyoto  
  
Occupation: Freshman in college by day, bartender by night!  
  
Hobbies: clubbing, kenjustu, cooking  
  
Favorite Music: techno, drum n bass, trance, j-pop  
  
Favorite TV Show: Brimstone (although it's been cancelled)  
  
Favorite Movie: Matrix, Tombraider  
  
Favorite Food: rice, breads, fruits  
  
Favorite Candy: Pocky, caramel apples, s'mores  
  
Favorite Book: The Art of War, Tale of Genji  
  
Favorite Color: violet or amber (depending on my mood)  
  
Marital Status: single  
  
Most Exciting Thing You've Ever Done: Had the best of both worlds, take that as you will ^_~  
  
Why You Wanted To Be On Real World: To repeat the most exciting thing I've ever done...and to have a great time with new people...wait, aren't they the same...  
  
Kamiya Kaoru  
  
Age: 18  
  
Birthdate and Sign: 6/2/1983- Gemini  
  
Location: Out-skirts of Tokyo  
  
Occupation: Freshman in college and I work part-time at a local dojo as an assitent instructor  
  
Hobbies: singing, playing the guitar, going to see plays, cooking, studying  
  
Favorite Music: pop, blues, and jazz  
  
Favorite TV Show: Frasier  
  
Favorite Movie: The Joy Luck Club, Cold Equasions  
  
Favorite Food: Ice Cream  
  
Favorite Candy: Hershey bars with almonds  
  
Favorite Book: The Princess Bride  
  
Favorite Color: violet  
  
Marital Status: single  
  
Most Exciting Thing You've Ever Done: Went to Paris with some friends  
  
Why You Wanted To Be On Real World: To try something new and meet new people  
  
Sagara Sanosuke  
  
Age: 21  
  
Birthdate and Sign: February 10th, 1981- Aquarius  
  
Location: Okayama  
  
Occupation: Junior in College, between jobs  
  
Hobbies: poker (3 time regional champion!), drag racing, throwing wild parties  
  
Favorite Music: punk rock, alternative (Linkin Park owns)  
  
Favorite TV Show: Saterday Night Live  
  
Favorite Movie: Rounders  
  
Favorite Food: fajitas  
  
Favorite Candy: snickers  
  
Favorite Book: See Spot Run  
  
Favorite Color: brown  
  
Marital Status: single  
  
Most Exciting Thing You've Ever Done: went skydiving  
  
Why You Wanted To Be On Real World: it's all for the nookie. J/K J/K. Most of it's  
  
for the nookie.  
  
Takani Megumi  
  
Age: 19  
  
Birthdate and Sign: July 30th (don't you know it's rude to ask a lady about her year of birth?) Leo  
  
Location: Tokyo  
  
Occupation: Student at a university  
  
Hobbies: shopping, cooking, going to movies......  
  
Favorite Music: well, don't really have a favorite type of music..  
  
Favorite TV Show: i love the anime about a samourai whoo seeks redemption......but don't you dare to tell anyone, it's a secret!  
  
Favorite Movie: hum, tough question.........  
  
Favorite Food: fried chicken!  
  
Favorite Candy: chocolate!!!!!!  
  
Favorite Book: hum..................i read a lot, so i don't have a fav book  
  
Favorite Color: red  
  
Marital Status: ack! what's with these questions? Can't a woman live by herself? You sound like my dad who wants to see me "settle down" as he says! Humpf!  
  
Most Exciting Thing You've Ever Done: When i was 16, with some friends we went to some districts of Tokyo that are rumored to be "dangerous"! We weren't supposed too, but still it was one of the most thrilling night of my whole life!  
  
Why You Wanted To Be On Real World: that was a dare from one of my friends  
  
Myojin Yahiko  
  
Age: 16 if you mean no harm, 18 if you're a Real World official  
  
Birthdate and Sign: January 23, 1985 (er, 83), Aquarius  
  
Location: Tokyo Suburbs  
  
Occupation:  
  
Hobbies: Fighting, girls, but not fighting girls  
  
Favorite Music: Hip-hop (but not too rockish! I have a sensitive side, ladies!)  
  
Favorite TV Show: The Sopranos  
  
Favorite Movie: Bambi (Don't GIVE me that LOOK!!!!)  
  
Favorite Food: Italian  
  
Favorite Candy: Atomic Fireballs  
  
Favorite Book: Monogatori (So I have a softspot for old Japanese classics...)  
  
Favorite Color: Green  
  
Marital Status: Single, looking, and very buff  
  
Most Exciting Thing You've Ever Done: Fell out of a tree when I was five. I don't get out much.  
  
Why You Wanted To Be On Real World: Honestly? To pick up chicks.  
  
Shinomori Aoshi  
  
Age: 22  
  
Birthdate and Sign: 13 January, 1980  
  
Location: Kyoto, Japan  
  
Occupation: College Senior, Martial Arts Assistant Master (kempo style)  
  
Hobbies: painting, kempo, reading  
  
Favorite Music: none  
  
Favorite TV Show: none  
  
Favorite Movie: none  
  
Favorite Food: none  
  
Favorite Candy: none  
  
Favorite Book: the Art of War, War and Peace  
  
Favorite Color: Blue  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Most Exciting Thing You've Ever Done: I cannot recall  
  
Why You Wanted To Be On Real World: To keep a promise.  
  
Miller Misao  
  
Age: 18  
  
Birthdate and Sign: May 18, 1983 I'm a Taurus compatible with Scorpio. My sign's feminine, my element's earth, my quality is fixed and my planet is Venus ^-^  
  
Location: London, England  
  
Occupation: Student, I also study fencing and taekwondo.  
  
Hobbies: Playing with video games and hiking  
  
Favorite Music: Rock and dance (Linkin Park's the greatest!)  
  
Favorite TV Show: I don't watch that much but I secretly buy anime tapes from Japan!  
  
Favorite Movie: Oh! Moulin Rouge! It's so romantic!  
  
Favorite Food: I like sushi but I love burgers!  
  
Favorite Candy: Willy Wonka's candies!  
  
Favorite Book: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone  
  
Favorite Color: Green and Blue  
  
Marital Status: I'm single (duh.)  
  
Most Exciting Thing You've Ever Done: I put a whopee cushion on my older sister's chair while she talked with her boyfriend, you should have seen the look on her face when she sat down!  
  
Why You Wanted To Be On Real World: I just wanna find some adventure.  
  
Be sure to tune in Friday, April 26th for the season premier, and visit the official RWRK site for the real real world experience! 


	2. Episode 1 Pilot

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your support so far, I think you're in for a great episode!**

**M@ry- don't worry about your English, I'm not so good at it myself, and live in the US!  I'm glad you like the idea, keep reading!**

**J. Liha- actually, I was surprised no one had done it, too ^_^ **

**Chibi-angel- sorry about that ^_^0 there were so many people checking it out that it had to go down temporarily because of bandwidth.  It's back up now though (who knows how long THAT will last?) and we're getting a new server soon so this problem should stop.**

**Dora-chan- yeah, Aoshi is something else, isn't he?  Actually, he's one of my fav RWRK characters ^_^ You'll see**

**Sasori- glad you liked it ^_^ I did toss around the idea of Road Rules, and who knows, you may see them AND the Juppongatana show up if you stay tuned *wink* *wink***

**Enjoy everyone! Here's the premier!!**

***Flashy Lights, Cool Music, yadda yadda yadda!"**

**~~This is the true story, of seven strangers, picked to lived in a cruise ship, work together, and have their lives taped to find out what happens, when people stop being polite, and start getting real!"**

THE REAL WORLD: KENSHIN 

**Kenshin - Day One**

"First things first; yes, the hair color is natural and yes, I am a full blood Asian. Don't ask me, I'm not sure myself." My announcement caught them off guard, but I could see that some of them were startled because they were going to ask me just as much. My shoulders rose and fell in a sort of resolve, as if say 'okay, I'm done.' 

"Great another man of few words," Sagara Sanosuke muttered, his brown eyes casting downward as he lounged on the large couch in the gathering room that connected the two doubles us guys were roomed in. The three girls of the group had gathered here as well to get to know everyone. That announcement was my introduction, spoken directly after Shinomori Aoshi's simple speech of 'My name is Shinomori Aoshi, I am from Kyoto.' Which, of course, we already knew, because we all obtained the packet of profiles and pictures of our fellow Real World'ers to look over on our trips to the Tokyo port. 

I smiled lightly at Sanosuke and tilted my head, unable to hide the flirtatious glint in my eyes, no doubt. Hmm...I thought I was going to try and keep my sexual preferences a secret for a while... "What else would you like to know?" 

It was the chipper little thing named Miller Misao that spoke, her voice with an English accent. "Well, where are you from, what do you do, what are you likes and dislikes. Come on, Kenshin take away some of the regret we have for letting you and Aoshi go first."

The others laughed at that, as Aoshi looked away with annoyance and I join in with a chuckle. "Well, I live just outside of Kyoto, though I'm not too fond of city life. I like things calm." I paused laughing at irony that they probably didn't see. "Funny, hearing that from a bartender, huh?" 

"That's right_ you're_ the bartender from Kyoto!" Sanosuke exclaimed, tapping the fingers of his draped arm against the back of the couch. Takani Megumi, sitting next to him with her legs crossed, as well as her arms, arched an eyebrow at his comment. 

"Know the bars of Kyoto well, Sagara-san?" 

Sanosuke looked at her, his brown eyes confused. "No, I'm from Okayama...hey!" 

Another bought of laughter ensued at Sanosuke's sudden realization and I took that moment to check out the other members of this cruise. There were seven of us; --as the Real World always uses seven people-- three girls and four boys. I still recall Sanosuke's comment on how it would have been better with three boys and _four girls_; less fights over mates would ensue. I didn't make a comment on the fact that I didn't care. 

My heart is open to both genders, I've had relationships with both male and female and both have been equally amazing...as well as equally heartbreaking. As it was, I just got out of relationship with a particularly violent young man. I let him hit me once, showing him tears, then the second time he hit me, I showed him blood...his. He forgot how good I was with a bokken. 

As I looked over the group I came to realize that we were all very attractive. Aoshi had a brooding mystery around him with his dark hair and pale eyes. Megumi had such poise to her demeanor putting her a step above us, but at the same time her playful smile showed her kinship with the working class. Misao was the cutest little thing, very chipper and happy to share her cheer. Sanosuke found out quickly that the braid at the nape of her neck which fell to her waist could be used to _his_ advantage, much to Misao's discontent. Yahiko had a rugged handsomeness about him, looking much like Sanosuke as a matter of fact, but shorter and younger, with darker hair and lighter eyes. He was prideful, but not to the point where he was overbearing or conceited. Then there were Kaoru and Sanosuke. Let me say that I had an immediate attraction to both of them. I met Kaoru on the dock, before we got on the ship. 

Gods, she was beautiful! Her hair up in a sporty ponytail, shining with blue highlights under the sun as shorter pieces of hair and her bangs brushed over her tanned forehead and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. Blue has always been one of me favorite colors, right up there with amber yellow, and sapphires are my favorite gem, for her to have eyes as gorgeous as those precious stones I thought it was fate. I was walking on clouds as I talked to her, then I met Sanosuke. 

Heh, what can I say, his playfulness intrigued me. He flirted with Kaoru immediately and from Megumi's cracks, whom he was sitting with on the docks waiting for the cue to get on the ship, he had been flirting with her too. His coy jokes didn't stop with just the girls though, he threw a couple at me to and, I swear, he gave me a once over. His eyes although completely opposite to Kaoru's brilliant blue, captivated me with their rich brown color and his hair was so comically spiked, I just wanted to ruffle it up. I would have, had Yahiko, Aoshi, and Misao not shown up and we were allowed on the ship. Perhaps I might have the chance again some other time. Needless to say, from the moment I set foot on this cruise ship, my hormones and emotions have been on a roller coaster. 

Kaoru snapped her fingers before my face and laughed when I jumped with a clipped yelp. "I'm sorry," I muttered, trying desperately to either recall what they were talking about, or what I was staring at. "Did you ask me something?" 

"I asked how exciting that kind of job was?" Kaoru replied, with a gentle smile, not at all disturbed by my spacing. 

I blinked. What was she talking about? "Bartending?" 

"No, Kenshin, male stripping," Sanosuke punned, with a tilt of his head and small smile. 

I couldn't help but blush, not mentioning that I had worked at such a club before. Not as a stripper, but as a bartender...my boyfriend was one of the strippers, though. I forced a smile through, "I'll get to my exotic tales of bartending later." 

**Kaoru**

Kenshin turned towards me expectantly, his eyes dancing with a secret. He had very nice eyes…light violet rimmed with a darker shade and so full of light and life. I glanced over him quickly…he had nice everything. 

I cleared my throat, returning to the task at hand and knowing I was probably blushing. I took it as my turn to introduce myself but I wasn't feeling much like being the center of attention right now, so I spoke very quickly. "I'm Kaoru, I'm 18 and a freshman in college majoring in voice, I work at dojo and I'm happy to be here." I finished, taking a deep breath. Everyone was still looking at me, waiting for me to continue. What else did they want me to say? I just wanted to take a cold shower…or at least, get everyone to look at someone else. 

All of my friends told me I could never hide my emotions. Everyone knew what I was feeling when I was feeling it, I'm quick to anger, get embarrassed easily and get carried away a lot…not very useful attributes if you want to be a singer, so it was my New Year's resolution to start learning how to control myself, or at least, how to keep the entire world form knowing what I was thinking. It was May already, and so far, I was as readable as ever. 

"Oh, c'mon Kaoru-san!" Misao laughed. "Surely you can talk more than Himura!" 

Of course I could. I could ramble on for ages about nothing at all, but that was not really the impression I wanted everyone to have of me. I smiled weakly, biting my bottom lip. "Well, when I graduate from college, which really seems like a lifetime away right now, I want to be a singer, or some sort of performer…maybe an actress or a dancer, I've always been pretty fond of the stage and lights and stuff…" Here, this wasn't so hard. As long as I didn't look at Kenshin, I did fine. My gaze flitted to the other faces in the room, all smiling interested at me, all very nice in their own right. 

Yahiko and I had met earlier when I was turning in my luggage. He was shorter than I was (WOW!) and he was very cute. I got the impression he was younger than I , even though that was impossible since I was the youngest you could be to get on the Real World. I suppose some people just retain that youthful attitude. Anyway, we got off to an interesting start, arguing over who was next in line to have our things checked, he claiming that I cut. He seemed very nice and funny though, and his teasing seemed to be just that- teasing. 

I hadn't talked to the others yet really, except for Kenshin. 

Nope, no thinking about Kenshin while talking to large groups of people. 

The other girls seemed really nice, Megumi having a kind polite air about her that made me feel like once I got to know her, I could probably go to her for advice. Misao I felt could possibly become very good friends with me. I really admired the cheerful boldness she wore on her sleeve, and she seemed to really like talking to people. 

In my haste to remove my gaze from Kenshin's long fiery hair and adorable smile I had looked over at Aoshi, which was probably not a good move. He also was very attractive, tall and dark, with a mysterious air about him. I was definitely interested in finding out what he was all about.

I probably blushed again as I turned my gaze finally to Sano, who was still casually lounging on the couch and smirking. He was _also_ attractive, with his spiky brown wild hair and deep friendly chocolate eyes, he was the kind of guy who- 

I mentally slapped myself, but that didn't keep me from considering the point that we were three beautiful girls and four gorgeous guys and we were going to be spending a lot of quality time together…another mental slap on my part. 

**Yahiko**

I sighed, exhasperated. This awkward silence that followed Kaoru's 

performance was getting a little TOO awkward. With a sharp cough, I stood 

up, facing the crowd.

"I'm Yahiko," I began, surveying the crowd for that all-too-valuable first 

impression. "I'm...uh, 18, like most of you," I cursed myself silently; 

faltering with my "age" on the first day wasn't a good sign. "I'm not some 

big college jock like you, but don't mess with me, I'll break your arm in a 

second." I meant it as a joke, but the grin I'd planned to follow it up with 

never came. The others exchanged a few worried glances. With a nervous 

smirk, I sat down again

I wanted to kick myself. I learned early in life that first impressions were 

everything, and if you didn't start off on the right foot, it wasn't easy to 

correct that. And ain't that the story of my life.

My first interaction with one of my new comrades was in the luggage claim, 

it was a girl by the name of Kaoru I met first. In my unsual teasing manner, 

I complained that she had cut me, but she didn't exactly take that well. She 

argued back, and what can I say, arguing's what I do best, I argued back. 

She deserved it, I guess, being ugly as she was.

This guy, Sanosuke, on the other hand, he certainly seemed like someone I 

could get along with. I didn't know much about him yet, but I could tell 

that he would be a good guy to hunt chicks with. I had a hunch he wouldn't 

mind helping me out with my fighting skills, either.

Kenshin was a different story. Sure, he seems nice and all, but he's just so 

goddamn polite!! I mean, do you really have to end EVERY sentence with "de 

gozaru yo"?! Something about him though...if there's one thing I've learned 

over the years, its that no one is as they appear. I'm sure Kenshin's got 

some great stories to tell.

Oh yeah, the reason I'm here. Girls. I guess I got my hopes up, picturing 

some chicks that were cute, witty, and moreover- my age. What was I 

thinking...of course there wouldn't be anyone my age, I lied on my 

application (but you didn't hear that from me! ^_~).

I'm a kid who's picked up and moved out so many times, I don't remember 

where I left from to get here, so naturally, getting comfortable in a new 

home-away-from-home won't be too hard.

One of the other girls, Misao, I think she called herself, came forward now, 

still shaking her head at my introduction. And as she started to introduce 

herself, I was beginning to think (a crazy thought, and I'm not really sure 

where it came from) could one of these guys be the family I never had? I 

shook that thought away. No. I'm Myojin Yahiko, I don't need a big brother 

or sister to tell me what I'm doing wrong. That's not to say I couldn't use 

a girlfriend...

**Misao**

*yawn* Yahiko's done. My turn! "I'm Misao Mary S. Miller! 18, half-japanese, half-british. S stands for Shinzaki" I said genkily in my english accent. Funny though, I'm the odd one out being half-british. I always bring a large backpack every trip I go to. I was always called Weasel by my classmates. Maybe 'cause I was sneaky enough to put that whoopie cushion on a certain someones seat...*prrt!* Ooops! I placed the cushion on my seat which is where Yahiko was sitting!!! Oh well, at least I've been trained in kempo and ninjitsu. I can nail that twerp (and my science teacher) with these lovely kunai I've got. Tee, hee, hee! In my backpack I've got 28 Yu Yu Hakusho manga, 12 Weiss Kruez manga, 6 Magic Knight Rayearth, 9 Cardcaptor Sakura and assorted anime stuff. I gave Yahiko a YYH keychain as a peace offering. 

Damn. I'm kinda bored so I took out my trick camera and took a picture of the Chicken-head. As planned, water squirted out and hit him in the face. "Sorry old chap!" I apologized giving him another keychain. 

"I'm not old!" Sano yelled at me. 

"Don't you know British when you hear it?" I argued.

Kenshin was a nice guy. Spotted him reading some poetry.

Most everyone here needs a lot of cheering up. Especially Aoshi. Funny thing he never smiles...

Megumi was foxy. Although I do admire her knowledge. 

Sometime around I might as well bring on the ginger ale! Ginger ale to me is bloody brilliant! 

Sano and Yahiko look like quite an amusing pair, being a lot like boys who have listened to a lot of Linkin Park or Limp Bizkit.

I put on my headphones and listen to a Weiss album. Kaoru came over and asked if she could listen. She was like a perfect sister the way she approached me. I let her listen to some tracks. I was quite sleepy at the moment so I closed my eyes to the rhythm of "Beautiful Alone" as Megumi stood up to introduce herself...I hope hers turns out good...

**Megumi**

Finally, one of the other 2 girls started to introduce herself... Misao...she was cute and jumping all around the room...Lord, i bet I'll have tons of problems with that one, she seems to have way too much energy for my own good... She looks like a weasel though...

I turned my eyes to the other girl: she said her name was Kaoru, from Tokyo... She was a little shy when she introduced herself but she looks like a really sweet girl. It must be fun to tease her. I tapped my lower lip with my finger, a habit of mine, which my mum tried desperately to get me over: she used to say it was annoying. Well she wasn't on the boat (well i hope). Kaoru was intriguing me: she wasn't exactly the type of girl i imagined that would attend to the Real World. I'll try to find out later why exactly did she try this. Oh boy, how embarrassed she looked when she had finished her speech! I don't know why, but i really think that I will actually enjoy losing that stupid bet. 

By themselves my eyes drifted to the guy next to Kaoru: she was still standing near that gorgeous bartender...A full blood Asian with fiery hair, how unusual. Hum, I've never been with a bartender before... His name was Kenshin if I remember correctly, he too intrigued me: I've seen his eyes flicker as he looked at little Kaoru-chan. Yeah; I will call her this way! But his eyes have done the flickering stuff again as he looked at Rooster-head next to me. Does he... Then I realized Misao had stopped talking and stupid Rooster-head, sitting in the couch or rather almost laying on it looking at me expectantly, a little smile playing on his lips as if he thought I wasn't able to introduce myself correctly

Humph! The nerve of that guy. I stood up and flashed them my most charming smile...

"Hi, I'm Megumi, Megumi Takani. As you must all know I'm from Tokyo and I'm studying to become a doctor." Kaoru gave me a strange look, opened her mouth to say something , but it looked like she thought otherwise because she didn't say anything and closed her mouth. 

Weird. I'll ask her later. 

"Oi! Fox-lady!" 

I turned back to Rooster behind me, quite shocked by the name he gave me:_ I _was the one who _gave_ nicknames to the others! He must have seen my confusion and the immediate hate of the name because his smile was replaced by a huge grin. I saw Kaoru chuckle while Misao and Yahiko simply burst into laughter. Fox-lady, really!

"Ne, what's a girl like you actually doing on a boat like this?" he asked.

I folded my arms in front of my chest and raised an eyebrow at him:  "Don't I have the right too...Rooster-head" I added after a little pause. So, he wanted to play? Very well!

This time, Kaoru joined the other 2 into laughing and Kenshin chuckled also. Waaaaaah, Kawaii!

Sanosuke was shocked but his playful smile came back and he grinned again. 

I met him before getting in the boat: I just arrived with my tons of suitcases, when, of course, my bag fell on the floor spilling everything out. He picked up my missing lipstick and so started the conversation. I must admit that he was handsome...well for a chicken, but he has the biggest mouth ever! He's been flirting with me from the very beginning, but he did the same to almost everybody here, well, except Aoshi.

"Pff, fox, didn't want to give you a start! Sorry to disturb your feelings…" The sly dog! How dare he to imply he was  "disturbing" my feelings?  "But, I only wanted to know how exactly you ended up here, you know.  I mean, I read the papers like everybody and you wrote it was a bet?"

"As a matter of fact, I actually lost a bet and in consequence I had to get myself selected for the show."

"What was it?"

"What was what?"

"The bet!"

Argh. I didn't want them to find out and now everybody had their eyes settled on me, waiting for my answer. I guess they were all curious and wanted too to find out. I really shouldn't have written that dummy paper when I was angry because I've just lost that game! Oh, no. It definitely was a _big_ mistake.

"Well? Too moved to say anything, Fox-lady?" I really wanted to keep that secret… It was way too embarrassing and as I remembered the scene, a blush made its way up to my face. Damn, I haven't blushed for _years_ and only a stupid rooster-head with the biggest mouth ever was needed to make me blush! I stomped my right foot and turned my head, letting the black hair hide my face for a while.

"I won't tell you anything, I said pointing at stupid Rooster-head.  "Now, your turn!" 

**Sano**

I grinned and surveyed the room…all eyes (3 sets of blue, 2 brown, and 1...purple?) were focused on me. Just the way I like it. I leaned back far on the couch, resting my right ankle on my left knee and closely examining my company. 

"Well," I said. "My name's Sagara Sanosuke, and I'm 21. You can call me Sano, if you want." My eyes rested on Aoshi, standing in the shadows of the corner, leaning against the wall, being the picture of the strong silent type if ever I saw one. He was dressed well though, give credit where credit is due. 

"I was born and raised in Okayama, but I hightailed it out of there when I was sixteen.  I divide my time between the big cities mostly, taking a few classes here and there…whatever I'm in the mood for." 

Next I studied Yahiko, a short spunky sort of kid…hard to believe he's eighteen. I had the distinct feeling that the two of us were going to have some disagreements in our time together, but I could respect the pride and determination he held himself with. 

"I'm between professions at the moment, but some of my previous occupations include DJ-ing , photographing Victoria's Secret adds, and helping out at a record company." 

Megumi scoffed, Kaoru and Misao giggled, and Kenshin continued to smile at me sideways. 

Kenshin was very…unique. Aside from his appearance (long wild scarlet hair, amused amber tinged violet eyes, and goofy smile…not to mention that scar) his attitude was also very interesting. His presence was obviously masculine, but not as dominating as say, Yahiko's…or mine for that matter. And then there was the way he was looking at me…I smirked and smiled wryly at him. I declare Kenshin my new project. 

"I like to watch boxing, hang out at bars, go to concerts, and play poker…I'm the regional poker champion actually." 

Kaoru next. She was grinning at me. I think she thought I was funny. Kaoru is like, a pixie stick or something…very, very, uh…sugary. She was looking at me with wide, twinkly, innocent blue eyes and a contagious smile. God, corrupting this girl was going to be fun. 

"I wanted to be on 'The Real World' because, well, it's basically my kind of life! Drugs, sex, rock and roll…all for free too." 

Misao was perched on the arm of an easy chair, her short fidgety frame crouched as she drew her knees up to her chest and laughed, quite Britishly. Her firecracker personality would certainly add something to the mix, though I was having a hard time fathoming just what. 

"Well, that about wraps it up…you all seem like some interesting people…I think it's going to be a great trip." 

Lastly, Megumi. Now this, this is my kind of girl. Long, straight black hair, sassy demeanor, tall lithe figure. Yep, she was really something, and right now she had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at me, one eyebrow raised. 

"Well, well, well," she said, in her oh-so-sexy voice. "The rooster can speak." 

**Aoshi**

The silence that lapsed when Sagara ended his introduction was uncomfortable...not for me, I had a tendency to enjoy the quiet that slipped between conversations, but I learned very quickly in the first few minutes of meeting this group that they weren't ones to remain content with calm and quiet.

Truthfully, I believe that with such wild personalities this would be a very entertaining group.

As I was one of the last to arrive, I was able to see all of these characters at once. That in itself was interesting; Myojin and Kamiya arguing, Sagara

flirting with Takani, Kamiya, well just about everyone here. I was not surprise, he seemed like the playboy kind, but what distubed me most was that he was

showing interest in Kenshin. So much like Fukumi...

Himura Kenshin was the reason I was here on this six month hell trip. I had made a promise to him almost five years ago; a promise that he broke...four years

ago, but I intended to uphold it as long as I believed he needed me. He was keeping secrets from these people, mostly he was just not telling them of his

bisexuality, but there were more things they should have known and...then again, I was holding my tongue on a few things as well...

"Shinomori," Sagara called my attention back to reality with his rolling voice. "Care to tell us a _little_ more about yourself? As it is we already know

your name and homestead."

"What else do you want to know?" I asked, trying to force a soft smile. It lasted for a couple of seconds, but at least I tried. I was never very good at showing

emotion. I supposed that was what facinated me about Kenshin five years ago and what was amazing me about Miller, Kamiya too, now. Both the girls were open with their emotions letting them be read on their features clearly. Kenshin once was like that, but...but Sagara was speaking to me and I have to pay attention should I be able to answer.

"Well, you seem like the quiet type. So I'm guessing you like books, but do you like movies?"

I nodded to him, surprised that he was intelligent enough for his trail of thought to run so intelectually. Perhaps he was not as much like Fukumi as I originally thought. "Yes, I suppose I do like movies--"

"Wanna go to one?"

I stared at him blankly. Or perhaps he was like Fukumi. "No thank you, I'm straight," I replied without so much as a blink of the eye. He laughed at

this, though, as the others stared at him waiting for him to rephrase or defend his question. Kenshin looked particularly interested in his explaination, which

brought my brotherly protectiveness toward him to ball up, ready to pitch forward and hit Sagara right in the chest.

"Sorry, Shinomori. None of the girls were giving me an opening to set that one up, so I had to use you. Hope I didn't offend you."

Hmmm...he slipped out of that one. I smiled politely, trying to keep it on for more than a few seconds. "It's quite all right. I am straight, but completely open minded with how others lead their lives...," The smile switched to a ruthless grin, without my command. I could feel it though, almost baring my teeth. "Are you bixsexual, Sagara?"

Got him, the only way out was to lie or to be sincere. He blinked at me in surprise, not thinking I would have attacked him, and it _was_ an attack. Both he and Kenshin were keeping their preferences a secret for fear of being ridiculed, so Sagara just became my experiment to see how the others would react should

Kenshin tell them. I also wanted to see just how much Sagara was like my old friend, Fukumi. Kenshin was angry, I could see him glaring at me, knowing what

betrayal I had just commited toward Sagara. Still that was the most attention the boy had given me this entire time and he must have known it was for him that

I did this.

The young man lounging on the couch cocked his eyebrow, almost looking as hostile as I knew I did. He, as well, saw now that I intentionally did that. He was

very intelligent and my cunning might be challenged here. The others were watching expectantly, either shocked I would say something so blunt, or confused by Sanosuke's hesitation, or in Kenshin's case, furious by my words.

A sly smile was creping over Sagara's features, his eyes darkening with mischief. "Why? You interested?"

"What?" I snapped, what was he thinking? Was he trying to open himself up for ridicule? He stood up from the couch and stalked over to me, trying to make his steps seem casual when I saw his boiling anger. He shoved me on the shoulder and laughed. The laugh sounded genuine enough to the others, but I could hear its false ring. His smile was sinister, as if warning me of something and somehow I knew that the two of us just got off on the wrong foot. Ah, well...so be it.

"Geez, Shinomori, if I'd known you were so uptight about it I wouldn't have joked at all. I'm open minded sure, but you don't need to accuse me of anything and

you don't need to make it sound like some sort of disease."

Now he was trying to turn the tables, the little bastard. Trying to make me look bad, look judgemental and homophobic. I could feel my fist clench and my

teeth bare. "I have nothing against bisexual or homosexual people, some of my good friends are such. I just do not find that I am attracted to men. I was

merely asking you if you had a certain preference, because you have been hinting at both sexes since our first meeting."

"This is our first meeting!"

"Please!" Kenshin's voice was a harsh and stern bark. I had not heard that tone from him for a long while, and never towards me. I froze and frowned, looking

away and folding my arms over my chest like a child. Sanosuke smirked at my childish behavior, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of my statement

changing, as it was I know my tone never rose, unlike his own, which was close to a shout at his previous sentence. Kenshin was pacing over to us, slipping

between us like a refere. "There is no need for this. There is no need to shout and no need to be so rude."

That hit both of us. I could tell by the pain in my own chest and the cringe in Sagara's features. I was trying to protect him and Sagara was trying to...well,

I have no idea what he was planning, but I do know that whatever it was it required him to be on Kenshin's good side and at this point it didn't look

like he was. 

"Sorry," Sagara muttered, turing his face away, not looking at either of us. I met Kenshin's eyes when he looked at me and he scowled averting his eyes in some

sort of protest. Appearently I was not on Kenshin's good side either.

Kamiya was standing slowly as if she were going to say something. I prayed for her to break this tension, or nail Sanosuke in his half lie, either one worked for

me...my, when did I become so vendictive and protective of Kenshin? Sure he was a dear friend and so much like a little brother...well, there's your answer Shinomori. As an orphan I never had a family, Kenshin was as close to a sibling as I knew, and I was determinded to keep him away from boys like Sagara,

interested in him for only one reason. 

Sagara pushed my shoulder as he walked by me, retreating from our cold war to see who would claim defeat and move away from Kenshin first. Meanwhile

Kamiya cleared her throat, her blue eyes worried and confused.

**Kaoru**

I stood slowly, biting my bottom lip a bit and glancing back and forth between the three angry men, my hands raised in a peacekeeping effort. I still didn't quite understand what had just happened, but I did know that starting off our first day together with quarrels probably wasn't a good idea. Especially not quarrels of this sort! 

I mean, where did Aoshi get off with that line of questioning? Not even an hour together yet, and already interrogating someone about their sexual preferences? This was going to be a looooong six months! I knew that this sort of topic would arise sooner or later, it always did on "The Real World" but did it have to be sooner? 

"Hey, let's calm down you guys…no need to be so hostile," I tried, my voice soft and hopeful…not exactly how I wanted to sound, but good enough, the three of them all softened a bit at my interference. "Maybe we should all go outside? I think these close quarters are making everyone a bit restless…how about we go out on the deck? The ship is scheduled to leave in…" I glanced down at my watch, "fifteen minutes or so. If we get up on the deck now, we can get a spot near the railing to wave goodbye." Ok, now I sounded juvenile, but I figured anything was better than getting someone's head bitten off. 

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" Misao exclaimed, jumping to her feet and standing beside me. "Fresh air will do us all some good!" 

Megumi also stood slowly, nodding. "I agree." 

I looked anxiously at the guys, praying they would put away the testosterone for a little while…at least until we all got to know each other better. "How about it?" 

Yahiko made for the door. "Sounds good to me! Anything to change the subject!" and a round of mumbles and shuffled feet from the other three revealed their surrender. 

"Great!" I grinned, leading the way out of the cabin, and towards the open air, allowing myself some time to think about recent events. 

There was obviously tension between Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sano, they all seemed to be saying things to each other without speaking them, and I for one was not picking up their meanings. Aoshi had almost a protectiveness about him, but who could he be protecting? We were all strangers, right? I suppose he could just be put off by Sano's obviously cocky air, but there wasn't any reason to be so angered by it. Kenshin...well Kenshin must have had some sort of motive, he really bristled at Aoshi's Sano examination, and he seemed generally miffed at the two of them. I glanced backwards down the stairwell at him, only to see him looking back at me with a strange expression…I couldn't read it at all. I turned back and faced front quickly, embarrassed that he caught me, and of course, now that I knew he was looking at me, I could feel his gaze burning my back. I wanted to whip around and say "what????" but I didn't. Was he mad that I interrupted their little male pow-wow back there or something? I sighed. Whatever. 

We reached the deck now, and I smiled as the sea breeze flew through my hair. The sun was bright and warm, just what we needed. The others emerged from the interior and shaded their eyes against the brilliance. I looked around, noting how already most of the spots near the railings were taken by other passangers. I turned back towards my group. "Ok, well I don't think we can all fit next to each other, but if we split up, we can probably all find a spot…I'm going to head up to the top deck…anyone want to come?" 

Sano grinned. "Sure Jou-chan, I'll come with you." He sauntered over, linking arms with me, and I smiled brightly at him, giggling slightly at the new nickname and hurting my neck a bit at how much I had to lean it back to see his face. I hated being so short. 

"Ok, great! Sano and I will go to the top deck…anyone else can come with us if they want, or you can all go your separate ways…and we can meet up for lunch in the lounge…what do you say?" 

**Kenshin**

This was very difficult. I didn't want him here in the first place, for that matter I had no idea how he managed to follow me here. Now he was threatening and

exposing Sanosuke because I was showing interest in him. The nerve!

I wanted to thank Kaoru, for being brave enough to step in like that. I wanted to explain to her what it was all about, but I didn't get a chance. She guided

Sanosuke away in attempt to prevent a fight and I ended up walking behind with Aoshi and Megumi, both of them quiet.

I tried to catch her attention with a glance, but she couldn't read my statement. She knew only what was shown on the outside, as that was how she expressed

herself. Perhaps I could teach her a thing or two so I could get her to understand my 'meaningful' looks. So I reverted to the childish. Excusing myself from the

remainder of our group after Sanosuke and Kaoru left, I attempted to follow them...well, I supposed stalk would be a more acturate term.

It was amusing to watch them on the high deck; Kaoru giggling and flirting innocently with the clearly more experienced young man beside her. At one point

Sanosuke lifted her up, threatening to toss her overboard. I almost blew my cover then, stepping out from the shade of the overhang with an open mouth and

an outstretched hand, but Sanosuke laughed at his mischief and put her back on the ground, her fists pounding into his solid chest in playfullness and slight fear.

I smiled, relaxing as I studied them. Both of them were absolutely gorgeous. Sanosuke's hair was becoming more unruly in the breeze, giving him a rugged and sexy look, as the ship sounded its departure loudly and began to pull from the port, and Kaoru was the picture of beauty. She double over a moment, gripping Sanosuke's arm for support as she muttered something I couldn't hear and Sanosuke laughed at her, ruffling her ebony bangs. She refused to let go of his arm even as he goated her. I wondered if she was scared of the ship? The thought made me want to go and comfort her, but as I stepped forward a hand grasped my shoulder and my entire body tensed. He found me.

"We need to talk."

I spun to face him, my eyes no doubt nearing an amber color. Don't ask me why, but for some reason my eyes change hue from violet to blue to amber when angered, sometimes straight to amber. I never could understand it, it was something that no one cared to explain, nor could for that matter. My features were probably pinched, jaw tight, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line, maybe a slight frown. My fist clenched at my sides. I didn't want to talk to him and my body

language said this clearly.

"Kenshin, don't look at me like that. Just...would you please come talk with me somewhere."

Like hell! "Why are you here?" I couldn't help the rising tone in my voice. I didn't look to see whose attention I caught, but I thought I felt Sanosuke's brown eyes on my back. "Why did you follow me? Why are you stalking me?"

"Kenshin, I'm not stalking you...You know why I'm here. You broke a promise--"

"Fuck the promise! I don't care about the goddamn promise! I didn't want to see you! Ever! I never wanted to see you again after...after...," Oh, gods, I just couldn't handle this. All the memories associated with this man. I didn't want them and now I couldn't escape them and now I gave him an opening to attack and now Sanosuke and Kaoru were heading over to us and now there would be a fight and now...and now...

"After what, Kenshin?"

Gods, his voice was so calm! I covered my ears, trying to get away anyway I could no matter how childish. He tugged my arms down holding them at my sides, but that made him unable to raise my chin, so I kept my eyes down, unseen.

"Say it, Kenshin...say it."

No, no I wouldn't! 'Cause he was wrong! It was my fault!

"Kenshin."

"Aoshi, leave him be," Kaoru was saying softly trying to pry Aoshi's hands from my arms, but he was relentless and at his shout, a raised voice that I never heard from him, I snapped.

"Kenshin! Say it!"

I wrenched my arms away, smacking his hands in the process, and with unexplainable tears streaming down my cheeks, I screamed, "It Was MY Fault!"

Aoshi stepped back at that, his statement falling to that of concerned shock. "Kenshin, no..., No, it wasn't!"

He tried to step towards me, but Sanosuke was there, glaring and standing before Kaoru and myself. I sank into Kaoru's arms, not aware of shame as I cried on her shoulder. "Back off, Shinomori. I think you've done enough."

"You have no idea what is going on Sagara. If you had any clue you would be on my side."

I shuddered. Please, oh please don't tell him...

Sanosuke shrugged, as if not interested in Aoshi's side of the argument, and shook his head. "Yeah, well, all I know and all I care about is that you're hurting

Kenshin and I think you should lay off. Go back to the room. Take a shower, take a nap -- you seem kinda cranky -- and give little red a rest okay?" At Aoshi's

narrowing eyes, Sanosuke sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "If it makes you more comfortable, I will leave Kenshin with jou-chan. Will you trust _her_?"

Aoshi scowled and glared at Sanosuke, his eyes ice blue, then he glanced at me, as I was still collapsed in Kaoru's arms. With a deep frown he spun and walked away without another word. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched his retreating back, closing my eyes. Sanosuke muttered something to Kaoru, ran a few fingers through my hair, which made me shiver slightly, then he too walked away. At that point I remember proper manners and jumped out from Kaoru's

embrace with a bright blush. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes I cringed. Boy, did I have a lot of explaining to do...

**Misao**

O.K. I was busy drinking ginger ale and listening to L'arc en Ciel when Shinomori walked past me looking very grim. Just to drown all the bad vibes he was giving me, I turned up the volume and started singing and dancing. Whatever I did just wouldn't drown the vibes out, so I walked in front of him and asked in his face, "Why in bloody hell are you so bloody angry?!?"

He just stared at me with those cold eyes and told me to go to Chicken-head. I took another can of ginger ale and changed the tape to some Gatekeepers for a happier mood. "Why the bloody hell is Shinomori so bloody down?" 

Sano shrugged slightly. "Kenshin broke a promise. Say, you've got another can? I'm itching for something to cool my nerves." he replied. I pointed to the cooler and he marched right over there and took a can. "Tasteless. Why do you like this stuff?" Chicken-head asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and said it had a nice zip to it. "Say, what manga do you have?" he asked again. I enumerated every single manga I had in my bag so he took the one entitled Gatekeepers and walked towards Megumi. Me, I just shouted, "Yo! Rooster-head! Bring my manga back or else I'll send you to bloody hell!"

**Megumi**

Argh.... What in the seven hells is Shinomori trying to do? My goodness, he's just "attacked" Rooster.....Duh, I can almost see lightning falling between these two......Jeez, what the hell is going on? 

Then Kenshin, surely fed up with the bad ass attitudes these two were giving us, shouted them to stop. Kenshin walked between Shinomori and Rooster... 

And man, they are damn gorgeous!! Naaah, Megumi girl, take a grip, not really a time to drool over stupid guys!!!! 

The tension was still there. Weird, I frowned and looked at the 3 men on the other side of the room, why is Shinomori so...aggressive, yeah he was aggressive towards Rooster. The latter was only playing around, flirting with everyone, males and females. Was Shinomori trying to protect someone? 

Then, Kaoru-chan stood up and bravely proposed to go outside, Weasel-girl jumped on the occasion and I decided that Kaoru-chan was right, maybe some fresh air will cool down all the heated testosterone there. I stood up and agreed with her. 

As we all stepped outside, I found myself walking by Shinomori.... Argh. Man, that guy is so cold! There am I, walking next to a complete stranger who had apparently tried to create World War III and for the first time of my life, I found myself speechless. I don't care, I just can make my mouth open to say something to him. Maybe his coldness is contagious that everybody in the area around him would freeze to death if he stays too long next to them... 6 months with him in the neighborhood......... 6 looooooong months. I quietly sighed and stepped before him on the deck. 

The sun was high on the sky and so bright that we needed to shield our eyes. 

Kaoru asked if anybody wanted to go with her to the deck. 

Why not? It would give me a chance to know her better when Stupid Rooster grinned and almost jumped on her taking her away. I frowned, damn. I watched them leaving: she was way too short for him but they seemed to enjoy each other's company. A movement caught my eye and I noticed Kenshin running after Kaoru-chan and Rooster. I somehow felt betrayed. Stupid me, there is no reason to feel betrayal here! I mentally yelled to my mind, but it didn't take the heavy feeling away from my heart. 

I turned to watch at the sea and leaned on the railings, upset. After all, he can do anything he wants to. I sighed and looked around, realizing that Shinomori too was missing: I shook my head, still annoyed about what had happened earlier. 

What was all the fuss back in the cabin? This matter intrigued me to no extent: what was Shinomori trying to do? Was he attracted to someone Rooster flirted with? Hmm, no... He looks more like an iceberg... Talking about the devil, he passed before Weasel-girl not paying attention at what she was saying. When she started dancing. Maaaaaaan, what was she doing? I rolled my eyes and turned them back to the sea. 

I was lost in my contemplation of the sea when I heard Rooster Head, talking to Weasel girl. He took something from her bag and walked in my direction with Weasel-girl yelling at him to bring her manga back. The sea breeze blew some strands of my hear in my eyes and upset I brushed them back.  Where was Kaoru-chan? And Kenshin? Did he leave them together?  For an unknown reason, I felt a weight being lifted from my heart. 

**Yahiko**

Everyone had left. Everyone. I didn't know where they'd gone, I guess I 

zoned out long enough for each and every one of them to make plans for the 

rest of the afternoon- or the next couple of hours at least- and then carry 

them out.

Everyone had left. Everyone. I didn't know where they'd gone, I guess I 

zoned out long enough for each and every one of them to make plans for the 

rest of the afternoon- or the next couple of hours at least- and then carry 

them out.

I'd have to work on that.

Be alert, Yahiko, old boy, or it'll kick ya in the ass.

I stood up, stretching my cramped legs, and my back while I was at it. I 

soon found myself on the deck, leaning against the railing and looking at 

the endless sea.

I stopped that pretty quick.

I hate being seasick.

I took to lounging in a beach chair nearby, trying to ease my stomach, and 

catch some rays meanwhile. Was that chicken-head and tanuki I heard? No 

doubt Kenshin would be nearby. Then where were Aoshi and Megumi and the 

weasel-girl?

It didn't matter. You can make friends later, Yahiko, now's the time to 

relax; you may not get it again.

Closing my eyes, I tried to tune out the ship's rocking as much as I could, 

focusing on something- anything- else that could take my attention away.

Shinomori and Kenshin?

I couldn't hear much of this confrontation, but just the tense atmosphere 

told me I'd have some good secrets to learn tomorrow.

But that was tomorrow....

**Kenshin**

I felt my heart beating faster as she looked at me curiously, her arms still wrapped around my back and neck, her fingers brushing against my cheek to whipe away some stay tears. Her sapphire eyes probed into mine, trying not to but searching for answers that I really didn't want to give. She let out a delicate

sigh that was barely audible then asked, "Kenshin...are you ok? You don't have to say anything if you don't want to...and if you want to be alone, that's ok too."

Leave? I shuddered at the idea; to be alone right now. Without a seconds hesitiation I slipped my hand in hers, leaning my forehead against her shoulder for a moment, then shaking my head as it lifted. My voice sounding like a whisper to even me. "Don't leave me..." I couldn't form any other words. Should I  try the tears would probably fall again. I turned away, looking at the planks of the deck with false intrigue.

Kaoru leaned into me, hugging me once again, her fingers trailing through my hair briefly. "Ok, I'll stay...It makes me sad to see you hurt, Kenshin."

I couldn't even attempt to smile at her sweetness. My eyes were brimming again. Kami-sama I felt so horrible for doing this too her. She probably thought I was

some mental patient; to be jumping around so emotionally. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have brought you into that...I didn't want to...I just wanted to thank you for  stepping in," I then attempted a smile, but failed and instead stepped closer. "I guess I should thank you again, because of what you just did...I'm just sorry you had to see that...I...just don't know." I lowered my head again, trying to hide my violet eyes beneath flame red bangs. No doubt, every secret I held was playing in my eyes.

I jumped slightly when she reached out a slender hand and brushed the bangs from my face, making me close my eyes immediately. "Hey, it's ok, I don't mind,

really." She was smiling softly when I opened my eyes, encourageing me slightly with the gentle curl of her mouth. "You don't have to explain yourself either... everyone has their reasons to be angry..." She trailed off a moment, thinking about her own secrets perhaps. Although I doubted she had many, I could feel something unsaid within her. She smiled again, brushing her hand over my cheek. "And don't worry about bringing me into things...we're gonna be

together for 6 months! I want to be involved!"

Oh, Kaoru...I shook my head, my violet eyes sad. "Not in this."

Her statement fell, softening even more so. "Well, I'm sure you're the one who would know...I am here if you need help though, Kenshin."

I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut and despite my mind's pleas my heart spoke out. "We knew each other...Aoshi and I...I don't know if you noticed; I'm

the only one he calls by first name..." I refused to lift my eyes to her, although she urged me to with a stoke of her fingers to my chin. My body was weary, I felt like I was going to pass out. Kami-sama, this was horrible.

"I did notice that...I had a feeling you guys had a history...," she said, with a single nod. Kaoru sighed and tilted her head, trying to look into my eyes. "You

can look at me Kenshin...I won't bite you."

I rocked back on my heels then walked past her, although with my hand still clasping her own she had no choice but to follow as I neared the railing and

looked down at the water and the people milling around below. "I haven't seen him for almost five years...I didn't want to..."

Kaoru leaned in the railing beside me, her chin resting on her shoulder as her back was to the railing while I folded over the bar with my stomach to it. Her

blue eyes remained on me. "I'm sorry you had to Kenshin, I know how much it hurts to see someone you tried to push out of your life."

What was this? I met her eyes with slight surprise probably clear in my own. That tone...she definitly had a few secrets she didn't wish to share. I smiled slightly, oddly happy that we had a bit of a connection. This time I succeeded; my mouth curling up and making her own eyes light up as I touched her cheek, my thumb running over her cheekbone. "It wasn't Aoshi really...Aoshi was a great friend. Its the memories that he brings with him and when he's says that it was...well, what he says is wrong," I scowl at my own words. What was wrong with me? To be revealing so much and opening myself for Kaoru to take Aoshi's side. She would too, I know she would, but neither of them were there! "It was my fault."

Kaoru's statement faultered, as if she were searching for words, or pondering if she should speak at all. She appearently found them, for a moment later she was saying, "I wish I could tell you that it wasn't Kenshin...but I think Aoshi's the only one that can...maybe if you don't always associate him with pain...you might find that it would be good to have a conversation with him again, especially since he was a great friend before...I'm sure he still cares about you."

"Sometimes I think he cares too much," I muttered softly, shaking my head. "I mean I know I'm like a little brother to him and since he was orphaned so

young --" with a quick bite to my lower lip I cut off, straightening slightly with wide eyes. "I probably shouldn't have said that. That's Aoshi's business to tell..."

She nodded slightly, not at all disturbed or shocked, as if she were dismissing the new information easily. "Love for younger siblings runs very deep...he

probably doesn't even realize that you don't necessarily need his concern..."

"But everytime we talk it always falls on Fu...a very bad subject and he tries to get me to see his way, but he's wrong," I shut my eyes as I spoke, gripping the

railing with my free hand, the other still gently holding hers. The emotions were welling up again, everything coming to the surface.

_**"Will you relax!?"_

_"But I...I don't want...Fukumi, I'm scared.:"_

_"There's nothing to be scared about, just lay back and_

_relax. You'll enjoy it."_

_"But...I don't want to."_

_"What's your problem!? You've been asking for this_

_ever since we started dating. You know you want it!_

_Just give in alright."_

_"I...but...Fukumi, stop!"**_

My body shuddered incontroablly when Kaoru's thumb rubbed over my hand as she held it. her voice lulled me out of whatever darkness that took me and I

couldn't describe the gratefullness I had towards her then. "I'm sorry you have to deal with things that are so painful...but I know that even if Aoshi is wrong...he just wants you to be safe and happy..."

My eyes opened and for a moment I just stared out at the sea as the ship skimmed over the blue waters. Sighing gently I looked back up at her and smiled genuinely. She almost yelped aloud when I took her in my arms, hugging her firmly. "Thank you, Kaoru. I know you're just humoring me, but your presence is comfort enough." If she had any idea how much...

Her arms rose slowly, unsure of what to do with my head pressed the back of her own, my chin to her shoulder. They wrapped around me and her voice became

even softer as if to prevent her voice's volume from being too loud in my ear. "I'm not humoring you Kenshin, I care about you...I mean, we just met and everything, but I still want you to be happy...I'm glad you think I'm comforting..." I could feel the heat of her blush when my own cheek touched hers as I pulled back and saw it crimson over her nose. "I don't have many other skills."

I laughed at that and she found herself smiling as well. "I'm sure you have more skills than that. For instance...hmmmm, how are you at Pool? I saw a table

in the billard room before."

Kaoru frowned. "Honestly? I'm very, very bad at pool." Her smile quirked slightly, happy to have the mood moving to more lighthearted, probably. "Sorry to

dissapoint you."

"Well then," I smiled, stepping back so I could just take her hands. "I suppose I could teach you...come on, let me make up for my episode of complete

psychoness."

She followed after me, her hand gripping mine a little tightly when I started leaving her behind. "Well...ok, but I don't learn very quickly when it comes to

hand-eye coordination...and it wasn't psychoness!"

I laughed again, partially ignoring her last comment as I dragging her down the stairs to the lower billiard room. "Then it will just take longer to teach you." I claimed, stopping to open the billiard room's door. She apparently didn't expect the stop, for she tripped and almost fell into me. I took her other arm by the shoulder and rose out, clasping hands to give her balance as she blushed at the no doubt mischeivious look in my eyes. "More time together, then."

**Megumi**

Rooste calmly walked to me as if we were complete strangers....Where the hell were Kaoru-chan and Kenshin? The nerve! Now, I was angry! Why though? I didn't know myself but still. Now, Megumi, my girl you're the one being silly. I shook my head.

"Oy! Fox, ya got a problem?"

YES! YES! My mind yelled, YOU ARE! But I decided against it and turned my nose up at him, upset.

"Hmpf!" was all I could dare to do: if I happened to open my mouth, I think people still on the docks would be able to hear me yell… 

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong with you? Now you, Kenshin and Icicle before? Pff, did the sea breeze give the lot of you some kind of sickness that attacked your brains?"

"Maybe…" I quietly said, turning to face him again. He was pretty shocked by my agreement, I could see it on his face but he had just angered me even more. "and if it didn't attack yours it's surely because you don't have enough brains to get a virus interested in!" I added, yelling in his face.

"Duh…Did your mum let you fall on your head when you were a baby?" 

ACK… Then, I started laughing. Laughing at myself, at Rooster, at how ridiculous we were. After all, we've only met for a couple of hours. He looked at me as if I've actually gone mad. I put my hand on his arms and told him:

"Oh, look at ourselves: bickering like two years old brats!" We laughed together. Seeing his face lit up with laughter: his chocolate eyes twinkled with happiness, his mouth…hi lips…Hum, better not think about those lips…

We talked about everything and anything in particular, watching people waving at others, on the docks, smiling at kids who were running on the deck. Again, the wind played in my hair.

"Shoot!" I really should cut them!" I told him, upset.

"Don't." he quietly, looking damn serious. "I like girls with long hair." Wow, he actually was nice, after all. I blushed a little, man how cute he was in the warm light of the noon sun…Not just the basic, stupid Rooster Head around the corner. 

"Plus what's a fox without its fur?" And he burst in laughter.

The…the little…the…My fingers were shaking out of anger and naturally I reached for his ear, pinching him as hard as I could.

"Owwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop it!!! That hurts!!!!!! Ya stupid Fox-lady!!!! Lemme go!!!!!" He yelled. 

What a jerk! Here I was, being nice and cool to him, willing to make friends and he blew up everything with his big mouth. 

"Stupid Rooster." I let his ear go and so we started fighting, calling each other names. People who walked past us either looked quite shocked or whispered among themselves. I was about to send another dirty remark about his lack of intelligence when I saw an old couple, holding hands looking sweetly in our direction. They walked next to Rooster Head and I, and the old lady told us:

"My children, you are so young. It's so rare, nowadays, to see so young people already married and so happily in love."

"Waaah! Wait a minute, ma'am!" Rooster said "We're not married!"

"Yes", I quickly added, blushing furiously "How can you ever imagine a girl like myself with a stupid Rooster Head like himself?"

"Yeah! What does that mean? That I'm-"

"You're so stupid that you need me to repeat myself to actually understand the words that come out of my mouth?" I cut him.

"That was in a movie." He grumpily said.

"Oh! I truly am amzed! You've been able to remember…"

But I couldn't go on, the chuckle coming from the couple next to us stopped me. 

"Oh, we are sorry, sweetie." The woman said.

"Yes, you two… You remind us of ourselves when we were younger. We just couldn't get near one another without trying to eat the other's head." The man added, putting his arm around the woman's shoulder. 

So in love… they were old enough to be my grand-parents and they looked like two newly weds. I wondered if I would ever be able to find a love as great as what these two obviously shared.

His wife nodded and the two of them disappeared around a corner leaving Rooster and I completely dumbstruck and mute. 

"I need a drink." He said. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah, good idea." 

And I followed him back to the cabin and to the bar. 

"I'm jealous," I said. I looked over my shoulder in the direction of the old couple we'd just met.

"What?" Sano looked completely lost. 

"I mean, they're still deeply in love after a so long time together…"

"Deeply?"

"You're stupid, Rooster. What have you got instead of eyes? Black holes? Haven't you seen how they looked so lovingly at each other? How he put his arm around her shoulder?"

"Huh?" 

I shook my head and stormed past him, "You have the sense of romance of a rock." 

I looked over my shoulder once again: Rooster had stopped, scratching his cheek, surely asking himself what I meant. Kami-sama, sometimes I wondered why you made men and women so different when it's about love… Maybe you're enjoying yourself watching us struggle in the web of love……. My god….Did I just admit that I was caught in the trap of Love? Me? Megumi Takani? NO WAY! 

Damnit I really needed that drink!

**Sano **

I grinned to myself as I looked down at my drink. The sense of a rock, eh? Not true, not true, I knew exactly what she was talking about…I just enjoyed seeing her angry. When she was angry, her dark eyes narrowed and her body tensed and her cheeks flushed…and she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

I wandered out onto the deck, thinking about more ways to make her miffed so I could enjoy her fiery company. I had 6 months to mess around with that woman, and then there was the little red head Kenshin, as well as the even shorter raven haired cutie…It was like living in candy land. 

My ponderings of a deep and philosophical nature (heh. Yeah. Right.) came to a screeching halt as I spotted Aoshi standing on the other side of the deck, staring into space. Ok, so I was still a little miffed at the guy for interrogating me earlier, but if we didn't patch things up just a little, this trip could be a living hell…and I should at least find out why he seemed to hate me before I even spoke a word. I crossed over to him, leaning casually on the railing and clearing my throat. 

"Hey there…how's it going?" 

**Aoshi**

I wondered if he saw it; my entire body tensing. My, was he the last person I wanted to see. I didn't answer right away as my eyes panned to their corners slowly, taking in his form that was now beside me, leaning against the railing. Whatever you do, baka, don't tempt me to throw you over board. My voice was tight and firm. "Fine." 

**Sano **

I nodded slightly, observing his muted harsh demeanor. I guessed I wasn't on his list of best friends at the moment… "Well, that's good. You don't get seasick then? Cause I think some of the girls have…" Hmmm not the most suave thing to say, but I wanted to break the ice a bit before I demanded what his problem was. 

**Aoshi**

"No, I'm not one to get seasick," I countered, saving him and myself from a potentially disgusting line. I looked back out at the sea, pretending to be entranced by the shades of blue. Really, I wanted to punch this arrogant male, or run away...I really shouldn't be so harsh on him, but Kenshin needed...protection from guys who see his femininity and think 'conquest' or 'toy'. I scowled and turned my face opposite Sanosuke, biting out, "Thank you for your concern." 

**Sano **

Heh…well, he sure wasn't talkative. "Ah, no problem man…I don't get seasick either. I've been on a lot of boats. How about you? Ever been on a cruise before?" Maybe if I found out a little more about his background, even such trivial information, it'd be easier to piece together why I was on his hit list. 

**Aoshi **

My reply was simple. "No." 

**Sano **

"Oh, well you're in for a great trip then. So, is that why you signed up for the show? You know, since you've never been on cruise before?" I knew he came on the show to keep a promise, but I might as well try and get him to introduce that topic to the conversation. 

**Aoshi **

My eyes lowered, I wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. I wasn't one to lie, I don't believe I ever have. My cunning lay with being vague with the truth, but at the moment at didn't feel particularly clever. "Kenshin and I knew each other five years ago. He forced me to keep a promise, but broke it. I am here with the intention of keeping the promise, regardless." 

**Sano **

Well, that was certainly more than I had bargained for. Sure, this was all very interesting, but how do I follow up on that without ticking the iceberg off? "Wow, you knew Kenshin? That's cool…from school? Kenjutsu? You guys both do that, right?" 

**Aoshi **

"I do kempo and other hand-to-hand combat, more so that kenjustu. Although I have practiced with him once..." I laughed once, shaking my head as I remembered the consequence of that spar. "Never again. We were both making one to many cheap shots. I supposed we were both too competitive..." 

**Sano **

I grinned, maybe he wasn't so cold all the way through. "I do some hand to hand too sometimes, but never really seriously. You're an instructor, right? I bet you have to train a lot to keep it up…and you both seemed to come out of the spar as one piece, ne?" I ran a hand through my wild brown hair, breathing in the salty sea air. 

**Aoshi **

"Yeah, one piece," I mused. "But thoroughly cut and bruised." 

I paused and stared out at the sea, frowning slightly as I answered the rest of his question. "I trained a lot back home...I suppose it will be harder here to find time and an area, but..." My eyes closed and I lowered my head, unable to stop the sadness in my tone. "I can't say the same for Kenshin. I don't even know if he still does kenjutsu... he hasn't spoke to me in four years..." 

My gaze flashed over to Sanosuke, his mouth parting as if to make a comment on what I had said, but my next words prompted him to snap his mouth closed and tighten his jaw. "You need to say away from him." 

**Sano **

My jaw dropped for a minute, before I recovered. That certainly was abrupt. For a minute there, my heart reached out to the guy, the sadness in his voice when he spoke of Kenshin was painfully obvious. His last comment though, that angered me just a little. "Well, I was going to suggest we train sometime, but you obviously believe I have some contagious disorder so ask Kaoru…she trains and you seem to like her," I scoffed, not able to keep the glare from my face. I did nothing to deserve his wrath. This was ridiculous. 

**Aoshi **

If he thought his words would hurt me he was sadly mistaken. I was pretty much born on the streets, a little name calling was nothing compared to a gunshot wound in the leg. "Kamiya is decent. She is sweet, compassionate, and intelligent." I pushed off the railing and faced him, my blue eyes, no doubt, icy. "Apparently, these are things you lack. For that matter, I know guys like you; the ones who think their romantic interests are merely their play things!" 

I stepped forward, leaning into his personal space and most likely calling the attention of unsuspecting people who knew nothing of our conversation. The cameras were already hovering around in anticipation of a fight. "I know you and your kind from the moment I see you. A man like you destroyed the Kenshin I knew, and I will *not* let you destroy what's left!" 

**Sano **

I stepped back quickly, threading my fingers through my hair and pulling in an effort not to strangle Shinomori. Who did this guy think he was? As much as I wanted to smack him back into line, starting a fist fight would not get across the message I was trying to send. "Do you know how heinous you're behavior his?" I finally hissed. "You've known both Kaoru and I for all of…what, an hour? And yet, you've managed to conclude that she's an angel and I'm death incarnate! I am NOT out to get Kenshin!" I slowly brought my arms back to my sides and locked eyes with Aoshi. "I'm very sorry that you and Kenshin had a terrible experience, but you can't label me like you are before you even get to know me." 

**Aoshi **

I had to step back, and stare. He was right...god damn it, he was right! I turned back to the railing and leaned against the metal, gripping it tightly to prevent myself from screaming. I refused to apologize. "Sagara, do you have any siblings?" 

**Sano **

That question was a blow to my heart, and I swallowed heavily as I focused on my reply. "I did…" I said softly, almost a whisper. "I had a sister." I looked back to the horizon, remembering her bright eyes and dark hair, her giant smile and tiny giggles… 

**Aoshi **

"Yes well...she was a younger sibling I'm guessing...you no doubt looked out for her," I didn't dare look at him. Should I do so I would lose my courage to say this. Just by his tone I could tell there was more of a history there, a deeper meaning, but that couldn't be taken into consideration. I did that with, Fukumi, I considered Kenshin to be good for him, I though Kenshin would help him with his past and traumas, but instead he gave the innocent young boy issues of his own. "I was abandoned on the streets, earlier than I can remember. So I never knew my real parents let alone any siblings. Kenshin was a little brother to me." I looked at the other male than, his expression still full of emotion I had apparently forced to the surface. "So when someone hurts him, or I think someone is going to hurt him, my initial reaction is to beat them to the ground whether it be verbally or physically...I will try not to judge you so harshly, Sagara, but anything and everything you do in his presence, will weigh heavily on my opinion of you. And if you even hurt him mistakenly...you will be answering to me." 

He licked his lips, rocking his neck back slighty as he rolled onto his heels then back again. I raised my chin slightly, meeting his eyes directly. "You must understand, for I am sure you would have done so for you sister." 

**Sano **

I listened intently, accepting that at least we had some sort of mutual understanding, even if it seemed like I was hardly getting any slack. I nodded. "Yes, I would have…" I choked, surprised at how my voice failed me. "I do understand what you're saying…I'm sorry you think you have reason to worry." Left on the streets eh? Seemed like everyone had some screwed up past. 

**Aoshi **

My hand went to my mouth as I leaned over the railing, resting on it in a thoughtful position. If Sagara was looking at me right now I would have no doubt he could see the distress in my gaze. "I just wish he would talk me again...without getting so defensive...I suppose its partially my fault. Our past always gets brought up one way or another and I just get so made at him for thinking that he was a fault, when that--" I closed my eyes. Oh, no. Not in front of him Shinomori, don't lose your composure in front of him. "We always end up arguing...and I want it to be like it used to...when I could have a normal everyday conversation with him, without tossing blame back and forth." 

**Sano**

Well, then stop bringing up the subject buddy. I wanted to say that, but I didn't…I had the feeling Aoshi did not want my advice. "You keep speaking about fault…" I really whispered this time, being familiar with blame myself. I opened my mouth to say more, but then closed it. All the things I wanted to say would all sound like advice. 

**Aoshi **

My head lowered further; forehead almost touching my folded arms. "It's not his fault...something like that...he didn't ask for it...regardless to what he says." 

**Sano **

"Maybe it's-" no advising! I sighed, exasperated. "Well, I don't think either of us are really ready to talk about this without masking it with something else so…" I racked my brain for a new subject. "You got a girlfriend?" 

**Aoshi **

I laughed, I couldn't help it and he looked thoroughly shocked to see me do so, but the comment was so off-topic, too out of context that I couldn't stop myself from emitting a few chuckles. "No, Sagara...no I don't. Not at the moment." 

**Sano **

I grinned, glad to lighten the mood for a little while. "Single is the best way to be when entering 'the real world'…or so I've observed. What do you think of the girls on this trip?" Maybe if I made it clear that I was also interested in women, he'd be a little less nervous about me. People tend to be that way for some reason. 

**Aoshi **

I eyed him slightly, and shook my head. His smile faded quickly when he saw my own had disappeared already. "Why don't we save that for another bonding session, huh, Sagara?" I wasn't about to discuss such things with him. He made me laugh, which is a feat of its own, but I was in no form comfortable talking man-like with him quite yet. For that matter I didn't really enjoy talking about women in such a manner anyway. I nodded to him and turned starting down the sun deck, deeming it a good time to let the conversation drop. 

**Sano **

Well, so much for that strategy then. 

I sighed and leaned on the railing, running a hand down my face. Aoshi was going to be a tough one. We had made some progress today though, and I did have half a year…I'd just have to be careful and play my cards well. I had the feeling though, that it might be difficult to be careful around Kenshin… 

And while we're on that subject, what were Kenshin and Jou-chan up to, anyway? I decided to see if I could find them. Their conversation had to be cheerier than that last one. 

..."More time together, then."

**Kaoru**

I stepped onto the floor, walking ahead of Kenshin and glancing behind me.   "Well, that wouldn't be so bad," I laughed, biting my bottom lip.  I made my way to  a pool table in the corner, eyeing it apprehensively.  "You know, I don't even know how to hold a cue ."

**Kenshin**

I reached around behind her to snatch up one of the long pool cues and spun it around to look down the length. Satisfied at its straightness, I handed it to Kaoru. "Give me a second, lemme get the rack set." She watched me as I set up the fifteen colored balls in a triangular rack lining them up with the other side of the green table, then pulling the triangle away from the pool balls so they remained in the triangular formation. Then I walked over to where she stood grasping the cue like a walking stick. I laughed as she jumped when I came up behind her, one hand at her waist to prevent her from escaping. "Relax, I'm going to show you how to hold it."

**Kaoru**

I giggled kind of nervously as he placed my hands on the cue gently and bent over a bit showing me how to slide it between my fingers.  I wondered if he could feel how fast my heart was beating.  *Of course he can...he's not an idiot, and you're the most transparent person ever to walk this Earth* I thought somewhat bitterly, but continuing to pay attention to what Kenshin was saying. 

**Kenshin**

I held one hand at her waist, my body pressed right up against her as she leaned over the table. With my right hand I clasped her own, positioning to cradle the end of the pool cue between her fingers. She gasped when I moved my hand at her waist, consequently brushing  her side lightly, to wrap my left hand over her own around the back of the stick. My breath was on her neck as I nuzzled close to her ear. Both of us could feel the eyes of the other occupants in the room and she blushed knowing the cameras circling us were picking up everything we were doing.

"Ease up, loosen your grip or you won't be able to hit it."

**Kaoru**

*Ease up? He wants me to ease up? How can I ease up when the closest I've been to a guy in almost a year is being broadcast all over the nation?*  I swallowed nervously and tried desperately to loosen my grip on the cue a little bit.  I could feel Kenshin chuckle softly at my obvious anxiety and I blushed a little more.  I took a deep breath.  This was the way things were going to be for six months, so I better get used to it...I can't get nervous whenever someone is looking at me.  I set my eyes determinedly and visibly relaxed quite a bit.  "Ok," I whispered a bit huskily, "what do I do now?"

**Kenshin**

"Just let me lead, loosen your grip and let the stick move easy," I said smiling into her hair. Gods, it smelled so good. I pulled back on the stick from behind, her hand following my motion obediently, shuddering at the feeling of the wood sliding through her fingers as we pressed to the green fabric of the table. Then I lurched it forward and smacked the white cue ball before the stick. It went vaulting across the table and cracked against the triangle of balls. All of them scattered, three --two solid, one stripe-- slipped into three different pockets, thunking with satisfaction.

"Now," I said, retreating from the warmth of Kaoru's body. She looked back at me, holding the cue awkwardly. "You try."

**Kaoru**

I looked at him helplessly, my blue eyes almost terrified.  Now the nation gets to see me suck at pool.  I smiled apologetically at the nearest camera, knowing I wasn't supposed to do that, but unable to resist, and leaned over the table.  I drew the cue back like Kenshin showed me, except for the fact that my arm was a little less firm, a little more wobbly, and quite a bit less muscular...all of those things could account for the way I thrust the cue forward, hitting the cue ball and sending it careening off of the table.  It hit the wall, fell to the floor and rolled and rolled and rolled to stop right at my feet.  I looked at Kenshin again.  He was obviously trying his best not to burst out laughing at me, but it wasn't working very well.  I smiled awkwardly and picked the cue ball up, placing it back on the table where it was before.

**Kenshin**

I couldn't contain my laughter for much longer as I turned away and started cracking up. I knew she was probably pouting behind me and blushing profusely no doubt, but I just couldn't help it. Controlling my chuckling and clearing my throat, I turned back to her. I almost started to laugh again when I saw her meek expression and slight smile. "Hey, now don't worry about that. I remember the first time I played pool was a much worse situation." I walked over to her and took up the same position as before, my voice softer in her ear as I was much closer again. "Yeah the ball went flying off the table, but my opponent --a male friend-- was standing in just the wrong spot. He was not pleased with me..."

Kaoru squirmed a little as she laughed, my breath tickling her ear.  "What," she gasped between giggles, "did he do to you?"

"You can ask him yourself," I said with a mischievous smile, neither of us bothered to hit the cue ball. I just wanted to stay this close to her for a few seconds more. "It was Aoshi."

Kaoru tilted her head a little so she could look me in the eye, a surprised but amused look on her face.  "No wonder he's so serious all the time!"

I laughed again, leaning my head against her shoulder. With a shake of my head, I continued. "Really, he didn't do anything. Just smacked me over the head and told my b...my other friend that *he* was playing against me. It took him a few months before he would play pool with me again."

Kaoru thumbed the hand of mine that covered hers on the cue absently, tilting her neck a little to accommodate for my head on her shoulder and shifting her feet a bit so that her thigh brushed against mine.  "Well, with me playing, it's a good thing you're standing on my side of the table!"

I shivered against her, trying to control the sudden wave of arousal that came over me. I closed my eyes and took in a breath. "Okay, well, what happened was that you didn't have a firm grip at the back. The hit should by just that- a hit. Steady and short, the power should be determined by the distance. In this case, since you got two solids in you want to go after the solids." I felt myself growing slightly uncomfortable with having her so close. Not that I didn't like it, far from it, I just didn't want her to notice the tenseness in my muscles or the heat that I just knew I was radiating. "Lets go for the five, it seems to be in a good position." Lining up the shot slightly, I held her elbow this time, to keep her arm stiff. Once again the balls cracked against each other and the five bounced against the pocket then sunk in.

**Kaoru**

Sure, I had been listening, and I understood what Kenshin was saying, but most of my attention was focused on the low rumble of his voice as he whispered to me, and the way his muscles shifted around me.  I smiled ruefully to myself, knowing that when my friends saw this they would call me immediately and go on and on about what a skank I was to be so obviously physically hitting on a guy when I'd known him for all of…what, 2 hours?  I sighed inwardly.  I probably wasn't giving the world the best impression of my character, but I promised herself before I entered this trip that I would stop trying so hard to be what everyone else wanted me to be, and to focus on what I wanted, and right now what I wanted was… I reluctantly shifted my gaze from Kenshin's set jaw to the pool table, where he just sunk the five ball.  I blew some bangs out of my face and tried to decide which ball I should aim for next, but I was very distracted by the warmth coming off of the man standing not so far behind me (right up against my back, actually.)  I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus, but was instead suddenly assaulted by some things I had been trying to forget…

_**"Why are you so tense?"___

_"…"___

_"Am I making you nervous?"___

_"…y-yes, a little."___

_Chuckles. "You're cute."**___

I opened my eyes slowly.  Let's see…I wanted to stop being obvious, stop bending myself to other people so much, and…goal number three: forget about things I could never change…

Kenshin stepped back a little, allowing me to try now, and I took advantage of the open space, determinedly pushing the cue forward again, but keeping my arm steady like it was when Kenshin's hand had been so conveniently placed on my elbow.  This time, I hit the cue ball dead center, with not as much force as before, so at least it didn't go ricocheting off the table again.  Instead it rolled slowly across the table and bumped the seven ball, sending it flying past the pocket it was intended for and settling on the opposite side of the table.

I groaned and let my head fall back as I stared at the ceiling lamp.  "Well, at least there were no potential injuries this time."

**Kenshin**

I smiled and nudged her with my elbow playfully. I walked over and pulled out another cue stick, leaning over the table and aiming for a striped ball. I felt her eyes on me, but couldn't determine what was running through her mind. With the way she was leaning against the pool table with a soft smile, I could guess what she was thinking, but I didn't want to be too obvious or too hopeful. Yeah, it was clear that I was flirting excessively with her. I liked her a lot. I sank two stripes, then purposefully missed the third. "Right, your turn." 

**Kaoru**

I cocked my head slightly at him, smiling, before turning back to the table and wondering what to do next.  I shrugged eventually, deciding whatever I decided to do, I would do it wrong, and leaned over again, aiming for the nine.  I drew the cue back slowly, determined to at least get the right ball, then began to push it forward carefully, when I heard a loud crash and looked up, my grip slipping.  One of the waitresses in the lounge has been trying to get in view of the cameras and had tripped over the tripod, spilling everything on her tray.  I smirked slightly, looking down at the table just as the cue ball hit the 10, bouncing of the side of the table and slamming into 3 stripes, sending them in separate directions until one of them hit the 9, which then floated gracefully into the corner pocket.  My eyes widened and lit up as I leaned my cue against the wall, jumping up and down.  "Look! Look! Did you see that Kenshin? I got one in! I got one in!"  I grinned and ran around to where he was standing on the other side of the table.  "I did it!" I cried, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you! You're a great teacher!"  Although, I new that it had little to do with Kenshin's skill in teaching...I had excellent luck.  At least most of the time.

**Kenshin**

I was shocked for a  moment, unsure what to do, then when I felt her slipping from my arm, I wrapped an arm around her as if to prolong the contact for a moment longer. Our eyes met and I felt himself melt in the view of those amazing sapphire eyes. "Proud of you." She blushed at my breathed words, and lowered her head, releasing her arms which were wrapped around my neck. I let her, my fingers brushing over the small over her back. "But you still aren't holding the cue firmly enough."

**Kaoru**

I mock glared at him, my blush fading.  "Well," I said slyly. "If I can do that without even looking, imagine how great I'll do when I learn how to hold the cue correctly!"  I sauntered over to the other side of the table again, leaning my palms on the side and watching intently for Kenshin's next move.  At first when I had hugged him I was a little nervous because he just stood there, and I thought maybe I had gone a little overboard, but he seemed comfortable enough with my embrace by the time I released him…I wondered if he found me any where near as interesting as I did him.  I smiled, my true modesty returning.  "I'm just kidding."

**Kenshin**

"Come here," I sighed, as if tiring of teaching her this game. Honestly, I was far from bored, every touch was like a bolt of lightening and well...I wanted more. When she raised her eyebrows at me in either concern or confusion I smiled, walking over to her slowly, as if stalking. Suddenly she was against my body, my pool cue pressed against the small of her back and my hands grasping the stick on either side of her. The shock was clear in her eyes, but I just smirked, "I said; come here."

I let go with one hand and spun her so she was in a position much like the first shot. She was startled enough to be shaking and I half regretted my abrupt forwardness, until she smiled at me and nudged me with her elbow to my chest. 

**Kaoru**

My breath caught in my throat as the pool cue pressed into my back, crushing me against Kenshin. I blushed terribly, remembering that cameras were catching every moment of this distinctively sexy situation.  

"I said; come here," Kenshin smirked.

I was about to smile when for the second time in half an hour my memory betrayed me.

_**"I said, COME HERE!"_

_"Please…please calm down."_

_"Shut UP already!"_

_"I…"_

_"RIGHT NOW!  Why are you just standing there? Are you DEAF or something?"_

_"N-no"_

_"THEN GET OVER HERE!"**_

I shuddered, shaking those thoughts from my head and returning to the matter at hand.  Kenshin had me leaning against the table again, and I guessed he was going to attempt to teach me once more.  I felt bad because I was obviously starting to annoy him, and I didn't mean to be a nuisance.  He paused, probably curious about my sudden withdrawal and I smiled encouragingly, elbowing him lightly in the chest.

**Kenshin**

"You okay?" I asked with concern, noting the slight falseness in her smile. "I'm not annoyed really." I let go of the cue, letting her take it as I turned her towards me by her shoulders, suddenly very concerned.

"I was just joking around. You know that right? Really...I like... spending this time with you..." I was looking down now, I knew I was blushing, I just prayed she didn't notice. My hands dropped from her arms and I glanced at the pool table, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm being forward. I hope I haven't offended you..."

**Kaoru**

I smiled brightly, genuinely.  "No, no you didn't.  I really appreciate your help...it just reminded me of something else...don't be sorry about being forward either." I paused, trying to communicate my sentiments with a suggestive smile. "I really don't mind."  I noted happily the faintest blush tinting his cheeks, and was relieved that I wasn't the only one who thought it was getting warm in the room.  "In fact..." I said, "I think I could use a few more lessons."  I swallowed my shyness momentarily and turned around, leaning back over the pool table as I took his hand gently, placing it back where it had rested on my waist.

**Kenshin**

I was very thankful that she had her back against me, for then she didn't see how my eyes rolled back slightly with another flash of desire. Damn, I never knew my sex drive was so hyperactive... The cameras picked it up, that was for sure. Good god to explain this to her later.. I wrapped my hand around the cue stick and leaned over the table. "Put your hand on mine, feel how its supposed to be done." I paused and laughed nervously. "Sorry, that wasn't supposed to sound demeaning."

**Misao**

So everyone except me and Shinomori-kurai are spending time with other people, ne? Time to get a nice can of Ginger Ale and read more WeiB Kreuz. Hold on. Kaoru-chan and Himura are playing pool, ei? They look so bloody sweet together! I hope Himura gets along with her! So I head over to the bar and order a Ginger Ale and looky-loo. It's Shinomori-kurai. Looking all kurai as usual.****

Hey, that reminds me of a song from a WK album! So I hum it as I head out to the deck. Ah! The sweet sea air! I wonder where Tori Atama went? Oh well. I'm the group's freelancer and I love being bloody free! Although I wish I could do other things rather that sit around listening to Ayumi Hamasaki over and over again. I WANNA KICK SOME BLOODY ARSES! Just then, that Yahiko boy just passed by walking around for no reason. Perhaps we could chat a bit over some Ginger Ale or simply debate on which anime is the coolest. Ah. There goes Ayumi again. Well then, I pin my favorite Gatekeeper badges and fixed my long braid. The day with headphones on your ears and your eyes fixed on the manga featuring the most bloody cutest bishounen on the face of this planet, which of course in my opinion bloody, bloody, brilliant WeiB Kreuz, is beginning to look bleak. So I come up to Yahiko and ask, "You're bloody bored, aren't you, old chap?"****

**Yahiko**

"Hmm? Nom spying."  She startled me, and I really was bored, but I wasn't about to admit that- lord knows what she'd do to me.  I'd seen Kenshin and Kaoru head into the rec room a while ago, and I used that as an excuse.****

"Spying?  Spying on _what_?  Say! You remind me of a chap from one of my mangas, black hair and all.  What's your favorite manga, Yahiko-chan?"****

I let that one slide, although my hair was bristling, and settled on "I don't read."****

"Oh, well, that's too bad.  I've got tons of 'em right here, and-"****

"Shh!!!" Sano came around the corner in the middle of her enchanting speech, and although I wasn't _really_ spyin, I would play that game if it meant she would shut up.  I flattened myself agaisnt the wall and used my arm to make her do the same.  For a moment, she remained silent before calling out.****

"Ooh! Yahiko! I didn't know you cared!"****

I clapped a hand over her mouth seeing Sano head this way.  Now she kept quiet, as did I, but to no avail.  Sano spotted us.****

"Ah, Yahiko-chan, being a good boy?"****

"Not _chan_," I growled, taking my hand away from Misao.  "And yes, I am."****

He only chuckled, before entering the rec room with a shake of his head.****

Misao watched him go, finally saying, "So much for spying, eh?"****

"Spying, right..." I muttered, walking again toward the rec room, hoping that would be the last I'd hear from her for a while, but I had no such luck; I found her following me not long after.****

"I hear they have table tennig over there!" She called to me, catching up to my side.  "And it's not too much fun with only one person, do you wanna play?"****

She was right, ping-pong couldn't be played by myself, so I reluctantly agreed.****

"Great!" she concluded, running ahead to grab paddles and returning to say; "Y'know, I think we could fet along pretty well, you and me, whaddaya say?"****

I could only manage to crack a smile.  I just wanted to play ping-pong! What was I getting myself into...

SANO

I came rumbling down the stairs of the rec room just in time to see Kenshin leaning over Kaoru and the pool table, her back pressed tightly against him, and his eyes rolling back slightly.  It looked kind of like the first scene of a porn movie or something.  I smirked at their unabashed flirtation and wondered how long it would be before I found them in bed.  

They didn't seem to notice me as Kenshin whispered something in her ear, his blush increasing slightly.  I grinned and waltzed up behind them, slipping my long arms around Kenshin's waist and clasping them in front of Kaoru's stomach.  Well, if they get to "discreetly" act out their fantasies, who said I couldn't join?

They both jumped.  "Well," I said teasingly.  "Isn't this cozy?"  I rested my chin on Kenshin's shoulder and looked down to see Kaoru looking up at me through the curtain of Kenshin's flame colored hair.  The look in her eyes was priceless.  She had been caught in quite the compromising position and the incredible fear and embarrassment in her eyes displayed that quite nicely.  She was like a dear in the headlights, only she was a girl all snuggled up to a guy she just met.

I laughed out loud. "So, whatcha doin?'"

KENSHIN

My face was crimson, I knew it. Not from being caught flirting with Kaoru, I was a guy, it was as to be expected, but with Sanosuke pressed against both of us some very odd fantasies flitted through my mind that I knew I shouldn't be entertaining. I cleared my throat, nudging Sanosuke's chin up and slipping his body away from both of us. "Hey, Sano...we are...playing pool, obviously."

KAORU

Well, this replaced the time the popular girl in school put my bra in the freezer at my birthday party as my most embarrassing moment.  That's ok though, it was time for me to have a more mature most embarrassing moment.  I stood slowly, turned slowly, slowly pressed my hands on the table to remain upright and fight the faint I felt coming on, surprised I hadn't passed out yet.

"Ah….um…" I struggled to say something…anything, but nothing remotely intelligent came to mind.  "Yeah, we were playing pool." I stammered.

I couldn't help it, I brought my hands up to cover my face and moaned very softly.  It figures.  It really does.  The one time I get the right mixture of spontaneity, hormonal drive, and fearlessness to make a few moves, I get caught in the act by Sano…and the entire world actually.  I miserably examined the six or seven cameras from between my fingers.  What in the world was I thinking?  Now Sano thought she was a slut, Kenshin thought she was slut, and when I got home, I'd receive horny letters from jail inmates across the country.  Smooth Kamiya.

SANO

I surpressed my laughter at the interesting display they made, but chose to change the subject to give Kaoru some time to collect herself.  I turned to Kenshin curiously.  "Pool huh? You any good?"

KENSHIN

I thanked the gods that Sanosuke was being decent about the situation. There were so many ways the young man could have made the scene worse, but I could see the paled expression of sickness on Kaoru's face and I had a feeling that Sanosuke saw this too and took her state into consideration. I motioned to her with a smile, trying to lighten the mood and make her feel better, but for some reason my voice sounded more playful than I wanted it too. "I'm teaching her how to play. She's got a lot of potential, but not enough confidence." Then I leaned over toward Sanosuke, in some stupid gesture just to get closer to the tall young man, cupped a hand over my mouth and muttered though I knew Kaoru could hear. "Too modest."

I didn't know what was coming over me, slipping from playfully flirting with Kaoru to playfully flirting with Sanosuke. I knew it was unfair, to Kaoru mostly. The poor thing looked as if she were going to faint. Yet, for som reason beyond me I poked Sanosuke in the arm with the end of the cue stick and winked, puffing my chest out in mock confidence. "But I'm a master at it."

KAORU

I swallowed, still a little sick to my stomach.  I excused myself and decided I better sit down, so I took a seat a few feet away and watched, trying with all of my might to fade out of sight.

Was I too modest? I certainly didn't think so, what with all of those wiles I was putting to use just moments before.  But then, maybe I was being modest about being modest.

It was amazing the way another male's presence can change the way a guy acts.  I watched interestedly as Sano suggested a game.

SANO

I chuckled slightly as Kaoru sat down, feeling slightly sorry for her, but not too much.  Babe, this was the real world.

I turned and grinned at Kenshin.  "A master eh? How about a game then sire?

KENSHIN

My competitive spirit kicked in and I smiled wickedly. "You're on." Then my violet eyes blinked wide and I looked over to where Kaoru was sitting, almost curled up and over herself in a near by chair. I held up a hand to ask Sanosuke for a moment, then walked over to her. "Hey."

She didn't answer me, her eyes somewhat glazed over and her head bowed. I kicked my cue stick, consequently tapping her foot with the cue. "Hey." She glanced up at me and blushed. I merely smiled and leaned down tapping her on the nose. "Hey, hey, there is no need for that blush. I was flirting, you were flirting it is no big deal."

I glanced over my shoulder at Sanosuke who was racking the balls for another game. Kaoru looked away from me as my attention was drawn away and tried to stand from the seat and slip away, not wanting to deal with me and her embarassment. I saw her movement and quickly place both hands on the arms of the chair, not letting her stand. She looked at me with a pitifully meek expression, her lips in a bit of a pout her eyes brimming with tears. My expression softened. "Hey, wait a minute. Oh, darling, don't cry! Kaoru, please. Please don't think you did something wrong. I had fun, it was fun and...and I like you so don't you dare shy away okay?"

KAORU

I sniffled.  Hey everyone, look at the 18 year old virgin cowering in the corner who is ashamed of flirting and is going to cry about it.  I sucked it up and swallowed, hastily wiping away the one tear that fell with the back of my hand. I nodded hurridly, unable to tear my eyes away from his gentle violet gaze.  "It's ok, I'm ok.  I'm just a little embarrassed about being so blatant when it comes to telling someone that I like them also..." I succeeded and sat again, my gaze returning to my sandals and my blue painted toenails.  Toenails were realy fascinating at times like these.

KENSHIN

I smiled at her and pulled her face up with one finger under her chin. "Do you mind if I play a game with Sano? I know it's rude of me to cut our lesson short, you're welcome to play with me. The two of us against the idiot?"

Kaoru laughed lightly at that as Sanosuke, who heard that last line, tossed a chalk square that he was chalking his cue stick with at me, hitting me in the back of the neck. I laughed and chucked the square back at him. The young man caught it and frowned as if upset, when it was clear he was not.

KAORU

I bit my bottom lip indecisively.  I could say yes, and possibly save some face, or I could say no and sit and be silent and regain my composure.  I was very temped to say no, but...well, why not? I offered a small smile and pulled my head back away from Kenshin's finger tips as I stood next to him.  "Ok, but maybe I better just observe at first.  I wouldn't want to get in the way."

KENSHIN

I smiled brightly, my eyes twinkling. Good, I could make up for flirting with Sanosuke and practically forcing Kaoru into the corner. "Right, then. Okay Sano," I turned stancing as if ready to pull the pool cue out like a sword at my side. "I challenge you to a...pool game!"

SANO

I watched Kenshin speak to Kaoru curiously out of the corner of my eye as I prepared the pool table.  Wasn't she over reacting a bit? It was really no big deal...but then, Kaoru was certainly different from the other girls on the trip...more sensitive if I had to define it in one word.  Kenshin on the other hand was very hard to place when it came to personalities.  One minute he was sarcastically explaining his unique appearance, the next he was in tears over some ancient broken promise he made to Shinomori.  One minute he was playful and teasing, the next he was warm and compassionate.  And the most interesting of all to me was, one minute Kenshin was flirting with Kaoru, the next minute I could have sworn Kenshin was flirting with me, and then back to tugging at Kaoru.  Interesting.  I smirked as Kaoru gave in and stood by Kenshin, causing the red head to grin and go back to silliness as he medievally challanged me to a pool game.  Not having any gloves to slap Kenshin with, I settled for nodding and grinning.  "Hardly fair though Kenshin, Kaoru is going to whoop my ass."

KENSHIN

I raised my eyebrow, but didn't say a word as I motioned to the table. "You break." Sanosuke nodded, and leaned over the table aiming, then expertly breaking the pool balls from their triangle formation, two balls rolled into the left and right corner pockets at the other end of the table from them. The entire time he took his turn, rising and moving to sink another ball, I was watching him. Studying his movement, the way his body moved lazily and gracefully at the same time and every motion had an edge to it, the same edge his looks and voice had. The edge, in one word, was sexy.

My smile was almost an apreiative grin, when I realized Kaoru was standing beside him and slightly panicked I looked at her to see if she noticed my leering gaze upon Sanosuke. I breathed a sigh of releif when I saw she was staring in interest at how Sanosuke was playing. With a chuckle at her attentiveness I ruffled her black hair.

KAORU

I watched eagerly as Sanosuke opened the game.  This time there was another guy playing and he was standing on the other side of the table and if I sent a cue ball flying...well, that would just put the cherry on my day.  Kenshin tensed momentarily beside me and I looked up at him questioningly as he reached out to ruffle my hair.  I smiled somewhat confused and feeling at least a little like a little girl watching her big brothers do something I couldn't.  Well, aside from the fact that you aren't supposed to check your brothers out.

SANO

There he goes again, all wishy-washy.  I could feel Kenshin's admiring gaze wonder over me as I made my shot, but when I looked up, Kenshin had an odd expression on his face and was playing around with Kaoru's hair.  Interesting.  I smirked and leaned on my cue, holding out a hand to signal Kenshin's turn.

KENSHIN

"You wanna go, or should I?" I asked glancing with a questioning gaze at Kaoru. She shook her head, her lower lip between her teeth as she swept a hand for me to take the floor. I did as I was told and paced around the table, noticing that Sanosuke pushed me into a corner that would be very difficult to get out of. 

With a showy pout, I glared up at Sanosuke, who only smiled, knowing the difficulty of the shot. I sighed as if in defeat, aimed like I knew the shot would be meaningless, then as the white cue ball vaulted across the table, it bounced off one edge, knocked a stripe, then sunk the solid on the other side of the stripe and another solid when it nicked it at one of the corner pockets. 

I smiled confidently at Sanosuke's shocked expression and walked toward him, brushing against him as he passed. "I told you I was a master."

KAORU

I giggled at the machoness, watching the guys size each other up. I stepped back as Sano paced around to her side of the table, examining the position.  I glanced over at Kenshin, who still wore a cocky grin as he shook a few bangs out of his face, his eyes set intently on Sano. "Wow," was all I said.  Kenshin's shot had been seemingly impossible, but he did it.

SANO

I cocked my head back at Kaoru, smiling at her amazed expression.  She was so very cute.  I turned back to the table and chose my next move, bending down and skillfully completing the combination, before looking back up at Kenshin with an amused glint in my eye.  "Your turn, master."

KENSHIN

"Careful I could get used to that nickname," I punned, then waved my cue stick before Kaoru, enoying the confused shock in her bright blue eyes. "Come on cutie, your turn. I can help if you want."

KAORU

I smiled dissmissively, holding my hands up in front of her.  "That's just cruel Kenshin, no way I can follow that."  I stepped back a bit. "Besides, I'm having fun just watching."

SANO

I cocked my head, again observing their interaction with interest.  I wondered if she could sense any of the undertones between Kenshin and I, but guessed that she probably couldn't.  "Aw, c'mon Jou-chan, don't skip your turn out of pity for how bad we're going to look, we can take it."

KENSHIN

Urging her on, I pressed the stick into her palm and guided her to the table by her shoulder, leaning my chin to her shoulder and smiling at her when she looked at me from the corner of her blue eyes. "Now do you need me, or would you like to nail it yourself?"

KAORU

I laughed somewhat sardonically.  "I would like to nail it myself, but I need help."  On the other hand, was I comfortable getting that close to Kenshin again now that there were even more spectators?  Probably not...I turned my back on him abruptly as he was about to lean down and crossed to the other side of the table, squeezing my eyes shut and quickly taking aim and shooting without even thinking about it.  Might as well get this over with.  I waited a few seconds and opened one eye, just in time to see the desired ball roll clumsily into the desired pocket.  I just remained there for a second, half lying on the table, the edge pressing into my stomach because I was so short.  Then my jaw dropped open a little and I stood again, half wondering if one of the guys had nudged the ball when my eyes had been closed, but they looked as shocked as I was.  "Wow..." I breathed.   Then I grinned, dropping the cue and clapping my hands.  "Hey! I did it! Two in a row!"

SANO

Iwas a bit baffled.  Kaoru obviously could not play pool.  Her arms weren't stiff enough and her aim was way off and she wasn't even looking at the ball, but some strange trick of fate had enabled her to make a very difficult shot.  I should take her with me the next time I go gambling, this girl was made of luck.

KENSHIN

I gave off a laugh then nudged Sanosuke who stood beside me. "Hell, man, you probably *are* going to get your ass whooped by her." Sanosuke glared at me with good humor and swiped a hand out, only catching my hair with the my quick reflexes. I chuckled again, then cupped my hands over my mouth rooting, "Go for another one, Kaoru!"

KAORU

Another one?  Hey, maybe I shouldn't press my luck...I shook my head shyly and picked the cue up, handing it back to Kenshin.  "No," I said, " that was a one time thing...I think I'll quit winners."

SANO

I laughed. Yeah, something had to be done about that modesty. "Ah, stuff it Jou-chan.  Your style is fascinating, please let me have the pleasure of seeing you in action again."

Kaoru looked up at me a little confused, saying only: "You're silly, Sano."

KENSHIN

I burst out in laughter at Sanosuke's comment, holding my stomach and using the cue stick to hold myself upright. The sarcasim was clear in his tone, but so was the flirtation, making me start wondering if I could have a little fun with my little triangle. "So will you take his challenge, Kaoru?"

KAORU

I glared mockingly at Kenshin for laughing at me, but shook my head again.  "No."  I stepped back, indicating Kenshin should go, and smiled.  These guys were really confusing.

SANO

I laughed a bit, causing her to look up at me and innocently say "what?" her blue eyes wide and uncertain.  It was I who ruffled her hair this time, catching Kenshin's eye with a glimmer of my own.  "Oh nothing," I said, still looking at Kenshin. "You're just silly, Jou-chan."

KENSHIN

With a contented and mischeivious smile, I moved off to the table, concentrating on the aim of the cue and where I should hit to sink as many balls as possible. I felt Sanosuke's eyes on me, Kaoru's out of the corner of her eyes, it wasn't making me nervous, it was making me want to show off. So with my own violet eyes flickering up to meet Sanosuke, I went for the more difficult move, and scored one of the two targets.

Sanosuke's mouth curled up into a smug smile and I held my eyes even as I hit the next ball in. At my third turn I missed, blinked and looked away from Sanosuke. The stare we shared was enough that I was sure my eyes were already changing in color, as they did with insense emotions. "Your turn, Sano."

KAORU

I didn't miss the slight amber flash of Kenshin's eyes, and it only served to make me more confused.  I had the feeling that whatever was going on was beyond me, and I should probably move on so that the guys could finish their game without having to accomodate for me.  "Well, I think I'm going to go see what everyone else is up to..."  I backed slightly towards the stairwell.  "Thanks for humoring me Sano, thanks for teaching me Kenshin!"  I smiled brightly and waved, making my way up the stairs.

SANO

I nodded at her as she waved, grinning.  "See ya at lunch...hey, you're going to have to play me again sometime, and next time, no throwing the game!"

KENSHIN

I watched Kaoru leave with a mixture of relief and disappointment. I smiled nevertheless calling out a promise to see her at lunch as well, then turned my attention back to the game, motioning for Sanosuke to continue, trying to control the irrational urge to grab Sanosuke by the lapels of his shirt and kiss him. Goddamn I was being hormonal!

I settled for stalking around the other side of the pool table and watching Sanosuke as he took his turn, getting two stripes in before missing. My eyes met his when he looked up from his aim and a small smile touched the side of my mouth. Amazing how swiftly I could switch gears from playful to intense, I was more fickle than I knew.

SANO

I shrugged a bit as Kaoru dissapeared from view.  Her presence served oddly as a kind of comic relief of the obvious intensity between Kenshin and I.  Oh well, pool was a man's game anyway.  I chuckled inwardly and made my shot, keenly observing Kenshin's fixed gaze, and noting how once again the mysterious short guy switched personas.  Now that Kaoru was gone, it was like unleashing a lion, Kenshin was certainly not holding back with his double edged looks.  I missed and looked back up at Kenshin, smirking a little, and decided to say something.  "So, you and Jou-chan looked pretty comfortable when I came in...don't worry, I won't make anything out of it..." I winked, leaning on my cue a little and examining Kenshin's finer features.  His slight frame was vertically challanged but well built, and I could clearly imagine what that red hair would feel like sliding through my fingers...I masked my thoughts with a very skillful but practiced poker face.

KENSHIN

My smile was nothing less than sexy, I knew, I had used it many times before, on both men and women, but found that guys like Sanosuke found it more intising than others. I leaned over the table, Sanosuke directly opposite me. "She's a cutie, this is true and I like her, she's got a great personality, but...my goals are a bit higher than just her." The cue ball hit the solid 2 and sunk it in one of the side pockets. My eyes were amber tinted now, I was sure of it, but for some reason feeling Sanosuke's rough edge I couldn't help but be more sexy than playful. My eyes rose meeting Sanosuke's and looking for a reaction.

SANO

I smiled wryly, amused at Kenshin's sudden harshness towards the recently departed, but definitely picking up his "hidden" meaning.  There was no question about it:  Kenshin swayed.

I smirked.  "Well, I'm pretty tall."  I threw my head back a bit, sending my chocolate brown bangs out of my eyes, before I looked back down at Kenshin, who was smiling slyly at my comment.  Amber eyes...very interesting.  Everything about this guy was intersting, and I had a thing for interesting people.  I twirled my cue absently in one hand and tilted Kenshin's chin up with the other.  "I am very high."

KENSHIN

Istared up at him, my eyebrow raising and my smile quirked mischeviously. Then I pushed Sanosuke's hand away from my chin and pressed the same hand against the tall young man's chest. "Excuse me," I claimed softly, twining my fingers in the fabric of Sanosuke's shirt and pulling him towards me. I could tell by the stumble in Sanosuke's step that he didn't expect me to do something like that and he was even more startled when I tossed him to the side with a smile. "It's still my turn."

SANO

I swallowed, my smirk faultering momentarily as I made way for Kenshin.  There was something irrisistable about this guy, and I shifted my weight to the side as I raptly watched Kenshin make his next move, not missing the way his muscles tensed and shifted, or how his long crimson bangs fell into his eyes as he bent over the table.  "Forgive me master," I smirked.  "I was merely clarifying just how high your goals were."  Kenshin stood straight, raising an eyebrow, his lips curving into that smile again and causing me to internally shiver.  Did he know what kind of feelings he stirred with that look?  I judged by Kenshin's cocky expression that he almost definitely did.

KENSHIN

I knew Sanosuke was getting a little overheated, which made me smile even wider. It looks like what Aoshi had declared so tactlessly was true. Sanosuke was also bi. Straightening from leaning over the table, letting the cue ball skidder across the green felt uslessly, purposefully missing his target, I turned to Sanosuke. "Oh, but deshii (*student) my goals are higher than just you, too." 

I heard the audible swallow hiccup down Sanosuke's throat, when I leaned into him and smiled. Oblivious to the fact that I was acting too agressive and that the cameras were picking up every word and motion. I was, no doubt, looking very fickle to the crew.

SANO

"Ah well then shishou (teacher/master) you still have much to learn."  I reached behind Kenshin silently, and slowly ran my index finger down Kenshin's spine and leaned down quite a bit to whisper in his ear.  "There are no goals higher than myself."  My hand lingered tantalizingly on the small of Kenshin's back, before I snatched myself away, casually picking up the cue and making my next shot as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occured.

KENSHIN

I had to close my eyes, breath in and out. Damn, I hadn't expected that and now I was a little frightened. Sure I asked for this, I was tempting, teasing, and testing Sanosuke in any way I could imagine and Sanosuke took up the challenge and came on to me just as agressively. When I heard a ball sink into the pocket right next to me he jumped and spun. My violet eyes wide when Sanosuke started advancing him on again. Oh shit...

SANO

I passed Kenshin to move to the other side of the table, an amused expression gracing my features.  "Hey, you alright there Red?" I asked calmly as I leaned over the table again.  "I think the fox has some motion sickness crap if you're feeling under the weather."

KENSHIN

I nodded my head in a vauge motion. Once again I was overreacting. Sanosuke was a very nice, playful, and damn sexy young man there was no need for me to think Sanosuke would take advantage of me. It intimidated me that Sanosuke was so much bigger, height and muscle, but if anything happened it would be my fault, I was the one leading Sanosuke on. With a sigh of resolve, I turned back to the table and smiled at Sanosuke. 

"No, I'm fine, you just startled me a little," I said honsestly, then tilted my head. "I'm a little ticklish too."

SANO

I smiled slightly, leaning my hip against the pool table and surveying Kenshin's suddent vulnerability thoughtfully.  "You know," I said casually.  "You remind me a bit of my last boyfriend.

KENSHIN

I blinked. Well that was blatant. "Really? How so?"

SANO

I shrugged.  "Hard to decribe." I closed one eye, aiming for a difficult shot.  "Pixie like I guess...slippery." I executed the shot perfectly.  "But then, my last girlfriend was like that too...I guess those are just the kind of people that catch my eye."  SI smiled wryly at Kenshin, who was still a little struck at my revelation.  "Hey man, sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just don't enjoy beating around the bush too much."  I missed the next one, horribly.  The cue slippped a bit in my secretly sweaty hands and scraped the table with a long low "scraaaaatch."  I swore under my breath, but tossed my head.  This was salvegable.  I drew my thumb into my mouth, sucking on it lightly before using it to smooth the narrow white mark left on the table, glancing back at Kenshin with a provacative grin.

KENSHIN  
My smile had returned, half cocked with my eyes no doubt smoldering. That was a shot that Sanosuke could have made easily. He was nervous. The thought made me relax, Sanosuke was nothing like any of my girlfriends, obviously, but nothing like my boyfriends either...well, maybe Taro, but only in the beginning of the relationship before Taro got involved in drugs. Rolling my shoulders to get ready for my turn, I noticed that we only had a few more minutes of the game; only five more balls on the table and one was the cue, another the 8 ball. Part of me regreted this to end, maybe I could rope him into playing another round. 

"No, I'm not uncomfortable. I'm bi, too." I replied, hitting the cue and getting the last of my solids into the corner pocket. I smiled at Sanosuke, in order to get where the cue ball was I would have to be in the exact spot where Sanosuke was leaning against the table, but with the game so close to ending and my being so close to winning, I doubted Sanosuke would be so kind as to move willingly. "Hmmm...the deciding shot. Looks like the master will surpass the student once more, huh?"

SANO

Sano grinned, easing into the suddenly relaxed atmosphere. "Maybe so, this time.  But honestly, it's all cause you had Jou-chan on your side.  I said in the beggining that the odds weren't even." I winked and stood my ground, knowing I was in the spot Kenshin had to be to win the game.  "You're very good though, we'll have to have a rematch sometime."

KENSHIN

I hummed an affirmative and stood beside him. "You going to move so I can win?" Sanosuke's eyebrow raising over his mischeivious dark eyes told  me enough. With a mock sigh I tried to aim from right beside Sanosuke. No good, it would only clip it. I eyed Sanosuke from the corner of my eyes, then set the cue on the table. When I stood straight I flicked the lapel of Sanosuke shirt, his hand trailing down to press against the tall male's solid chest. "You know, you are making this very difficult."

Sanosuke smiled smuggly and leaned down, his face only inches from mine, another few centimeters and we would be kissing.  My heart fluttered.

SANO

I offered a small smile as I brought my right hand up to brush some fiery bangs from Kenshin's face.  "What?" I whispered, sending soft puffs of breath across Kenshin's almost parted lips. "You don't like challenges?"  I closed his eyes and bent his neck a bit more, anticipating contact when a low growl was heard from a few feet away

"Kisama."

The voice was angry and laced with venom, causing my eyes to fly open as I stumbled backwards, my head snapping to where the voice came from.  There, standing in the doorway was none other than Mr. Cranky Pants himself.

I lowered his eyebrows, annoyed.  "What do you want, Shinomori? You sure have excellent timing."

AOSHI

"I certainly do!" I roared, stepping closer to the pair.  "You said you were leaving Kenshin with Kamiya, but then I found her on the deck with Takani!  How dare you!  I probably scared the girl to death demanding your location!"

SANO

"And did she tell you?" I asked calmly, a little disappointed in Kaoru, she knew Shinomori didn't want us alone together, even if she didn't know why.  Hell, even I didn't *really* know why.

AOSHI

"No," I spat, "She didn't tell me, she said she had no idea where you were.  But now I know that you've gone and corrupted another one Sagara!  Getting her to lie for you? How could you stand for this Kenshin?" I demanded, turning to face the red head.  "You know I'm doing what's best for you! Why can't you just listen to me??!???"

SANO

"Hey!" I interrupted.  "Lay off already! Kenshin is all grown up now,  contrary to how you're treating him.  He can make his own decisions!"

AOSHI

It took all my will power not to haul off and slap the young man. That was a very close call and I was very perturbed that Kenshin would let it go so far. I felt like I just walked in on my little sister about to make-out with the class playboy, and in the rawest of instances, he was. I stepped up to Sagara, my glare peircing. "Something tells me with you in the room, he does not have a clear mind in which to make descisions."

KENSHIN

"Aoshi, that isn't fair to Sano," I declared, surprisingly more calm that I thought I would be. My eyes had reverted to innocent violet and my expression was one of concern. The last thing I wanted was for my 'big brother' and prospective lover to duke it out. I slipped under Sanosuke's arm and pushed back on Aoshi's chest, staring into his face although Aoshi didn't take his eyes off of Sanosuke, nor did he step back with my pressure. 

"Please, Aoshi. I don't understand what is wrong. You trust me with Kaoru and I'm interested in her as well." I covered my mouth startled. I wasn't sure if it was from the fact that I was saying that I was interested in Kaoru in front of Sanosuke or if I was saying I was interested in Sanosuke in front of both of these men.

SANO

I raised an eyebrow.  Kaoru and I?  Interesting combination considering the we were almost complete opposites.  Could this be what Kenshin was indicating when he spoke of goals? Che, this guy thought fast!  I was lost to reality for a few moments as I imagined what the three of us would be like...not bad, not bad at all! Although, I couldn't vouch for Kaoru's agreement.  I smirked.  "Yeah Shinomori, you better watch out for Jou-chan as well, she's a real tiger.  I'm scared for Kenshin."

AOSHI

My fist clenched as my eyes narrowed further. "You stay away from him."

Kenshin pushed on my chest again, making me finally look down at the smaller male. "Aoshi, stop it! You have no right to say this! You are not my brother!"

The cringe in my features was clear enough for both of them to see and I gently pushed Kenshin's hand from my chest. "I'm the closest thing you've had to one for five years, Kenshin."

KENSHIN

I blinked at that, feeling my emotions welling up. I knew Aoshi was looking out for me, but I just didn't understand why. Closing my eyes for a moment, I shook my head. "Aoshi what do you have against Sano? I started this, not him."

The answer was without hesitation. "He's just another Fukumi."

The slap was audible and sounded particularly painful, making Sanosuke cringe behind me. I glared up at Aoshi, eyes amber-violet and hand fisted to backhand Aoshi's accosted jaw again. Aoshi's eyes were wide as he looked down at me, then he stepped back and frowned.

SANO

I gawked at the unexpected assault of Kenshin's on Aoshi.  I was definitely surprised at Kenshin's actions considering how gentle and caring I had just witnessed him to be.  I mentally chided himself, Kenshin was always switching moods it seemed, and I should probably stop being so surprised.  Still...Aoshi did seem to think he had Kenshin's best interests in mind, and I didn't think Kenshin smacking him was neccessarily the best tactic.  "Hey, Kenshin...maybe we should work this out..."

AOSHI

My eyes flickered up to Sanosuke and for the first time since we met they weren't narrowed. I stumbled another step back when Kenshin pushed me back and snatched up Sanosuke's hand.

"Forgive me, Aoshi, that was uncalled for, " Kenshin muttered, though his tone said that he wasn't entirly sorry. Sanosuke said nothing more as Kenshin lead him out of the billard room, merely glancing over his shoulder at mei in confusion and slight concern, his eyes narrowed in appraisel.

I met his dark eyes with his own vivid blue ones and frowned. "If you knew the truth, Sagara, if you truly care for him, you would be on my side."

Sanosuke blinked at me, then stumbled a step as Kenshin was still walking pulling him up the stairs and only releasing his hand at the top of the steps, where I knew Sanosuke could no longer see me. Sighing I glanced at the cameras then the pool table, before I grasped the disgarded pool cue, aimed it, and sunk the 8 ball.

KENSHIN

I reatreated into the sunlight, leaning over the railing on the mid-deck and breathing in and out. I had no doubt that he was about to be onslaught me with questions and my body was already shaking with regret of what I had just done. Aoshi was only trying to help me, but he was wrong, it was my fault...the past was my fault...Aoshi just didn't understand...

I shuttered when I felt Sanosuke's shadow block the sunlight beside me. When I opened my eyes, squinting them too look up at the young man, he was merely staring out at the endless ocean with a contemplating frown on his face. I lowered my head and awaited his questions. Something told me this would not be as easy as it had been with Kaoru. Twice in one day...my soul couldn't take much more of this...

SANO

My eyes rested calmly on the vast blue of the ocean all around us, sorting through my thoughts and choosing my words carefully.  "You know Kenshin, I'm on your side...it was kind of obvious that Aoshi and I didn't exactly 'click' from the beginning but...I have trouble oppossing someone who really seems to care about you.  Now, I'm not turning around or changing my mind, but any information you could give me about why I'm suddenly public enemy number one with Aoshi would be helpful..."

KENSHIN

I hid my expression under a curtain of red bangs, my voice in a sort of monotone. "Aoshi has a major big brother complex. We met almost five years ago when I was dating his neighbor...He and my b...boyfriend had a few disagreements, then Aoshi and I had a few disagreements and we've been on rocky terms since."

SANO

I nodded, accepting the term "disagreements" for the moment.  "And you're why he's on this trip?"

"I guess, appearently after avoid him for four years he found me and now it just feels like he's stalking me or something..."

"He must really believe he has a point to make if he followed you all this way...have you ever considered what he's trying to say?"  I shifted my stance so I was leaning my side against the railing, facing Kenshin.

KENSHIN

My head tilted away from Sanosuke, my eyes squeezing shut. "I know exactly what he's trying to make me believe, but I know what he says isn't true...what happened to me was my own fault, he wasn't even there!"

SANO

I inhaled and blew the breath out slowly between my teeth.  We weren't getting anywhere, so I decided just to get it over with.  "What happened to you?"

KENSHIN

I met his eyes, my own bright blue violet, turning my body to face him. My expression was unreadable, mouth in a firm line, brow pulled down just the slightest bit to show distress or anger, shoulder and neck muscles tight and fingers gripping the railing. "Nothing. Nothing that I didn't ask for, nothing that was unnatural in the course of a relationship, nothing that I am not to blame for, could we just not talk about it!"

KAORU

I grinned as I rounded the corner of the deck, my feet sliding on the newly waxed floor.  I'd just heard the lunch bell and I thought I would let the guys know in case they couldn't hear it in the pool hall.  I was looking forward to seeing who won, and making sure that Aoshi hadn't found them.  The stoney man had been pretty angry at me when he discovered I was not with Kenshin, and I found it exceedingly difficult to convince him that I had no idea where they were...I was bad at lying.  Very bad.  I had the feeling that Kenshin didn't want to be found though, so I just played dumb when it came to Aoshi's interogation.  My jog slowed as I saw Sano and Kenshin over by the railing, and I pushed a stray tendril of raven hair behind my ear nervously. Kenshin looked upset...maybe I shouldn't interrupt...he had thanked me for interrupting last time though, so I stepped forward quietly, trying not to be too disruptive.  "Hey," I said softly, 

concerned.  "What's wrong?"

SANO

I glanced up at Kaoru, who was standing  tentatively a few feet away from us.  "Ah, we were just talking about touchy subjects," I explained, looking back at Kenshin's stormy appearance.  "We had another confrontation with Aoshi..."

KENSHIN

With a huff and a turn, I spun to face Kaoru and plastered on a small smile. "It was nothing, but did you need something?"

I ignored Sanosuke's incredulous stare and stepped away from the railing, trying to get the tall young man out of my peripheral vision.

KAORU

I was visibly hurt at Kenshin's harshness towards me.  I knew that smile was fake...why was he suddenly so cut off from me? Wasn't I the one who held his sobbing frame not too long ago?  My eyebrows knit with confusion and uncertainty.  "Kenshin?" I asked timidly.  "Did I say something wrong?

SANO

I felt bad for Kaoru, knowing that she had no idea why Kenshin was so cold at the moment, only that she was recieving the the butt end of things.  I laid a hand reasurringly on Kenshin's shoulder for a moment, before stepping towards Kaoru and slinging an arm lazily over her shoulders.  "Ah, don't worry Jou-chan, Kenshin's just in a bad mood.  You didn't do anything wrong, so stop looking like that."  Kaoru looked a bit relieved, but still concerned for Kenshin, so I flashed Kenshin a movie star smile, and said "Oi! Kenshin! Whaddaya say we get some grub?"

KENSHIN

My eyes fluttered, blinked, then closed and I shook my head. My body language said defeated, but my muscles were still tense and my voice was strained, hiding tears. "No...no I think I'm going to go back to the room...I'm not too hungry."

KAORU

"Kenshin wait!" I called.  "Do you want me to go back with  you?  The boat has been making me feel not that great, so I'm not very hungry anyway..."  Well, I had already gotten over my initial motion sickness and I was a bit hungry, but Kenshin's voice was thick with destress and I didn't want him sitting in the cabin alone.

KENSHIN

I swallowed, taking in deep breaths. I shook my head. "No, Kaoru, I doubt you want to have me sobbing against you again...really its nothing...just the past coming up and biting me in the ass. I'll," I stopped looking at her concerned blue eyes, her mouth in a small pout and Sanosuke frowning with his head tilted in my direction, hands in his pockets and waiting to assess the situation. Something told me that neither of them would let me be alone right now. I smiled, this time somewhat genuine as I felt my heart touched by their concern. "I'll be all right...I didn't eat breakfast this morning, so I guess lunch would be a good idea, so I don't pass out of something."

KAORU

I smiled, relief washing over me as Sano held out his other arm to hook around Kenshin.  I wondered if Kenshin would ever feel secure about his past...or if I would ever feel secure about her own for that matter.  Pasts were funny things...even though they couldn't physically hurt you anymore, it was the most painful thing Kaoru I ever experienced, and I could imagine Kenshin's was equally traumatizing...if not more so.  "So," I said, changing the subject.  "How did the pool game go?"

SANO

I grinned.  This was really the life...free trip on a high class ocean liner, beautiful views, a cute girl tucked in your right arm and a gorgeous guy in your left.  I blushed very slightly at Kaoru's innocent inquiry though, and swallowed once before answering.  "Kenshin killed me, but at least I lost to the master."

KENSHIN

I smiled, my own blush barely noticable as Sanosuke brushed off the comment quiet easily. "I didn't kill you. You only had two more to sink yourself. If I had misjudged the last shot you could have had me--" I hiccuped and covered my mouth for a moment, blushing at the inuendo that I prayed Kaoru didn't pick up. I bit myower lip and glanced up at Sanosuke, ishing the sentence with a little more of a carefree nature, "We'll see what happens in that rematch though."

KAORU

I smiled, getting in step with Sano and swinging my free arm, my other one being slung around his waist.  I hummed quietly to myself, admiring the newness the ship boasted, and feeling as carefree as ever.  "Ah, I knew Kenshin would win," I said after a while.  "It was that lucky shot I made, that gave him the advantage."  My laugh was soft and bell-like, and my eyes twinkled with jest.

SANO

I fought to contain laughter.  All of those double meanings had just flown right over her tiny little head, and I grinned, glancing down at her swinging ponytail.  "That's right Jou-chan, next time I'll have to play both of you seperately."

KENSHIN

Blinking in shock, I elbowed Sanosuke in the side. The tall male looked down at me in confusion, then at my raised eyebrow and sly comment of, "Appearently someone only likes it one-on-one," Sanosuke understood the unconscious double meaning he had put in the line and smirked.

I rolled my eyes but noted mentally that Sanosuke didn't deny the fact that he was coming onto Kaoru a little. Well, that could be interesting, but then again I wouldn't want to drag Kaoru into something like that. Hell, I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with something like that. 

"So," I started, changing the subject to something that Sanosuke and myself couldn't put double meanings into. "Are the others at lunch already?"

KAORU

I shrugged, well as much as you could shrug in my position.  "I told Megumi I'd meet her there, and Yahiko should be there already...I'm not sure about everyone else.  Last I saw Misao she was listening to headphone and reading manga..."

SANO

I repressed laughter once more.  Kaoru wasn't even phased.  I glanced at Kenshin through the corner of my eye and smirked, wondering if Kenshin found Kaoru as amusing as I did.  We were going to have some fun with this girl...what kind of fun?  Well, let's just say that when these 6 months were up...Kaoru would recognize an innuendo like that when she heard one.

***Visit our official site: http://www.members.tripod.com/tanukibattousai/id290.htm for a sneak peak at the next episode, as well as tons of other exclusives, like the post episode 1 cast interview!!


	3. Episode 2 Photograph

**Episode 2: Photograph**

Kenshin

The blood was rushing to my head, making my temples throb and probably reddening my cheeks, but I didn't want to move just yet. Most of my body was draped across my bed and my hands were resting on my stomach and the ruffled sheets. The bed was made, I made it every morning, something I had to do. It was very strange for someone to be living such a chaotic life under club lighting and alcohol to be such a control freak, but I was.   
  
I disliked my room being a mess, I hated to leave something unfinished, and I couldn't do sporadic things without thinking them through, if not scheduling them. I was just a bundle of contradictions. I lived this wild life of various lovers and, I regretfully admit, various drugs, only to return to my apartment that always remained spotless and organized. It was like I lived two separate lives...   
  
I rolled over and onto the bed completely, closing my eyes as I buried my head into my pillow. Around me sounds of the mysterious DJ Mystic played. I still admired the DJ for his hit against the music business. It was pretty brave for a DJ to make up a faceless name on top of their legitimate one, just so he could create music without profit and without having to worry about royalities when he covers songs like "Unchained Melody" or "Hall of the Mountain King." I smiled; no one, knew exactly who he was, but I had my suspicions.   
  
"Kenshin?"   
  
I bit back the moaning growl that threatened to escape from my throat. Although I doubt Sanosuke or Yahiko would be as neat as Aoshi, I really didn't enjoy the fact that Real World decided to room us together. I shifted my head looking over my shoulder to where he was sitting at a wooden desk. All the furniture here was simple, but stylish, and the desk was big enough to place Aoshi's laptop on it and still have room for a phone and elbow room. He had been typing quietly on the computer for the past hour and I found if I concentrated on my music, I could just pretend he wasn't there and ignore the feeling of familiarity his presence gave me. "Yeah?"   
  
"Do you want to call your parents? E-mail them?" He glanced over his own shoulder, blue eyes attempting a soft expression. He was never very good at making his emotions known. I remember I had to 'teach' him what warmth was. He was taking it literally; said that yeah he felt warm when I hugged him, that it was only natural as he had another body with a high temperature pressed to his. I had laughed and hugged him again, leaning my head on his shoulder and patted his chest at his heart. "It's not a felt by the nerves, Aoshi. It's felt in here." I poked a finger to his chest and chuckled. A bit confused, he pushed me away. "I'll keep that in mind, Kenshin."   
  
I caught myself before I smiled at the memory and shook my head. "I left a message on the first day, that's all they need."   
  
Aoshi frowned and stood from his laptop, walking over to me, but leaning against my dresser and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Still having trouble there?"   
  
I nodded, somehow feeling it was okay to talk to Aoshi about this. He had been there. He knew what it was like for me. "We don't talk much and most of the time it ends up with an agrument. I guess I'm not what they wanted."   
  
His hands slipped out of his pockets and crossed over his chest. My parents were nice enough people, a little snooty, but likeable, I guess. The Himura clan owned various businesses all over Kyoto and were well known, prestigious, and well..rich. Yeah, I was a rich little boy. After I was born my mother was told she physically couldn't bare any more children, so I was it. Their one chance. You can imagine their anger when they found out I was dating a guy. Not pleased.   
  
They didn't know about Fukumi, until I was dating Taro three years later, between that I had another male lover and two female. They only knew of the females and blew a gasket or two when they found out about the guys...well, two guys out of about...six, I believe. I suppose I was a bit of a player, huh? But rest assured that I only had a total of ten relationships, and a few of them led to nothing, a couple were one night stands...   
  
Anyway, I was the Himura heir, I needed to produce them perfect little babies to continue with the company. I suppose that agrument we had when I came out as bi was not a good time to tell them I had no intention of working at the companies. Eighteen years old and I was kicked out of the house. I didn't mind. I never liked it much there anyway, and they helped me financially even if they tried to pretend they didn't slip money into my accounts. They stopped doing even that when I became a bartender. Apparently that was an even larger insult, but I got by and I enjoyed earning my keep rather than letting it fall into my lap.   
  
Aoshi understood my feelings towards my parents. He saw me struggle, during the year I knew him, as I tried to become what they wanted while remaining to be myself, or, at least, someone I would like to be. When I stopped talking to Aoshi and I distanced myself from everything, I gave up trying to get my family to understand, I gave up trying to understand them. Which is why they were able to see my affairs a little more easily.   
  
They continued to try and show their love, their efforts were taken to heart, but it wasn't the same. They still denied my bisexuality, they still refused to believe I wasn't going to continue the company and I let them. I was old enough to fend for myself and they were helping me with my education. It was like a partnership now...I didn't really mind.   
  
Aoshi touched my shoulder gently, pulling me out of my revere and I sat up as he settled down on my bed. We had been giving each other (well, I had been giving him) the limited silent treatment, where we would only speak if we had no choice but to. Having him close brought a barage of feelings upon me and I was still sorting through the good ones and bad ones. His mouth quirked up and he tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear. "You know they love you. Some people just have a hard time expressing it."   
  
I did smile at that and pushed his shoulder gently. "I know a few people like that."   
  
"I'm sorry...if I'm making you uncomfortable by being here."   
  
I thought about this for a moment, turning my head from him and searching my mind for a conclusion that I could give him. "You...you are making me uncomfortable, but also...comfortable. I don't know how to explain it." I paused and looked back at him, smiling slightly. "Even though, it was only about a year we'd known each other, you were closer to me than my own family. I loved that...you were like my brother..."   
  
"Does it have to change?" Aoshi asked, bringing me to meet his eyes. I was almost proud when I saw a glint of compassion there. He had changed over the years, grew more emotional and I was glad for him. I listened intently as he tilted his head and spoke again, in a smooth tone. "To me you will always be my little brother. I will always feel the need to look out for you and be here for you. I don't care if it's revealing old memories or creating new ones. I just want things like they were before..."   
  
I was dumbfounded and nostalgic. We spoke like this so many nights that year. Speaking without propriety, without limits, without hindering anything and it felt good to be sitting beside him, his eyes trying to be expressive where his face would not and his words pressing deep into me. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my weight against him. He took my waist after a moment of shock, we hadn't done this for many years after all, and smiled into my shoulder. "Thank you, Kenshin."   
  
"I'm sorry, Aoshi," I whispered and pulled back. "I didn't want to admit how much I missed you."   
  
The knock on the door brought both of us to start and I clamored off my bed to answer it, calling out "Hold on!" before swinging it open and smiling warmly. 

Sano

"Hey-hey-hey!" I grinned, sauntering into the room with a wink to Kenshin. I stretched, flopping into a cushy chair with a large yawn.   
  
"Good morning Aoshi," I smiled warmly, trying to get him to stop scowling at me...no luck. I shrugged, turning back to Kenshin. "So did you sleep well? It's almost noon and no one else has ventured out of their rooms...I think we partied a little too hard for them last night." I laughed, remembering how we had to practically drag Misao, Kaoru, and Yahiko home, they were so tired.   
  
The ship had thrown a sort of start-of-the-trip party on one of the decks, and we didn't get back to our room until about four in the morning, it was great. It was great to see Megumi let loose, she had a whole other side to her that I loved even more. Behind the cool calm collected beauty was a fiery and spirited woman I would really love to get...uh, better acquainted with.   
  
Kenshin also knew how to party, to say the least! He could dance like nobody's business and outlasted us all...remaining awake even as I crashed as the sun rose. We had some good times ahead of us, we seven...six months of partying. That's what I'm talking about! I smiled at the thought, waiting for Kenshin's reply before I could ask what was on the schedule for the day. 

Kenshin

Shutting the door behind him I glanced warily at Aoshi, before replying. "I slept well enough. I'm used to getting to bed at a very late hour. I worked at the bar from 10pm to 5am, then had to get to class by 10am. My body is used to lack of sleep."   
  
My voice was cheerful, though my eyes flickered over to Aoshi every few seconds, trying to judge his reaction. The tension between Aoshi and Sano had not loosened, at least Aoshi still remained as taunt as a bow, ready to shoot Sano's head off at a pin drop.   
  
I didn't want Sano's presence ruining the truce the two of us just made, but I wasn't sure if I should offer to take Sano elsewhere, worried that it would anger Aoshi more. I settled on letting the tension remain and waiting for Sano to leave or drag me out of the room. I just hoped he didn't try to pull off any flirting with Aoshi present. That would *not* go over well. 

Aoshi

I know I had visibly tensed up as soon as Sagara had entered the room, but somehow I couldn't, even upon seeing Kenshin's worried glance at me, bring myself to pull my glare away from the lanky male as he settled himself in a chair near the desk.   
  
My mood changed quickly from concerned for Kenshin and my relationship to furious at this man's intrusion. Sometimes I wondered how thin the line was between brotherly protectiveness and the jealousy of a lover. I certainly had no attraction to Kenshin, but for some reason I acted like a child refusing to share his favorite possession with the other children.   
  
His actions upon Kenshin in the pool hall had not been forgotten, on the contrary they were recalled and replayed every moment I saw this male. He had almost kissed Kenshin, granted Kenshin was accepting the advance, which infuriated me even more, but the boy couldn't possibly have seen what was going on. Kenshin was naive...*was* naive, Shinomori, listen to yourself!   
  
Kenshin had been living out fling after fling since I had last seen him. He worked at a bar, for kami-sama's sake. He was bound to know what he was doing, hell, he might have even started it. But there was still that possessiveness; that train of thought that made me refuse to think Kenshin could be so seductive and forward. And I couldn't help but scowl at Sagara as if it were all his fault.   
  
With a soft growl, I tore my eyes from Sagara and concentrated on working a knot out of my shoulder with one hand. "Good morning, Sagara. What do you want?" 

Sano

I pouted, leaning over the arm of the chair to look at Aoshi. "I was loooooooonely! I told you, no one else is up, so I thought I'd hang out in here...not that you guys are my second choice or anything." I winked at Kenshin, actually at both of them, but I didn't think Aoshi cared what I did with my eyes, so it was more for Kenshin.   
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you guys had any plans for today...personally, I think we should all hit the pool, I can't believe we haven't gone yet, it looks great." 

Kenshin

I chuckled at his claim, finding his puppy-dog eyes absolutely adorable. Although I think Aoshi was less than thrilled. I smirked; Aoshi was never a very good swimmer, he used to get so mad a Fukumi and I when we would race, leaving him in the wake. He could swim well enough, and perhaps it wasn't a question of how good he was as much as how he liked to swim.   
  
I never thought of it before now, but Aoshi was quite placid and I wouldn't be surprised if he could dive like the best of them. Maybe it was just that he liked to relax and not play. I laughed inwardly, knowing that with this group that better change. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea. Should we go now? The sun's probably warming up the air enough that we could." 

Aoshi

There was a reason I never suggested swimming. I was horrible at it. I could do the basics, but speed was never one of my strong suits underwater; long legs and arms made it awkward instead of easier. And Kenshin with his slender form usually zipped through the water, often showing off, while I tried to relax in the calmer waters irritated, but somewhat amused.   
  
With a sigh I waved them on. "I'll pass." I really didn't feel like being humiliated in front of Sagara at the moment. 

Sano

  
I grinned wickedly as soon as she made herself comfortable, leaping onto the bed between she and Kenshin and socking her over the head with a pillow.   
  
She groaned, rolling over, but I grabbed her by the stomach and flipped her onto her back, laying my head against her belly with a sigh. "You're a good pillow," I commented, breathing in slightly her soft comforting scent. "But you can't sleep now! We're going swimming!" 

Kaoru

I shut my eyes again, at least this was better than loud incessant anime theme songs right in my ear. On the other hand, I really did NOT want to go swimming. Actually, I was very relieved no one had suggested it thus far, and now someone did.   
  
"Not I," I said, trying to keep the grog in my voice, hoping if they thought I was going to fall back asleep, they would leave me alone. 

Kenshin

Yeah, I had four hours of sleep. Yeah, I had been up all night dancing and drinking, but oddly enough I was hyper and _very_ playful. So without hesitation I clamored onto the bed on the other side of Kaoru and cuddled against the crook of her neck. Kami-sama knows what she was thinking right then. Sano at her waist, myself inches from her lips.   
  
I whined softly, and nudged my body closer. "Come on, Kaoru. It'll be fun. We'll spend the entire time dunking Sano." 

Aoshi

I rolled my eyes, trying not to smirk at the trio, tangled on the bed. I had stood from the mattress as soon as Sagara climbed on it to harass Kamiya, and now crossed my arms over my chest and moved back over to my laptop.   
  
"I'd help you Kamiya, but then they would drag me into this," I told her, wondering what antics I would witness should I go with them. I knew very well that Kaoru was not an audacious kind of girl. She seemed reserved enough if not downright innocent, and I trusted that Kenshin wouldn't do anything too scandalous with her, but Sagara was another story. I still didn't trust him much, especially with my dear friend who seemed to get rather sensual around the tall male. Yet, Kamiya would be their buffer. As long as she stayed with them the cameras would be picking up PG material. So I felt it safe for them to drag her with them. All the better for myself. 

Sano

Kaoru burst into giggles, her twitching stomach muscles causing my head to bob up and down to the pace of her bell like laughter.   
  
I smiled, peering up at her. Her arms were slung over her head, falling off of the bed, and her eyes were pressed closed as she grinned. What a lucky girl she was, to have Kenshin and I cuddling her so...and at the same time, too.   
  
"Yes, I must agree Jou-chan. Being dunked by both of you will be so much more fun than just one. Really." 

Kaoru

I managed to stop laughing soon after, although still highly amused by having these two men so close to me at once...maybe I was still dreaming...   
  
I lifted my arms, one of them stroking Kenshin's arm and the other threading through Sano's wild brown hair while I thought for a minute. "Hmmm I don't think so, but thanks for the offer...Kenshin, you'll have to dunk Sano twice for me."   
  
Sano snorted, tightening his hold on my waist. "Uh-uh Kaoru, you must dunk me in person. C'mon, it's nice out! A great day for swimming!"   
  
I sighed, this was true. Sadly, this was true. "I'm not in the swimming mood...but I'll hang out near the pool and watch you guys. I could even get some dunking in if I really tried..." 

Kenshin

I would have laughed at that and cuddled closer, if her shirt hadn't dipped slightly on her chest and I caught sight of a nasty looking scar that ran jaggedly across her collar bone.   
  
What in the world?   
  
I saw another one, thinner and paler below it still partially hiding under the fabric of her shirt. Kaoru? What happened to you?   
  
I wanted to ask her, I wanted to demand to know and all the while I prayed it was a few too many missteps while hiking or in kendo, she said she was an assistant. I hugged her closer, nestling my nose to her skin, my eyes flickering over her exposed skin noticing now even the faintest white scars.   
  
Was this why she wore long sleeves? Was this why she was refusing to reveal even her arms? And the pool...she was ashamed...Kaoru...   
  
"It's okay," I muttered quickly. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm sure you're still tired." 

Kaoru 

Sano looked oddly at Kenshin, raising an eyebrow as he blew a raspberry into my stomach over my shirt, causing me to giggle slightly again. "What are you smoking boy? Of course she has to come!"   
  
I had noticed the sudden change in Kenshin's tone, and wondered why he suddenly changed his mind. I smiled slightly. "Well...if you don't want me to go, then sure I'll stay here. I really don't mind hangin' by the pool though, it is a nice day." 

Kenshin

"No, no...I would like you to join us, but...its okay if you don't," I sighed, unable to say anything that wouldn't put her in a spot that I doubt she wanted to be in with Aoshi and Sano looking on.   
  
**_*"You don't have to explain yourself either... everyone has their reasons to be angry..."*_**   
  
She had her secrets and I had mine. There was no reason for me to pry when I threw up walls every time Aoshi mentioned our past. I pulled myself away from her body, sitting up on the bed and looking down at her. Sano eyed me with confusion, his head still resting on Kaoru's stomach. They were a sight, so adorable, I'm lips quirked upward slightly. "So are we going?" 

Sano

"Of course we're going!" I used my nose to push the hem of Kaoru's shirt up slightly on her stomach so I could bite her, but her hand moved from my hair to push it back down instantly. I laughed and tried again, thinking she was just playfully resisting, but she pushed back down more insistently. Grinning, I tried _again_, but this time she held her hand over her shirt so I couldn't make another attempt.   
  
"No, Sano," she said quietly, firmly. "Please don't."   
  
I squinted up at her, at her lips pressed firmly together, her stony expression, then shrugged slightly, reaching up to tweak her nose and causing her smile to return a little. "Ok Jou-chan, whatever you say."   
  
I slid off the bed, reaching my arms tightly around her waist and slinging her over my shoulder. "But you're changing into your bathing suit! I know once you get down there you'll change your mind."   
  
She was laughing again, beating her fists playfully on my back as her braids fell toward the floor. "Ok," she giggled. "Ok, I'll change, but I'm not swimming."   
  
"Suuuure," I said, shifting her slightly and making my way towards the door. "We'll convince you yet Jou-chan, it's surprising you can resist us now...but when we're in swim trunks...you don't stand a chance." 

Kaoru

I smiled, but no one could see it since my face was turned against the small of Sano's back. An interesting six months these would be, if things continued like this. Not that I mind or anything, having them gang up on me is _not_ something I'd object to! Well...on most issues of course.   
  
Sure, I would change but...there are such things as bathing suit cover ups! As long as I made it seem like it was normal for me not to want to swim, I'd be fine, and changing without really changing could help with my cover. I could make it, I could hide them all, it would just take a little extra caution. 

***

Kenshin

They separated from me and I changed quickly asking Aoshi only once more if he wanted to join us. He answered with a muted shake of his head and I let it go. My mind was too busy milling over other things...   
  
She had a past, well...all of us did, but hers was more significant than most it seemed. At once I felt relieved to know this. Though that could be something we shared without words, because heaven knew I didn't like to talk about my own experiences, but now I wanted to know. Someone hurt her, or she hurt herself for one reason or another and I wanted to know why, and where, and when, and how to make it better.   
  
I'd known Kaoru and the others for only three days and already I was growing attached like I used to when I was young. I felt protective of her and defensive when Aoshi attacked Sano. It was amazing that I could jump into this. I usually didn't let myself get like this, I usually kept it the basic instincts of excitement, lust, and fear...those at least seemed to be the most common for me.   
  
But with Kaoru and Sano it was different...I felt protective, concerned, appeasing, defensive, the need to help them and then need to...dare I say it, love them. I shook my head clear of the thought, I couldn't love, that was proven to me over the years and it wouldn't change just from being around these two.   
  
I smiled softly as I turned the corner into the pool area. Kaoru and Sano had already arrived and were presently arguing over something, though they were both smiling and clearly playing around. Sano had one hand on the hip of his black trunks, flames dancing up the sides, and the other was flailing about in exaggerated gestures. He was shirtless and his upper half was very pleasant to behold. I felt my smile turn to a smirk, before I shook the thoughts away and leaned against the pool house.   
  
I frowned when I saw Kaoru had merely changed into a long sleeved cotton shirt, her black suit visible through the worn material, and her legs were covered with green swishy pants. She was still covering herself, and I felt the dread conclusion that the scars could quite possibly be covering her body. Once again, I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and demand to know who had hurt her so. 

Sano

"No, the point to swimming is that you don't have to wear pants."   
  
Kaoru and I were playfully arguing by the poolside, I was still trying to get her to strip down, but she wouldn't budge. Catching Kenshin walk up out of the corner of my eye, I smiled slyly, sauntering over to him. "You see Jou-chan, once you get in, you'll be fine." I had slung my arms across Kenshin's shoulders and was now walking him closer to the pool. "Take Kenshin, for example." I used my arm around him to shove him forward into the pool, grinning as I watched Kenshin come up sputtering. "Your turn now, Kaoru."   
  
Kaoru shielded her eyes from the splash and stepped back, shaking her head with a smile before taking a seat on a lawn chair. "Nope, sorry," she said.   
  
I shrugged. "We'll get you yet, only a matter of time. Resistance is futile." I tossed my head before diving into the pool myself. 

Kenshin

His mistake was pushing me in on the deep end, then diving in after me in the same area...where his feet can't touch. So as soon as he came up after his graceful dive, he was promptly dunked under, barely given time to take in a breath.   
  
Served him right. I swam quickly over to the side gripping it and hauling myself out of the water, just as Sanosuke came up for air again, coughing as I knew he had pulled some water in with air. He swam over to me, glaring at me with a wicked smile.   
  
I returned his grin with a much more innocent one, Kaoru giggled behind me at our antics and Sano settled himself...between my legs. Kami-sama, Kaoru was only four feet away from us what was he thinking?!   
  
I swallowed hard as he lifted himself out of the water, his eyes locked with mine and glinting rather sensually, making me shiver despite the warm temperature. "S-sano--"   
  
Then I was pulled in. This time instinct allowed me to take in enough air that I could wrestled him away from me underwater and swim away quickly, nearer to the diving board. I was surprised no one else was in the pool, but it was nice to have it to ourselves. Sano tried to come at me from below, but as soon as he reached to snatch up my legs I grasped the diving board and pulled myself out of the water. I swung my weight and flipped up onto the board, smirking down at him, who was still in the water. "Too sloooowww." 

Sano

I smirked, cocking my head at Kenshin as I waded in the pool, thoroughly enjoying the way the pool water beaded over his taut muscles. If Kaoru wasn't so close, things might be different, but I didn't want to do anything that might scare her away so early in the trip. I'd let her ease into the whole idea of our...um, "open mindedness."   
  
I did a surface dive, swimming to the ladder and climbing out, walking slowly and purposefully over to Kenshin. I would win this war, I haven't lost one yet. 

Kaoru

I smiled slightly, enjoying the show they were putting on, but part of me was a little sad. I was a perfectly good swimmer, I loved the water, I loved to play around, and I wanted to join them very badly, but...but people make mistakes, and I had paid the price, and swimming was just not an option anymore. It's alright, I was still enjoying myself...   
  
And boy, were these guys nice to look at! Two completely perfect builds, muscles shiny from the pool, chests slightly heaving from their play...I could practically feel my cheeks burning at the interesting ideas coming to my mind. Bad Kaoru. 

Kenshin

I stepped back to the edge of the board as Sano advanced onto it and waited until I could feel his weight making the fiberglass-plastic dip and shake. As soon as he was within reaching distance of me I leapt, arching into a backward dive and turning under water to glide out to the shallow end. I heard his splash as he followed and smirked coming up of air and waiting. 

Sano

I grinned and dove under, swimming quickly along the bottom and grasping Kenshin's ankles and dragging him under, pushing him down to the bottom before high tailing it out to the ladder, climbing out, and dashing to the high dive, climbing up as Kenshin surfaced. 

Kaoru

They were so cute, I could just sit here and watch them all day...the sun was kind of warm though, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat before pushing it away from the pool in anticipation of Sano's splash. I was straightening my shirt when Sano grinned down at me from the high dive, pool water still dripping off of those picture perfect muscles of his.   
  
"You think I'm seeeeexy, don't you Kaoru?"   
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, taken a back slightly by the question. "What kind of question is that?" I laughed.   
  
Sano placed a hand on his hip, leaning on one foot casually, at the top of the high dive. "Oh, I don't know...you're so readable Jou-chan, look at you, all hot and bothered." He teased with a toss of his head.   
  
"It's hot out," I defended, crossing my arms over my chest...but he was sexy. 

Kenshin

I gave up on our game of 'one-up' and rested against the side of the pool near her, arms folded and head tilted to the side. "Why don't you come in then? You can always swim in your clothes. It's not like you don't have others to change into."   
  
I pulled myself out of the water, one leg remaining in and kicking at the water, the other tucked around my body as I faced her. "I mean I've swum in my UFO pants, although it was pretty difficult and I was pretty drunk...it was still fun and you could cool off that way." 

Sano

I sat down at the edge of the diving board, peering down as I towered over them. Again, Kenshin received one of my weird looks. Go in with her clothes on? When was that the issue? It was that she didn't want to go swimming...right? Oh...   
  
I smirked at Kaoru. "Babe, is it just that you don't want us to see you in your bathing suit?" My, Kenshin sure was observant. "Don't worry about it! I'll restrain my cat calls." 

Kaoru

I swallowed nervously, my eyes flicking between the two. How had Kenshin caught on so quickly? Where had I faltered? I smiled, in my opinion successfully covering any anxiety. "No no, there's no problem, I'm not worried about that. I just don't feel like swimming, that's all."   
  
Sano laughed again, his feet dangling over the diving board. "Wasn't I just saying how you can't fool us? Kaoru, you're too sexy for your shirt! Take it all off!!"   
  
I blushed, pulling my knees up to my chest. "Really, it's just my mood, maybe some other time. I'm really not much of a swimming type of girl." I smiled reassuringly, but I don't think they bought it. Ugh, why can't I lie? 

Kenshin

Damn, I shouldn't have said that. Now Sano thought she was self-conscious of her body...well, I guess she was...   
  
I leaned back on my hands, glancing up at Sano, while I tried to think of how to bring the playful mood back without teasing Kaoru about her choice of clothes. I smirked gently when I found a way out and settled my gaze on the female of our trio. "You are pretty easy to read sometimes--"   
  
I heard Sano's slight scoff of "Sometimes?" but continued regardless.   
  
"But I like you like that. There's something nice about a person not trying to hide their emotions," I chuckled slightly, biting my tongue before saying 'something that is very different from me'. 

Sano

I smirked. "Oh, she's trying to hide them, look at her." She was blushing terribly now, her fingers spread over her face and her eyes peering at us from between them. "She's trying, and failing miserably."   
  
I shrugged. "But I agree, it's great to meet someone who can't do it. I know way too many people who I don't actually _know_ because they never let themselves show." Like um, a certain red head maybe? How obvious was it that he was definitely hiding something big? 

Kaoru

I let my hands fall to my lap as I stretched out my legs. "Well, _I_ don't like it. I hate it actually, it drives me crazy. I wish my thoughts could just be _my_ thoughts..." I trailed off, deciding not to make more of a fool of myself. 

Kenshin

I stood from the side of the pool and wandered over to her. Picking up my towel I was unable to resist the urge to sprinkle drops of water upon her. I wrapped the towel around my waist and sat in the chair next to her. "Well, I could help you. Teach you lessons or something." 

Sano

I laughed, climbing down from the high dive and laying down on my towel in front of Kaoru's chair, my feet near Kenshin's. "Teach her how to hide herself?" I smirked. "You love her openness and yet you'll teach her how to stifle it. Now _that_ is generosity…or stupidity."   
  
"Generosity." Kaoru stated, smiling at Kenshin. "I'd love to learn, I can't seem to teach myself…" she sighed. "But you don't have to do that, I'm not so sure it's something you can teach. I think maybe I'm stuck like this." 

Kenshin

I hummed lightly in my throat and tilted my head. "I'm sure we can figure out a way to teach you."   
  
She seemed to blush lightly at my gaze and turned her eyes to safer objects like the sky or the deck railing. I raised an eyebrow, knowing that her blush was from --as Sano had pointed out earlier-- attraction. I leaned back on my arms and nudged Sano's feet with my own. "And as for the stupidity/generosity comment. It doesn't really matter what _I_ like. What matters is if she's happy or not and I would imagine, not being able to 'have your own thoughts' would be irritating, if not uncomfortable. I'm doing it for her." 

Sano

"Doing it for the _alone time_ with her." I smirked, more amused than jealous by Kenshin's attraction to Kaoru. It was obvious the girl was interested in him, as obvious as it was that Kenshin was interested in me. She didn't know that of course, I doubt she even had any suspicions, poor girl. Kenshin has mentioned that he was interested in Kaoru on some level at least, although it remained to be seen just what level that was. His goals were higher than her, and higher than me…whatever that meant. 

Kaoru

Argh! I needed those lessons, and I needed them very very soon. I knew Kenshin knew why I was blushing, I knew Sano could see right through me, and I couldn't stand it. With as many unpleasant secrets as I have, I should come with some great bluff skill or something, buuuuut…   
  
Alone time sounded good actually, very good. Sigh, he knows what I'm thinking about. Crap, but no surprise. I should just stop thinking all together. 

Kenshin

My confidence was getting quite a boost from her reaction, the down turned eyes and pink blush that graced her cheeks and the bridge of her nose was enough to tell me that she didn't mind the implication in Sano's words either.   
  
I was able to keep my own flustered reaction in check, through her blatant emotions, and smiled at the thought of being alone with her. It was so much fun with the entire group and with just our trio, but when it was just she and I, it was nice a relaxed. I enjoyed those brief times we got to lay back without trying to impress each other.   
  
There go the weird emotions again. I never before wanted to lay back and enjoy the moment. Pausing left you vulnerable, you had to keep moving, yet with her I felt so comfortable...   
  
Raising an eyebrow at Sano, to cover for the wheels turning in my head, I gave him a coy smile and went as far as countering with, "You feeling ok, Sano? You look a little _green_."   
  
Man, did I hope Kaoru wasn't offended. Better yet, I hope she didn't get that I wasn't entirely joking. 

Sano

I raised an eyebrow, my eye narrowing at Kenshin. Green huh? Well, isn't he so confident. Take a curve ball, buddy. "Hell yeah, I wish I could play school with Kaoru." I laughed as Kaoru let out a sort of "meep!" sound and covered her face again. What a cutie, what a cutie. Interesting that I can wish I was in both of their shoes at the same time...   
  
I'd get the chance, I had a thing or two to teach each of them...alone or together. 

Kaoru

Ahhhh! Were my hands blushing too? No, just my cheeks practically glowing red onto them. I was really not used to this, having taken myself completely off the "market" for about two years, jumping back in was not as easy as I thought it would be. It was great fun, and it felt wonderful to be so free again, but the transparency issue kept coming back to haunt me. 

Kenshin

My eyebrows raised a little higher at his comment. Smooth little devil wasn't he? My initial impulse was to crawl over to him rather seductively and make him eat those words, but that was quickly squeltered by Kaoru whimpering in laughter.   
  
"I'm always up for some competition," I muttered, amused by the way Kaoru curled in on herself more, flustered by us fighting over her. I wondered if she ever had this happen before...   
  
I turned my attention back to Kaoru completely and leaned onto my knees, closer to her where she was in a sort of fetal position on the lounge chair. "So what do you say? I'll teach you the miracles of a poker face...end of the week some time?" I couldn't help myself adding on. "Is it a date?" 

Sano

Kaoru nodded slightly, smiling as she bit her bottom lip, her blush fading to a pretty shade of pink. I moaned in mock defeat, sitting up and clutching my chest, one hand to my forehead damsel-like. "Oh, score one for the red head." Dramatically I fell back into the pool, surfacing with a grin. "You sure it has to be a private lesson? This is something I gotta see." 

Kaoru

I shook my head slightly, tilting it to the side a bit. "No, I don't think I'd be able to learn with an audience..."   
  
Sano raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at Kenshin. "You watch out for her, Red. She just wants to get you when no one is looking and then..." 

Kenshin

I tossed the first thing I could think of at him --which happened to be his worn sandle-- then walked to the edge of the pool to scold him further. "Don't insult Kaoru by saying she would use your own tactics!"   
  
I normally pride myself in my quick thinking and intelligence, but why I knelt beside the pool then is beyond me, and I regretted it immediately. 

Sano

I grinned wickedly. "Oh, I don't need to use tactics, everyone just falls into my lap..." I reached up, wrapping my arms around Kenshin's slim frame and leaning backwards, tossing him over my head. "...or just up and over me." 

Kaoru

I laughed, enjoying the smirk playing on Sano's lips and the small yelp Kenshin let off as he tumbled back into the pool. I was in a good mood all of the sudden, with a "date"/therapy-esque session planned for the end of the week, and Sano glancing at me and motioning to Kenshin conspiratorially, things seemed to be looking up.

Megumi

I walked down to the pool, sunglasses on, a towel and a magazine under my arm, and saw Kaoru-chan sitting on a lounge chair by herself watching Rooster Head and Kenshin make fools of themselves in the pool. I dropped my towel on the chair next to hers and smiled at her. "Morning, Kamiya-san!" 

Kaoru

I looked up from the pool and saw Megumi take a seat beside me, smiling brightly. "Hi Megumi-san!" I greeted, leaning back slightly and smiling back at her. "Good morning."   
  
And suddenly I felt a slight pang of odd jealousy…Megumi looked so beautiful in her form fitting black bathing suit with a single strap that crossed over her shoulder…her long black hair was down her back in ebony waves and her skin…well, it all showed and it was perfect.   
  
I covered my small wave of envy with I cheerful smile. "I love your bathing suit!." 

Megumi

I spread my towel on the lounge chair. "Thanks!" I winked at her and flipped my long hair on my back, lying down on the chair. "Please, let's drop the formalities and call me Megumi." The day was lovely and the sun was warm, promising a long and more than satisfying sunbath. Perfection. Water suddenly splashed and I turned my attention to the pool, where Rooster Head and Kenshin were playing. Kenshin seemed to have noticed me and I waved at him, trying to ignore Baka Rooster. I turned back to Kaoru and asked her: "Why aren't you with those two in the water?" 

Kaoru

I felt my smile falter slightly, and shrugged, laying back down on the chair. "I dunno, just not in the mood to swim I guess." On the contrary actually, it was getting awfully hot out here, and the pool looked so inviting…   
  
Kenshin had said I could jump in with my clothes on, but that would basically verify that I wanted no one to see me without cover, so no swimming for me. 

Megumi

"Ne," I started to blush a little, but still..."Can I call you Kaoru-chan?" I stammered, only to add quickly "I mean, I'm the only child of my family and I've always wished for a little sister..." Oh, great, Takani. Well done. Now, she's forced to say yes, otherwise she'll sound rude... Crap. I felt my cheeks turning red from embarrassment. If my mother was there, she would have wash my mouth with soap... Megumi, big girl, you have to at least _know_ her before calling her like that! Stupid me! What in the seven hells possessed me to ask her that? I hope she won't feel offended... 

Kaoru

I grinned, shading my eyes with my hands so I could look up at her. "Of course you can call me Kaoru-chan," I laughed, happy that Megumi and I were seemingly becoming such fast friends. "I'd like that, actually."   
  
Sano swam over us, resting his arms and chin on the side as he smiled slyly at Megumi and then me. "If she can call you Kaoru-chan, can I call you hot stuff? Hey hot stuff! Take your clothes off and get in the pool!" 

Megumi

Sano looked up at us with a sly smile on his sexy lips...   
  
Yiiiiiirk!!!!! Sexy? Who said that? I scowled at him and turned to Kaoru-chan, ignoring the Rooster as I reached my bag to pull out my sun cream. "Ne, Kaoru-chan, what do you want to eat for lunch? What about a fried chicken?" I asked her as I put some cream on my pale arm. "Hum, maybe not. You know there was an illness running around, attacking chicken... I think people who ate some lost most of their brains." I added, showing Rooster with a nod towards him, trying to grin a little. I don't know who invented the sunglasses, but if I ever meet him, I should kiss the floor where he walks... My friends all say they can tell whatever I'm feeling through my eyes, my face could remain impassive but not my eyes. My dad thinks it's because I'm not cold enough... However, if one of them had lifted my sunglasses, they would have seen my eyes gleam with hurt... Damn it. I was jealous of sweet little Kaoru-chan... From the corner of my eye, I watched Rooster and, well, I must admit, I couldn't actually get mad at him since, it was actually difficult not to like her... Damn it. Stupid jealousy. And I don't even know why I'm jealous! Grr! Damn Rooster! All your fault! 

Sano

I smirked as I tugged on Kaoru's sandaled foot, noticing Megumi huff and put on her sunglasses out of the corner of my eye. That girl wanted me bad, that much was obvious. Kaoru was blushing wonderfully, and for a moment I felt a little bad for basically using her to annoy Megumi, but she was enjoying it too I knew, and she could probably tell I was playing around as well.   
  
I mean sure, I was attracted to the tiny sprite of a girl, she was absolutely adorable and I'd never been with anyone like that, but I was honestly looking more towards the fox and the red head. I cocked my head at Megumi, my smirk changing quickly to a "charming smile." "Well fox, if you'd rather I call _you_ hot stuff, I can arrange that." 

Megumi

THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!!!!!!!! Alright, you got the first battle but not the war. Strategic retreat for now!   
  
A pleased smile crossed my lips and without answering him, I turned to Kaoru-chan who was blushing furiously and told her. "Kaoru-chan, could you put some cream on my back, please, I don't want to look like a fried chicken. As for you, mister, that kind of name, coming from you would make any girl look like a slut. So, no thank you, I'd rather not." I smiled at him again, trying to sound cool and cold.   
  
Some red hair caught my eyes and I gazed at the slender form of the bartender. My god, he was damn gorgeous. "But, coming from a gorgeous man like Himura-san!!!!!!!" I sighed happily, turning on my stomach, gathering my hair on one of my shoulder in the meantime. "What do you think, Kaoru-chan?" 

Kenshin

I pulled myself out of the pool, sitting on the edge near Sano and wringing out my hair. At Megumi's words a bit of a blush touched my cheeks and I found myself stuttering. "Eh...well...Megumi-san...I'm not sure if that would be very proper..."   
  
Sano snickered at my stumble and Megumi smiled coyly over her shoulder. I felt the blush rising. Goodness, why didn't I see it before!? I knew Megumi had been goading Sano on because she was attracted to him --hehe, _I_ certainly couldn't say anything against her on that one, but she was flirting with _me_!? My eyes flickered over the group of them as I fiddled with the ends of my hair. They were attractive...all of us on this trip were, and I had been told I was desirable often enough. Still I was too modest to admit it. I didn't see what was so great about me. And I was so focused on Sano and Kaoru that didn't even see that...oh, this could get messy... 

Kaoru

I smirked, clasping my hands behind my head and laying back in my chair, eyeing Kenshin as he played with his hair and blushed. He was so different around Megumi and Sano than he was when he was with just me in the pool hall. Actually, his attitude only really changed when Megumi entered, like he's shy…hmmm I wonder if I'm not the only one he's gonna ask on a "date" today…   
  
I peeked a glance at Megumi with a slight sigh. Well, she had the body of a grown woman _and_ she had great skin. Who could blame him? 

Megumi

Kenshin was blushing! How cute!!! I tried to steal a glance at Rooster to see his reaction to my flirting so openly with Kenshin, when I heard Kaoru-chan sigh. I turned my head in her direction and found her looking at me. Hum... Maybe I should tell her that yes, I found Kenshin extremely gorgeous, but that he just wasn't my type... Maybe if he was a little taller, around Rooster's built... Oh, crap, Megumi big girl, you really are all over that guy! I winked at Kaoru and smiled gently to her, trying to make her understand that I had no interest in Kenshin. 

Sano

I exaggerated my annoyance with a narrow of my eyebrows. Kenshin gets all the action eh? "Hey fox, the midgets have a date tonight, and instead of us sitting around doing nothing, I say we make one of our own, ne?" 

Kenshin

Upon hearing that comment I stopped wringing out my hair, felt my blush leave immediately, and promptly shoved Sano under the water with my foot. He coughed as he came up and tried to snatch at my feet, which I pulled up before he could grasp them.   
  
"What was that for?!" he snapped, his smile showing no hard feelings.   
  
I forced a glare and tried to ignore another blush from rising to my cheeks that he had announced that Kaoru and I had planned a date. "Who are you calling a midget?! I may be short for the time, but I'll have you know that long ago I would have been in the average."   
  
Sano raised an incredulous eyebrow, then laughed. "Sorry, Red, I don't think so." 

Kaoru

I crinkled my nose and flagged a pool waiter guy, asking for a lemonade. What was with that face Megumi gave me? Why was she smiling like that? Was it like a "ha, you've got competition" or a "ha, you don't stand a chance" or a "ha, my boobs are bigger than yours and I don't dress like a nun so there" which ha was it? Which ha was it?!?! 

Megumi

The waiter came back with Kaoru-chan's lemonade but she kept on staring or rather glaring at something far away... Rooster called the waiter to order something and Kenshin jumped on the occasion to ask for something too. Worried for Kaoru-chan, I moved closer to her. "Kaoru-chan? You okay?"   
  
She seemed to perk up out of her thoughts, her gaze returning from random space to my concerned face. "Hm?"   
  
"Kaoru-chan?" I titled my head to one side, not understanding her at all. We were getting along quite well before. It suddenly changed when I... when I made that stupid comment to annoy Rooster on Himura-san! That's it! That must be it! I smiled a poor little smile. "Kaoru-chan" I whispered in her ear. "I'm not interested in Himura-san. I'm..., well, I prefer..." I stammered, knowing a blush was coming up my cheeks. 

Kaoru

I raised an eyebrow. Not interested? It seemed I was not very good at understanding people these days. "Sano?"   
  
Her face could have been in competition with a tomato and she quickly bent her head to hide her face under her heavy black hair. But not before nodding quickly to me, not meeting my eyes.   
  
I smiled, pushing some hair behind my ear. "Oh...ok..." I said, not knowing what else _to_ say. I decided to stick to the new subject. "I think you guys would make a really cute couple." 

Megumi

I blushed even more and bit my lower lip, placing my hand gently over her mouth. "Shh! He'll hear you!" I whispered. I knew I looked like a complete fool, but I couldn't help myself.   
  
Kaoru laughed, elbowing me slightly. "Don't worry about it, they aren't listening to us...hey! You never answered Sano! You're going to say yes, aren't you?"   
  
"Ack! WHAT?" I yelled, attracting the attention of at least the whole boat. I glared at Kaoru-chan, who was laughing of my red face and embarrassment and asked her, less loudly. "What?"   
  
"Well, you like him...aren't you going to say yes?" "Oh, Kaoru-chan, he was just kidding. It's not like he really wanted to!" I kind of felt a little depressed but smiled bravely to her, not thinking that maybe, after my yell, the two idiots behind us could be listening to us. 

Kaoru

I shrugged and smiled slyly at Megumi, pressing my tongue into my cheek and enjoying her growing blush. "I dunno. I really think he was serious actually and I really think you should say yes." 

Megumi

I blushed like hell! She was enjoying getting me uncomfortable! I laughed bitterly and flipped onto my back. BAD mistake: my eyes fell on him. He had his arms resting on the edge of the pool, grinning with his oh so handsome smile... oh, well...   
  
"Maybe..." I told her quietly, lowering my eyes, not wanting to get caught staring.   
  
"Maybe what?" Sano asked with another grin, shaking some water from his bangs.   
  
I jumped in my chair, startled and started to feel that damn blush coming back full force! Oh my god! What am I gonna do! I couldn't say a word to him and turned to Kaoru-chan.   
  
Kaoru grinned at Sano, winking. "Maybe she'll go out with you...you still want her to, don't you?"   
  
Sano nodded as he cocked his head. "Definitely. Maybe or yes fox? What'll it be?"   
  
Ah! Traitor!!! I glared daggers at Kaoru-chan who only laughed in response. Oh, sweet lord! What am I going to do? Wait. He said he wanted to. Argh. How does he want me to answer him while he's looking at me, that smile on his lips?   
  
"It depends on what you're offering, Rooster." I swallowed hard.   
  
Sano shrugged slightly with a smile. "I dunno, there's a pretty cool cafe at the other end of the ship that I checked out the other day. They have dancing and stuff on Fridays, we could check that out if you want, and if it sucks we can just hang out."   
  
I stole a glance at Kaoru-chan, who was still smiling, and I sighed in defeat. Oh, well, why fight it when I wanted it so badly? I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and smiled up at him. "Alright, then."   
  
There. Said. Accepted. Agreed. No way to back off. Oh, my god, I just admitted I was attracted to Sagara Sanosuke, AKA Rooster Head. If ever my dad is watching this show, he'd skin me alive when I get back home. 

Kenshin

I smiled as my eyes darted between Megumi's flustered attempt at acting cool and calm and Sano's successful cocky little smirk, then sipped at my drink not wanting to embarrass Megumi anymore nor feed Sano's ego. I was still sitting on the edge of the pool with my feet dangling in, enjoying the sun on my back.   
  
I felt very content, if not a little jealous that Megumi's flirting with Sano was being reciprocated, and to show my glee I kicked at the water gently. I probably looked like a little boy sipping innocently at a glass of grapefruit juice, but lets not forget to mention that the 'juice' was what I and my bartending comrades called a Greyhound and no boy could handle the amount of vodka slipped into the drink.   
  
Although the drink was a bit weaker than I was used to, I couldn't complain considering they didn't ask me for ID. This got me to start thinking about how they didn't seem to ask anyone, even Sano, though he did look 21. Then considering we were on a ship in the middle of the ocean most of the time, there weren't really authorities to nail us nor was there much trouble we could get into in the confines of the ship. It made a strange sort of sense that I benefited from, so I wasn't about to complain. But drinking the alcohol made me long to be twirling glasses and shaking together a Rum and Coke, and also got me into formulating a plan.   
  
Jealousy forgotten, I began plotting a insane night that would rip to shreds all our inhibitions. 

***

Misao

Sore wa, sore wa... Kaoru's gone with those blokes and I'm all alone with my weasel plush toy... NO FAIR!!! I'm the genki one!!! I can't afford to be lonely! So I search the rooms for the others. But I can't find a single one... Poor me... Hang on! How's 'bout Shinomori-san? I bet I can get him into conversation with me! So I head for his room and knock on the door... 

Aoshi

I didn't realize I had been falling asleep before my laptop until the light knock on my door jarred me alert. Blinking away the grogginess I rubbed at my face and shook my head. I was definitely still feeling weary from our behavior last night and something told me that parties like that would be occurring more and more often. Running a hand over my face again, I glanced over at the door calling out. "It's open, come in."   
  
She peeked in timidly at first, one blue green eye flickering about, then the door swung open complete and with a chipper: "Ohayo!" Miller bounded into the room.   
  
"Konnichiwa," I corrected, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the digital clock on the desk. The red numbers shown that it was 12:45pm. She didn't seemed phased as she leaned over my shoulder to see what I was doing. I was just looking through the art supply sites to see if there were any sales, so I didn't push her away as I would have if it had been private. She was a curious girl and something about her made me more tolerant and a little more carefree-- if I could be such a thing. "Can I help you with anything?" 

Misao

I laughed apologetically at my mistake. It was past lunch... and out of the blue my stomach grumbled and I laughed again. Probably Aoshi-sama is thinking that I'm weird... "Anyway," I started with my happy smile, "I'm pretty much lonely on this ship ever since Kaoru-chan and the rest went to the pool." I looked down and saw my weasel plushie in my hands and hid it.   
  
And then I wondered again if Aoshi-sama would think I'm childish... Never mind... "So, Aoshi-san, you wanna have lunch? It's way past 12:00 anyway." I checked the contents of my wallet (which luckily I brought with me everywhere I go.) and smiled and said, "Your drink is on me! Or would you rather go to the pool with the others?" 

Aoshi

I doubt she saw the smirk in my eyes, as it rarely reached my mouth, but seeing her hide the stuffed animal behind her back was adorable. Unfortunately, it also reminded me that I was the oldest one on this trip. Both she and Kaoru were extremely innocent and I found it both endearing and refreshing.   
  
"I suppose I should get up...I'm falling asleep at the computer," I confessed, looking at the screen. I saw her perk up out of the corner of my eye and realized suddenly that I had inadvertently agreed to go to the pool. Women had a tendency to act on what they really wanted to do as the final choice and I just set myself up into agreeing to it!   
  
"I...uh, well I'm not sure about the pool thing..." Nice save, Shinomori. Moron. 

Misao

Yippie! Pool! Oh... no? Not the pool? "Perhaps you can't swim, ne, Aoshi-san?" I said as I tried to see what was the reason with him avoiding the water. "Well, if you can't....... Nah! I can go easy on a bloke like you! The last time someone told me that he couldn't swim, I teased him so hard that he almost drowned in the water! Bwahahahaha!!!" I could tell through his coldness that he was thinking that I was evil.... very evil.... evil weasel people back at home would call me....(cue evil weasel pushing tsurara-san [*icicle] into the pool!) "So, would you like to tell me why you can't swim over a glass of Ginger Ale? I promise by my stuffed weasels fur that I will NOT try to push you into the pool!" I held out both my hands and weasy-chan (the name of the weasel) to show that I wasn't crossing any fingers. "Do you trust me or not?" 

Aoshi

I raised my eyebrow at her and watched her twisted the toe of her foot into my carpet as innocently as she could. Trust her?...right...there were very few people I trusted and most of them I knew longer than a week's time. Although she was very adorable when she tried to act sweet. Even in this short time we all knew what a trouble maker she could be, even though she meant it all in fun and game. I let her question hang for another moment before smirking, though I doubted she would notice it. "Miller, I barely trust Kenshin who I've known for almost five years," I told her, then shook my head. "And don't assume I'm defenseless in water. I can swim fine. I'm not fast or fancy, but I can survive well enough. And although it would be amusing to see you try and get the best of me, I think I'll pass." 

Misao

I sighed in defeat, knowing that a small weasel like me couldn't overpower an older guy. "O.K. I give up..." I said, "But at least you're smiling!" I perked up looking at his smug face. "C'mon! Let's just get some lunch, shall we? I haven't eaten in a long while!" 

Aoshi

"Alright, I guess I could go for something to eat...but we'll do it by the pool," I replied. I could see her eyes widen in surprise and smile flashed over her features. "Yeah, yeah, I can see that look in your eyes. I can's promise I will swim though. You can have fun with Kenshin and Sano in the water."   
  
She was bouncing slightly out of my room as she declared she would go change and I dragged myself halfheartedly out of my chair to get on my own swim trunks. Kami-sama, knew _one_ of them would force me into the water, might as well be prepared...   
  
I was shutting down my computer when Misao bounded back into the room and snatched up my arm, literally tugging me out of the room and down the hallway, all the while happily declaring that the sea air would be good for me.   
  
When we reached the pool I already regretted allowing her to con me into this, for the look on Kenshin's face told me: I was going in the water...

Sano

Soon the girls went back to their yammering, shaded eyes darting between each other and us boys, no doubt gossiping like the best of them. My sister was the queen of girl talk in her day, and I used to listen in on her conversations over the phone just to annoy her. Sometimes I wonder how things would have turned out if I hadn't always been so set on making her angry, if I'd been a little more like a big brother and a little less like a little one.   
  
I yawned, slipping back into the pool and letting the cool water jar my mind from those thoughts. There was no point thinking them, there was no point thinking about her at all.   
  
I did a surface dive, swimming to the opposite end of the pool and leaning my elbows on the side, my gaze flitting across the row of empty deck chairs yonder to settle on one very spunky looking red head splashing the water playfully with bare toes. I smirked, again enticed by the rapid mood changes this guy participated in, determined to make him change again. I focused one very sexy, intense stare on the top of his down turned head, knowing it was only a matter of time before he felt it and looked up. 

Kenshin

My plotting came to an abrupt halt as did all other thoughts in my mind when I glanced up to where Sano had retreated. The last bit of alcohol burned on its way down my throat as I swallowed hard. My, that look is one instant turn on. I raised an eyebrow at him, and threw a discrete glance over my shoulder at the girls, before I placed my empty glass close to the chairs, then jumped back into the pool. The water swirled over my head and I let myself float briefly before I pushed off the side of the wall and swam over to where he was.   
  
I came up for air beside him, latching onto the side of the pool quickly before he could try to dunk me and smiled. "What mischief are you planning?" 

Sano

I shrugged nonchalantly, laughing slightly at his adorable behavior. I knew he would sense my look, but I didn't expect him to be so eager to discover its source. Honestly, I was a little annoyed that he didn't seem very phased at my hitting on Megumi. In fact, I barely caught any reaction at all, and it's quite possible that I dreamed what I might have seen.   
  
I bumped his hip slightly with my own under the water, raising an eyebrow and giving him a sly look. "I should be asking you the same thing, what were you scheming over there? You're cute when you think really hard." 

Kenshin

I smirked, knowing if it was any other person that said such a thing to me I would have blushed. Well, if it was a female. For some reason, I react differently to the two genders; I guess you could say I'm more aggressive when it came to males.   
  
I swam out toward the middle of the pool and saw no shame in telling him my plan. "I was just thinking it would be fun to play bartender for you guys. Butter up one of the guys at the bar here to let me have one of the mini clubs for the night to have a few drinking games or something." 

Sano

I grinned, ruffling his hair playfully with one hand, the other still holding onto the side. "Now _that_ sounds like fun!" I considered the orientation of the group…let's see, we have attractive straight girls, attractive straight guys, and attractive bi guys, so unless the bartender is a lesbian, which I suppose is plausible, we shouldn't have any trouble getting them to lend us the bar. But, even if the bartender _is_ a lesbian, I'm sure we could get one of the girls to act for a little while with enough persuasion… I turned back to Kenshin, my smile scheming now. "Something tells me we won't have any trouble buttering up the bartender."   
  
He nodded, and I looked over at the girls. Dear god…they're doing that thing…that thing that girls do…   
  
Megumi was holding her hair up and splashing her toes gently in the pool, while Kaoru laughed and rubbed some sun tan lotion into the smooth tanned skin of Megumi's back. I licked my lips to make sure I wasn't drooling and sighed. "Something about girls rubbing each other always gets to me…" I raised an eyebrow, my gaze flicking over to Kenshin again, my suggestion sly with a slight laugh, "Hey, do you need any sun tan lotion?" 

Kenshin

That was a very tempting suggestion, but considering how much Sano tended to unconsciously invoke my most primal lust, I knew I had to pass. I didn't think our causing such a display within the first week would be the best impression on the girls. I swam back over to him, nonetheless, smiling coyly. "Maybe later. I put some on before I came out here and contrary to my fair appearance, I don't burn that easily."   
  
He nodded, but seemed slightly disappointed, and that thought made me smile even more mischievously. Treading water a slight ways away from him, I watched as he leaned his head back onto the cement, shutting his eyes tightly to ward out the sun. His back was pressed to the edge of the pool and his arms were stretched out in the edge to balance himself there. I drifted over to him saying, in a playful sing-song tone: "Hey, Sano..."   
  
One of his brown eyes peeked down at me, squinting in the sun, but soon his head snapped up from its resting position in shock as I brushed against him. I could feel him inch back slightly, but I just readjusted my grip on the edge of the pool, grasping it on either side of him. Our bodies were so close I could feel the heat of his skin and part of me was asking in disbelief how I could be so forward with this man.   
  
Sano was staring down at me with and unreadable expression as I pulled myself out of the water a little bit, bringing our bodies even closer. "We never did determine the winner of our little water game..."   
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get his voice to work I released the edge of the pool and wrapped my arms around his neck. My legs braced against the side of the pool and I pushed off to pull him under with me, but I suppose he had more time to ready himself for my attack, because he didn't budge and I was stuck dangling from around his neck rather comically.   
  
We stared at each other for a brief moment, before we both burst into laughter. "Well," I chuckled, not bothering to release him, as I was enjoying out contact. "That didn't work." 

Sano

Alright, I'll be honest, I was not thinking. I was not thinking _at all_. I wasn't thinking about the two girls nearby, or the cameras circling around, or my own social intelligence. All I knew was that those violet eyes of his were gorgeous, and they were wide and sparkling at our behavior, and his arms were around my neck and his skin was pressed to mine…   
  
I leaned my forehead to his, smiling slightly, my voice low and throaty. "No, it didn't." 

Kenshin

I shivered; I'm sure he felt it, and fought my best not to take that sexy smile off his lips with my own. Kami-sama, how I wished the girls weren't there at that moment, then I could just…   
  
Himura, down boy!   
  
I smiled softly, brushing against him once more as I released him and pushed off the side, gliding under the water backwards, and turning beneath the surface. The entire time, my heart was racing and my body rising in temperature. I swam under the water for a little while, then vaulted off the bottom to surface, paddling back over to the side where Sano remained, though not nearly as close this time. My smile was still as sly as ever and my tone was mischievous and playful. "What's the matter? Don't want to play any more? Am I too fast for you?"   
  
My eyes drifted to the sky innocently, and Sano sank silently under the water, surfacing on my other side, his hands instantly latched beneath my ribcage and tickling mercilessly. "Nope," he scolded, "too slow."   
  
I cried out in surprise; I was surprised by his grabbing me, well not exactly, I was mostly surprised that he was able to catch me in the first place. I guess the encounter a few moments ago left me more thrown off-guard than I thought, but now he was trying to find a ticklish spot on me. I was laughing, yes, and I was squirming to get out of his grip, but I have never in my life been ticklish. It was probably the feeling of no solid ground below me, and his body to mine was definitely another factor.   
  
When he gave me a spilt second's opening I used his arms to throw myself under the water. Once there I snatched up his treading feet and pulled down hard. I didn't wait to see if he went all the way under, as I torpedoed away from him, retreating to the shallower end of the pool. 

Sano

I cocked my head at him, raising an eyebrow scoldingly. "Now, what's the point of playing if you keep running away?" I chided, crossing my arms over my chest. Truthfully, I wanted to ditch our lady friends for a little bit and ask Kenshin if he wanted to join me in the penthouse hot tub. That little moment there had really fired something up inside me, and I don't like to deny myself. At the same time, who knew how far I could go without scaring him, seeing how he was such a fickle person. I settled for holding my head under water for a little while to try and cool off, taking a deep breath when I surfaced. 

Kenshin

One breath in and then its gone. I laughed to myself as I dunked him again, barely waiting for him to get in a full breath when he surfaced. I didn't think I was the most silent when it came to swimming, but he certainly didn't notice that I had raced back over to him, just waiting for him to surface.   
  
I treaded away from him, only a few feet this time, and waited for him to emerge. When he did I threw his words right back at him. "And what's the point of playing if you keep giving me easy openings?" 

Sano

I smirked, studying the slight pant of his breath, the mischievous twinkle of his eye, and that contagious smile of his. "Easy openings?" I questioned, shrugging slightly and splashing him a bit. "Who said I didn't want you to come in?" 

Kenshin

My voice caught in my throat for a second, my mouth gaping. He had _not_ just said that! "I can't believe you just..." I laughed and shook my head, splashing him back. "Something tells me a line like that should be discussed elsewhere." 

Sano

"Have it your way, but I don't think the girls are paying any attention to us," I jerked my head towards the females, who were talking quietly in what looked to be quite a deep conversation. "On the other hand, maybe making two dates in one day is too much for you." 

Kenshin

I raised an eyebrow at him, swimming over to him until I was mere centimeters away from him. He was smirking the entire time, watching me with those sexy dark eyes that reminded me of some sort of expensive chocolate. "Excuse me?" I growled, not feeling half as insulted as I should have, but more and more playful and --I'll admit-- turned on by the minute. "I am a nineteen-year-old male, whose job is _bartending_, and you don't think I've juggled more than one date in one night?"   
  
"No, I don't"   
  
Both eyebrows went up this time. "Try four," I retorted, poking him in the chest, then going as far as to push him back with my own body. "As well as finding a date for one of my ex-girlfriend's, who she later married." 

Sano

"How noble of you," I commented with a nod, eyebrows still raised. "Did you get any of your dates' names mixed up?" I sighed, raising my arm and pointing to an extremely tiny scar along the outside of my elbow. "I did once." 

Kenshin

I chuckled. "No, I'm good with names."   
  
My smile faded quickly when his eyes flickered to my cheek. I should have been ready for that one. It wasn't as if the two crossing scars on my cheek were unnoticeable, they were deep and looked quickly drawn, purposeful even.   
  
When my hand brushed over the scars, Sano narrowed his eyes a moment and I realized he didn't have any hidden meaning towards his words. That it was just my imagination and slight self-consciousness of them that made me think differently.   
  
"These were just accidents. One from a sparing fight when I was young and the other...was just a slip up during a fight with an ex-boyfriend," I explained, then swam by him over to the edge of the pool. 

Sano

I felt my heart sink at those words, and my eyes lower in sympathy. I had seen the one or two scars scattered across his body, and the two standing out on his cheek, but I had thought they were more or less like my own scars: rough housing, stupid accidents, etc etc….but this… I wondered if this ex boyfriend was the same one he was arguing about with Shinomori the other day…I wouldn't be surprised. I swam over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey…" I said quietly, "please don't think you can't tell me something, I won't judge you." 

Kenshin

A smile quirked the corner of my mouth for a moment, before it faded again and I folded my arms over the edge, resting my chin upon them. It wasn't that I thought he would judge me, it was that I didn't see the need to make him upset or pity me. He was carefree a moment ago, joking and flirting and look what I had done; I had made him worried, probably gave him frown lines or something.   
  
"It's nothing really. Some people are just more rough than others," when I glanced over at him, he was giving me a skeptical look. I forced a smile, that I knew could pass for an honest one any day and nudged him with my elbow. "Hey, maybe I'll get to find out if you're one of those people." I turned to him completely, still holding onto the edge, and came within a feather's width from his lips. "They can be quite fun sometimes." 

Sano

"Fun"? I choked thinking about how much I despised those kind of people, thinking of how many mug shots I'd gone through, reading their descriptions, wondering which one took my sister. I shook my head firmly. "I'm not one of those people." 

Kenshin

I heard the edge in his tone and I backed off immediately, retreating back to my position with my arms over the side of the pool. "Sorry," I muttered, letting off a deep sigh. "I didn't mean to insult you...I just...don't like dwelling on things you can't change..."   
  
I felt sick to my stomach right then, too frightened to ask Sano what was wrong. I knew my words would only cause a reaction like that from him if he had once had to deal with a situation where one of those 'rough' people hurt him. I didn't want to ask, because his sharing involved my speaking too. My story went unsaid, my story was non-existant until that damned Shinomori...no...stop it, Himura. Aoshi was good to have here, you could be friends again. And nothing said you couldn't fix this situation as well.   
  
I pulled myself up, out of the water to sit on the edge, and leaned back on my arms. "So are you going to help me plan the mission to take over the bar? I have a few concoctions I'd like to see if you could handle." 

Sano

I swallowed, taking a deep breath, willing away the anger and frustration that always accompanied thoughts of my sister. I looked up at him, forcing a small smile. "I can handle anything you can dish out," I choked. Damn it, suck it up Sagara. I ran a hand over my face, before pressing my palms into the cement to lift myself up so I could sit beside him and question. "So, where, when…how?" 

Kenshin

I closed my eyes, my brow knitted. His eyes were on me, awaiting my reply, but I found myself unable to get past the sadness and anger in his tone. I couldn't be sure that it wasn't aimed at me, yet I doubted it. And he may not have been as easy to read as Kaoru, but I could still tell he was under a massive amount of stress.   
  
Thinking my words through twice before I even opened my mouth, I finally turned and looked to him, "Listen, Sano..._I_ don't like to talk about _my_ past, but you wouldn't be the first person to confide in me. I mean, I may be a night club bartender, but I still got some strange stories...and I still remember everyone of them." I tilted my head, my voice shaking slightly as I spoke. "So if you need to talk...talk. Just...don't expect me to do the same." 

Sano

I narrowed my eyebrows at him, crossing my arms over my chest quite childishly. No, I did not appreciate his cool therapist attitude, did he actually expect me to? Um yeah, I am two years older than you buddy, don't go acting all high and mighty just yet. I sighed laboriously. "I have nothing to say. Now, how do you plan on getting that bar?" I could use a drink about now. 

Kenshin

I smiled genuinely now, trying not to laugh at the cute little pout he had on at that moment. I nodded once, showing him that I would acknowledge his privacy. Then I put my thinking cap on, fiddling with the tie in my hair while I did so. "As great of a way drinking games are to break the ice between people, I think we should at least wait until after we find out what our job on this ship is before we do it. Maybe we can claim it's a celebration or something..."   
  
I pulled out my hair tie, once again busying myself with squeezing out the chlorine water and running my fingers through the tangled mass. "We could ask to use the bar in the Avenue Saloon on the Tiffany deck, but I think its open 24 hours...I guess we could use the small bars in our penthouses..." I could feel the pieces drifting together and enjoyed having something constructive to think about as I ran a hand over my forehead to get the bangs out of my eyes. "I'll still have to get in touch with a bartender, because I don't think I saw grenadine or Bailey's in that cabinet, also the bottles are small and I'll need grapefruit, lemon, and peach juices and why are you looking at me like that?" 

Sano

I smirked, letting the sound of his babble relax me, taking my mind from morbid thoughts. "Oh I don't know, you're cute when you fiddle with your hair." I laughed at the face he made, nudging him with my shoulder to show that I was just kidding… sort of. "I say we go for the penthouse bar, more privacy and the beds are nearby so the girls can pass out comfortably… Jou-chan doesn't look like the type who could take a lot of alcohol." I though for a minute, rethinking what I had said and considering the other things they might have implied. "Seriously, that's all I'm saying." 

Kenshin

I chuckled at his words and pushed at his arm where he had nudged me. "I'm sure that's all you're implying," I joked, smirking the entire time. He tried to narrow his eyes and act angry, but it only looked amusing to me. "Truth be told, having bed so close by may mean that I keep myself sober." Sano looked at me oddly, making me laugh and explain. "I'm a cuddly drunk." 

Sano

I raised my eyebrows, my head leaning back with laughter, how adorable was this guy? I mean sure, I felt my body respond to those words quite a bit differently than my mind, but all the same, a cuddly Kenshin, let alone a drunk one, has got to be quite the cheek-pinch provoking sight. I ruffled his hair, smiling warmly. "Well, I'll look out for you then, especially if you're a disoriented cuddly drunk. Who knows who you might end up snuggling." An image of Misao and Kenshin and Aoshi cuddling each other popped into my mind briefly, causing my laughter to increase a bit. 

Kenshin

I joined him in his laughter, recalling one or two very awkward situations that occurred when I was in my 'snuggle mode'. "Yeah, gender, age, doesn't matter one bit when I'm like that. The problem is that unlike most people when they get like that, I don't fall asleep for a very long time, most of the time I sober up before I pass out."   
  
I was about to ask him if he had an horror stories of drunken nights, when I spotted Mr. I-hate-the-pool himself being pushed toward the pool area by cute little Misao, both of them clad in swimwear. I couldn't contain my laughter at the look of sheer pain in Aoshi's eyes, it was clear he was conned into this.   
  
"Well, well, look what the weasel dragged in," Sano teased, seeing them as quickly as I had.   
  
"Shut up, Sagara or I will drowned you." 

Sano

I mock gasped, one hand retreating to my chest in fake distress. "That hurt, Aoshi-sama, that really hurt." It was actually quite a spectacle to see him with Misao, such a contrast really. I wondered if perhaps her over genki behavior could be hacking away at Aoshi's icy exterior. Oh-well, I didn't care, as long as I got to watch him squirm. 

Aoshi

My expression as Miller tried everything she possibly could to get my body to move a few inches more to the steps of the shallow end was most likely completely and utterly impassive. Consequently, my lack of expression and the scene of her charging and bouncing against my back with all the momentum her small body could muster made everyone break into amused laughter as they were momentarily interested in our actions. All the while she was becoming more and more aggravated. At some point a mischievous little devil that closely resembled...well, myself, plopped itself down on my shoulder and my actions thereafter can only be blamed on him. Abruptly, I stepped aside with Miller in mid-vault and, as she used instinct to balance herself to stop from falling into the water, I scooped her up around the waist and tucked her under my arm. Miller promptly started to shout and struggle, but where I normally would have backed off out of shear annoyance of her screaming, I instead walked with her still captive over to the deep end and deposited her into the water with a toss that would keep her from the edge. The shouting silenced, I turned and sat myself down next to Kamiya, still trying to suppress the laughter and amusement as the others cracked up. Miller emerged laughing herself and endeavored to splash me a few times, before she gave up and swam over to where Sagara and Kenshin were. 

Misao

'OMAE WO KOROSUUUUUUUU!!!!!!' ran through my head as I was thrown into the pool. Demo, I kinda felt sweet when Ao-san picked my up... "Kyaaaaaaa!" I wailed when I reached Kenshin and Sano.   
  
"Are you ok, Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked from the deck.   
  
I shook my head and blushed, "Nah, I'm fine, Kaoru-chan!"   
  
"I know there's a someone on your mind..." Sano sneakily said.   
  
I dove under and pulled Sano down with me in frustration. In the water, I could hear that Chicken-head curse at me. I giggled with delight in the water.   
  
So I planned something more devilish...   
  
'Sousa! Get revenge!' the little weasel on my shoulder said.   
  
And so I got out of the water and rushed into my room, there I found a nice pack of water balloons... I could have sworn I laughed like Hotohori from Fushigi Yuugi   
  
And so, I came back into the pool, offered Chicken-head the balloons as a peace offering, filled them up and tried to hit Ao-san, but someone was in the way...   
  
"IIYAAAAAA!!" I shrieked. 

***

Yahiko

I couldn't help but curse loudly and involuntarily as the sting of a water balloon hit the back of my head, causing me to fall abruptly from my perch on the side of the pool and into the water. When I resurfaced, the first thing I saw was Misao- hiding her face in her hands, giggling slightly. I, on the other hand, was far from amused. In one swift movement, I launched myself at her, taking hold of her waist and flipping her over myself and into the pool. Her giggling stopped quickly as she sputtered in the water, looking up to glare at me. I glared back, fuming. From behind me, Aoshi coughed, cleared his throat and settled into his seat. This only made me more aggravated, though it may not have even been directed toward me. I spun around, pointing an accusing finger at the older, black-haired, and much stronger man behind me.   
  
"Just what's that supposed to mean, old man?!"   
  
Aoshi said nothing, taking hold of my hand and twisting it just so that it ended up behind my back. I grimaced at the pain that shot through my shoulder and Aoshi hissed into my ear. "You need to keep your temper in check, my friend," He allowed a moment for those words to sink in, before twisting my arm again, the way he'd brought it, so I was facing him, still pointing with a limp arm. He pushed it away. "Don't you know its not nice to point?"   
  
I huffed, marching away, glancing back at Aoshi to see the twisted satisfaction of bullying someone younger in his eyes that I expected, but none was there. Instead, he looked calmly ahead, watching as Misao climbed out of the pool, prancing to his side. He was a weird one, that Aoshi, and I never knew what to make of him. Was he being mean? Or constructive? I shook my head, settling again with Kenshin and Sano, who had long ago left the topic of taking over a bar and allowed me to sit nearby. Sano paused in talking to Kenshin for a moment when I approached, looking up and asking; "Yahiko, you know someone at the bar, right?"   
  
"At the bar?" Someone had left an unopened Coke nearby, and, thirsty from my outburst at Misao, I cracked it open, sipping it. Sano nodded. "Or, at least, she said she knew you..."   
  
"She?!" I was almost certain I didn't know any girls on this ship other than those in Real World, hell, I didn't really know any girls, period! Well, there was one, but she was...   
  
"Tsubame?"   
  
I spit the Coke all over him. He scowled, swiping at the drops of soda that stuck to his face. "So...you know her?"   
  
"Y- yeah...she's...the only one I left behind,"   
  
Sano chuckled, "You mean to tell me that you have only one friend?"   
  
"I have plenty of friends, thank you!" I snapped, before quieting down, slightly ashamed. "But she's...different."   
  
"Ah, she's your woman!"   
  
"My what?!"   
  
Kenshin whacked the back of Sano's head. "Don't embarrass the poor kid!" He turned to me. "All we want to know is, can she get us the bar sometime?"   
  
"I...I don't know, I didn't even know she was here!"   
  
Sano rubbed his chin, grinning, "The plot thickens..."   
  
Kenshin ignored him. "Could you talk to her for us?"   
  
"Yeah, I could do that." Kenshin smiled, "Thanks, we owe you one." With that, I stood, turning away from the others- I had some thinking of my own to do. Tsubame was here? How? Why? Not that I didn't want here, it would be great to have someone nearby that I knew I could trust, but what was she doing here? Oh well, things would work themselves out soon enough, there was still plenty of time left for that...

***

Kaoru

I sat in a white whicker chair across from my bed, desperately trying to control my obvious emotions. First of all, I was embarrassed about how easily everyone could tell exactly what I was thinking all the time, second, it's kind of pathetic that I have to actually get someone to teach me how to keep my feelings undisclosed, and third, here I was, sitting in my bedroom blushing like a complete and total dork in the face of the first person who made me feel anything at all since...well, longer than a girl should go without having a crush.   
  
Kenshin looked at me warmly, smiling reassuringly as he reached over and pulled my wrists gently away from my face, which I was attempting so desperately to hide from view. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you so flustered?"   
  
"I'm embarrassed," I answered quietly. Wasn't it obvious? I avoided his deep violet gaze, knowing the second I looked into those eyes of his I would lose all hope of hiding anything from him. But then, he probably can already see right through me. The thought was painful for me to conceive. He placed his index finger softly under my chin and slowly tilted my head back, forcing me to surrender and let my humble blue eyes meet his amazing amethyst ones.   
  
He proceeded to tap me delicately on my chin as he smiled and leaned back a little on my bed. I felt my cheeks redden further. There was something about the way he moved, the way I could see his muscles tense and clench obviously, even beneath his endless baggy clothing. I chided myself silently. What would he think of me? I probably had girlish admiration scrawled all over my face, well, that and the embarrassment of course. 

Kenshin

Goodness, if I wasn't so good at controlling my own emotions, I would have been blushing right then. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes that held such innocence and trust and I felt my heart flutter. Honestly, I thought she was so endearing when you could read her so well. I wasn't quite sure why she wanted to change the fact that she was so open with her emotions, but if she needed my help I would be there for her. Besides, hiding emotions was one of my specialties. It came naturally for me; I didn't want people to know when I was upset 'cause I found that it upset other people. I hate it when people worry about me, they have their own worries, why waste energy on me? Although that train of thought doesn't stop me from concerning myself with others. Go figure. I'm a hypocrite!   
  
When I regained my train of thought, I smiled at her, clucked her under the chin and leaned back. The pink on her cheeks deepened to a crimson color. "There is no reason for you to be uncomfortable with me. I was the one to bring this up and offer my...services, for lack of a better word."   
  
She smiled at that; that enchanting small smile that made me want to tickle her sides to provoke a laugh. Kaoru's blue eyes lowered a moment, then she set herself in a straight backed position on the cushioned chair in front of me, her blush fading. I was sitting on her bed, we had decided to have the lesson in her room so we wouldn't be interrupted and she would be less aware of what was around her. Having people passing before and behind her on one of the decks would be distracting and most likely make her even more uncomfortable.   
  
Of course, here, _I_ was slightly uncomfortable, being so close to her and in such intimate quarters made _me_ slightly flustered on a _different_ level. Lucky for me, I have a tendency to were jeans and pants that are much too big for me; raver pants that are called, and they hide any evidence of...heh, well...anyway. I'm in the clear, for the moment.   
  
Sitting before me in the whicker chair, her neck was held as straight as her back, showing me its thin elegance as her hair was still up in its ponytail, making me want to pull down her hair and taste that soft skin...geez, there I go again. I didn't realize I was this hormonal.   
  
"Okay," I said, trying to cover up the wave of arousal that overcame me at that moment. "I'm not sure exactly how to go about doing this, but for one I can tell you are still embarrassed." 

Kaoru

I sighed, my perfect posture crumbling in defeat. "You can tell? Oh geez, I give up!" I sighed and stood up in frustration, making for the door.   
  
He laughed and caught me by the shoulder, allowing me to move no closer to the exit. "Kenshin, I can't do this!" I exclaimed as he towed me back and sat me on the bed, standing over me and raising an eyebrow, scolding me with his expression. I slumped reluctantly and nodded. "Teach away."   
  
He let out a tiny huff and sat across from me in the chair this time, our positions reversed. "Honestly, having me do this is quite unfair to you."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"I know kenjustu, and have been taught to read people's emotions. So not only do you have to hide it from an average person you have to hide it from a chi-reader." I giggled. He made it sound like he was some sort of tribal mystic, like it was a huge achievement to be able to read my mind. His gaze turned sharp. "Don't laugh at me."   
  
I raised an eyebrow slightly, stifling another giggle. "I'm sorry, but that sounds so...fantastical. You can read emotions...are you an empath?"   
  
"No, I'm not an empath in the truest sense, but I _can_ read emotions. It's how I know what mental state my opponents in, and what move they will make." He looked slightly insulted.   
  
"I understand." I nodded, smiling in amusement as I studied the expressions that quickly flitted across his face. I wish I could read chi, then I would just sit and study Kenshin for hours. All of his features were so fascinating to me. Not only did he have stunningly unique good looks, but every one of his actions and facial expressions seemed oddly muted, as if his thoughts and feelings were tucked away unexpressed somewhere in the back of his mind. His attitude and personality was one that at first glance seemed to be somewhat what you see is what you get, but after spending just a little time with him it became obvious that he was a very complex person. He seemed exactly how I wanted to be: one person on the outside, and able to keep whatever I didn't want to share hidden.   
  
That's another thing about Kenshin; nothing ever seems to trouble him, except other people being upset. Whatever unsatisfied needs he had remained unknown to me, and everyone else that I could see. He never hinted at his dislike for a situation or a person. He never complained or was cruel or rude. But the second someone else had a problem, he was doing his best to help them solve it. Like being here with me in my room, assisting me with my own mental incapabilities, when he could have been anywhere else. We were on a cruise ship and he was a drool worthy gorgeous guy! He could be in the hot tub right now with six or seven bikini clad starlets...and yet, it was just the two of us, in my room away from the parties and the sun, and his attention was entirely fixed on me.   
  
I stretched my neck, deciding to be a good student and learn quickly so that he wouldn't have to waste anymore time on me. "Ok, I'm ready." 

Kenshin

Geez, I was having a hard time concentrating. I had switched seats with her when she tried to spring for the door, figuring it seemed more legitimate for her to be sitting on her own bed, but now, since she had first sat in the whicker chair, her sweet floral fragrance was enveloping me and making my mind wander off the subject more than once in the span of a minutes. Then there was my idiotic comment about chi. She must think me a mental patient. Well, at least I made _her_ feel more comfortable with my idiocy, considering her hindered smile, but now I had to bring myself out of my hole of embarrassment so I could help her. I shook my head free of her scent and thoughts of my baka self and focused my attention on Kaoru, as she stretched her neck. Why was she stretching her neck?   
  
I smiled at her, biting back my laugh. I could see her shoulders shake as she tried to hinder her own laughter and before long both of us were doubled over cracking up uncontrollably, close to sobbing. I leaned my head against the arm of the chair, my sides hurting from the wracking laughter. I wrapped an arm around my stomach as I tried to stop myself, before I passed out. Taking in a few deep breaths and ignoring Kaoru small giggles as she too endeavored to stop herself from laughing. I let off a groan and sigh then looked back up at her.   
  
Her smile was small, but her eyes were a shade darker. I blinked in confusion at her expression, a frown marring my face slightly. What was she thinking about to have a look like that? 

Kaoru

My laughing had died out slowly, but before Kenshin's, as my gaze fell to the floor in remembrance, recollections that hadn't plagued me for months returning at the oddest of times.   
  
**_*"You're cute when you laugh...did you know that?"   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah....but then, you're cute when you don't laugh too...and when you blush. Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?"   
  
"No."   
  
"You are."**_**   
  
He was the reason I left my home. The reason I joined The Real World. All to forget about him...   
  
Kenshin's tired groan woke me from my troubled thoughts, and I looked up to see him frowning curiously at me. I used to think about old times a lot when I was looking in the mirror, and my strange disturbed expression didn't escape even me. Kenshin must think I'm pretty strange right now.   
  
I smiled weakly at him. "Sorry...ok, now that we got that out of our system. Let's get this lesson over with."   
  
His gaze was penetrating as his lips quivered. I prayed he wouldn't ask. I always stunk at lying and I had no wish to speak the truth right now. He nodded slowly and sat up straight in his chair, obviously thinking about something. I chewed nervously on my lower lip as my face remained the focus of his eyes. 

Kenshin

"Right," I said, my soft smile returning. Whatever was going through her mind was gone now it seemed. No, never mind her eyes still looked a bit darker. Hmmm...I was tempted to ask her what she was thinking, but thought better of it and nodded to myself before sitting up straight, trying to think. She was gnawing n her lower lip, a nervous gesture, I suppose. Of course, my attention was then drawn to those lips. With a small smile, I wondered what she would do if I kissed her right then. But no, I was here to help her, not put the moves on her. I sighed inwardly, "Right, okay. Why don't we just have a normal conversation and see if you can hide what you are feeling from me. I will try and play fair by not reading you."   
  
"Why would I have to hide my emotions from you if we are just talking?" Kaoru asked, then paused her eyes widening in most innocent shock. I smiled as she caught up to what I was thinking. "What are you planning on asking me!?"   
  
My smiled turned mischievous, and I saw her blush begin to creep up her neck again. "Ah-ah," a scolded, ticking my finger back and forth. "No emotions. You're getting flustered again."   
  
"You're making me nervous!"   
  
"But we have yet to even begin," I retorted coolly. Truthfully, I have no Idea what I was going to ask her, but I knew the mystery was enough to make her paranoid. She pouted, her lower lip jutting out. Gods, what a sight she made. I felt my body relax as I looked over her in awe. She was so beautiful; and it wasn't just her thick silky black hair or sparkling blue eyes, it was her spirit too. She was so amazingly open and gentle. Immediately at Yahiko's side when he was getting sick the first day, even though she wasn't feeling too hot herself. So compassionate. Oh, damn it, matter at hand, matter at hand!   
  
I leaned back in the chair, with one hand picking at the straw of the wicker chair; attempting to look cool on some level. "Congratulations! You've been voted 'Most Beautiful Girl In This Room'" Kaoru looked confused as I smiled and leaned forward. "And the grand prize is a night with me." 

Kaoru

I glared at him, eyebrows raised. What was he trying to pull? Not only would he never invite me to sleep with him, but he especially never would in such a cheap cliché way.   
  
A glint appeared in his eye as he spoke again. "Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven."   
  
I caught on then. He was trying to embarrass me by throwing me overused blatant pick up lines. I could play this game. I smiled slyly as I slowly nodded my head. He wagged his finger sternly at me again. "No reaction!"   
  
He smiled at me. "That dress would look great on the floor next to my bed."   
  
I raised another eyebrow, glancing down at my faded jeans and simple blue long sleeved shirt with white flowers. I was definitely not wearing a dress. My mind strayed off topic as I mentally scolded myself for not dressing more thoughtfully. I thought I looked cute when I picked out my outfit this morning but now with Kenshin looking at me so much it seemed less than inadequate.   
  
I was brought back to reality by Kenshin's chiding. "No reaction." He rolled his eyes. 

Kenshin

I was at a loss for a moment, sure this was fun, but it was hard coming up with these things from the top of my head. My hands fidgeted in my pockets as I leaned down low in the chair. A slow smile spread across my face as my fingers brushed a quarter within the fabric. "Ah, here we go." I stood from the chair and stepped forward to hand her the coin. "Here's a quarter...call your roommate and tell her you won't be coming home tonight."   
  
Her mouth opened in shock and she smacked my hand away. Luckily, I was able to keep my grip on the coin and stuffed it back in my pocket. I shook my head at her, showing my false disapproval. "Kaoru, Kaoru, come on work with me here!"   
  
"I'm trying!" She exclaimed with a light laugh. "But you throw lines like that at me!"   
  
"Get used to it. They can get much worse and probably will, especially if you are wanting to become a singer," I replied, shaking my head as I remember how much verbal abuse some of the performers; singers, dancers, or strippers, went through on the stages of the three clubs I bartended at. "Club males can be vulgar creatures and you have to show them no mercy, 'cause some of their lines can be pretty slick."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
I raised my eyebrow. "If I followed you home, would you keep me?"   
  
She almost smiled at that one, but when I merely held up my index finger she pursed her lips together with determination. I smirked, but truthfully my mind was drawing a blank. What other decent ones were used on me and my friends? She was watching my expectantly waiting for me to say something, wanting to prove she could do this. I paced to the right then turned on my heels and walked the other way, saying the first thing on my mind. "Guys dig me; I wear colored underwear." Bad idea, I spun back to look at her shocked expression and held up my hands before she could speak. "Shit, sorry, forgot who told me that one! Uhh....Was your father a thief? 'Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."   
  
Apparently the line Taro had given me in one of his drunken stupors passed by because of her determination. She was getting the hang of it now, her eyebrow rose slightly, but her expression looked absolutely stony. I nodded at her, then turned slightly on my heel again. "Hmmm..." I smiled and turned back to her. Her eyes met mine. "Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" 

Kaoru

I gaped at him when he said that line about the underwear, but when I saw his shocked expression, stunned by his own words, I let it go, not really wanting to know. Then the next line he gave me I already knew, so it wasn't very difficult to keep my expression stony and raise only an eyebrow. He nodded and I beamed as he turned away to think again. I felt like a kitten or something, obedient and basking in the slightest praise. Like a nod.   
  
He turned back and I met his eyes as he said, "Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"   
  
I tilted my head a little, for a moment forgetting that he wasn't actually saying it to me, but as my lips parted at the sweetness of the comment he looked at me sternly and commanded, "No."   
  
I shut my mouth and tried not to laugh.   
  
"I'd like to call you. What's your number?"   
  
I smiled confidently "It's in the phone book."   
  
"But I don't know your name."   
  
"That's in the phone book too," was my curt reply.   
  
He chuckled at that and clasped his hands together in triumph. I was very proud of myself. Then I felt pathetic for being proud of something so...well, pathetic. "Good, good, now you have the hang of it. Lets see...hmmm...Haven't I seen you someplace before?"   
  
"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore."   
  
He smiled, then moved to the next one. He brought is hands dramatically over his heart and looked at me with a torn expression. Even when he was pretending, he was adorable. "I'd go to the end of the world for you."   
  
"Yes, but would you stay there?   
  
He dropped his hands in mock hurt and turned away from me. I bit my lip, suppressing another laugh and somehow managing to keep my expression fairly unmoved. 

Kenshin

For kicks I put some drama into my act. After all, this was even more fun than I thought it would be. Kaoru was more witty and cat-like than I could have guessed and she was catching on nicely. Not to mention just spending this time with her was enough to make me happier than I had been in a while. When she snapped a retort back at my 'end of the world' line, I let my hand drop with a shocked and hurt look on my face.   
  
She bit her lower lip, but managed to keep her expression somewhat stoic. Walking away from her for a few paces as I searched for another line, I smiled. Why not use the oldest one in the book? I turned back and leaned over her on the bed, my arm supporting my weight and the bed sagging with it. "Hey, baby, what's your sign?"   
  
She smiled and winked. "Do not Enter"   
  
I laughed, I couldn't help it that was a good line. Besides I wasn't the one trying to be impassive. I hesitated a moment not wanting to pull away from her and her intoxicating scent, but it felt it more natural with the blatant line to lean back. So I did reluctantly, crossing my arms over my chest as I threw a wink at her. "So, wanna go back to my place?" 

Kaoru

I crossed my legs, wringing my hands in the comforter beneath me. I thought once there was some distance between us I could breath again. When he had leaned over me to use the age-old 'what's your sign' line I had to force myself to not focus on how much my body was screaming for me to throw my arms around him and pull his full weight on top of me as I- ah..hehehe. And then the distance, it was supposed to control these urges, but no, there was still that tingling in my limbs urging me to launch myself at him. Somehow I maintained my composure as I replied to his come on. "Well, I don't know. Will two people fit under a rock?"   
  
He narrowed his eyes at me and leaned forward again, this time so close that our lips probably would have touched if I hadn't leaned back a little myself. I didn't really want to lean back, but what kind of student would I be if I kissed my teacher in the middle of an important lesson? He didn't seem to notice the way my breath caught in my throat, because he continued on. "I want to give myself to you."   
  
I placed my hand on his chest, wishing I could leave it there for a while, but pushing him away slowly, replying, "Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts."   
  
Cheap? Who was I kidding? While that comeback would have worked on most people, it was obviously incorrect on Kenshin. I could probably find at least 200 people on that very ship who would pay millions for Kenshin to 'give himself' to them.   
  
He blinked and stepped back as I smiled at his surprise. I was getting pretty good at this...if only life's hardest moments were receiving cheesy pick-up lines. 

Kenshin

I blinked as I stepped back. Cheap? Ouch? Where had she come up with that one? She smiled when she saw me falter. Damn, I was supposed to be suave not sensitive! I puff out my chest, must look confident, must look confident. I probably look like a buffoon. On any accord, I knew I had to redeem myself. "If I could see you naked, I'd die happy." My last boyfriend, the abusive one, said that to me at a club I was working at. It wasn't his winning line, but it certainly got my attention.   
  
She didn't even skip a beat. "Yeah, but if I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing".   
  
"Oh!" I declared, hitting my hand to my chest and falling back into the chair behind me. "Oh, that hurts."   
  
"Kenshin?"   
  
"No, no I'm done for. Overkill," I exclaimed, covering my face with my hands. "The dagger hath struckth me dead. You win."   
  
"Oh, Kenshin, I'm sorry. I was joking I didn't mean it!" Kaoru cried out. I almost laughed out loud, that she thought I was seriously hurt, but she was hovering over me now and having her that close prompted me to pout and look pitiful, rather than tell her I was fine. She leaned down with concern, her blue eyes confused. "I didn't mean it, I swear."   
  
Close enough... 

Kaoru

I could feel my heart sinking. He sounded so hurt! Didn't he know I wasn't saying that to him? It was an auto response to the come-on...goodness, If I saw him naked, I'd probably die the most privileged and awe-inspired girl in the history of the world! I quickly got off the bed and scurried over to him, kneeling on the floor beside his chair and resting an arm on his knee, bending my head as I tried to peer through his fingers to see his eyes. "Oh Kenshin, I'm sorry. I was joking, I didn't mean it!" He looked at me with a pitiful pout and sad, puppy eyes. "I didn't mean it, I swear."   
  
He forgot my 'insult' very quickly. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He said, returning to the game as he leaned forward until I could look straight into his deep violet eyes.   
  
I thought for a minute, keeping my face steady. "Slap you."   
  
He seemingly ignored my comment as he leaned closer still, slipping his hand behind the back of my neck as he whispered, "I'll take the chance."   
  
I jumped slightly. Was he really serious? Was this actually happening to me, or was this just another one of his tools for teaching? I sat still, head tilted back in anticipation. His lips met mine softly, so delicately it could have been a dream, but at the same time they displayed such checked passion it was overwhelming. I trembled slightly, slowly relaxing and relishing in the gentle control his lips held. I savoringly breathed in his scent...he smelled good, like a boy. Ok, so like a man, but the last time I let myself get close enough to a male to actually smell him, we were both still at an age where I referred to them as 'boys'.   
  
He slid his other hand up and across my shoulder to cradle my chin. Kenshin may not speak much about his feelings, but he could definitely communicate with his lips. With that one kiss I felt more safe, more cared for, more protected than I had in a very long time. I hoped that he could sense all of my trust...for I trusted him a great deal. I parted my lips slightly, inviting him to deepen the kiss, but he made no sign of doing so. Part of me desperately wanted to snake my tongue out and take the initiative myself, but the other part of me was incredibly self conscious. I had always thought that kissing was like...riding a bicycle: once you learn, you never forget. And yet, there I was, and I had gone so long without practice...   
  
He withdrew slowly, grazing his teeth against my lower lip and causing me to shiver once more. My eyes remained closed, and it took me a minute to 'wake up'. When I finally opened my eyes, they met Kenshin's sleepily. His eyes were light and glossy, filled with some unreadable emotion, but I guessed I didn't do that badly considering the small contented smile playing on his lips. 

Kenshin

I hadn't been sure if she was serious or not when she said she would slap me should I kiss her, but my words were true. I would take that chance just to have her lips against mine, and by kami-sama, it would have been well worth it even if she had slapped me.   
  
Her skin was silk against my fingers as I ran them over her nape and her shoulders to deepen the kiss. I met our lips softly, so not to scare her, though my passion was high and I wanted to show such in my kiss. Shuddering from some cold I couldn't feel, she eased into the kiss slowly, parting her lips slightly against mine, but not initiating the use of our tongues. So I refrained from as much as well. She would be the leader here, I wanted her to know that. I would do nothing more that what she allowed. My other hand slid up her shoulder to her neck, cupping her neck and chin in my grasp and grazing my teeth upon her lower lip as we broke apart.   
  
My eyes opened to see her eyelids fluttering somewhere between consciousness and dream. I smiled and ran my thumb against her cheek. Her eyelids rose slowly and she looked at me with slight grogginess. Trust me, darling, it was just as good for me. Her lips were so soft and her smell was overwhelmingly wonderful. I was tempted to bury my face in her hair to cling to that warmth and amazing aroma. With my smile fading slightly to a soft grin, I released her neck and brushed the fingers of one hand over her forehead, playing with her dark bangs, before looking her in the those enchanting blue eyes. "Looks like you lied...no slap..." 

Kaoru

I smiled slightly, my eyes wandering over his face through lowered lashes. Maybe if I just- Suddenly I whimpered slightly, squeezing my eyes shut as I remember something from years ago...   
  
**_*"Was that your first kiss?...It was, wasn't it?"   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed about that...I think it's sweet."   
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yeah...so what did you think of it?"   
  
"You...you want me to talk about it?"   
  
"Well sure."   
  
"No!"   
  
"Heh, don't get all worked up."   
  
"I'm embarrassed."   
  
"Embarrassed that I kissed you?"   
  
"No...embarrassed of how I'm acting now."   
  
"Well, you can have another shot...do you want to try that again?"*_**   
  
I stood up abruptly, digging the heels of my palms into my eyes as I spun around, pacing towards the wall. Why was this happening to me? Why was this happening to me now? I had finally begun to forget...   
  
"Kaoru...?" Kenshin had also stood and was now standing behind me, his voice laced with concern. "Did I upset you?"   
  
I was so confused at that moment. Why right when I start making progress with someone new am I suddenly assaulted with these memories? The only thing I could think of was how secure I felt when Kenshin's lips had been pressed against mine, and without another thought, I whirled around to face him, my long black hair flying out of its loose tie as I flung my arms around his neck.   
  
He gasped slightly, and I got up on my tiptoes, sliding one hand to his face and trailing it across his jaw, tilting his head down towards me as I strained my neck forward, meeting our lips desperately. This time I threw caution and shyness to the wind as my lips immediately parted and my tongue snuck out to trace his lower lip. His arms closed around my waist and I allowed my free hand to wander up his arm to his back, where my index finger trailed up his spine until it reached the back of his neck. I threaded my fingers into his thick, soft fiery hair and tugged his head down closer towards me... 

Kenshin

When her body hit me my first thought was to catch her and then next...hell, I don't even remember. All I knew was that Kaoru was in my arms and her mouth was against mine and her tongue...I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.   
  
My arms slid around her waist easily, fingers gripping the cloth of her shirt as I endeavored not to rip it off. Kami-sama, my hormones are going to be the death of me! For one I couldn't even believe this was happening. Kaoru was one to be cautious, but open. I never thought she would take the initiative. But there was no way I would ever complain.   
  
Our kiss was passionate as we breathlessly searched each others mouths with our tongues and teeth. Her hands were hastily working my hair out of its tie...oh, if she only knew how easily she could control me should she play with my hair. I would melt within seconds, never mind that, I already was melting! She felt so perfect against me, her mouth to mine. I wanted so badly to throw her down on the bed and have her writhe beneath me in pleasure.   
  
I moaned softly against her lips and felt her press closer to me, running a leg against my own. Any closer and the baggy pants wouldn't conceal much more. Her skin felt so soft to the touch, like fine silk. Her scent of wildflowers was overwhelming. I was drowning in it, but quite happily. I ran my fingers over her spine, enjoying the shudder that vibrated against my own body through hers. She gave off a small whimper, finally releasing my hair from its tether and tangling her fingers within the mass without hesitation.   
  
My hands were slipping over her back, resting on her hips to pull her against me briefly. My body was moving without my mind to follow, that is the only way I could explain it. For if I were in my right mind, I would have been blushing right about then. Her temperature was rising, her warmth was delicious against me and I could feel my pulse was probably ten times faster than usual. Kami-sama, I wanted her right then.   
  
Himura, get a hold of yourself! You can't be so quick! I didn't want to let her go though, I wanted to kiss her and hold her and...I sighed as we broke apart, but I didn't release her. No, not yet. My mouth trailed down her neck, which she arched back in order to give me better access. Her eyes fluttered closed, a whispered breath forming words I couldn't hear. When she tipped her face back toward me I took her mouth again, not giving her any time to think, although it didn't seem like she wanted to think. I could barely control the shaking within my body, the happiness inside. She was so beautiful, such a strong soul and an amazing creature and she was in _my_ arms, choosing to kiss _me_. I didn't know when it happened, but suddenly I felt the overwhelming thought that I could possibly be in love with her... 

Kaoru

I uttered the softest of moans and clung tightly to him as I felt my knees grow weak beneath me. All thoughts of oxygen and the past completely disappeared as I lost myself in his touch. It felt like the most right and natural thing in the world to be in his arms, and yet, every one of my nerves was on end as my body hummed with passion, both realized and unrevealed. I stumbled a few steps backwards as my legs finally gave out. Kenshin didn't let me fall, he pressed me closer to him as my arms trembled in bliss. I felt another sound form in the hollow of my throat when all of the sudden…   
  
"Oh my goodness! Kaoru! Himura! I'm so sorry! I'm leaving now! I was never here!"   
  
My eyes flew open and I stepped forcefully out of Kenshin's arms, my face whipping towards the other end of the room, where a flustered Misao stood, closing the door hastily behind her as she exited. My right hand flew up to my lips and found then warm and swollen, and I realized everything I had just done. My cheeks burned and my eyes stung in embarrassment. I moved my hand higher to cover my eyes and turned to face the wall, ashamed.   
  
"Oh my god Kenshin…I'm so sorry for…imposing myself on you like that…" I choked, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. How could I have done that? What could he possibly have thought about me now? 

Kenshin

"I-impose?" I wanted to laugh. I would have, had I not been so embarrassed with Misao walking in.   
  
Sigh...ruin the moment...   
  
I shook my head slightly and walked over to her, where she was starting to pace within a three foot space. My eyes followed her, her hand to her mouth, teeth gnawing on her nails like a nervous child. I stepped into her path right as she spun to walk the other way. My unexpected movement made her jump, her hand gesturing out from her mouth to keep me at bay it would seem.   
  
"Kaoru, you weren't imposing...you don't have to apologize either," I said calmly, pulling her chin up to look me in the eyes again. Why did she always avoid them? I saw traces of tears in those sapphire depths. Now that was not allowed. Without another thought I pulled her into my arms, nudging the bridge of my nose into her hair against her jaw line. "Kaoru, mind you that I started the kiss and I was very happy that you accepted it, but I can't for the life of me understand why you are suddenly so scared."   
  
I felt her relax slightly against me, her arms that were up and pressed against my chest in defense lost their tension and she collapsed into my arms. Her face burying into my shoulder. I smiled into her hair and kissed her temple gently. "I enjoyed it though."   
  
She laughed at this, the kind of laugh that is genuine through tears. The kind that often times stops tears. With another sniff and hitch of a laugh she pulled back slightly to look me --finally-- in the eyes. "I'm sorry I'm being so schizo. Bad memories."   
  
"Heh, you too," I muttered, half surprise that I would even _hint_ at my own experiences, but with her it seemed okay, with her is seemed natural, like we were kindred...or soul mates. I smiled at that thought, before I leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "Perhaps one night we can swap stories."   
  
"Perhaps," she echoed, then retreated back into my embrace, cuddling her nose against my neck, her arms pressed between our bodies, while I held her lightly around the waist. I hummed contentedly, the noise barely loud enough to be heard by myself. She was silent there after, breathing her sweet breath over my neck. I kept my hormones in check, running my fingers over her temple and through her hair.   
  
"You feel better?"   
  
I could feel her smile, and smiled myself at the gentle press of her lip to my collar bone. "How can you be so supportive? How can you be so perfect?"   
  
I almost cracked up at that. Me? Perfect? Deary, I have more skeletons in the closet than I care to acknowledge. Heck, I'm gonna need another closet soon, should I keep this up. My thoughts unwittingly drifted to Aoshi, before I shook myself inwardly, vowing not to think of him and the memories that followed him, concentrating on Kaoru and the fact that I was, indeed, laughing and she had pulled back confused and slightly hurt. "Kaoru-chan, I am far from perfect! I am the height of imperfection!"   
  
Her eyes scanned me up and down, then stared into my eyes incredulously. Well, I didn't think she would be that bold, and her stare did send a reaction through me that I really didn't need right then. I chuckled her under the chin, now standing before her instead if within her embrace. "Darling, there is more than just looks, but you over-flatter me there too."   
  
"Hardly," she muttered, eyeing me with raised eyebrows. "But I know what you mean...trust me I know what you mean..."   
  
"Mmm." I didn't want to ask, she didn't seem fond of giving up her past freely, which I understood, for I felt the same way. So with my eyes flickering from her to the door I cleared my throat and motioned with my head. "Should we go to dinner? I think the meeting with the producer will start soon."   
  
"That's probably why Misao came in."   
  
"Probably."   
  
"Poor thing, I think we gave her a shock," Kaoru was saying as we walked out of the room. I shut her bedroom door behind me and waited for her to lock it before following after her. "After all, it's only the first week."   
  
"We're such sluts," I joked, enticing a laugh from her as she playfully hit my shoulder. Well, the tension was smoothed, between us at least, and for that I was happy. Hell, it _was_ worth risking a hit by her, no doubt a powerful slap. I was glad I took that chance and I would take any that would follow, just to have her... 

***

Kaoru

We all sat around the long banquet table, our faces illuminated by the light of the flickering candles in the center of the setting. We were congregated in the upscale dining hall for our orientation dinner, to get the official "why we are here" speech, and to find out what our employment would be for the next six months.   
  
I gave Kenshin's hand a light squeeze under the table, and smiled shyly at him. It felt so funny, sitting here beside him like normal people after what had just happened. That had honestly been the most passionate, electric kiss I had ever had, and I couldn't quite take my mind off of it. I had never acted that way before… never so…free and uninhibited.   
  
I averted my eyes, looking back to the flowers in the middle of the table as I refolded my hands in my lap. It didn't make any sense… before my kisses were always saved, always significant, and they had only been for one person… it amazed me that I could get so much from a kiss from a stranger… he really was still a stranger. I had known him less than a week and knew virtually nothing about him, and yet we had just shared something so… wow. Something so wow. That's the only way I can put it.   
  
So although I could tell that everyone around the table was bouncing in their chairs in the suspense of discovering our new job, I couldn't help but lift my fingers slowly to my lips, unable to tear my mind from my first kiss in two years… 

Sanosuke

I winced at the sound my ice made as I chewed it thoughtfully. That ear splitting nails-on-chalkboard sound always made me cringe, but chewing on ice was a habit I just couldn't shake. Especially when I was pensive.   
  
What's with all those lovey dovey eyes across the table? Kaoru was being so cute I almost wanted to throw up. Cute is good, but being too cute is not good. And Kenshin was so egging on her little smiles and blushes I couldn't help but sigh and roll my eyes as I leaned back in my chair.   
  
He was a weird one, that Red. Going for Kaoru and I, two complete opposites. What was he trying to do? He'd been giving me incredibly obvious signals in the pool earlier… I'd have to corner him later and make him go skinny dipping with me… that oughtta make up his mind between me and Kaoru. Poor girl didn't stand a chance. Hah, she wouldn't even get a kiss in before I had him in my bed. 

Megumi

I watched Sano watch Kenshin watch Kaoru stare at the flowers. I wanted to hit him over the head, the baka. Just because Kenshin had red hair does not mean Sano could gawk at him all day like he was some kind of zoo exhibit! Goodness, chicken head was practically drooling, you'd think he was a wig maker or something.   
  
He hadn't said anything to me all day about our plans to make a date. After he'd asked me he'd dropped the subject as if nothing had ever happened. I wondered if he hadn't really meant it, if it had been just some show to make Kaoru-chan jealous.   
  
That confused me too. What did Sanosuke see in Kaoru? I mean, she was an adorable girl, but she certainly didn't seem like Sano's type at all. I wouldn't have supposed he was trying to get to her, but it's not as if there was anyone else for him to impress. It was just he and I and Kaoru and Kenshin. I wondered if Kaoru even had any idea. 

Kenshin

It was the first time, without the aid of some drug-related substance, that I was walking on air. And unlike the other times with those outside aids I was enjoying this sensation. I didn't feel out of control, or lost in a swift river, or anything like that, but I just felt giddy. Kaoru was smiling at me every now in then, making me return those sweet little quirks of her lips with smirks of my own, wishing the meeting had not interrupted us.   
  
It took a few minutes after the producer, Jonathan, began speaking for me to notice the slight averted glare in Sano's gaze. He was trying to keep his attention on Jonathan, but every so often I saw him flashing a narrowed look to me or Kaoru. I tried not to chuckle, knowing very well that Kaoru and I were putting on quite a display and he was sure to be jealous. I'd seen it before, experienced it as well. Most of the time I found it amusing.   
  
Opps. Himura, pay attention to Jonathan. Clenching my fists under the table I avert my own eyes up to the producer, trying to concentrate on what he was saying. "...every week boys and girls. You are welcome to split up the responsibilities any way you like, but every week there needs to be a floor show. They perform three days out of the week Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. You can pick up a new act at different ports and we will give them a free ride to our next destination or we can boat them back on a small ship once they are through. Any questions?"   
  
"How much are they getting paid?" Aoshi asked, leaning on the table with his chin to the palm of his hand.   
  
"50000 yen a night."   
  
"Damn that's pretty good," Yahiko scoffed, tapping his foot to the ground clearly not wanting to be there at the moment. I tilted my head in thought, trying to recall what our first stop would be and how soon we had to work in order to get everything done. "I don't suppose we get any percentage of their money, eh? As acting agents?"   
  
Jonathan rolled his eyes at Yahiko and a few of us chuckled. "You will be getting paid Yahiko, but only 500 yen for every working hour recorded, on top of that you have this ship and your meal tickets."   
  
"It's a very good deal, sir. Very good." My tone had been mocking, as had my smile, but truthfully I didn't know we were going to receive any money from the show. It was a pleasant surprise, to say the least. 

Aoshi

A plan and a job; that was simple enough to say, but twice as hard to do. I frowned. 500 yen was barely enough to put up with all the rudeness and paper work we were going to have to deal with. Then again our group was pretty lax...they might be able to handle it. If we set up the responsibilities according to persons.   
  
Jonathan continued to answer little questions we had. When were we going to have to start? The following week. That week's floor show was planned out already. When were we getting to a port? What port? In two days, Malaysia. Then upon hearing that the group went into questions about the country. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, wishing I were elsewhere. I just wanted to get this done now. And if I remembered correctly Kenshin had a night of drunken debauchery planned...ohhhh boy, this was going to be a long trip!   
  
_Stay tuned for scenes from the next Real World Kenshin!_


	4. Episode 3 Sorry About That

After a nice long wait, episode 3 is here!  Enjoy!  
  


Don't forget to check out cast profiles, fanart, images, logos, and news on the offical Real World Kenshin website:

you can also join our mailing list for updates and other cool opportunities.  Thanks for reading!

KENSHIN  
  
I had entered the bar to make sure Yahiko had talked  
with the bar management and somehow, while I was ironing out  
the details of that night's arrangements, I began  
helping the bartender, a middle aged man by the name of Trevor,  
serve the lunch rush. He seemed to find it amusing  
that I would talk to him while casually and  
unconsciously flipping a shot glass into the air,  
catching it behind my back, and pouring the mixed  
liquid I had just concocted from that position.   
  


  
"Some habit," he chuckled when I explained my routine  
movements to him.   
  


  
I shrugged. "You are the same, ne?"  
  


  
"I suppose." He eyed me, I could see it from the  
corner of my own eyes...well, eye, since the other was  
winking at the woman before me as she paid. She was  
too old for me to pursue, most likely near my own  
mother's age, but it was fun to play with the patrons.  
I almost broke into laughter when the man beside her,  
presumably her husband, wrapped his arm around her  
waist and glared at me. Sometimes mankind could be so  
amusing.   
  


  
"You want to make some extra cash? Working with me,  
that is."  
  


  
I glanced over at Trevor with a bit of surprise. A  
smile quickly spread over my lips soon after. "Honto,  
ne?" I shook myself out of the language barrier and  
laughed as I translated. "Really?" and added, "I can  
have a job here?"  
  


  
"I sure as hell need help come evenings, whenever you  
have free time away from you work with the show, come  
by and lend a hand. I'll pay you hourly, if you like."  
A burly man smacked his hand to the bar to get  
Trevor's attention, who jumped and gave a warning  
glare to the man, conveying with just that look who was  
dominant here.  
  


  
"Sure, I would love to," I replied, in all honesty and  
all excitement. I could feel my feet rock up to my  
toes in a childish gesture. It had been a while since  
I'd done this and I hadn't realized just how much I  
missed it. "But we can have the bar tonight?"  
  


  
"Well, tomorrow morning technically. I'm shutting her  
down around one o'clock for you."  
  


  
"Thanks."  
  


  
"You're lucky. That's one of the busy times. The  
gamblers usually come over for a few drinks when the  
bouncers kick them out of the casino. That producer of  
yours, Jonathan, he drove a hard bargain to get this  
fixed up." My eyes unconsciously flickered over the  
camera to my left. I could see the cameraman's  
shoulders jump in surprise as most of us had learned  
to ignore the lens by now.  There were still times when  
we were reminded of their presence though. I shook my  
head as I looked back from the camera and snickered.  
My hands moved again from their frozen position to  
cleaning a shot glass with the bar rag. Apparently  
Jonathan assumed chaos would break out tonight as  
well.  
  


  
My body shuddered at that and I frowned; that thought  
should have brought on a smile at the mischief that  
would ensure. Why did I feel uneasy?  
  


  
"Oi, Red!"  
  


  
The gruff tone of Sano above the ruckus of many other  
voices brought my attention to search the area for the  
tall and undeniably handsome male. When I spotted him  
I told Trevor I was leaving. At his nod I bounded over  
the bar from where I stood, another habit from the old  
days. Sano reached out to catch me in my jump, but  
even as his arms went around my waist I was already to  
the ground and in perfect balance. He seemed slightly  
disoriented when I started bouncing slightly, my hands  
fisted in his shirt. "Sano, guess what? I get to  
bartend here! Kami-sama I missed it so much!"  
  


  
I dawned on me then, that if Aoshi were there to see  
me, bright eyed and bouncing, he would have said  
something like "You're acting like your old self  
again." Of course, that was five years ago...  
  


Sano

I grinned, slipping one arm around Kenshin's waist and giving him a slight squeeze, while playfully ruffling his hair with the other.  He seemed more chipper than usual… actually, he always acted cheerful, but sometimes I got the impression that he wasn't all too happy underneath that grin of his.  He seemed in a good mood for real now though, and I enjoyed his bouncing around.  "Careful Red, you don't want to steal that psycho hyper persona from Misao now, do you?"

I took a step back, cocking my head at him a bit and stuffing my hands in my pockets, laughing at his glare and the slight pout of his lips.  How adorable!  He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and blowing some bangs out of his eyes.  "Hey…" I said after a minute, an idea occurring to me.  "Since you're working here, that means you can set up a really flexible tab for me… right?"

He laughed at me and ticked his finger back and forth before my face.  
"I don't think so. On the contrary you better be tipping me *very* well."  
  


  
I could see the glint in his eyes and couldn't help taking a step  
closer, not only to feel his warmth, but to take advantage of my  
height over him. "Hmmm...well, that all depends on how well the  
service you provide is."  
  


  
"OIIIIIIIII, you guyyyys!" Kenshin blinked away from the atmosphere we  
had created and glanced around me to see the source of the cheerful  
yell. I, on the other hand, knew precisely who it was. That damn weasel...

Misao  
  
Kaoru's gotta be somewhere around here! She's been looking kinda 'in love' with Kenshin during this whole trip... So I decided to ask the others. I found them at the bar. Looks like Kenshin's the bartender, so I cheerfully called out and I asked, "Have you seen Kaoru-chan?"  
  


  
Sano commented that she was probably in her room, so I decided to look. There she was, just on the bed reading something.  
  


  
"Hey, Kaoru-chan... Do you wanna go over to the deck? The wind is cool... And maybe we can talk over somethin' to drink... Wanna play chess? It's been my pass-time back at home."

Kaoru  
  
I glanced up from my reading, smiling at Misao's  
cheerful expression. There was something funny about  
this girl. We were the same age, but she made me feel  
so old. I guess it's not the number of your years,  
but what kind of experiences you fill them with...  
  


  
"Sure," I nodded, letting my book fall shut and  
stretching my arms leisurely. It was a beautiful  
day... what was I doing sitting around in my room  
reading, anyway? "That sounds like a great idea."  
  


  
I followed a grinning Misao out of my room and up to  
the sun deck, sighing painfully as I felt the heat of  
the sun beat down upon my body. Oh yes, that is why I  
wasn't out doors. Pulling slightly at the collar of my  
long-sleeved shirt, I kept up Misao's quick pace,  
trying to ignore how uncomfortable it was to be  
wearing jeans in this weather. Maybe if I took a seat  
in the shade...  
  


  
"Let's sit over here!" Misao chirped, motioning to a  
row of lounge chairs designed for sun bathing, a few  
chess boards set up here and there between the chairs.  
I repressed a groan and nodded feebly, lowering  
myself down onto one of the chairs and closing my eyes  
briefly while Misao settled in front of me, repeating  
a mantra inside of my head. *It's freezing out.   
You're in Antarctica. It's so cold you can't even  
feel your toes. There are penguins all around and  
icicles forming on your eyebrows. So cold it hurts to  
breath. So cold it-*  
  


  
"Boy, it's really hot out."  
  


  
I tried not to burst into pathetic tears as I opened  
my eyes, squinting into the sunlight to look at my  
company. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Misao  
  
The air is humid, the sun's beating on our backs and worst of all, Kaoru and I were out there under the hot, hot sky... This is the only place where you can find chess boards... I mentally slapped my forehead thinking, 'I should have went for checkers or pool somewhere colder!' Ah! What the hell... I just hope that Kaoru's okay...  
  


  
I found it quite odd that Kaoru-chan would be wearing jeans at this temperature... But hey, I wear shorts almost all the time, even in the cold! Some people can find me quite strange.  
  


  
And so I asked her, "Say, Kaoru-chan... How do you like this trip so far?  I'm enjoying it." I smiled and moved my pawn forward. Kaoru thought for a while and moved her pawn parallel to mine. Ah... This is an old one... I can take it out immediately... No one back home calls me "Tactician Misao" for nothing!  
  


  
But after a few moves, the heat was beginning to take its toll on Kaoru...   
  


  
"Kaoru-chan... Would you like to play another game...? You're burning like a furnace over there..."  
  


Kaoru  
  
If I wasn't sweating before, I certainly was now.   
Laughing nervously I rubbed at the back of my neck  
with one hand, moving one of my pawns forward a few  
spaces with the other. "Oh, I'm fine... just  
concentrating on this game is all..."  
  


  
Ah, what a lame response. I barely knew how the  
pieces moved, let alone how to plan any kind of  
attack. Deciding the change the subject, I smiled  
across the board at Misao. "As for your earlier  
question... yeah, I'm definitely enjoying the trip."   
I probably blushed at that. "Enjoying" was an  
understatement... Kenshin and I hadn't spoken since  
last night, when we kissed, and it was hard for me to  
concentrate on anything much without him popping into  
my head. Just take now for example...  
  

    
    Misao  
    
      
    
    "Well then... I'm enjoying this trip." I smiled broadly, "Kaoru-chan... I think you moved your pawn too far... Pawns are only allowed to move one space at a time, remember? You can return that and use your knight to eat this pawn." I  
    
    pointed at one of my pawns which was easy prey for Kaoru's knight.  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
    She returned the pawn in exchange for eating my pawn. Well then... She  still looked a bit uncomfortable though. Was it the game? Or was it the heat? In a  
    
    way, I kinda remembered that not everyone was enjoying the whole trip like  
    
    everyone else. I guess the only one who wasn't truly enjoying this whole thing  
    
    was...   
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
    "Aoshi-san..."  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
    Kaoru perked up a bit when I suddenly blurted out his name. It was truly  
    
    sudden. So I blushed a bit and continued playing.   
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
    "Checkmate."  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
    There were so many questions floating in my mind. Why is Kenshin not  
    
    communicating with Kaoru, why did we decide to stay in this hot place, why does  
    
    Kaoru look so uncomfortable and why was Aoshi-san so glum. But I might ponder  
    
    on those later. For the meantime, I'll just have to speak with Kaoru...  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
    Kaoru
    
    I accepted my defeat graciously, returning my pieces
    
    to their starting positions as I attempted to contain
    
    my smirk.  It seems I was not the only one with a man
    
    constantly on my mind.  Misao and Aoshi?  That
    
    certainly was an interesting combination.  Not the
    
    first two I would pair together, but perhaps Aoshi
    
    could use a little lightening up.
    
    Speak of the devil.  I squinted and watched as our
    
    favorite mystery man stepped onto the deck, laptop
    
    tucked under his arm.  The similarities between Aoshi
    
    and… well, they were uncanny.  Tall, lithe muscular
    
    figure, bright eyes, large hands, jet black hair…
    
    personality-wise, I don't think they could have been
    
    more different, but boy, did they both look good in a
    
    tight t-shirt.
    
    Not surprisingly, sometimes it hurt to look at Aoshi. 
    
    The memories his appearance brought back were not
    
    always pleasant.  However there was someone inside
    
    that shell of his that I was determined to get to
    
    know.  Besides, I couldn't live my life stinging every
    
    time I set eyes on a classically attractive Japanese
    
    male.  
    
    Sighing slightly, I pushed a few stray tendrils of
    
    hair behind my ears and smiled mischievously at Misao.
    
     "What do you say we go hit on Aoshi?"  I laughed as
    
    the girl's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. 
    
    Kawaii!  I tapped her shoulder good-naturedly.  "Hey,
    
    I'm just joking.  Let's go hang out with the others."
    
    Megumi and Yahiko had now congregated around Aoshi as
    
    well, and he didn't seem to happy about the company. 
    
    Well too bad for him, because the Real World was quite
    
    a social experience, I would say.  Misao nodded
    
    happily, probably a little excited about the prospect
    
    of some Aoshi time.  Hehe, if it had been Kenshin, I
    
    would have acted the same.  We both stood and pushed
    
    in our chairs, and I let her skip ahead a little so I
    
    could tug at the neck of my sweatshirt in a vain
    
    attempt to circulate some cool air towards my feverish
    
    skin.  Damn heat.
    
    Aoshi
    
    Kenshin had rolled his eyes when I had left the room
    
    saying I was going to the sun deck, he to the bar. He did so because
    
    my laptop was under my arm; he knew I would be
    
    concentrating on business and news rather than
    
    'relaxing' he said with his hand moving slowly palm
    
    pushing toward the ground. Then I rolled my eyes and
    
    exited the room. Takani asked about Japan's news and a
    
    few particular stocks when she noticed I was hooked to
    
    the internet from my lounging position on a reclining
    
    plastic chair. Myoujin had shorted and muttered
    
    something that can be assumed insulting before he told
    
    me to get a life and go swimming, as if the two
    
    pertained to each other. Miller had asked to check her
    
    email and a glare sent her scampering off with a
    
    "you're no fun." But Kamiya...she merely settled
    
    herself beside me in a lounge chair similar to mine,
    
    leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She didn't
    
    say a word.
    
    The silence wasn't something that unnerved me, though
    
    it rarely did. So I turned back to my research and
    
    statistics without another thought. She shifted twice,
    
    once to recross her legs and again to roll her neck. I
    
    waited for her to speak, but she chose not to. The
    
    silence was beginning to grate. "Are you here to speak
    
    to me or did you choose to relax in a chair next to mine by
    
    sheer coincidence?"
    
    Kaoru
    
    Ummm… none of the above?  Well,  I was too shy to hang
    
    around Kenshin at the moment, fearing awkward
    
    silences.  I could picture us standing there, looking
    
    at each other, shuffling our feet until one of us just
    
    said "so…are you going to kiss me, or what?"  I smiled
    
    at the thought, turning to Aoshi with a smile.  I
    
    might as well see if I could trick him into talking
    
    with me instead.  "I'm not here to talk, I know you're
    
    busy, but I thought since I was going to sit out in
    
    the sun anyway, it might as well be next to you.  I
    
    enjoy your company." 
    
    I was still confused about his behavior towards
    
    Kenshin, but it seemed to me that Aoshi was trying to
    
    be a good friend, he was trying to do the right thing.
    
     His stoic demeanor intrigued me and I could steal
    
    looks at him every once in a while when he was looking
    
    at his computer screen, and he didn't seem to notice. 
    
     He seemed a little suspicious of that statement,
    
    which wasn't exactly what I was going for, but at
    
    least I was getting a reaction.  I was hoping that I
    
    could shock him into talking to me.

Aoshi

I suppose part of me was I bit surprised that she would think of my company as enjoyable, but the shock soon changed to skepticism and I moved back to my laptop. Sometimes people said the silliest things to get someone's attention or to cure boredom. "I'm sure the others would be much more obliged to reciprocate that kind statement, Kamiya-san."

It was a bit more harsh than I had wanted, but something about her mannerisms set me on edge. As if she were readying to attack in some way. I slipped on my sunglasses as the sun rose to become in my face and sighed. "Not to be rude..."

Kaoru

"No no, not at all.  Maybe you don't understand…"  I cocked my head, thinking about all the secrets I had, all the things I would never tell anyone, all the stories that would forever remain untold.  "But it's always seemed to me that the people that speak the least usually have the most to say."

Well, not exactly.  Some people have a world of idiotic things to say.  I used to be one of them.  Some people need to express their every emotion, need to communicate their every inclination or idea.  But the most important things… the things that touched you the most… are the things that you never share.  

Aoshi

I glared at her from my peripheral vision. So that was it. I was right, huh? She was looking to attack, but why the hell me? Just what had Kenshin told this one? His immediate attraction to her wasn't entirely surprising, she had an interesting personality and was attractive herself, but would he be able to trust her enough to speak of things he couldn't even tell me? I doubted it.

Beside that fact, it was clear that we weren't the only ones with troubled pasts or some sort of secret. All though her mind was sharp, I could read her very easily and could see darkness behind that girlish smile. I scowled, my mouth pressing firmly together with the tension in my jaw. "Are you speaking of me or yourself?"

She frowned at that, though she didn't seem particularly shocked that I figured it out. She was still laying casually on the chair, her face tilted to me. Kamiya parted her mouth to say something more to me, but my temper was flaring and I didn't feel like being questioned. "What is it you want, Kamiya-san? Tell me bluntly, because I don't feel like playing games."

Kaoru

I swallowed, smiling nervously.  So much for my "plan."  What was my plan anyway… sit down and expect him to just dive into a conversation?  Hm, I should have known better.  And it would be a lie to say I hadn't panicked a bit when he'd seen through my statement, but it's alright that he knows I have a secret.  Everyone has a secret, right?  The only thing that's important is that he doesn't know what that secret *is*.

"I don't want anything," I said after a minute, picking at the arm of my chair absently.  "I just… well, you know what they say…"  No, what do they say?  Where are you going with this?  I shrugged, finishing lamely.  "Birds of a feather…"

Aoshi

All that comment deserved was a glare and I gave her a particularly angry one. I was beginning to wonder if I had given her too much credit. That she was as much of an idiot as the others. I took off my glasses for a moment, rubbing the back of my hand over my eyes. "What has he told you? Apparently it was something interesting enough to pester me about."

I snapped my laptop closed, my anger edging higher. Kamiya wasn't the only thing triggering it, most likely it was a compilation of various things, but unfortunately she was the one to push. "What is it? What about me that interests you so? My lack of emotion? Did he tell you about my life on the streets? Is that why? Because you wanted to hear about my 'jaded' days, because you wanted to know what would make a person so cold. Or is this about Kenshin? He said something and now you are hoping I can give you the truth? Hoping that I can give you the dirt on what fucked *him* up?"

I stood then, tucking my laptop under my arm and standing before her. She looked concerned; whether it was fear of my temper or sympathy for me, I don't know. My shadow cast over her as I stood, so her blue eyes dilated slightly in the new shade. "We're all fucked up, Kamiya-san. Some more than others. But if this about him, don't bother. I've tried to heal that boy for a while. He doesn't want his wounds licked, he wants to forget everything that's ever happened. I'm just here to make sure his new outlook doesn't kill him."

I leaned in close to Kamiya's face and peered out from above the shades. "Also...wounded birds don't hold a support group, Kamiya-san, they get left behind. Don't you even begin to assume we are alike. Don't assume you have faced the same pain as he has. If you went through what he did...you would have killed yourself long ago."

Kaoru

"I *tried* to!"  I gasped at that.  Everything around me freezing as I faced my reflection in his sunglasses.  My eyes were so wide, wide and wild.  I snapped my mouth shut, scooching back in my chair a little, as far away from him as I could get.  "I mean… I tried to… to strike up a conversation with you… be friendly… you know…"  Nice save there, Kamiya.  Nice save.

I turned my cheek, trying desperately to control my breathing and fight the onslaught of my memories.  The scars littering my skin burning with a passion, especially one in particular.

I clenched my jaw, squeezing my eyes shut.  "I'm sorry I disturbed you.  I won't do it again."

Aoshi

I stared at her for a long time, my eyes trying to read the look in hers even as she turned away. I shouldn't have been surprised by her recoiling, I was being very harsh, but the sequence of her statement to mine wasn't overlooked even as she tried to cover it up. My eyes lowered for a moment, following my diminishing anger. "Or are you asking me to listen?"

Kaoru

I turned slowly back to him, looking where I thought his eyes were.  Those sunglasses were unnerving.  "No."  Scratch my earlier musings.  Aoshi was nothing like him.  Nothing.  Even the amazing likeness of their appearances could be overlooked in light of their behavior.  "I was being stupid approaching you.  I recognize that now." It seemed like Aoshi could tell if I was lying, so I might as well tell the truth.  "You know, most people just drink up the whole image of a short girl with long hair and blue eyes, so I unjustly assumed that perhaps you would be like the rest and be friendly with me based on only what you can see."  And what you can't see.  What you assume is beneath all of this.  "You know, it's going to be a long six months if we don't all try to get along, so I was making an effort.  But since neither of us seem to want to talk about who we *really* are, I guess we have nothing to discuss."

Aoshi

I nodded. "Sounds like a tolerable plan." I remained standing over her for a moment longer, before I turned, placing my laptop on the table between her chair and another. "How about business? We have a floor show to think up. Any ideas on that?"

Kaoru

I blinked for a moment, unable to stop a strange strangled sound to escape my throat.  Business?  After the exchange we just had?  The heart I knew he had seemed to be buried beneath even more ice than I had imagined.  I raised my tired eyes to his face, ignoring my exasperation at the lack of eye contact.  "I'm sorry Aoshi,  you win.  I can't think about a floor show right now."  I stood from my chair, noticing that I was shaking slightly.  I could talk the talk, but I couldn't hide my fear.  I couldn't hide how vulnerable I suddenly felt, after dropping my tirade for five minutes and accomplishing nothing.  Aoshi was never fooled.  And now he knew even more than before.  There was no hope of concealing much more from him.  

I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling the beating heat of the sun once again, having forgotten it in light of our discussion.  I bowed my head, allowing my bangs to hide my lowered eyes.  "I'm going to go…" I smirked slightly, thinking about the analogies he had so carelessly thrown around such sensitive subjects.  " 'lick my wounds.' "

Aoshi

I frowned at her words, more than slightly irked that her hurt expression bothered me, and very angry with myself for being unable to let her leave upset. She gave off a shrug and started to turn from me, but it took only two long strides for me to get in front of her, blocking her path. Kamiya seemed startled and defensive that I would interrupt her exit. Her blue eyes were still slightly wide, though not as wild as they had been when she made the comment on "trying...to talk to me". I wasn't about to let her win this mellow drama, nor was I willing to divulge any information or comforting. She was old enough to understand the reality of humans and I was sure from her slip ups that she had witnessed its cruelty first hand.

"Kamiya, I will be honest with you. I didn't get on this boat to have a good time, or meet people, or go to exotic places. One look at me and you can tell I'm not one for these ridiculous circuses. You've got to understand that I'm here for one reason and that is Kenshin. I lost him for four years to the shadows he's hiding in and I've determined that I am going to make sure he either faces his fear or doesn't die trying to run from it. You can make idle chat with me as much as you want, but don't expect me to be your best friend." I paused and tugged off my sunglasses to meet her eyes without the dark barrier. She could barely look at me for more than three seconds,  but I knew she was listening to every word.

"Kenshin has problems, but he is a very compassionate and caring person. I don't mind your interest in him. I think it will be good for him to have your friendship, but don't come to me for information on him, because it is not my place to tell. Perhaps if your relationship with him gets to a certain point where he won't tell you and I believe you deserve to know I will tell you, but for now it is up to him. And considering he has been denying what happened for almost five years now I doubt you will find out any time soon."

Kaoru

"Perhaps you should stop assuming that the only reason anyone would want to talk to you is because of your friends," I spat, meeting his stony gaze with a piercing one of my own.   "Why should Kenshin listen to your advice when it's you who is hiding?"  I braced myself, pretty much terrified of how he might react to that, but by some trick of fate I was saved.  This time, I didn't mind being interrupted.  I didn't mind at all.

Megumi  
  
My entire plan for the afternoon consisted of sitting on   
the sun deck. With that in mind, I had packed my straw handbag with a   
few magazines, some tanning oil and a towel; I had thought to lay out   
on deck for a few hours, catch a tan, maybe catch glances from certain   
passengers of the more, shall I say, sexy persuasion?  
  


  
Well...  
  


  
Isn't it interesting how easily one can become tangled up in the   
affairs of others? The altercation going on right in front of me   
looked to be far more absorbing than my copy of Entertainment Weekly.   
  


  
I approached Kaoru-chan and Shinomori-san slowly; they didn't notice   
me at first and I waited until I was right next to them to speak.  
  


  
"Well," I ran a hand through my long hair, folded my arms, "this is   
unusual, isn't it, Kaoru-chan?" I looked at her through my designer   
sunglasses. "I certainly didn't expect you to be catching Shinomori-  
san's attention as well."  
  


  
From the corner of my eye, I caught Shinomori-san leveling a glare at   
me, but I kept my gaze on Kaoru, my mouth quirking into a small smile.   
Kaoru, for her part, looked as if she was about to spit out some sort   
of denial and I spoke before she had the chance.   
  


  
"Everyone is moving so fast, aren't they?"

Kaoru

"I'll say," I drawled, crossing my arms over my chest  
and biting my lip as I blushed slightly. If only she  
knew... I wondered how she would have reacted had she  
been the one to walk in on Kenshin and I.  
  


  
I ignored Aoshi's stiffening figure, more than a  
little annoyed with him and really not caring if he  
was disgusted by the idea of checking me out.   
Regardless, I extended a thumb in his direction. "But  
I wouldn't worry yourself, Megumi-san. I don't think  
I'm Aoshi's type."

Megumi

"Well," I smiled slightly, "how do you know who's type you are until   
you test him out?"  
  


  
Shinomori-san was looking just a little bit displeased. Very good.   
This was so much better than Entertainment Weekly. Live entertainment   
right in front of me! And for free.  
  


  
"Kaoru-chan," I pulled off my sunglasses, looking into her eyes, "since   
the other guys seem more than a little disinterested right now,   
Shinomori-san just might be the perfect companion, wouldn't you think?"  
  


  
Kaoru's hands went to her hips. "Megumi-san-"  
  


  
I waved her protests away. "No, you needn't say anything, really. I   
understand." A little ways down the deck, I spotted the happily   
bouncing figure of Misao.  
  


  
Oh, things were going to get so much more interesting.  
  


  
"Why don't we ask Misao-chan?"  
  


  
Kaoru's eyes widened slightly. "Ask her what exactly? Megumi-san..."  
  


  
"Misao-chan!" She caught my eye and I waved the girl over.

Misao

"Huh?" I looked curiously at Megumi... She seemed to be  
planning something. "What's the matter?"  
  


  
"Do you think Shinomori-san and Kaoru-chan look like a good pair?" She asked. I  
could have sworn she looked like a fox.  
  


  
I felt my cheeks get hot. Shinomori-san and Kaoru-neechan... Mou...   
  


  
"I thought she had Kenshin!!" I suddenly blurted out. Everyone looked at me  
with amazement, "I mean... Don't you think Kenshin's already the right guy for  
you?" I looked away from Shinomori-san, "Not that I like any guy on this  
ship..."  
  


  
I think Kaoru's got a mixed expression now... Of embarrassment and curiosity. I  
bet Megumi's gonna say, "Of all the people on this ship! Misao Miller, I can't  
believe you LIKE Aoshi Shinomori!!" Yet I really don't know if Megumi knows how  
I feel about Aoshi...  
  


  
Sure I like him... But it's just because I think he should lighten up... It's  
not nice being all serious in this cruise... I just like him to cheer up a bit  
on this trip. But as long as he's enjoying the cruise, I'm okay... I'm okay...  
  


  
"Misao... Misao... MISAO!!" Megumi waved her hand in front of me, "Earth to  
Misao!! You're daydreaming!!"  
"Ha- hai!!" I snapped out of my trance. I can't believed I blacked out just  
like that...  
  


  
"I'll be off now... Um... See ya later!" I waved as I left.  
  


  
"Misao-chan's acting a bit strange lately... Is it the heat?" I heard Megumi's  
voice as I made my way back to my room.

Megumi

I watched Misao go with some interest.  
  


  
Misao and Shinomori-san? Now that I hadn't considered.  
  


  
How interesting.  
  


  
"So, Shinomori-san," I slipped my sunglasses back on, faced him, "this   
is a new development, isn't it?"  
  


  
"New development?" Kaoru-chan echoed me slowly. I could practically   
feel the relief radiating off her in waves. So much better for her if   
my focus was on Misao, perhaps she was thinking.  
  


  
Well, I'll get back to her later.  
  


  
I gave Shinomori-san a small smile. "Are you more particular toward   
the bouncy English girls or the cute Japanese girls? You certainly   
seem to have your pick, don't you?"

Aoshi  
I glared. It was all I could do this entire time to  
keep myself from killing this woman. What exactly did  
she hope to gain here? It was clear that she had no  
inclination towards myself, I could see as much in the way  
she only smiled at me to get me to react, but at the  
same time she was digging under the skin to see if  
others did. I was never too fond of personalities like  
hers; the type that if nothing was dramatic she would  
make up her own tragedy with real people. Persons like  
her had a tendency to be good writers, but something  
told me she enjoyed reality entertainment much better.  
  


  
The two girls were staring at me, awaiting my answer.  
I remained silent and urged them with my glower to  
continue on the deck if they wanted live. Apparently,  
neither of them were threatened. Although Kamiya-san  
was shifting her weight and casting her eyes away from  
me, I do believe that was in regards to her earlier  
discomfort with Takani-san pairing her off with  
Kenshin and myself. Takani-san was being utterly  
arrogant, twirling her sunglasses back and forth  
between thumb and index and smiling coyly. If she had  
a tail, I'm sure it would be ticking back and forth  
like a cat's, actually a fox tail would suit this  
woman better.  
  


  
Well, it was no use trying to rid myself of them in  
silence. Lets try snapping. If that doesn't work I  
will resort to threatening. "Tanaki-san, I don't  
believe any of this is your business. Human lives are  
a dangerous thing to be tampering with."  
  


  
"Especially yours?" She finished for me with her  
smile quirking ever so more arrogantly. I seethed.   
  


  
"If you know as much then what makes you think that I  
won't throw you over the side of this ship for pissing  
me off?" Ok, resorting to threat a little sooner than  
expected, but...  
  


  
Kamiya-san took a step back at that, eyes slightly  
wide. Perhaps she believed me, or maybe she was just  
disturbed by my bearing my teeth. Megumi, unfortunately  
wasn't phased. "Despite your 'look at me and I'll kill  
you' attitude, you are a gentleman Shinomori-san, and  
I very much doubt you would do such a thing."  
  


  
God, damn it. Perceptive and cunning. The little  
bitch. "My relationships are none of your business.  
Shall we leave it at that then?"

Megumi

"Of course." I smiled at Shinomori-san, put my sunglasses back   
on. "I'm sure Misao-chan doesn't want to leave it at that though and   
it's not nice to keep a lady waiting."  
  


  
Shinomori-san's glare darkened and after a long moment, he turned and   
stalked away, leaving me standing there with Kaoru-chan.   
  


  
Misao-chan and Shinomori-san?   
  


  
I hadn't noticed anything from either end. How interesting.  
  


  
But anyway...  
  


  
I turned to Kaoru-chan. "Shall we get a drink then, maybe bring it up   
to the sun deck?" I indicated to my straw handbag. "I was going to   
read a magazine, but I'd much rather enjoy your company, Kaoru-chan."  
  


  
Kaoru-chan gave me what was almost a wary gaze and then after a   
moment, she smiled. "All right, Megumi-san. I'd like that."  
  


  
The two of us started walking toward the bar and Misao-chan's words   
drifted back to me.  
  


  
That's right. Kaoru-chan and Kenshin.  
  


  
"So, Kaoru-chan," I kept my tone light, "Misao-chan mentioned that   
you've taken an interest in Kenshin?"  
  


  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kaoru's eyes widen briefly. She   
cleared her throat. "I... I like him. He's nice."  
  


  
"It seems that way, yes." An image of the rooster head appeared before   
my mind and I mentally slapped him away. Grinning idiot. "He seems   
nice enough."   
  


  
Kaoru-chan pushed the doors to the bar open and stepped inside. I   
followed, dropping my sunglasses into my bag and letting my eyes   
adjust to the dim room.   
  


  
Hmm. Was that...?  
  


  
"I'll just order a soda," Kaoru was saying, "and we'll bring them up   
to the sun deck, right?"  
  


  
Yes. Yes, it was.  
  


  
"Well, speak of the devil..." I gestured to where Kenshin and the   
rooster head were sitting, engaged in conversation.

Kaoru  
  
I grinned, then stifled that expression down to a  
small, unintentionally flirty smile when my eyes met  
Kenshin's. What do you say to a guy when the last  
time you met you pretty much sucked each other's faces  
off? Well, I said nothing, I just blushed. Not that  
I've really had this problem before.  
  


  
I pried my gaze away from Kenshin so I could nod to  
Sano in greeting, turning the situation over a few  
times in my mind. It was pretty awkward for me, this  
whole 'putting myself on the market' thing. I'd never  
really been on the 'market' before. I'd been bought  
before I'd put myself up for sale, and then kind of  
left on the side of the road like crappy 80's dorm  
furniture after the student graduated, and damn I'm  
taking this analogy way too far.  
  


  
Sano smirked at me, probably reading my expression all  
too well. Was my face glowing? Was it obvious how  
happy I was? Were my eyes sparkling? Or maybe my  
lips were still swollen from my first kiss in two  
years. All of the above?

Kenshin
    
    Man this day was getting better and better. Although I
    
    wasn't sure if I should be so happy to see Kaoru after
    
    she had been avoiding me since the kiss. Not to
    
    mention it wasn't the best for me to have both Sano
    
    and Kaoru in the same room. I shrugged and waved them
    
    over, announcing their presence in the middle of my
    
    sentence. "Hey girls!"
    
    Sano glanced up at my call and made a small wave to
    
    them from where he sat with a shot of vodka and midori
    
    in his hand, known to me as an Anti-freeze. I had told
    
    him to order it, just to see his reaction when he
    
    knocked it back. I, for one knew how much that stuff
    
    stung going down. Might as well get more of an
    
    audience to embarrass him. As the girls made their way
    
    over I chuckled and Sano eyed me, hearing the mischief
    
    in the tone. I touched my hand to his wrist, keeping
    
    him from lifting the drink to his lips.
    
    "Hey girls, you want to witness Sano breath fire?"

Sano  
It wasn't hard to ignore my irritation at the way Kenshin's focus completely shifted to the additions to the bar, after all, Megumi was quite the attractive distraction.   Megumi was a smart girl, she had to know what kind of looks she would get by walking into a bar wearing a swimsuit and a short skirt… she also seemed to know what kind of clothes flattered her… mmm…

I smacked Kenshin playfully on the back of the head as I made my way over to the fox.  Fire breathing my ass.  It was morning.  You had to wait until later for this stuff.  Unfortunately for Kenshin, not all women knew how to highlight their finer features like Megumi.  Maybe we could get her to take Kaoru shopping sometime, the silly runt needed help desperately.  Jeans in 90 degree weather? Pffft.

I leaned casually against the wall beside her, cocking my head a little and more than a bit frustrated when she just continued to look at me like I was any old person.  "So…" I began, running a hand slowly through my hair.  "That date…" that aughta do it.  Cut right to the chase!   No bush beating!  Always my philosophy!

Megumi

Hmm. So there was something between Kaoru-chan and Kenshin after all. A possible something anyway. The hint of an opportunity, perhaps.

Interesting.

Hmm.

The rooster head was sliding out of his seat, smacking Kenshin on the back of the head, a smile playing across his lips.

Well...

I had my own interests too.

I took a moment to give him a very brief once over, suddenly wishing I had not dropped my sunglasses into my handbag.

The rooster head seemed to have quite the... well... 

My friends back at home might define him as "hot."

Hot isn't quite the word. His tight black t-shirt pulled across his well defined chest and briefly, very briefly, the image of him *sans* t-shirt flitted across my mind. 

I shook my head slightly. I've never been one to entertain fantasy for too long.

Though... the shell necklace was a nice touch. I've always been one for detail.

I shook my head again, a small smile playing over my lips as he sidled up next to me, began talking.

The date? 

"Yes." I arched an eyebrow. "That date. What of it?"

Sano  
  
"Don't you mean 'when,?'" I smirked, reaching out to  
tuck a tendril of dark hair back behind her ear. A  
bit forward, maybe, but nothing compared to what I  
would do if Kenshin and Kaoru weren't in the room.   
Actually, Kenshin in the room… hee, this was not such  
a bad idea after all.   
  


  
I glanced casually at my watch. It was… Tuesday.   
"How about Friday?" I asked, a little louder than  
usual. I wanted Kenshin to hear this. Two birds with  
one stone, baby. A date with Megumi, and a jealous  
little red head.   
  


  
Kenshin glanced in our direction, I could feel his  
stare across the room. That's right, my boy, who's  
breathing fire now?

Kenshin

I think my neck cracked audibly with my twitch though  
that might have just been my imagination. Honestly  
there was no reason for me to be jealous. Sano was  
naturally charismatic and I knew the ways of  
flirtation. When you're as sexy as he is you assess  
your prey. I didn't blame him. I, myself, was no  
better. Still...  
  


  
I controlled my twitching and smiled at Kaoru. Well,  
then....two can play at this game. "Ne, Kaoru, we're  
gathering here tonight for a drinking game. Are you  
going to join us?" I nudged her with my arm and  
winked, smile still in full effect. "It'll be fuuuun."

Kaoru

I raised an eyebrow. His grin was so forced it was  
all I could do not to cringe, and I remained tense  
even as he nudged me. Well, things had certainly  
changed since the previous night. We had been all  
over each other and now he couldn't even offer me a  
natural expression. "Why the façade, Red?" I asked  
quietly, my eyes sliding over to where Megumi and Sano  
were flirting unabashedly nearby, lost in their own  
little world. I see… this again, this use of a person  
to make someone else jealous. Maybe I wasn't so great  
a kisser, if he was still intent on attracting Megumi.  
"I don't drink," I stated, perhaps a little too  
coldly.  
  


  
Sighing, I acknowledged that I was only serving to  
further the distance growing between us, and I offered  
small weary smile. "But maybe I'll come and just  
hang out."

Kenshin  
  
One look in her eyes was I needed to realized that  
Himura, you are indeed the biggest asshole in the  
world. She was hurt and annoyed and it took me one  
split second to realized why. It was different from  
the club scene here, Himura, you don't use people like  
this outside of the strobe lights. You don't use  
people like Kaoru like this.  
  


  
I flinched when she called me Red and wanted to kick  
myself in the ass. Of course, she would be mad. She  
had to know I was using her as a device to get the  
others jealous, she wasn't stupid. Here I was having  
made out with her yesterday and today using her as a  
'device' and sadly it didn't seem that odd. You know,  
why? Because that's how the rave and club scenes  
worked. "Nice hook up, I'll be seeing your boyfriend  
tomorrow." It wasn't that uncommon for me or my crowd,  
but here was different and if I wanted to keep my  
friends I had better figure out the rules of this  
world before it exploded in my face.  
  


  
"Sorry," I muttered, smile fading and brow furrowing.  
Kaoru didn't seem to react much even after she bit out  
her reply that she didn't drink. I could still see the  
hurt in her eyes and the anger. All of it was focused  
on me. I ran my fingers through my bangs and turned to  
her completely, tuning out Sano and Megumi.   
  


  
"Listen, that was rude and careless and I'm sorry. I  
have to kill my club scene habits and I promise I  
will," I said quickly, she was watching me at least,  
though I don't know if she was listening. "So please,  
come tonight...if only to hang out and take blackmail  
pictures of us. I know just as many virgin drinks as I  
do alcoholic..."  
  


  
Kaoru gave me a slow nod and a hint of a smile, though  
I think it was more to humor me then from being happy.  
I motioned to the exit of the bar and asked if she wanted  
to help me find the others to tell them the plan. She  
again agreed, this time vocally and said goodbye to  
Sano and Megumi with a nod as we left. I waved and  
tried to stop myself from assessing Sano's reaction as  
we left. I failed and he was watching closely as I  
departed, eyebrow raised and mouth in a smirk.

Yahiko

As I cracked my eyes open, I saw sunlight peeking in through the little   
window. Still drowsy enough to snuggle myself into the cozy sheets and sleep on for at least another few hours, I turned around, letting out a little   
sigh. As my eyes fell on the clock radio however, I was surprised at how   
late it already was. 11:49 it said. Who cares. Surely no one would miss me.   
I closed my eyes again and tried to concentrate on getting back to sleep   
instead of the tormenting rocking of the boat on those restless waves of the   
ocean. No luck. Not only the fluent movements, but also the faint sounds the   
water made when it hit the boat were soon bugging me silly. And the   
distinct sound of chattering people walking up and down the hall topped it   
all off. Frustrated, I pounded my fist on my pillow and pushed myself   
upright, throwing a weary glance to the mess of tangled sheets, a result of   
a whole night tossing and turning. Almost instantly, I felt a stabbing   
headache rushing to my brains and my vision started blurring. I uttered a   
drawn out groan, covering my forehead with my hand as I closed my eyes. So   
that's what a lack of sleep does to you. That girl, that one girl. She had   
been in my head ever since I'd heard she was here. Only to have heard her   
name had brought it all back to me. All those suppressed feelings, all those   
unspoken words I wanted to tell her so badly. I loved her so much back then,   
cared so utterly much. And she did too, I know that. Until I wanted things   
to move on a bit, you know, not much. Just a kiss. A simple kiss, that's all   
I asked for, to express our feelings. That's not such big a deal, is it? Not   
something that would make the world go round. But for some gloomy reason,   
she had locked. From that moment on, things had changed. We were still   
friends, but it wasn't really the same anymore. She had still been sad about   
me leaving for six months, though. No more goofing around together, no more   
pinching her cheek in an unguarded moment. Maybe that's why she was here   
now, maybe that's why she had followed me. I…I… Damn it, it made me so   
confused. Then maybe she did care for me more than I thought after all. I   
should go ask her. Yeah, that's what was mostly on my mind for now,   
momentarily forgetting about the fact that I had to go and butter her up for   
that drinking game Kenshin had planned. First get a straight and honest   
answer once and for all.  
I showered in a hurry, dove into my clothes and stepped outside, first of   
all wondering where I should start looking anyway. Most logical would be the   
bar, I figured, since she worked here as a waitress. I made my way to the   
bar, but slowed my pace as I saw Misao approaching, judging by the dreamy   
expression and a particularly wide grin on her face, with her head caught   
somewhere between cloud number nine and seventh heaven. Seemingly she was   
too preoccupied in thoughts that most probably weren't my business at all to   
notice me.

  
"Why, aren't we looking happy!" I smirked, making her jump up a little in   
surprise. "So tell me, what are you grinning about like that?"

Misao  
  
I jumped back in surprise.  
"Dammit, Yahiko!! You kicked me outta Nirvana!!" I yelled at him making him  
jump back too. He folded his arms and smirked.  
  


  
"And tell me... Why were you in Nirvana?"  
  


  
I folded my arms and growled under my breath. Somewhere in the depths of my  
mind I wanted to pick up Yahiko from his neck and shake him. I took a deep breath to calm me down and muttered...  
  


  
"Aoshi."  
  


  
"What?" He strained to hear me.  
  


  
"Beer..." I muttered again. My plan of annoying him should work... He should  
walk away from me soon... But unfortunately, he caught the first thing I said.  
  


  
"Ahhhhh... AOSHI!!" He smirked in horrible pleasure. I could have sworn his  
face started to resemble a cat...  
  


  
"Doh!" I slapped my forehead, "Why did I let it  
out... I warn you, Yahiko... If you tell that to ANYONE... Especially that foxy  
Megumi, I'm gonna crush your bones to dust!"  
  


  
But he was unmoved by my threat. He coolly shrugged his shoulders and left.  
Oh... How I wish I could just put some duct tape on his mouth... I sighed as I  
saw him leave for the bar. Probably to join the drinking game... Sounds like  
fun. I guess I should join. But for the meantime, I smiled.  
  


  
"Someday... I'm gonna make you smile, Shinomori Aoshi... Even if it takes this  
whole trip..."  
  


  
Yet I still dread that Yahiko's gonna yell my feelings out to the whole bar...

Aoshi  
  
I flopped down in my computer chair, and let my head  
fall to my folded arms; a gesture only executed  
because there was no one else around. Myoujin had  
finally pulled himself out of bed. I had no idea where  
Sagara and Kenshin where, though I didn't doubt they  
were together (a fact that unnerved me once again),  
but that meant there was no one in the guys suite. No  
one playing music too loud, or watching television, no  
voices, no movement, nothing. It was nice.  
  


  
But unfortunately it also gave me time to think about  
the trip so far and once again question my motives. I  
originally applied to see Kenshin clean up his act,  
but apparently it has hit a mudslide and tumbled back  
to me trying to force him to admit what happened.   
  


  
My eyes opened slowly, staring at the patterns the  
wood desk made. This is where I didn't understand what  
I was thinking. I knew, probably better than most,  
that prying and nagging only made people more  
defensive and in Kenshin's case, pushed him even  
further into denial and pushed himself further from  
me. So I needed to stop...easier said than done.  
  


  
And then all these people around me, trying to get to  
know me, trying to figure me out, be my friend. It was  
annoying at best. It was this type of behavior that  
had me become a loner. Flirting, blushing, beating  
around the bush, there was no need for it. At least  
with Sagara I knew where I stood. He hated me. Fine  
with me. Takani was just trying to makes this into  
some soap opera, and the others were just up for a  
good time. It was like a bad spring break that I was  
stuck in for the good half of a year.   
  


  
I lifted my head and rubbed at my temples. This was  
going to be a bad year. My thoughts were jarred by the  
ringing of a telephone. It took me a moment, my hand  
half reaching for the room's phone, to realize it was  
my laptop. Setting it up with a mic and camera was  
something my adopted mother asked me to do. I didn't  
use it much, but it seemed someone was trying to get  
through to me.  
  


  
I plugged in the headset quickly and double clicked on  
the blinking icon on the menu tray at the bottom of my  
screen. A small 2x2 inch square maximized and an  
attractive female smiled brightly at me. I blinked  
twice, taking in her long dark hair and very dark  
eyes, bordering near black. She was stilling at a  
desk, but behind her was the makings of your average  
apartment. I could see a part of the kitchen from the  
image and two other girls were milling about in there,  
coming on and off screen as they talked in the  
background.  
  


  
"Hello, Aoshi-kun."  
  


  
I smiled, my attention moving back to the young woman.  
"Hello, Tomoe. Where did you get my connection  
numbers?"  
  


  
"From your mom," Tomoe answered leaning her chin to  
one palm. The movement was choppy because of the  
connection, but it was enough that I could tell what  
she was doing. "Have you checked in on them lately?"  
  


  
"I talk to my dad through email," I replied, feeling  
slightly more relaxed talking to the outside.  
  


  
Tomoe smiled. "How you holding up there?"  
  


  
I shrugged, though I didn't know if the camera could  
pick up the quick motion. "Not too hot, but you know I  
don't like this type of thing."  
  


  
I could hear her soft laugh over the speaker as she  
shook her head. "I still don't know how you got in  
there. I guess they just wanted to see what kind of  
trouble you'd cause."  
  


  
"I'm causing a lot," I muttered, my hands going back  
to rub at my temples. Even the thought of the ship made  
me tense up.  
  


  
"How's our boy?"   
  


  
I couldn't deny the sudden concern that slipped into her  
voice and I sighed. She was in the same situation as  
I was, although she had to hear the stories second hand  
from a few prefectures over. Both of us just wanted to  
help Kenshin with his life and all Kenshin wanted to  
do was slowly destroy himself with his new lifestyle.  
  


  
"He's..." A deep sigh escaped before I could finish  
the sentence.  
  


  
Tomoe laughed again. "He's being that difficult, huh?  
I wish I could see him."

  
  
"I don't know how well that would go over. Especially  
if he knew I was the one who has been contacting you.  
He would think it was some conspiracy against him."  
  


  
"Aoshi-kun...it is some conspiracy...we're just not  
against him."  
  


  
I raised an eyebrow. "You try telling him that."  
  


  
"I know you can help him, Aoshi-kun. It's silly for me  
to try when I wasn't even there. I wish I  
was...sometimes I wonder if Akira and I hadn't moved  
away so early...would any of this have  
happened?"  
  


  
I watched Tomoe's expression, and frowned. I wondered  
the same sometimes, but then again, if Kenshin was  
never with Fukumi...he would have never met me. And a  
selfish part of me, was thankful that it happened. Of  
course, that meant I was thankful that Kenshin was  
hurt, which made me feel utterly guilty and suddenly I  
was back to being depressed.  
  


  
"Aoshi-kun. Hang in there..."  
  


  
I forced a smile. "I will."  
  


  
"I gotta go, my roommates and I are going out to eat.  
I think Nomi almost killed the kitchen earlier when  
trying to make dinner." She paused, looking over her  
should and nodded to something said too far from the  
computer for me to hear. She turned back and tilted  
her head slightly. "This was nice, we have to do this  
more often. Better than emails and phone calls...you  
know, I think this is the first time I've seen your  
face..."  
  


  
I looked away slightly, realizing that she was right.  
Even though we had been communicating for about three  
years now, we never had the chance to get together and  
meet. I chuckled at the irony of it, as I felt I knew  
her better than Kenshin. "Strange, isn't it."  
  


  
"You're pictures do you no justice, handsome," Tomoe  
joked.  
  


  
"Aren't you married," I shot back.  
  


  
She giggled. "Engaged, and don't flatter yourself,  
just take a compliment."  
  


  
"That made little to no sense."  
  


  
"Hush, you." Tomoe paused again to wave off her  
roommates, then moved to start disconnecting. "I  
better go. Oh. I have to warn you. My little brother  
is trying out for Road Rules. I don't think he'll make  
it, but then again I never suspected you would."  
  


  
"Why should I be warned?"  
  


  
"Road Rules is going to face of with Real World this  
season. A series of challenges to get money. They do  
it every season or so...sad that I know more about  
this than you do. Anyway, that would put him up against  
Kenshin."  
  


  
I raised my eyebrows, feeling another shrug coming  
on. "So?" What did I care?  
  


  
Tomoe gave off an exasperated growl. "I told you  
before. Kenshin and Akira used to torture Enishi. I  
mean they were like big brothers to the brat and I'm  
sure you've heard horror stories of what big brothers  
to do little brothers. Anyway, Enishi, is out for  
revenge."  
  


  
"Would he hurt, Kenshin?"  
  


  
"Nah, not to much. Just try and embarrass the hell out  
of him. Anyway, keep an eye out for a our boy." Tomoe  
blew a kiss at the screen. "Ja ne."  
  


  
The screen went black and I leaned back in my chair,  
feeling only slightly better than before. I stored her  
warning of her brother in the back of my mind, but it  
seemed so far off that it didn't matter. With I sigh I  
pulled myself out of the chair, realizing with  
surprise that it was close to dinner time. Might as  
well find the others and glower some more.

***

Megumi

"So how does Friday night sound?" Sanosuke grinned, his brown eyes   
sparkling and I couldn't help but notice the way they caught the dim   
light of the bar, the way my reflection seemed to shine so clearly in   
them.  
  


  
My friends back at home might say that his eyes were sexy, charming   
even.  
  


  
Well, they were... but they were also drawn elsewhere.  
  


  
"Friday?" I ran my hand through my hair, tossed it back over my   
shoulder. "Let me think for a moment."  
  


  
There's little fun to be had in a straight answer. So much more   
interesting to let whatever may happen play out for a bit. Besides,   
the rooster head's attention clearly wasn't focused solely on me and   
my reactions. He was trying to catch the gazes of someone else.   
Someone on the other side of the bar.  
  


  
Men are so obvious.  
  


  
I directed another teasing line his way and he replied in kind.  
  


  
Which one is it? Kaoru-chan? She is the kind of girl that a man would   
like. Cute enough. Innocent enough. Wide eyes that give away   
absolutely everything.  
  


  
Another line, a laugh, a small smile. Again, he played along. It seems   
we both know how to play this game.  
  


  
Cute and innocent hardly seems his type though. So maybe...  
  


  
Kenshin?  
  


  
It certainly is possible.  
  


  
Kaoru and Kenshin traded a few lines of their own, moved to leave the   
bar and Sanosuke's attention, rather, his gaze, followed them out the   
door.   
  


  
A glance exchanged.   
  


  
Kenshin.  
  


  
Interesting.  
  


  
"So," Sanosuke returned his attention to me, offered another   
lackadaisical smile, "Friday it is?"  
  


  
I returned a coy smile of my own. "Well, I'm not sure about that.   
Don't you think Kenshin might be jealous?"

Sano

I narrowed my eyes briefly, more than a little caught off guard by her suggestion, then smirked.  I knew she was the clever one of the group.  It was lame of me to think she might not catch on.  I shrugged slightly, leaning in closer to her and resting one arm against the wall.  "Hm, I don't know.  You mean since I've got a real date and that chickadee of his probably doesn't know how to...  I suppose that's grounds to be jealous.  I didn't know he was interested in you though, call me dense."  I winked.  Beating around the bush was ok under these circumstances.

Megumi

I lifted an eyebrow. "I would think he's about as interested in me as you are in Kaoru-chan," a small smile, "Rooster-head."

This certainly was going to be an interesting six months. If I had ever felt the need to keep a journal, this exchange alone would have been worth sharing with friends. Of course, they'll see it on television and then... hmm. 

"So," again, I ran a hand through my hair, toyed with a strand, "do you always keep both options open or is this a more recent occurrence?"

Sano

"Both?" I quipped, smiling lazily as I mimicked her, running a hand through my wind tousled hair.  "There are just two?  I could have sworn I've come up with more combinations than that."  I sighed, trying to think back to when I had my first boyfriend.  It wasn't something I really liked to think about, but I wasn't the type to pretend things never happened.  "A couple years… five years now… I think."

I grinned.  "It's a great way to be… you should try it."

She gave me a coy smile of her own. "Perhaps, but then again, that's never particularly been my game." She poked me lightly in the shoulder. "Kenshin would be quite the catch though, wouldn't he be?"

I narrowed my eyebrows curiously, leaning back against the bar behind me.  "Why do you say that?"

Megumi

"Mm?" I raised an eyebrow, then set my bag on the floor and settled myself onto a barstool.

Well, at the very least, he doesn't give in easily. That would hardly be worth the effort.

I caught the bartender's attention, smiled at him and when he smiled back, lacking charm though it did, I ordered a lemonade.

Sano's eyes were still on me, but I kept my attention on the bar tender. He set my drink down in front of me and winked before turning to the next patron.

Drink in hand, I returned my attention to Sano. "Well..." I sipped at my lemonade, stirring the straw around in the ice. "Do you disagree?"

Sano  
I swallowed, the smile sliding from my face.  Suddenly this seemed so weird, discussing my interest in Kenshin with Megumi, who I was equally interested in if not more so.  I thought for a minute, trying to conceal the way the question made me feel uneasy.  Eventually I winked, tossing my head to get some bangs out of my eyes.  "Maybe you should ask Jou-chan that.  She seems to know better than I would."

Another sip of her lemonade. "Mm? Kaoru-chan knows how you feel about Kenshin?" She raised her eyes to meet my gaze. "She hardly seems that perceptive."

I rolled my eyes awkwardly, and I swear I felt my cheeks heat.  Blushing?? I was blushing?!? I coughed, running a hand over my face.  "I didn't mean like that, I meant… ah hell, why are we talking about this anyway?  Friday?"

Megumi

Hmm.

He gave in quickly, didn't he? 

I set my lemonade down, slid off the barstool. "I really think that question would be better directed towards Kenshin," I smiled, lifted my bag to my shoulder, "Rooster-head."

His eyes still on me, I turned, made my way out of the bar and into the sun.

That certainly was disappointing. Mentally I suppressed a sigh, reminding myself that it really didn't matter. After all, I had only known the Rooster-head for a week.

Really. I'm not concerned. Not at all.

Sano

I stood there for a minute, slack jawed and completely dumb-founded.  She just walked out on me.  She just walked out after I *blushed* for gods sake.  That was supposed to be adorable, wasn't it?  Don't girls have a thing for blushing?  And weren't we just having a conversation?  Wasn't she completely and obviously flirting with me?  Then she leaves?

Damn women.  They're so tricky.  I can never read them like I can males. 

I let my head fall back, rotating my shoulders once before taking a deep breath and following her out onto the deck.  I stood a few feet from the door, watching her walk towards our penthouse.  "Hey wait," I called.  "Why do you assume the invitation isn't exclusively for tall fox-like women with dark long hair?  You know, last time I checked, Kenshin didn't fit that description…"

Megumi

I fished into my bag, withdrawing my sunglasses and right when I had them in place, the rooster-head was shouting at me.

Well, that I didn't expect. Diminished my exit somewhat, but apparently, he still wanted to play.

I turned slowly. "Well," a smile played across my lips, "with the way the two of you seemed to be keeping tabs on each other in the bar, how could I possibly think otherwise?"

His expression formed itself into something that resembled shock. With the way his blush was rapidly cooling from his cheeks, it was rather cute.

"Now then," I gestured vaguely, "you might want to catch him before Kaoru-chan does." With that, I turned and continued back toward my room.

Sano

I lengthened my strides, catching up to her quickly and snatching up her wrist, tugging her to a halt.  "Oh cut it out," I chided, tugging on her arm to bring her closer to me.  Even out in the open, the sea air couldn't mask her scent, which was… nice, to say the least.  "What does a guy have to do for a date these days?  prostrate himself?"  I gave her a pointed look, dropping down to one knee, keeping on of her hands in mine.  A few passersby's stopped near us, and I saw out of the corner of my eyes that it was the old couple from a few days earlier, whispering about how I was going to propose.

I shook my head good naturedly, flashing Megumi quite a grin.  "Look, I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking you to spend some time with me Friday night.  Eat.  Drink.  Laugh.  Typical date-like activities.  Is that such a ridiculous request?"

Megumi

My breath caught when he grabbed my wrist and seemed like I was never going to be able to breath again when he dropped down to his knee.

This was not expected. Very much not expected.

I took a moment to regain my sensibilities and had to force myself not to look at the cameras which seemed to be mere inches away from us.

I took a deep breath, stared down at him through my sunglasses. He was cute. Very attractive.

"Well..." I smiled and one of the passerby's whistled. Another one nodded at me, murmured, "Go on, honey, go for it!"

"Perhaps."

Sano

This seemed to be my afternoon when it came to grinning, but this one blew all the others away.  I released her hand, remaining on my knee but raising my hands in a gesture of surrender.  "I'll take that," I said, unable to keep the well… excitement, out of my tone.  Usually getting a date wasn't such a triumph and she hadn't even given me a solid yes yet, but my heart was definitely beating as if she had…

Eventually I stood, reaching out to slip my arm around her waist but recoiling when I remembered that this was probably not that kind of girl, and I feigned a large stretch to cover my movement.  "For now." I added.

Megumi

I raised an eyebrow slightly.

Well, he's playing quite the gentleman now, isn't he? Interesting move with the stretching. I was tempted to point it out, but it was... somewhat cute.

"Will you?" I smiled, turned away. "All right then." I continued my walk back to my room, my hips swaying slightly and my hair moving with the breeze.

"Later then."

My smile widened slightly when I returned to my room.

He really was attractive.

Sano

I swallowed heavily, my eyes swaying, I swear, with those unreal hips of hers.  Like a waving a bone in front of a dog.  What a cruel, cruel girl…  What an amazing woman.  I was going to follow her when she closed the door in my face and I suppressed a laugh, leaning my forehead against the door and letting my eyes close.

I wished there was a fast forward button, so that it could be Friday.  Sure, drinking games were fun, but I'd also played them about a thousand times.  This vixen… this was new, this was new and quite, quite enticing.

***

Yahiko

I actually thought about killing Sano. He wasn't in the bar anymore when I   
arrived there. So after searching about half a boat, I finally caught him   
lingering around Megumi's room for some reason, a stupid grin on his face.   
Not his usual mocking grin. No, this time he actually looked happy. He   
practically made me beg to get Tsubame's room number out of him. How the baka   
rooster head had figured it out, I didn't know. Probably had been flirting   
with her already, and I couldn't deny the jealousy stinging inside of me   
about that. It was the girl I cared about the most, the one that had wept   
silent tears when I said I wanted to join Real World, and Sano, of all   
people on this ship, that sexually obsessed nuisance, was the first one to   
find out she was here.

  
I heaved a sigh and tried not to think about it anymore. Better not look too   
sullen when I would knock on her door. One thing Sano had told me that was   
actually interesting, were the hours she had to work. She didn't have to   
work until eight o'clock this evening, and now it was only a quarter past   
six, so that still left me enough time to talk to her.

  
I knocked on her door, still contemplating what my first line would be. It   
stayed quiet for a little while, so I knocked again.

  
"Who is it?" I heard suddenly, her voice somewhat hasty.

  
"Yahiko… Myojin," I said hesitantly.

  
"Hold on! I'll be right there!"

  
Her voice alone was enough to give me the goose bumps. Can you imagine what   
her body did to me? Let's me honest, she was simply beautiful, and we're not   
six years old anymore. It happened more and more that she caused a little   
more human reactions than just some butterflies in my stomach. Those   
butterflies had become desires, needs, if only to hold her if she wouldn't   
allow anything more. True love.

  
Suddenly the door opened and the pleasant smell that welcomed me told me at   
once that she had just taken a shower. The sight I got when she stepped from   
behind the door made me completely forget about a first line or whatsoever   
and seriously got my hormones working. Those human reactions? Well, there   
you had them again, and I could only be glad that I was wearing an oversized   
T-shirt, quite convenient at times like this. Can you blame me? She was clad   
in only a towel. Only a towel!! Her hair was still wet, skin still damp and   
she was revealing more of herself than she had ever done to me so far.

  
"Come in, come in," she said merrily, pulling me inside and closing the   
door. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll get dressed."

  
My mouth still slightly open and goggling at her like a fool, I slowly   
became aware again of the discomfort in my pants. I had to make it go away   
before she would notice. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes.   
Okay Yahiko. Take a deep breath, think of anything but her. The drinking   
game ahead, crazy things you're probably gonna say in the state of   
drunkenness they're gonna get you in. The rocking of the boat. Hey, that did   
the trick. It seemed to be useful for something after all.

  
"Thinking of me?" I heard suddenly next to me. 

I gave a little yelp and   
jerked my head aside. "I… I ehm… I was…"

  
"Yahiko, why are you so tense?" she said, arching an eyebrow. "Never mind.   
So, how did you find out I was here?"

  
"From one of the other participants," I said, relieved that she didn't go   
any deeper into it. "Sagara Sanosuke's name. Very tall, brown eyes,   
brown hair, loves flirting, might remind you of a rooster when you see him."

  
She chuckled. Gods, the cuteness of it. "Oh yeah, I think I know who you   
mean. Saw him at the bar the other day. He was squinting at me the whole   
time, and then finally he spoke to me. I knew instantly it was one of those   
macho's again, I see them from miles away."

  
"Oh, he is. Believe me," I laughed. "Now Tsubame, the reason why I'm here.   
Kenshin is planning on organizing a drinking game tonight. Can you make sure no one disturbs us at the bar?  The last thing we need are a couple of crazy fans wanting to be on the show."

  
"And Kenshin is… One of the other participants I assume?"

  
"Yeah. Maybe you've seen him too. He hangs around Sano quite often and you   
can't exactly miss him when you see him. He's got very long, red hair and a   
scar on his cheek."

  
"Hmm, now that you mention it, he was there indeed," she said, looking up in   
thoughts. "He seems sweet. Not that much the flirting type, at least not   
that much as that Sanosuke-guy."

  
"So could you? You could do us a real favor with that."

  
"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. Bars enough on this ship. I'll make sure   
you'll be there all alone, just the seven of you." She nudged me playfully   
with her shoulder. "Be good, you." Her head couldn't be much closer, and I   
had to control myself when she took one of the hands that were resting in my   
lap. "I'm glad you're here," she said softly. Her other arm went around my   
waist and she heaved a contented sigh. And me? Well, I was just sitting,   
cold sweat starting to run down my back, concentrating on the movements the   
boat made instead of her fingers playing with mine. I couldn't stop a clear   
shiver from running through my body all of a sudden, and that didn't go by   
unnoticed to her.

  
"Yahiko, is there something wrong?" she said, looking at me with worried   
eyes. "Are you cold?"

  
"Warm," I said, staring at my lap.

  
"Then why are you shivering?"

  
"I'm sure you know, Tsubame." Her hand stopped playing and slowly pulled   
away, just like her arm around my middle.

  
"Yahiko, don't…"

  
"I'm in love with you, Tsubame. You know I am," I said, turning my head to   
look her straight in the eyes. "Why are you making this so hard on me?"

  
She turned her look away from me and lowered her eyes to hide the sudden   
pain showing in them. "I'm sorry, Yahiko. I didn't mean to," she sighed.

  
"Aren't you in love with me then? I thought you were. Aren't I attractive   
enough, is that it?"

  
"You're gorgeous."

  
"My body. Is it my body? I'm not slender enough. Not enough muscles?"

  
"Dream body."

  
"Do I have a bad personality then?"

  
"No. No Yahiko, that's not it," she said, practically crying by now. "You're   
probably the best boyfriend a girl could ever wish for."

  
I sighed in defeat and gently took her head in both my hands to make her   
face me again. "Then what is it? Tell me, I care about you. So much. I would   
never do something against your will, but at least tell me why. That   
ignorance is driving me crazy."

  
She seemed slightly surprised by my gesture, but soon nestled her head   
against my shoulder, grateful that she could cry her heart out with me.   
"It's not your fault, Yahiko. It's just that, you're the only person I   
really trust. If we would start something together, and we would have a   
fight and break up eventually, then I would simply be distraught."

  
"Tsubame, I will never stop loving you," I said earnestly.

  
"ou say that now," she   
sighed. "But nothing lasts forever. Eventually, the love will decrease and   
go away. And I don't wanna lose you. Without you, I would have no one left   
to tell my problems to." 

  
"What about your family then?" I asked her softly, stroking her hair. 

Her   
body shocked with a loud hiccup.  
"I really don't wanna talk about this right now, Yahiko," she said with a   
tiny, shivering voice. "And I would appreciate it if you would leave me   
alone now."

  
I heaved another sigh and softly kissed the crown of her head. I really   
didn't want to leave. Not only because I enjoyed being with her, but most of   
all because there was obviously something bothering her. I realized though,   
that now wouldn't be a good time to be obtrusive. "Okay, I understand." I   
let her go and we both stood up.

  
"Have fun on your drinking game," she said as I walked to the door, and I   
was glad to hear a smile through her sentence.

  
"I will," I laughed lightly. I suddenly turned around again as I thought of   
something. "Tsubame, don't tell anyone about my age. You're the only one who   
knows about this."

  
She swiftly walked up to me and put a finger against my lips, motioning with   
her eyes to the camera's that saw and heard everything. "Don't worry. We're   
both eighteen," she whispered, giving me a wink. "It will be our little   
secret."

  
I smiled at her and went outside, closing the door behind me. This was no   
good. Here I was, desperately in love with a girl that was just at the other   
side of that door, still I couldn't do anything. What did I have to do about   
this? For crying out loud, I was sixteen and had never seen a girl naked. I   
urgently had to find a solution for this. Maybe I could ask one of the guys   
for advice. But who? Not Aoshi. He practically broke my arm just for   
pointing at him. Certainly not Sano. That one would probably jeer me off the   
boat faster than Kenshin could knock back one of his cocktails. So that left Kenshin. Yeah, Kenshin seemed a sweet enough and   
trustworthy person. I would ask him the moment I got the opportunity.

Kaoru

Pressing my palms against the smooth cool surface of the bar, I hoisted myself precariously onto a tall leather padded stool.  Sometimes being so short was really inconvenient, I mused, as I watched Sano casually slide onto the seat next to me.  My jealousy grew when he tapped the toe of his boot idly against the hard wood floor, my own feet dangling a good six inches off the ground.  I sighed, watching Kenshin rummage around behind the bar, pulling various bottles and containers off shelves and arranging them in some kind of order that I wasn't the least bit familiar with.

I turned my gaze, already feeling a little queasy.  Just being around alcohol made me uneasy, but I didn't want to put a damper on the group activities so early into the trip.  I ran my fingers lazily over the counter top, following the random pattern with my eyes as Sano and Kenshin discussed different kinds of drinks and their ingredients and their effects and all kinds of other concepts that were foreign to me.

It was so easy for me to feel out of place in this group.  If they had asked me which method was best to switch from standard to drop D tuning on an elixir-strung acoustic, well maybe I could provide some insight, but most of the things Kenshin and Sano talked about just went right over my head.

At a convenient break in the conversation, Sano turned slightly so he could look at both Kenshin and me and smiled.  "So, do you know the rules of the game, Jou-chan?"

I shook my head, smiling sheepishly.  "I have no idea how this works."

Sano nodded, turning back to the bar and completing a maneuver similar to my earlier one, only this time it was so that he could stand on the bar.  He whistled loudly, catching the attention of the rest of the group, who were gathered in the corner chatting.  "Ok everyone, we're going to start.  I guess I should explain the procedure."

Kenshin laughed, lining up several, actually it looked like several dozen, shot glasses in front of him and proceeding to fill them with… something he had been concocting.  He drew my attention away from Sano for a minute to let me know that mine were the pinkish ones, devoid of alcohol so I didn't need to worry.

I nodded, glad that I didn't have to be concerned with mistaking someone's drink for mine and ending up in a situation I didn't want to be in.  I turned back to Sano, knowing that my worries were pretty irrational and that people had been drinking and playing these games and getting trashed since the ancient Egyptians and that violent situations were, in the great scheme of things, a relatively rare occurrence, but that didn't stop me from feeling on edge.  I had my personal experiences to draw anxiety from.

"Ok, this is a pretty straight forward game," Sano announced, surveying the group.  "It goes like this.  Say I'm going first, I would announce something interesting that I have never done, and anyone who has done it has to take a drink, like…" he thought for a second.  "I have never… had sex in a car."

Kenshin grinned, picking up one of the glasses and throwing it back easily.  Heh.  Well, that *is* interesting.  It seems even if my drinks were alcoholic I wouldn't have to worry, I certainly had never done anything along those lines.  Sex in a car?  Sex *anywhere.*

The group laughed and Sano grinned, hopping down from the bar when Kenshin announced that he'd be right back and then we'd start, heading towards the bathroom.

Sano

I shook my head when Kenshin disappeared into the next room.  Well some of us aren't small enough to manage behind the wheel.

Kaoru had wandered over to join the group around one of the tables, falling into conversation and paying no attention when I slipped behind the bar, examining the various bottles Kenshin had set out next to the tray of shots.  I thought for a minute, trying to figure out just what he had put together and finally deciding which substance to use.  Glancing up quickly to make sure Kaoru wasn't looking, I unscrewed the cap of the container I had selected and poured just a little of its contents into the rose colored glasses that designated what Kaoru would be drinking.  Just enough to get her woozy, I surmised, nothing too serious.  She might not even notice, unless she was wilder than she seemed and ended up admitting she'd done a lot of stuff we never had.  Which I doubted.

The girl needed to loosen up a little.  She was probably just concerned with being underage, but there were no cops around to get her into any trouble.  She might find that she likes it anyway, and we were responsible people, we'd make sure nothing bad happened to her.  I returned the bottle to the shelf, lifting the tray of drinks and carrying it with me to the large round table and taking a seat next to Megumi, leaving a chair between me and Kaoru open for when Kenshin returned.

Kenshin  
  
I was in an incredibly good mood. Drinking games were  
always wild and interesting, not to mention it would  
loosen everyone up. And I got to play with the bar. It  
was so strange, the things that made me giddy. I  
snatched up a few spare rolls of paper towels from the  
bathroom and hurried back to the bar, just in time to  
see Sano settling himself at the table.  
  


  
"Ah, we're making it difficult for the bartender, eh?"  
I teased, pulling out the empty chair between Kaoru  
and Sano. Sano was smirking at me, probably the only  
one who understood what I meant. "You just want to see  
me stumble back to the bar when I have to make another  
round, don't you?"  
  


  
Sano laughed. "Something tells me *I'm* going to be  
making the drinks after the first round."  
  


  
I raised an eyebrow at him. I wondered for a moment  
if I had met my match. Sure, I could probably drink  
most of them under the table, I could with both Aoshi  
and Fukumi, but Sano...I wasn't quite sure. I leaned  
back in my chair holding up a shot glass. "Shot  
glasses are the hard stuff, A-bomb, Antifreeze,  
Orgasm, Silk Panties, and Turbo among others, the  
taller highball glasses are fruitier Fuzzy Navel,  
Electric Peach, Harvey Wallbanger, Hawaiian Pipeline,  
and Watermelon among other favorites. Choose your  
poison."  
  


  
I smiled as they each took a drink, Kaoru taking hers  
timidly. Even I didn't know which drink was which,  
though I could assume by color with some. "One more  
thing. There's another part to the game. If anyone in  
the group demands an explanation, you have to give one.  
This only applies if you drink to the question. So  
while you could ask me details about my night in the  
back of a Honda Civic, you can't ask Sano why he has  
no tale to tell."  
  


  
"Not all of us are small enough to fit comfortably in  
the back of a compact car, Red," Sano countered,  
giving me a half-hearted glare.  
  


  
I smirked. "I suppose, and then again not all of us  
are flexible enough to fit in the back of a compact  
car." Sano's eyebrows raised at my insult and I  
chuckled. "Right, lets get this started...hmmm...easy  
to start off. Before this wild ride with Real World, I  
have never travel overseas."   
  


Misao  
  
Goodie! Game time. I looked around and noticed it was my turn to answer the  
question.  
  


  
"Hmm... I've traveled overseas. Which one do I have to drink?"  
  


  
I looked at the shot glasses, thinking about what to do. Giving up on solving  
the puzzle myself, I decided to turn to Kenshin.  
  


  
"Ne, Kenshin... Which one of these drinks here should I take?"

Aoshi  
  
This was an event bound for disaster. Sure, we all  
were laughing and carrying on now, but these things  
always got ugly, questions got ridiculously personal, people got bitter, and what was remembered the  
next morning never went over well.  
  


  
Good lord, I remember the time Fukumi convinced us to  
play this at my house one night. Kenshin wouldn't come  
out of my bathroom halfway through the game for  
answering a question Fukumi didn't particularly like  
the answer to and Fukumi angrily huffed home alone. I  
didn't understand exactly why Kenshin was so  
determined to stay with me then...now it was pretty  
clear what would have happened if he had gone home  
with Fukumi. I doubted any of us would revert to the  
immaturity of violence, although I worried about  
Sagara, Myoujin seems a little temperamental too, but I  
doubted he would hurt any one.  
  


  
Well, needless to say I wasn't too keen on this game,  
but Kenshin cleverly ignored my disgruntled and  
pointed glare as he laughed at Miller and told her  
than she had to choose her own poison. I was with  
Kenshin on this question, which was innocent enough,  
never having traveled outside of Japan before this  
insane trip. So I just sat back in my seat and watched  
a few of the others drink.  
  


  
Kenshin smiled, brushing his bangs out of his face.  
"Okay since this is an innocent question, lets just  
hear about your experiences."

****

Sano

Several questions later, everyone was a bit rosier and a bit goofier and a lot more up to speed about their fellow cast mates.  We found out that Kaoru, although she has never cheated on a significant other, has been to London, Paris, Milan, Rome, Geneva, Cairo, New York, Budapest, Jerusalem… quite the worldly girl.  Kenshin revealed that he had never run over any small animals, but he did cry over a sappy movie… and he also seduced one of his teachers to get higher marks.  It turns out none of the girls ever thought they were pregnant, but Megumi did hit a pregnant deer once in her dad's Ferrari and still feels bad about it.  Aoshi had never drunk underage, but, bad boy that he is, he did once sneak into a restricted area.  Misao and Yahiko, on the other hand, never did anything quite so mission impossible, but they did both drink underage… considering at the moment they were both underage and drinking.  I of course, proudly admitted that I had been streaking several times, then admitted not so proudly that I had cheated on significant others before.

It was Kaoru's turn now.  She was the silliest one of all, as she had surprisingly had the most drinks.  Most of the group was eyeing her strangely.  As far as they knew, she was drinking fruit juice sans alcohol and was just acting off the wall for no reason, but I on the other hand…  she was a lot more fun to be around when she was drunk.  She had let her hair down and her blue eyes were even shinier than usual.  

"Hmmmmmmmmm" she leaned one elbow on the table, ticking her head back and forth as she thought about something to ask.  Her already flushed face reddened even more and she smiled slyly.  "I have never… made out with a guy… in public!"  She added the last part after glancing quickly at Kenshin and bursting into laughter.  She continued to laugh maniacally and tipped her chair back to such an extreme that she would have toppled over had Kenshin not reached out quickly to stabilize her.

Kenshin was looking at her very suspiciously now.  Why was she acting so… well, drunk, if she had only been drinking the virgin things he had brewed up for her?  He narrowed his eyes briefly and I tried to contain my tell-all smirk when he turned his attention back to the group.

Aoshi, Yahiko, Misao, and Megumi all passed, admitting that they had never done such, and Yahiko added "god, I have never made out with a guy at *all*!" quite scornfully.

I raised an eyebrow at him when it was my turn, wondering how he was going to react to the new information he was going to receive in a moment.  "Let's see…" I mused, twirling my now empty shot glass around a few times.  "I've made out with guys in public tons of times… malls… parking lots… concerts… which story should I tell?" I paused thoughtfully.  "Ok, here's a good one.  "A few years back I was in prison for ODing -that's a whole other story- and there was a guy a few cells down who was in my group when we were cleaning the floors of a courthouse for community service.  He was a really interesting guy… had so many stories to tell… So when the guards were off doing what corrupt guards do, this guy and I snuck into the Judge's office and cleared all the paper work of his desk… we did this more for fun than out of lust, you know.  Prison life can get pretty monotonous if you don't shake it up sometimes, and boy, did we shake it up.  The judge came in a few minutes later… by that time we'd already lost most of our uniforms and swapped a lot of spit, and the judge was absolutely outraged!  His expression was priceless, absolutely priceless, he was this big fat old guy…" I stopped, I had to laugh by now, and I noticed that Kenshin and Kaoru were the only ones laughing with me.  Kenshin because he'd probably tried something similar and Kaoru because she was just that fucking drunk, but the others were just staring at me wide-eyed.  Well, Aoshi didn't seem all that surprised, and Megumi seemed almost Freudian the way she was looking at me, but Misao and Yahiko were just completely taken-aback.  I finished up when I had managed to control my laughter.  "We got our sentences extended for that little stunt, but it was worth it.  It was a riot."

Kaoru quieted down the last of us all, and when she did she turned to me curiously.  "So you're gay?  I had no idea!"

I shook my head good naturedly.  "Nah, I wouldn't say gay.  More like… open minded… experimental even."

"Bisexual," Kenshin offered, helpfully.

"Yeah, what he said," I nodded.  "Ask Kenshin, he's more up to date with all the sexual jargon," I joked, grinning when he realized it was his turn.

He took a deep breath, fingering his shot glass as I had.  "Let's see…"

Kaoru smacked him playfully on the shoulder.  "I said made out with a *guy*, silly!  A *guy*."

Kenshin offered her a sideways smile.  "I know."

She blinked once, before bursting again into laughter.  "You're so funny!"

Kenshin shook his head at her, that confusion from earlier crossing his features again before he dismissed them.  "Well, like Sano making out in public was a common occurrence for me.  I'm not sure if I have any stories quite as entertaining as that one, but since I worked at a club it isn't hard to guess…"

Yahiko waved his hand dismissively, he still seemed pretty surprised.  "Yeah, I think I still have to digest Sano's story."

I laughed, glancing over at Kaoru, who had gone suddenly silent and was staring at Kenshin like he had three heads.  It seemed so quiet in the room without her laughter…uncomfortably quiet.

"So *you're* gay then?"  She gaped at him, as if she had been completely winded.  But of course that was not the case because she started laughing all over again before Kenshin could respond.  "I'm so stupid!  I can't believe… we…" she stopped, she couldn't possibly get any more words out, she didn't have enough breath between all the giggles.  "No wonder you were so mean to me… after…" she stopped again.  This was getting scary.  If she continued this way then she would run out of breath and pass out, especially considering…

I glanced anxiously at the half a dozen or so empty glasses that had accumulated in front of her.  When I had put the alcohol in her drinks I had never intended it would go this far.  I had never dreamed she would out drink the rest of us, but that's exactly what happened.  Maybe I should have spoken up earlier… well, it was time to wrap this up anyway.  I better end it before anyone got hurt.  "Ok, last question for the night… and no Kaoru, Kenshin's not gay, he's *bisexual*" I reiterated, throwing the terminology out again.  "Anyway…" I paused, looking out at everyone.  "I have never… been in love."

Another burst of laughter from the tiniest member of our crowd.  This was getting scary.  If she continued this way then she would run out of breath and pass out, especially considering…  Kenshin tried to calm her but to no avail.  Her face turned bright red and tears sprung to her eyes and she just kept laughing.  Kenshin looked downright worried now, and he picked up one of the glasses that Kaoru had left a little pink liquid in and threw it back, making a face after he swallowed.  He seemed even more worried now, and I saw his eyes dart over the glasses, counting in his head just how many she had consumed.  I counted too… nine.  Nine shots.  Yikes…  she should have hit the floor a long time ago.  Kenshin looked up at me and Megumi, and then Aoshi, and his eyes were almost panicked.  "I swear I didn't put anything in those.  I made them without anything…"

Megumi's eyes widened.  "Wait, what are you saying?  Kaoru's been drinking alcohol?"

  
          Kenshin nodded dumbly.  "I don't know how though.  I was watching her, she was only drinking the ones I didn't put anything in."

Kaoru sobered immediately.  Her features fell slack and she looked just as panicked as Megumi now did.  "I was drinking?"

          "Yes…" I piped up quietly, but Kenshin heard me and turned to me in confusion.  "You were…"

          It seemed to dawn on him and he looked very disappointed in me.  I felt my stomach drop out and I spoke quickly in hope of some forgiveness.  "I just wanted her to loosen up… I only put in a little and I had no idea she'd drink so much!  How was I supposed to know she's done so much shit?  She sure as hell wasn't letting on!" 

  
          Megumi was outraged, she hit me swiftly over the back of the head.  "Sanosuke!  What were you thinking??  She expressly said she didn't want to!  Look at her!  She's so small!  Look how much she's drunk!  This is just dangerous!  Her BAC must be through the roof!" 

          Kaoru was just staring at me, not angrily or anything like that… just staring.  Her lower lip started to tremble slightly and I felt so guilty at that moment I can't even describe it.  She shrugged, reaching out for another shot and lifting it to her lips, but Kenshin caught her wrist and shook his head quickly.

          "No no no," he muttered.  "No more for you."

          She fought against him, and the liquid sloshed out of the glass onto the table.  "But I've been in love before!"  She protested.  "That was the question, now I've got to drink, and everyone else who has has got to drink.  You know, I hate drinking.  I really think it's disgusting.  I really wish I hadn't drank so much but I didn't know what I was drinking and I don't understand why Sano would do that.  But you know, I was in love once.  It was great.  But it didn't end all that well."  I was just staring blankly at her now.  She was talking a mile a minute, her words slightly slurred.  "Actually it ended terribly.  He said he loved me as much as I loved him but I don't think that's true because he hurt me so much and he never cared when he did and he yelled at me all the time… you know it wasn't always like that but he drank a lot… I hate drinking… you know?" 

          I don't know if Kenshin was listening, but he mumbled something about getting her back to the room and bent by her chair so he could help her up.  She smiled at him, walking next to him with some difficulty.  I was amazed that she could even stand.  "He was really cute,"  she continued, as they made their way out of the bar. "He looked kind of like Aoshi only he had green eyes.  Really bright green eyes!  And he was funny, even funnier than Sanosuke.  He was a good kisser… like Kenshin… you know, I hate drinking."

          We were all silent when the door swung closed behind them, probably trying to interpret what little we could make out from her rambling.  After a moment where we all shifted uncomfortably in our chairs, I turned to Megumi.  "So Fox… Jou-chan sure makes an amusing drunk, eh?"

          She glared daggers at me, standing abruptly from her seat and moving away from the table.  "I can't believe you, Sanosuke.  I have to make a phone call."  She stormed out of the room, leaving me lower than ever.

          I turned back when a short, cute little waitress timidly approached the table.  "Um… are you guys still playing?  I need to know when I can clear the table…"

Yahiko

Was it the alcohol? Was it my own twisted imagination? Or was this all just   
one big dream? Well, I guess that's the effect the excessive use of alcohol   
can have on a person, especially when that person is a minor who's not used   
to drinking in the first place. Four drinks was all I'd had, but four drinks   
of that stuff was excessive enough for me to get me in the state I was in   
now. Had they ordered me to take off my clothes and run around the ship   
naked, hell, I easily would've done it. That counts for something, now   
doesn't it? And when Kenshin and Sano confessed to the entire group that   
they appeared to be gay, oh no wait, bisexual as they said themselves, I got   
only more convinced that this wasn't really happening. The mere thought of   
two guys getting it on made me shudder. Hey, I'm not being judgmental here,   
as long as they think it feels good, that's fine by me. I just hadn't   
expected it from two playboys like them. Not to mention Kaoru's reaction to   
this. And then I thought my staring had been inappropriate. She just started   
laughing and laughing again, just like she had done about the whole evening   
after her second or third glass or so, only a lot louder now. How did she   
get this drunk anyway? The contents of her glasses seemed only ordinary juice to me. Then it all came out. When she actually started rattling   
some incoherent stuff about some cute guy she had once been in love with and   
Kenshin had to escort her out of the room.

 Sano appeared to have slipped   
alcohol into her innocent looking drinks under the pretext of loosening the   
girl up a bit. So much for asking him advice about my own intimate problems.   
Kenshin was a wise, very wise choice. However, roosterhead seemed to feel   
really sorry about what he had done. I shook my head as I heard him mumbling   
his lame apologies. My head snapped back to the door though, as I heard a   
lovely, familiar voice asking if we were still playing and if she could   
clear the table already.

  
"Tsubame," I whispered. Still strongly convinced that this was a dream   
anyway, I sauntered over to her, more staggering instead of anything else   
actually. I wasn't in the least aware of how disgraceful if must've looked   
to her. But hell, I was sloshed. And when you're sloshed, then you lose all   
control over yourself and your body becomes a slave of actions of which   
you're not even aware you're doing. Or you say things that   
better remain unsaid.

  
"Hey Tsubame, wanna go to bed with me?" I blurted out. Smart move, Yahiko. Way to go, buddy. From the corner of my   
eyes I saw Sano slapping a hand to his forehead, and I also thought I could   
hear some startled gasps behind me. I slightly wondered why, until a   
stinging pain hit my cheek, so hard I stumbled over my own clumsy feet and   
fell on the ground. For a moment I thought that I had fallen out of my bed   
and that my head had hit the floor. But then I looked up and saw Tsubame   
still standing there, tears in her eyes. It was only then that I realized   
that this wasn't a dream at all and that it had been her hand I had felt.   
Dear God, I had said that for real. Without saying another word, she turned   
around, clearly hurt. I jumped upright and ran behind her. "Tsubame, wait! I   
didn't mean that!" I yelled in a weak attempt to save this disastrous   
situation a bit, but to no avail. She threw the door shut right in my   
face. I heaved a bit of a sigh and turned to the still remaining members of our   
little group, feeling pretty ashamed, I might say.

  
"I guess we're gonna have to clear the table ourselves," I sighed. Boy, I   
had screwed up.
    
    Misao
    
    Man, has he screwed up big time... 
    
    Tsubame, scores 1! Yahiko, 0! 
    
    Oh well...
    
    I started to get to work with the others 
    
    on clearing the table. I piled my shot 
    
    glasses up and due to the disappointed 
    
    look on Yahiko's face, I piled up his 
    
    glasses for him. He was about to help 
    
    when Aoshi shook his head and sternly 
    
    advised the little love-twerp to get to 
    
    bed... now.
    
    Fortunately, I wasn't drunk. Must be my 
    
    alcohol toleration... But Kaoru on the 
    
    other hand...
    
    Oh geez... A simple drinking game has 
    
    suddenly turned into something like a 
    
    funeral... Kaoru-chan's gone, Megumi's
    
    furious... I think. And Yahiko's just been
    
    slapped by someone I think he likes.
    
    Anyway, going back to clearing the table, 
    
    Aoshi had found a rag and started to 
    
    wipe up the mess of some spilt drinks on 
    
    the table. Sano and I were taking 
    
    the shot glasses over to the bar. Everyone
    
    kept a glum face. I guess it was because of 
    
    the events earlier.
    
    If only Kaoru-chan never got drunk. If only
    
    that question never popped out and Kenshin's
    
    sexuality unveiled. 
    
    I sighed. 
    
    Ahh... Finally, the table was eventually left 
    
    shiny. Aoshi has set the rag back to where 
    
    he got it and we all looked at each other.
    
    "So... What now?"
    
    Aoshi's face stayed morose. Sano didn't say 
    
    anything. 
    
    I sighed again and decided to try to get everyone
    
    back to being cheery again. I hate glum nights.
    
    My first target... Megumi.

Megumi

I stepped outside of the bar, the door swinging softly shut behind me.  
  


  
Really, I had expected better from the rooster head. On what grounds,   
I'm not sure, as I hardly know him, but still... Spiking someone's   
drink... drinks rather... was awfully childish of him and I wanted...  
  


  
Well, I'm not sure about that. But I know I didn't want Kaoru-chan   
drunk and babbling incoherently and Sanosuke the guilty party behind   
such inebriated rantings.   
  


  
I took a deep breath. The sea air was cool and refreshing, and the   
breeze was blowing my hair gently back and forth.   
  


  
Back and forth.  
  


  
Back and forth.  
  


  
The deck swayed beneath my feet with the rocking of the ship.  
  


  
Back and forth.  
  


  
Back and forth.  
  


  
Actually, I'm not quite sure it's the deck that's swaying. In fact, I   
just realized that I'm slightly tipsy.  
  


  
Certainly glad no one's around to see that. I hold my alcohol just   
fine while sitting down, but it seemed the sudden lurch to my feet and   
my subsequent departure from the bar had...  
  


  
Had...  
  


  
I really was tipsy. The alcohol must have rushed to my head in a   
sudden upwards defiance of gravity.  
  


  
Upwards defiance of...? Yes. Tipsy. I was making very little sense in   
my own head.  
  


  
I made my way over the railing, leaned heavily against it and took   
several steadying breaths, staring out at the ocean, noticing the way   
the stars glittered and reflected off the surface of the water.   
  


  
Quite pretty actually.  
  


  
Inside the bar, I heard Aoshi, Misao-chan, Yahiko and the rooster head   
cleaning up our mess after the waitress made a hasty departure. I   
really should have been in there, assisting them, but my annoyance   
toward the rooster head- along with my newly discovered tipsiness- was   
far too potent at the moment.  
  


  
A few moments later, what sounded like Yahiko -I didn't turn around to   
look- exited the bar and stalked off, muttering under his breath.  
  


  
Hmm. If they're leaving now, I was in no mind to run into them. I   
detached myself from the railing, made my way toward my room and was   
just shutting the door when my cell phone went off.  
  


  
The ring tone is really quite distinctive- it's the Killer Tomatoes   
theme, which one of my friends programmed in as a joke shortly before   
I left. I liked it, but it suddenly seemed very loud in the quiet, dark   
room.  
  


  
Speaking of friends, who else would be calling at this hour?  
  


  
I fished the phone out of my bag, flipped it open. "Hello? Who may I   
say is calling?"  
  


  
Oh. I didn't mean to say that. Perhaps I should sit down for the call   
as not to sound like a complete drunken fool.  
  


  
"Who may I say is calling?" A sharp voice on the other end cut through   
the line. "Megumi, are you drunk?"  
  


  
"Older Sister..." I sat down on the bed heavily, all the wind going   
out of me in one rush. "I... no, I'm not drunk." It wasn't a complete   
lie anyway.  
  


  
"Oh?" I could almost *hea** Miwako raise an eyebrow. "Well, if you're   
not drunk, you've been drinking at the very least."  
  


  
"Just a little." I fumbled awkwardly with my sandals, kicked them off   
into a corner of the cabin. "So..." and I forced a note of what I hope   
sounded like cheer or at the very least, politeness, into my   
voice. "Why are you calling?"  
  


  
"I would think that would be obvious." Miwako's tone had taken on a   
rather brisk quality. "So you've thrown over college and medical   
school and your future as a doctor in favor of drinking with a bunch   
of dropouts on a cruise ship."  
  


  
It was a statement, not a question.  
  


  
"Our parents are not happy about this. You know that."  
  


  
Yes. I very much did know that. I was incredibly aware of that.  
  


  
My father, the renowned brain surgeon who comes from a line of doctors   
stretching past the Meiji Era, and my mother, the equally famous   
neural surgeon, had made their unhappiness extremely known to me.  
  


  
My older brother Yasuhiro had just completed his residency and been   
hired by one of Tokyo's top hospitals, both promising skill and the   
strength of the family name backing him up. Miwako was just entering   
residency now.  
  


  
It was uncalled for that my parent's youngest child - me - would do   
anything as "flippant" as take a year off from the increasing   
pressures of pre-medical studies.  
  


  
"Miwako," I spoke slowly as to keep my voice steady, "I've not thrown   
over anything. I just," I paused, searching for the right excuse to   
placate her, "I just needed... a break."  
  


  
I fully intend to become a doctor. Of that, I am certain.   
  


  
But there are other factors.  
  


  
"A break?" At this, Miwako gave a mirthless bark of laughter. "A break   
after your sophomore year? No, I'll tell you what you need, Megumi." I   
could imagine her folding her arms and glaring at me. "You need to   
leave that silly, trashy show that you've signed up for, come home and   
make things right with everyone. Go back to school. Fix things."  
  


  
"Nothing is broken." My voice wavered slightly. "I'm fine."  
  


  
Another bark of laughter. "Fine? Fine, you say? You've run away."  
  


  
I shook my head, pointless as the gesture was. "No, that's not what I   
did. I intend to go back to school as soon as this is-"  
  


  
"You've run away," Miwako cut me off without so much as a   
preamble, "from your fiancé."  
  


  
The accusation stopped me cold. I felt as if I had been slapped in the   
face and I could almost *feel* my cheek stinging.  
  


  
"I..." My throat had gone dry. I swallowed, tried again, but the words   
wouldn't come to my lips.  
  


  
"Did you even tell him you were going?" Another accusation piled on   
top of the first. "Or did you just leave? Left him hanging in the   
dark?" And another.  
  


  
The words still wouldn't come.  
  


  
"Dad is *really* unhappy about that. So is mom. And for that matter, I   
can't imagine your fiancé is thrilled. In fact," she paused   
briefly, "he was distinctly upset at your sudden departure."  
  


  
"Well," I cleared my throat and suddenly found I had the strength to   
speak, "What's done is done. Dad was the one who arranged that   
engagement and-"  
  


  
"It's a good arrangement. Law school. Lawyer. Nice respectable-"  
  


  
"I never agreed to it." My voice grew steadily stronger. "Dad was in   
no place to expect me to-"  
  


  
"Dad arranged Yasuhiro's marriage and mine," Miwako reminded me, "and   
they've worked out for the best and you *know* that. Why are you   
fighting tradition, Megumi? Why are you being deliberately obstinate?"  
  


  
"It has nothing to do with deliberate obstinacy." I narrowed my eyes   
slightly, though of course, the effect was lost on my sister. "I have   
no interest in an arranged marriage, tradition be-"  
  


  
"He's looking for you."  
  


  
This time, I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. Repeatedly.   
I actually moved to clutch a hand across my midriff.  
  


  
After a long moment, I managed a small "What?"  
  


  
"He's looking for you," Miwako repeated and I could detect a note of   
smugness in her voice. "Dad thought it was a good idea. You wait and   
see the method your fiancé's come up with for tracking you down."  
  


  
"Tracking me down?" I said incredulously. "Like a-"  
  


  
"Like someone running from her real life. And when he catches up to   
you, I expect, as do the rest of us, that you'll quit this silly game,   
come home and resume living your life."   
  


  
Silence.  
  


  
After a moment, Miwako sighed. "Megumi, you know we love you. You know   
we want what's best for everyone involved. But running away to go on   
some silly little cruise ship game isn't in the best interests of   
anyone." Another small sigh. "You need to come home, go back to   
school, make amends with your fiancé and continue with the life that   
you know has a real future."  
  


  
Moisture dripped onto my mostly bare thighs. I wiped a finger across   
my cheek, surprised to come away with tears.  
  


  
"Look," Miwako's tone softened a bit, "pre-med can be stressful, but   
there are good things about it too. And besides, when you come home,   
we can do fun girly things, like plan out your wedding. Picking out   
dresses and flowers will be fun. Remember when we did it for my   
wedding?"  
  


  
I choked back a sob. "I..." the moisture running down my cheeks didn't   
seem to be letting up, "I imagine planning... planning a wedding is...   
fun, yes."  
  


  
"See? And we can figure out fun places for your honeymoon. It'll be   
wonderful," Miwako coaxed. "Besides, what do you have on the silly   
cruise ship anyway that you don't have here, hmm?"  
  


  
A sudden image of the rooster head, grinning in that boyishly charming   
way of his, flashed before my eyes.  
  


  
"I..." I cleared my throat and forced resolve into my voice. "I have a   
date this Friday."  
  


  
"What?" Miwako sounded very clearly stunned.  
  


  
"Yes." More resolved poured into my voice and I lifted my chin   
slightly. "A date. Of my choosing. This Friday. I expect it will be   
very nice."  
  


  
"Megumi..."  
  


  
"Anyway, Older Sister," the tears running down my face seemed to have   
dried, "it was lovely talking to you, as it always is, but as I'm hot   
and tired, I'll have to end this conversation now. Good night." And   
before Miwako could get another word in, I snapped the phone shut.  
  


  
I don't want to think right now.  
  


  
Still...  
  


  
The rooster head said we would have fun.

Kenshin
    
    She stumbled through the door as soon as I unlocked it
    
    for her and retreated to the bed where she promptly,
    
    and clumsily, crawled upon it and buried her face in
    
    the pillow. I watched her for a moment, standing in
    
    the doorway and debating on if I should let her have
    
    her space, as I knew the alcohol wasn't helping her
    
    stressed body, or if I should attempt to comfort her.
    
    Fingers picking nervously at the threshold, I was about
    
    to turn and leave when I saw her shoulders shaking in
    
    silent sobs.
    
    I was closing the door behind me...and tossing the
    
    keys on a dresser, as I walked slowly over to the bed.
    
    There was no way I was going to let her hide in the
    
    darkness. She was too vibrant to curl up like this. I
    
    needed to know what was wrong and I need to chase
    
    those monsters away from her so she could smile again.
    
    "Kaoru..."
    
    Her body tensed and I heard her muffled voice carry to
    
    me through the fabric of her pillow. "Thank you
    
    for...for taking me back...you don't have to stay."
    
    I tilted my head, sitting on the bed near her waist and reaching out to brush her ebony hair, but recoiling in
    
    fear of being too rude. "Do you want me to stay?"
    
    Kami-sama, I hoped she did.
    
    Her eyes lifted from the pillow, red-rimmed, but still
    
    that gorgeous blue. My mouth quirked up slightly as I
    
    allowed myself the motion I previously wanted to
    
    bestow upon her, relishing the feel of her silky bangs
    
    across my fingers. "Is there ever a time when you
    
    don't look beautiful?"
    
    Her eyelids lowered, with her brow, shimmering with
    
    tears again. I bit my lower lip, sometimes I should
    
    just keep my mouth shut, but I couldn't help it. I'd
    
    seen her just woken up, soaking wet from rain,
    
    frazzled from exercise and now worn from tears and
    
    stress and every time I looked at her all I could see
    
    was her beauty and her heart. When she turned her head
    
    away from me I pulled myself completely on the bed,
    
    taking her lack of reply as an invitation to stay. She
    
    didn't seem to be angry and actually accepted my arms
    
    when offered.
    
    She settled into me; her head on my chest, one hand
    
    clutching my shirt, the other lying limply beside it,
    
    near her mouth. Her body was curled between my legs,
    
    my right leg crooked up to support her back the other
    
    resting on the bed, her knees against it. To give her
    
    time to gather her wits and to give myself time to
    
    control my hormones I tugged a blanket over us,
    
    nudging my nose to her black tresses. "Do you want to
    
    talk, Kaoru? I'm here to listen...what ever you need
    
    to say."
    
    "I'm not beautiful."
    
    I blinked at her words and tilted my head to try and
    
    see her face. I could only view her lowered eyelids
    
    and the fringe of her lashes, not the sapphire depths I
    
    had wanted to met. "Yes, you are."
    
    "No, I'm not. I'm all scarred up." She held up her arm
    
    for emphasis, showing me the pink and white lines that
    
    marred her flesh. She started when I took her hand and
    
    kissed one of them just below her wrist.
    
    "You're beautiful," I whispered, twining our fingers
    
    together and pulling her hand, with mine, to her upper
    
    chest. "You heart covers up any faults you should
    
    have. It shows your beauty as true."
    
    She blushed, her eyes flickering up to mine, then
    
    looking down and staring at our fingers interlocked.
    
    "My heart almost got me killed."
    
    I frowned, feeling her body tense, readying for tears.
    
    When she stopped, not speaking and not letting the
    
    tears through I squeezed her body to mine with my arm
    
    around her waist. "Go on, Kaoru...I'm here. Tell me
    
    how your heart almost killed you, tell the truth about
    
    these scars. What ever you need to say..."
    
    So she spoke. "When I was 14, a freshman in high
    
    school --smack out of junior high with the maturity of
    
    maybe a 5th grader-- I had a small circle of friends,
    
    and we were probably the odd ones out.  I didn't care
    
    about clothes, I didn't watch teen soap operas, I'd
    
    never had a boyfriend or even gone on a date...I don't
    
    think I'd even ever slow danced with anyone.  No one
    
    really noticed me, but I was happy enough...I'd just
    
    started singing and my dad got promoted so we could
    
    afford voice lessons and everything, and things were
    
    looking good...I lived in my own universe really,
    
    totally oblivious to the rest of the world.
    
    "One day at lunch I was sitting by myself because my
    
    friends were on a field trip or something...anyway,
    
    this guy came up and sat across from me.  His name was
    
    Danko and he was a sophomore...THE sophomore.  Every
    
    girl in my high school new his name...he was famous, 
    
    a star athlete, straight A student, and boy- was he attractive.  Tall, broad shouldered, dark hair that
    
    feel into his eyes...his eyes...they were brilliant
    
    jade green and breathtaking.  So this guy was smiling
    
    at me, and I was awestruck."
    
    I would be lying if I were to say I didn't feel a pang
    
    of jealousy then. Hearing her speak of Danko in such a
    
    wistful voice made me want to hear her sigh mine into
    
    my ear. I was so attracted to this young woman and I
    
    wanted so badly to understand her. To heal any wound
    
    that lay open and this, it seemed, was the stab wound
    
    that gaped at her heart. I wanted to press my lips to
    
    her temple and hug her close, but now wasn't the time.
    
    She need to let this all out and I would let her.
    
    Listening intently, I remained silent.
    
    "We talked for a little while and he sat with me at lunch
    
    the next day...and every day for the rest of high
    
    school.  That first day, he asked me out, and of
    
    course I said yes.  My first date, my first boyfriend,
    
    my first kiss...it's amazing how much I changed in so
    
    short a time.  From tomboy to Ms. Popular...I made
    
    tons of new friends, became a cheerleader, was part of
    
    the homecoming court, wore makeup...meanwhile, Danko
    
    had become my best friend as well as my boyfriend.
    
    When we weren't at practice or games we were together.
    
     Always.  It's almost disgusting how story book we
    
    were...like straight from a movie.  We went steady
    
    for three years...the basketball captain and the
    
    cheerleader, the honor students, the voted cutest
    
    couple, most likely to get married, yadda yadda.  I
    
    was obsessed.  I loved Danko like I had never loved
    
    anything in my life.  I worshipped the ground he
    
    walked on, I would have done anything for him. 
    
    Anything.  It was never Kaoru anymore...it was Danko
    
    and Kaoru, Kaoru: Danko's girlfriend, Danko's Kaoru. 
    
    I loved it...I was living a dream, a fairy tale."
    
    But fairy tales end badly in reality, I thought to
    
    myself, knowing how badly they could end from
    
    experience. I knew where this would lean, I knew the
    
    scars weren't from a trip or a skinned knee. I just
    
    hoped that it wasn't taken as far as...I hoped this
    
    Danko didn't kill her soul, as I had a feeling he had.
    
    My thumb was stroking over the back of her hand, my
    
    eyes closed as I leaned my chin to her head, relishing
    
    our embrace, but more so the touching trust she was
    
    bestowing upon me. I knew this was hard for her, that
    
    she baring her soul to me and I felt honored.
    
    "Danko came from a very wealthy family...he bought me
    
    more teddy bears and candy and jewelry than I had room
    
    for.  I was exposed to the higher class at cocktail
    
    parties and yacht soirees.  He took me with his family
    
    to their beach house in the summer and their ski lodge
    
    in the winter...it was just perfect.  Everything was
    
    so perfect.  We were so in love," her voice had hit a
    
    whisper as she pressed her cheek to my chest her
    
    tears slowing, but still dampening the fabric of my
    
    shirt. Not that I cared, they were part of her and
    
    they were touching me and moving my heart. 
    
    "Things started to change a little in Danko's senior
    
    year though.  It was college crunch time and Danko was
    
    under an amazing amount of pressure.  Generations and generations
    
    of his family had attended Tokyo University, and if he
    
    ever wanted to show his face at another ritzy family
    
    reunion, he had to get in.  He had to study study
    
    study.  Do more extracurricular activities, play more sports,
    
    write more letters, smile wider at interviews, be
    
    greater.  So naturally, he couldn't spend as much time
    
    with me.  I was disappointed, but I completely
    
    understood, I was his biggest fan after all. Always
    
    supportive, always cheering him on.  He grew so
    
    distant though, and our time together became rushed
    
    and rough.  He used to be so careful with me, like he
    
    was afraid I would break.  But now...I came home with
    
    scratches and bruises.  He seemed to want so much more
    
    from me, more than I could give him, even if all I
    
    wanted was to please him."
    
    My hold tightened around her at her words. 'More than
    
    I could give him'. I swore at that moment if he did
    
    what I thought he did I would kill him, I would hunt
    
    him down and gut him. No first I would castrate him,
    
    *then* I would-- Kaoru, Himura, pay attention to
    
    Kaoru!
    
    "I knew he was drinking.  I could smell it on his
    
    breath, feel it in his clumsy aggressive hands which
    
    used to be so… deft and loving.  I started to be scared
    
    of being with him, scared that when I got home my
    
    parents wouldn't believe me when I told them that
    
    bruise on my cheek was from a fall in cheerleading.  I
    
    still loved him, with all my heart.  I was so torn, I
    
    begged him not to drink.  He yelled at me, screamed
    
    that I couldn't possibly understand.  Things got
    
    worse...bruises got larger and more frequent, more
    
    painful.  If the old Danko ever hurt me, he would have
    
    been heart broken and so, so sorry, but this
    
    Danko...he would stare disgustedly at my scrapes and
    
    cuts, and demand why I didn't do something about them,
    
    what I was telling people about them.  I still loved
    
    him, still. I still adored him.  He was my world, my
    
    life." 
    
    Oh, Kaoru. Why didn't you leave him? He was hurting
    
    you so, he was killing your spirit. You should have
    
    fled! *Look in the mirror when you say that, Himura.*
    
    "One night, we were going to meet his parents at a
    
    fancy restaurant for a big political gala.  I spent
    
    extra time getting ready, hoping that if I looked
    
    beautiful that night, maybe he would smile his old
    
    cocky grin and everything would be fine, everything
    
    would be like it was." Once again my earlier musings
    
    came back to me and I wanted to speak them aloud;
    
    'Kaoru you are always beautiful, you heart radiates
    
    how wonderful your beauty is', but this time I caught
    
    myself before I said something stupid. Not the time,
    
    Himura, just listen. She needs you to listen. "I never
    
    thought I was very pretty, despite Danko's constant
    
    extravagant praise...except as of late that is. 
    
    Still, that one night I was pleased with my
    
    appearance.  I wore a little black dress and high
    
    strappy sandals, the sapphire necklace Danko had given
    
    me for my birthday, my hair piled on top of my head in
    
    a fountain of tight curls, my eyes bright with hope."
    
    I could see her clearly in my mind; ebony hair
    
    bouncing in the curls as she click-clacked up the
    
    sidewalk from her car to his front door. Amazing smile
    
    in place and eyes sparkling like the sapphires they
    
    mimic. It brought a smile to quirk my mouth and me to
    
    tilt my head into hers. But here was where the fairy
    
    tale ended and reality began it seemed, I could feel
    
    it when her body tensed, her hand clutching mine a
    
    little more roughly.
    
    "I got to his house and found him in the
    
    kitchen...drinking, his tie was loosened and his eyes were dark
    
    and brooding.  His breath was strong with the familiar
    
    smell of the expensive wine he stole from his parents'
    
    cellar.  He assaulted me the minute he saw me,
    
    ordering me to step closer, then reprimanding me and
    
    smacking my wrists for the yellow-green of bruises
    
    scattered across my skin which I had failed to conceal
    
    with the pounds of foundation I had tried.  I couldn't
    
    hold back my tears, my mascara smudging, causing
    
    another uproar on his part.  He took another swig of
    
    wine and then he started swingng the bottle wildly around,
    
    splashing its contents onto my dress and knocking
    
    over pots and pans.  I begged and pleaded for him to
    
    calm down, but that only angered him more… and then he turned
    
    his attention on me."
    
    I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing hers had already done
    
    so long ago, tears beginning to slip down more quickly
    
    though her sobs didn't enter her voice. She buried her
    
    face in my shirt and clutched my hand like a life
    
    line. For the moment I couldn't help her, seeing this
    
    so clearly as she described it I found myself
    
    shuddering, determining that even if he didn't rape
    
    her I would beat his ass in damn good.
    
    "I can't even begin to describe how terrified I was,"
    
    she whispered. There was no need to, I could feel it
    
    coursing through her body. I felt it running through
    
    my own. "It was like… the person that I had been loving for so long just wasn't there any more.  I trusted him so much and I wanted so badly for him to smile the way he used to… but it was no use.  I was begging and he just couldn't hear me.  He lifted me a little off the ground… his hands were so rough… and then flung me across the room.  My head hit the counter as I fell...I had a
    
    nasty cut, and my ankle twisted on my way down.  I
    
    probably shouldn't have worn such high shoes, but I
    
    guess I hadn't counted on my boyfriend beating me that
    
    night." The sarcasm was lost on both of us, our
    
    bodies hanging onto each other in sadness, her in
    
    tears, myself only a step away from breaking down as
    
    well.
    
    "He continued to scream and I sobbed in pain and shame,
    
    horrified at his transformation.  My guardian, my
    
    protector, the love of my life, was looking at me with
    
    loathing and nausea...I don't remember much after
    
    that...I tried to keep my eyes squeezed shut until it
    
    was over, but I do recall him swinging the now broken
    
    wine bottle back...I remember the way it's dark green
    
    glass caught the light of the crystal chandelier, and
    
    I remember how it hurt… it hurt so much when it hit me, there was even more blood than I
    
    thought there would be."
    
    My cheek was burning, where a scar lay from temple to
    
    chin, throbbing as if somehow connected to her own
    
    memories. I knew what steel felt like to skin, not
    
    glass. Somehow I though glass would be more painful...
    
    "When I came to, I was in the hospital.  I found out
    
    later that when Danko had realized what he'd done,
    
    he'd called the hospital and fled.  I was in the
    
    hospital for three weeks...the injury list was
    
    amazing...2 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a broken
    
    arm, a twisted wrist, and gashes that needed
    
    stitches, on top of tons of smaller cuts and nasty
    
    bruises.  I had lost a lot of blood too," she paused
    
    to swallow, before continuing in a surprisingly more
    
    level tone. "My parents were furious.  At Danko, at
    
    Danko's parents, at local law enforcement, but most of
    
    all at me for not saying anything...for not standing
    
    up for myself.  Everyone was mad at me about that it
    
    seemed, but no one understood.  Danko and I...we were
    
    in love.  Danko was my life!  He was under so much
    
    pressure.  He was influenced by alcohol, he never
    
    would have hurt me otherwise.  It was never his
    
    fault...it was never my fault either.  It was no one's
    
    fault, it just happened.  My parents wouldn't speak to
    
    me for weeks when I refused to press charges."
    
    You didn't want to fight anymore, did you? I thought,
    
    nestling my head to her hair. You were tired and you
    
    didn't want to fight. You didn't want to cause him
    
    any more trouble...well, you loved him after all...
    
    "Danko tried to apologize I heard, sent me letters and
    
    flowers, called me, tried to repair things...but I
    
    never heard from him because my parents shipped me off
    
    to an all girls boarding school the minute I recovered
    
    physically.  I don't know what you've heard about
    
    private girls' boarding schools, but it's all true. 
    
    It...was hell there.  Sure, my bones were no longer
    
    broken, but mentally, I was still so shattered.  In a
    
    month my world had been torn to shreds, and here I was
    
    in a school full of strangers, utterly alone.  I cried
    
    myself to sleep every night, sleep filled with dreams
    
    of the night of the accident, over and over again,"
    
    she shuddered against my body and I held her tightly
    
    in response. Was I anchoring her to the present? Or
    
    was she coming back to the present? I didn't know I
    
    just wanted her to stay with me.
    
    "I graduated after the longest year of my life.  My
    
    parents were thrilled, convinced I was all better,
    
    when inside, I was dead.  I didn't do much for a few
    
    months after that.  I returned to Tokyo, by then Danko
    
    was long gone...off at his year abroad for college. 
    
    The rest of my friends had scattered across the
    
    country for college, but I heard from them a lot. 
    
    When I got into college I started singing in the
    
    lounge a lot, and that helped.  Anyway, it took a long
    
    time to get where I am now, and still...," she stopped
    
    and pulled away from our embrace, sitting up between
    
    my legs. I wanted to whine when her warmth left me,
    
    but I watched her, reaching out a hand, then letting
    
    it fall short resting to my crooked leg.
    
    Kaoru's head remained low, her lashes still obscuring
    
    the blue depths I so desperately wanted to meet. Her
    
    hands fiddled with my own hand in her lap as if she
    
    didn't even realize it was connected to me, as if I
    
    wasn't there at all. "Lots of people think I'm cute. 
    
    They think that I'm sweet and pure and that I've never
    
    felt any pain, but they have no idea...maybe it's not
    
    a big deal compared to what some people have to go through, but
    
    it changed my life.  Although I'm healing a little bit
    
    now, I'll never be who I was before.  I'll never have
    
    that spark or that confidence.  I miss it, I miss it
    
    so much.  Most people chide me for dwelling, saying
    
    that 18 is too young to give up, too young to really
    
    grow up, too young to forget who you are, and I guess
    
    they're right...18 really is too young to lose
    
    yourself."
    
    I waited a full three minutes before reaching my hand
    
    out again, touching her temple and pushing her hair
    
    behind her ear, a gesture she jumped at. Noticing I was
    
    still there. She seemed to blush and her eyes
    
    flickered away in shame. "You have not lost yourself,
    
    Kaoru," I whispered. Her eyes raised to mine at my
    
    voice, which was soft and gentle. "You're emotions
    
    remain, your smile is true, your compassion is
    
    vibrant...you are still amazing person. You are still
    
    a person and you are still Kaoru."
    
    She shook her head starting to speak, but my arm
    
    around her waist pulling her back into my arms
    
    silenced her. "You've grown and you've become a
    
    generous and amazing young woman. You may not found
    
    yourself completely, but you've never lost yourself
    
    either..."
    
    "I'm not sure I understand..."
    
    I smiled into her hair and stroked my fingers through
    
    the ebony tresses. "That's because you are tired. Go
    
    to sleep, you're going to feel that alcohol in the
    
    morning."
    
    "Are you leaving?"
    
    I closed my eyes at her words and the slight whimper
    
    in them. Could I leave? "Do you want me to stay?" She
    
    nuzzled close as an answer and I ran my hand over her
    
    arm, my thumb stroking over scar and silk all the
    
    same. "Then I'll stay."
    
    Her reply was a soft sigh, her eyes fluttering closed
    
    and her breath becoming smooth. I leaned my head back
    
    against the wall behind the bed and let out my own
    
    heavy sigh. I looked like I had my work cut out for me
    
    with this little angel...and if Danko came within two
    
    yards of me within my lifetime he would most certainly
    
    be castrated, then killed...maybe, killed...if he's lucky...

*******

Aoshi
    
    And not for the first time in my life the words "I
    
    told you so" floated through my head. I knew drinking
    
    games, they never ended well. Either there was a
    
    fight, a falling out, or everyone ended up with
    
    massive hangovers and none of those scenarios were in
    
    my definition of 'good.' I didn't bother speaking to
    
    anyone. I think it was well known by this point that I
    
    was not one for comforting people, so they didn't
    
    bother me as we cleaned up the mess we made of the
    
    bar. In all consideration the mess gravitated more to
    
    the people than it did the bar, which made for
    
    moderately easy clean up and my getting myself away
    
    from anyone and anything that could be considered
    
    human.
    
    I milled about the decks for a while, fighting off
    
    fatigue and the effects of the alcohol. I didn't want
    
    to return to the rooms in fear that I would walk in on
    
    a fight. I had no idea where Takani-san went, nor did
    
    I know where Sagara moved off to. Kamiya-san was also
    
    emotionally through the roof and any of them could
    
    have been in the suites. I didn't feel like testing my
    
    tolerance with so many shots of...whatever Kenshin had
    
    us drinking in my system.
    
    I returned to Kenshin and my room about an hour after
    
    I left the bar. It was to the point that I knew I
    
    could pass out without anyone keeping me awake with
    
    shouts or tears and the air was getting a bit too
    
    chilly for me. Besides, I thought I could see the sun
    
    beginning to peek up from the horizon and I didn't
    
    fancy falling asleep to birds chirping...then again
    
    not many birds chirped in the middle of the ocean...I
    
    definitely needed sleep.
    
    The suite was still dark when I dragged myself in. No
    
    one was sleeping on the couch in the lounge between
    
    the boys' rooms so I assumed everyone was okay with
    
    everyone else. I was then met with a befuddling
    
    surprise once I entered my own room. Kenshin was
    
    there, drifting to sleep, but clearly not completely
    
    under yet and in his arms, dead to the world, was
    
    Kamiya-san. 
    
    I blinked a few times and pressed the heel of my palm
    
    to my head. Oh, this was going to be interesting in
    
    the morning. Kenshin started gently when I set my
    
    shoes on the ground, proving to me I was right in
    
    thinking that he wasn't even half-asleep at the time.
    
    He smiled to me softly, something I hadn't seen done
    
    genuinely in a long time, and pressed a finger to his
    
    lips. Trust me, Kenshin, I'm not about to wake up
    
    sleeping beauty. If she was that bad drunk, I didn't
    
    want to see her with a hangover.
    
    Without a word, Kenshin settled himself again, Kamiya
    
    cradled in his arms and let himself drift to sleep. I
    
    watched him for a moment, wondering if he had stayed
    
    awake just long enough for me to get into the room
    
    safely. I wouldn't put it past him. With what little
    
    energy I had left I shrugged off my shirt and socks
    
    and passed out on top of my sheets, not caring what
    
    happened in three minutes, let alone the next morning.
    
    I just wanted this night to end.


	5. Episode 4 Out of Range

****

Episode 4: Out of Range

Part 1

_just the thought  
of our bed  
makes me crumble like the plaster  
where you punched the wall beside my head  
and i try  
to draw the line  
but it ends up running down the middle of me  
most of the time  
_

****

KENSHIN

Perhaps sneaking out of the room wasn't the best signal I could give Kaoru, when she finally woke up, but I have problems with staying in bed after I've awoken in the morning. It's the same problem that makes it so I can't take naps in the middle of the day, my mind just keeps saying "You should be doing something", then it goes through a tedious list of what it is I should be doing. That morning it didn't really list anything too important, but it still decided that 5 hours was enough sleep. It was times like this that I was thankful for having little to no hangovers, no matter how much I drank.

Aoshi had still been asleep when I woke up, which wasn't unusual, but the way he was sprawled out on his stomach with one arm hanging off the side of the bed was quite out of the norm and very amusing. He never did sleep very well when he drank.

Kaoru was still curled up on my chest, a sensation that I really did melt in. Her body felt so nice just nestled against me in complete trust and almost vulnerability. I really did want to stay there a while, basking in the connection shared, but my muscles were starting to get agitated. That was when I decided I better get out of the room, before I woke both of them up to their hangovers.

I cradled Kaoru's head in my pillow, pried her hand from my shirt gently, and kissed her forehead before I started a quiet morning routine. I pushed Aoshi back on the bed so he didn't decide to topple over once I left the room, then made my way down the hall to the deck. The weather didn't look promising, but somehow it didn't effect me as much as it usually did, which made me smile.

Kaoru shared something so intimate with me and yes, I felt horribly for her, yes I wanted to help her somehow, and yes I wanted to beat Danko to a bloody pulp, but somehow the thought that she trusted me enough to tell me that story was enough to lift my spirits instead of make me depressed. Maybe it meant that I _could_ help her where I could never help myself.

****

MEGUMI

Sunlight poured through the small window of my cabin and despite my best efforts to make it go away- mostly punctuated by the frustrated waving of my hand in the general direction of my eyes- it remained steadfastly glaring down into my room.

After a few wasted moments of hand waving... and allowing myself to feel extra lazy by rolling over onto my side in an last ditch attempt to prolong waking up... I pulled myself into a sitting position and gazed balefully out the window.

Last night felt like ages ago.

Kaoru-chan drunk. Babbling. Ranting.

The roosterhead the culprit.

Idiot.

I pushed the thin blanket aside, slid my feet over the silk sheets and onto the cold floor.

Drama. Last night was one hysterical drama.

Melodrama. That's was a better word.

Not that I didn't have my own part to play in it, of course.

I forced myself to my feet, stumbled around the room for a bit and made my way to the shower. The water was fantastically cold, even woke me up somewhat.

Miwako said my...

I bit my lip slightly.

My fiancé... not that I accepted the engagement, but...

Miwako, my dear older sister, said that my fiancé was looking for me. That I should wait and see the incredible method he's come up with for finding me.

Well...

I ran peach scented conditioner through my hair.

I don't think I want to dwell on him at the moment. Far too much melodrama. Far too early in the morning.

I finished dressing, matching my short white sundress with a pair of strappy sandals, and holding the blow-dryer poised over my hair, checked the map for today's destination.

Port Kelang, Malaysia.

I slipped my cellphone and any other necessary accoutrements into my straw handbag... a granola bar or two, a map, my sunglasses... and made my way to the main deck.

Port Kelang, hmm? Sounds like a plan.

Actually, it didn't quite matter to me where we ended up today. I just needed some time alone to think. Stroll around the port, drink whatever local drink they offered up, maybe buy some kind of jewelry.

Just be alone and think.

About Miwako.

About this fiancé of mine.

Maybe about the roosterhead.

Passengers were gathering around the deck, getting increasingly ecstatic as the ship came closer and closer to the port.

I unwrapped one of my granola bars, gazed out at the ocean through my dark shades.

A day of solitude would certainly be welcome.

Well... the best laid plans...

An all too familiar voice came up behind me.

****

SANO

She didn't jump when I sauntered up behind her, which disappointed me slightly. Always on her toes, she was.

"Good morning, miss," I flashed her my most charming smile, and I could tell she was making an effort not to return it. "Lovely weather, isn't it?" I ran a hand through my tousled hair and she raised an eyebrow.

She surveyed the world around her. "If you call cool and foreboding 'lovely.'"

I laughed, shoved my hands deep into my pockets and walked backwards in front of her. She was avoiding my gaze. I could tell she was still annoyed with me about the night before. Yeah, I felt bad about being a jerk, but I really didn't mean any harm by it. Unfortunately, Megumi seemed like the type who held grudges. "Oh, I do, it's kind of like you."

She scoffed, quickened her pace and passed me on the deck. I caught up with her in a few large strides, curving my arm casually around her slim waste. She smelled good. Her hair was wet and her skin still warm and slightly pink from the shower… I shook my head slightly to avoid sensory overload. "Hey, no need to bite, that was a compliment, I just called you lovely." I stretched that last word, let it roll off my tongue like butter.

She frowned, removing herself from my side and held her hands up to emphasize our separation. "You also called me cool and foreboding," she pointed out testily.

"Minor details," I purred as I paused in my movement, leaned on one leg and cocked my head slightly. "Do you think that's untrue?" I bit my lip to keep from grinning. I think perhaps I like her best when she is ruffled. She whirled around at that, her hands fisted at her sides and a few long strands of ebony hair fell in front of her eyes. Mmm, wet and ruffled.

"Excuse me?" she spat, backing up each pace I approached her.

"Come on, Fox, why the cold shoulder? I apologized last night. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand…"

She dismissed that statement with ease and narrowed her eyes menacingly. "Foreboding?"

I faltered, and with a humph she turned away from me and continued on her way.

Scrambling, I jogged to catch up, a million explanations ran through my head. How honest did I want to be with this woman? Because she didn't seem to be fond of bullshit.

"I just meant…" I furrowed my brow in thought. Say the wrong thing and you're excommunicated, it seemed. Two steps forward, three steps back. "You make me nervous," I blurted out, my volume rose with my desperation. "I can't seem to say what I mean around you. You _are_ intimidating."

****

MEGUMI

I almost laughed at his earnest admission.

Almost.

I covered by taking a bite out of my granola bar, chewing slowly. He stared at me, almost imploringly, waiting for an answer.

Intimidating?

I remember a guy- a boy really- back in high school had said the same thing about me. He had worked up the nerve to ask me out. I was an upperclassman. He was a freshman. I suppose that might have been construed as intimidating.

A sweet gesture on the part of the boy, really, with his flowers and his pretty words. In the end, I turned him down. I wasn't interested in a boy trying to work the words of a man.

But this was different.

The roosterhead wasn't a boy. Physically, he was a _very_ fine man. Mentally...

He's a mess of contradictions.

I still need to get to know him.

He seems to have the capacity to be very sweet. He also seems to bury that sweetness in layers of jocular attitude.

He was still staring at me, waiting for an answer. His brown eyes shined with a brightness I could hardly comprehend and it was all I could do to not tear my own eyes away.

I was glad to be wearing sunglasses.

"Now docking at Port Kelang, Malaysia!" A crew member gestured to where the gangplank was being lowered and the crowd started jostling their way over, seemingly anxious to get their land legs.

I shoved the rest of the granola bar in my straw bag, made a face as a passenger pushed by me in a rush to get to the gangplank.

"If I'm intimidating," I found myself saying before I really had the time to think it through, "then you just have to get to know me better."

My eyebrow twitched slightly. Had I just said that?

Sano's eyes sparkled and he opened his mouth to reply.

Another passenger shoved into me and before I could regain my bearings, I stumbled forward, tripping headlong into the roosterhead.

Oh... smooth.

****

SANO

I reached out and caught her easily but I made sure to fist my hands as I did. My hands had been known to… wander… subconsciously, of course. Something told me Megumi wouldn't take that too well.

She blushed and I smiled, steadied her carefully and loosened my hands so I could run them down her arms slowly. She straightened, and I noted absently what a perfect height she was for me. When we both stood straight, the natural place to look would be right into her eyes, and when she got her footing a little better and slide down away from my chest, it was clear how perfectly we fit together. I wondered how long it would take me to convince her of that so we could get to the good stuff.

"Alright," I said softly, brushing some dust that wasn't there off her shoulders. "I'll get to know you better…" I linked my arm with hers and motioned towards the gang plank. "Walk with me?"

****

YAHIKO

I spotted Kenshin on the deck, leaning against the railing and staring ahead at the port of what I was told to be Kelang. His hair was partially hanging over his shoulder and carelessly waving in the wind. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but that guy had something feminine about him. Not effeminate, no, feminine in an attractive way, and it was not just the hair and where the hell are my thoughts taking me? Tsubame was the main case here, not Kenshin and his hair.

I shook my head and took a few moments to collect my jumbled thoughts. In the first place I should try to figure out how to broach the subject without seeming too desperate. A boy of eighteen years old asking a friend for some love advice, nothing wrong with that. A boy of sixteen years old pretending to be eighteen years old confessing to a friend that he's still a virgin, that's something else. How should I handle it?

Alright now, Yahiko. Just go to him, start talking and see where it gets you. Summoning all my courage, I listened to my common sense and just went for it.

"Eh… Kenshin?" I said, gingerly tapping his shoulder. He turned his head and gave me that typical charming smile.

"Yahiko? What's the matter?" he said. "Not suffering too much of a hangover, are you?"

"No, that's quite alright, actually." This was awkward. Even though the guy wasn't all that tall himself, I still had to look up to him, and that made me feel all the more insecure. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" I said.

"Sure."

Apparently I still wasn't over my seasickness yet. I felt a little lightheaded and could feel the nausea rising in my stomach. Why did I take this trip again? Oh yeah. Chicks.

"Let's take a seat," I said, motioning with my head to a few lounge chairs on the deck.

We both took a seat and with a deep breath I started my story. "Kenshin, do you remember that girl you wanted me to butter up for the drinking game?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed in thoughts and then widened again as the proverbial light bulb kicked into action. "Oh yeah. Tsubame was her name, I believe. Feel the butterflies tickling there, Yahiko?" he added with a sly grin.

"Yeah, sort of," I smiled nervously. Seemingly he hadn't heard of my, shall we call it, misstep at the end of the drinking game yet. "In fact, it's not just some butterflies tickling. It's a lot more than that. See, I knew this girl for a long time, and we've grown pretty close to each other. The thing is that I pretty much messed up last night."

"Oh?" Kenshin queried, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah… You see, I was rather drunk, and when she came in to ask if she could clear the table already, I just went up to her and asked her if she wanted to go to bed with me." Gods, this was embarrassing. Judging by the feeling of my cheeks, I must've been blushing profusely. "At least, that's what happened as far as I can remember. She must be pretty angry with me now. But you know, Kenshin, it was the truth. If I wouldn't have been drunk, I would've asked her anyway, only in a more subtle way, and not in front of all those people. Those feelings are genuine, and I… I really do long for her," I whispered, timidly looking down.

"And she doesn't want to," Kenshin said, nodding his head in understanding and putting a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"No."

"Well, you must think in a positive way, Yahiko. Walking up to her in a state of drunkenness and asking her to go to bed with you indeed isn't the most clever thing to do, but you have to say to yourself that you are the best boyfriend a girl could have."

"See, that's funny," I said, looking up again. "She told me the exact same thing, that I probably was the best boyfriend a girl could ever wish for."

"So, then what's the problem?"

"It just makes me all the more confused. If she says that, then why doesn't she want to start a relationship with me?"

Kenshin tilted his head and for a moment looked up in the sky, as if he would find the answer there. "Then it's obvious," he smiled eventually with a sunny face. "She doesn't long for you."

I looked at him with my best Oh-come-on-now-face. "Kenshin, you're supposed to help me here, not to put me further down."

He playfully ruffled my already messy hair and laughed. Yes, he laughed. "I was only joking, Yahiko. But to be honest, I don't think I can be much of a help about that. Listening to your story, I think it's up to you to find out just what's it that's bothering her and stopping her from starting a relationship with you. Go talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay," I sighed, lowering my eyes again. "But Kenshin…"

"Yeah?"

"There is still another thing." And please don't laugh about this one.

"What?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Boy, that sounded convincing. "I can really trust you, right?"

"Yes Yahiko. Go ahead, say what's on your mind," Kenshin said, shifting in his chair, probably to hide the fact that he was running out of patience.

I took another breath for courage and looked him into the eyes. "I'm still a virgin, what should I do?" I whispered, sending him a mental wish not to make fun of me for this and not to tell anyone, especially not Tsubame.

****

KENSHIN

I tried not to smile with too much amusement at his naiveté. I didn't want him to think I was laughing at him. When I guy confesses such a thing, especially in the context of asking for help, they usually become hyper sensitive and take almost anything as an insult. I wasn't quite sure why he came to confess to me, but then again I supposed Aoshi and Sano weren't the best choices either.

"First of all, don't think of it as a bad thing," I said gently, raising one eyebrow. "Virginity isn't something you have to get rid of, it's something you give. As campy as that sounds, its true."

"You're right," he replied nodding. "That is campy."

I chuckled and nodded along with him, tilting my head to the right so I could watch the ocean. "Yes, but some of the cheesiest lines of wisdom are true. You grow stronger through pain, there is a balance of good and evil, and love isn't something you can force, it's something you find."

"You're just full of these lines aren't you?"

He was insulting me, but only half-heartedly and I knew it was helping him overcome his embarrassment. I gave him a wink. "I'm good with words, what can I say? But I try to speak the truth and try to speak what I know. So I'm not sure how much I can help you. I lost my virginity when I was..." I paused, looking down for a moment. I wasn't quite sure if Yahiko would be comfortable with me using my first time with Fukumi to compare. After a moment and a breath, I continued. I hoped Yahiko didn't see through this half lie I was about to confess. "My first time was when I was 16. I had only been dating the girl for a few days and we just wanted to see what it was like." I smiled softly at him. It wasn't a complete lie. I lost my virginity to Fukumi, but I did have my first time with a girl about a half a year after Fukumi and I broke up. "Not the highlight of my sexual experience." Neither were.

"It was bad?"

"Well, I didn't love her, I barely even had any feelings for her. And while I've had many other partners like that...they aren't satisfying. They're pleasurable at the time, but afterward...its like you gave a part of your body to an inanimate object. You might be one of the lucky ones though."

He looked up at me hopefully, his young age shining through. "Lucky ones?"

"She likes you beyond lust. So her not desiring you might be what you need. I'm not much older than you so I know how crazy your hormones are, but you can't be selfish or you could lose something important; Tsubame, your pride, or if she's violent...something else." I grinned and Yahiko laughed at that. "There's more to people than our sex, you have to look for that extra part that makes us human, you have to want that just as much as you want her body. It doesn't seem like she wants sex from you, although I don't know her well enough to say that confidently, but I can tell she wants to be with you. So maybe you need to want her beyond lust, before she'll want you in lust. On any accord, don't rush it just because you still dwell over the word virgin. Does any of this makes sense or am I rambling needlessly?"

****

YAHIKO

I didn't do much else than staring at the guy while my brains digested his words. Really, it was a relief to have it off my chest. I didn't expect though, that he would start revealing things about his own first time. To be honest, it felt good to know he trusted me enough to talk about such things. He had talked about "growing stronger through pain", and while this was my first actual one to one conversation I had with him for as far as I can remember, I had seen pain flitting through his eyes more than once on this trip. I had a slight presentiment that what I was experiencing, was only mild discomfort compared to the story hiding behind him.

"Yahiko? Hello there," he smiled, waving a hand in front of my absent eyes.

I slightly jumped. "Kenshin. Yes, of course it makes sense." I smiled back at him and, just out of nowhere, felt the upcoming urge to give him a hug, which I did, much to his surprise, I think. "Thank you, Kenshin. It really means a lot to me you want to help me with this."

"No problem, buddy," he said. "Just make sure to let me know if there's any progress, okay?"

I let him go and watched as he stood. "Will do."

"So, are you joining me to the port?"

"No, I think I'm gonna catch up with you later," I said, looking up at him and shielding my eyes for the sun. "I have to think about it for a few moments."

"Okay. See you then."

Heaving a sigh, I rested my chin on both my hands. I need to want her beyond lust. I did want her beyond lust. She wasn't just something to cool down my raging hormones. No, she was a person I loved more that anything. I would never hurt her, mentally or physically. But I did. I did hurt her with my stupid, drunk head. Apologies would be in order, I knew that. I had ruined the trust she had in me, and only when she would accept my apologies, we could start to rebuild that trust, piece by piece. But that wouldn't be enough. I needed to grow stronger, not only emotionally, but also physically. Wait now. Didn't Kaoru say she knew kendo? Maybe I could ask her to teach me. Tsubame would be glad to know she had someone to protect her whenever necessary.

Where was Kaoru? I looked around, but couldn't see her. Already somewhere among the other passengers, queuing up to get off the boat, probably. Alright now, things to do: apologizing to Tsubame and asking Kaoru to teach me kendo. I didn't know how long we would be on land, and I didn't know whether Tsubame would stay on the boat or not. So, what should I do first? Whatever comes first, Yahiko. Whatever comes first.

****

SANO

It was a pretty nice town, fairly crowded touristy streets lined with cafes and street vendors . The active buzz of the crowds made the atmosphere cheerful, despite the ominous overcast sky. We were about a mile from the ship now, and the bustle of the crowds had kept our conversation to a minimum. It was hard to say much of anything with all of the jostling people and shouting merchants, and the combined desire for quiet and the rumble in my stomach prompted me to look for some place to eat.

"Oi," I said, slinging one arm across Megumi's shoulders, aware of the glare she shot me under her dark glasses. "Let's get some breakfast. My treat. You pick where."

Megumi removed her glasses, they were probably just making it hard to see with the weather how it was, and rolled her eyes. "Such complex sentences, Tarzan."

I grunted. "Me hungry. Have shiny coins for trade. You find food."

She smirked, her eyes scanning the streets, finally settling on a rather upscale looking place. Ah, testing me, huh? "How about there?" she suggested slyly. "But maybe they don't serve roosters?"

I scoffed, tightening my arm around her and steering her towards the place. "I wouldn't worry about that. The question is, do they serve strumpets?"

She smacked my arm. "Charming."

I got us a table by the window, and in a few minutes we were surveying the menus. Megumi was scheming again, I could tell the way she flicked her hair behind her shoulders and wrinkled her eyebrows. "Your treat, huh?" she then ordered the most expensive thing on the menu.

"You like squid?" I raised an eyebrow, but she nodded sagely. I turned to the waiter. "Make that two."

She smiled slowly, swirling her drink. "Shiny coins indeed."

I stretched, giving her a wink, then leaned my elbows on the table, closing the distance between us significantly. "So!" I grinned. "What's it like going to med school?"

She looked suspicious at the sudden change to civil conversation. "Well, I comes from a family line of doctors dating since before the Meiji Era… it's expected that I would also join the profession. My older sister is a doctor and my older brother is doing his residency." She took a long sip of her drink. "Luckily," she added "I do actually want to be a doctor."

"Yeah?" I said, impressed. "Well, I come from a long line of professionals, too." She looked curious, and I grinned again, running a hand through my hair. "Mechanics." I sat back in my chair, studying her carefully, the slant of her neck, her high cheek bones, her dark hair tucked behind her ears. I was careful to keep my eyes from the scooped neckline of her shirt, she was the type who would notice any leering I did.

"So," she said after a moment, calling my attention back to her face. Just thinking about not looking made me look, damn it. "Do I pass inspection?"

"Hm…?"

"You're the mechanic," she sighed.

"Ah no," I said sheepishly. She scowled. "No no, I don't mean you don't pass, I mean I'm not a mechanic. I said I come from a line of mechanics, but what can I say, I'm a rebel." Smooth. "So," I said, quickly changing the subject. "How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head, tapping her nails against the table. "Gee, I don't know. How come you don't have girlfriend?"

"Ah, I just got out of prison, remember? Not a whole lot of ladies there." Not the best impression either, hot shot. Future doctors and jail bait? "Um… so is your family all about marrying within the profession?"

She shook her head again, growing increasingly amused as my apparent intelligence decreased by the minute. "I'm not planning on rushing to the alter any time soon."

We played the ordering game for a while, seeing how much she could make me spend. After a couple of glasses of wine each (it was morning), and a few desserts a piece (again, it was morning), and more than a few odd looks from the waiter, we waddled out of the establishment, our stomachs a few pounds heavier and my wallet a few pounds lighter.

"Was that really just wine?" I asked slowly, rubbing my temples, surprised that I had a slight buzz. It usually took way more than wine to get any sort of reaction out of me. Maybe some stuff from last night was still in my system. I shrugged, following quickly after Megumi when a jewelry stall caught her attention. Jewelry? I felt around in my pocket, glad I'd hit up an ATM the day before. I just smiled good naturedly as she admired the wares. High class girls are expensive, it's the way of the world. I set a hand gently on the small of her back when I caught the merchant oggling her and glared at him. Ah, but they were worth it.

She held something up, taking my attention from the shop owner. "Isn't this pretty, Sanosuke?" It was, tiny pale green stones weaved around thin strands of dark silver. I nodded, taking it from her and guiding her hands to hold up her hair so I could clasp it behind her neck. I lead her over to a mirror, standing behind her with my hands at her waist, looking over her shoulder. She let her hair fall down, it brushed against my arms before settling in place, and fingered the necklace carefully. While she as busy admiring her reflection, I shot the merchant one more glare before discretely purchasing the item, then tugged her away from the stall.

"Wait," she said hastily, "I have to-"

"It's all taken care of," I smiled, walking backwards in front of her. She looked surprised, then smiled, all evidence of arrogance or cleverness gone from her softened features.

"You didn't have to do that," she said quietly. I knew she meant it, and I was pleased, not that I suspected her spending habits were much more than a joke to begin with.

It had started to rain slightly, not much more than a spray, dusting over her shoulders and settling on her eyelashes. The baser side of me noted her white dress and hoped the rain would get a little heavier, but I pushed that thought aside rather quickly, taking her hands in mine and pulling her closer to me.

"It's alright," I whispered. "You can pay me back." I bent my neck, eyes closing…

"Middle of the street, Romeo," she said dully, and I raised an eyebrow, backing off a few inches.

"Your daddy isn't watching."

She glanced over at the camera wearily. "Actually…"

I cut her off, stepping between her and the camera so the world got a good view of my back, and closed the distance between our lips quickly. The kiss was soft, much less aggressive than I usually went for, but something about the rain and the order of the morning and that strange buzz I was having lent itself better to being gentle. When I was about to pull away, her hands crept up and tangled in my hair, tugging my face back towards hers to deepen the kiss.

I grinned when we finally broke apart, brushing my nose against hers and tightening my arms around her to keep her flush against me. "I thought you'd be the type not to kiss on the first date."

She smiled mischievously, just as the rain really did start to come down, plastering my bangs to my forward and her dress to… her. "Maybe you're right, usually," she said, blinking water out of her eyes. "But," she reached a hand up to touch her new necklace briefly. "You deserved it."

I laughed, pulling her aside so we could walk back to the ship under the relative shelter of some trees lining the street. "You really _are_ a strumpet."

****

AOSHI

I awoke when there was a pained groan that interrupted the rhythmic gentle thump in my temple. My face, which was presently attempting suffocation in the folds of my pillow, lifted half-heartedly to open groggy eyes to a new, miserable day. Yeah, I'm never very good company the day after I drink. Well, of course, there are people who say I'm not good company in any situation. Ah, the trials of being without emotion. My mind slowly came to the realization that it was Kamiya who produced the sound, as she was still, for the most part, asleep on Kenshin's bed.

The little redhead apparently left her; of course, he was the type to be unable to wake someone who was sleeping peacefully even to say goodbye. If you could call sleeping off a hangover peaceful. She shifted under the covers, throwing up an arm over her eyes to block out even the small shafts of light that were, at this time, shimmering on the floor. It must have been rather late for it to have already passed over the beds onto the carpeted floor.

I forced my arguing body off of the bed, kicking off the sheets and stumbling to the bathroom. I endeavored to make as little noise as possible. I knew Kamiya's hangover was much worse than mine was, as she was smaller with ill tolerance. I didn't drink often, but this morning I wasn't suffering too badly. I made my journey with relatively little sound and splashed some cold water onto my face at the sink. I went about the rest of my morning routine with only the small pulse in my head hindering me. It wasn't bad at all, which was a relief. I was expecting to wake up in such a state that I wouldn't be able to move. Then again, it seemed that I had slept through most of the day.

When I exited the bathroom, I came upon the image of a very miserable and very disheveled female sitting up in Kenshin's tangled sheets. The image of her made me sympathize with amusement. Her long black ponytail tilted to the side of her head, loosely, and the shorter pieces frizzed and tangled falling all about her face. She was hunched over her lower body, seemingly unable to keep steady. One side of her face had imprints of the pillow's wrinkles reddening her cheek. Her blue eyes looked glassy and slightly dull and her dark lashes were still slightly hooded over them, making her blink in order to keep them open.

"Did I wake you," I asked, trying to keep my voice low. Of course, when you are having a hangover it's bass that causes the most pain. My voice was low as it was, so when I spoke gently it had a tendency to rumble in my throat. She didn't seem to mind so much my voice, as much as the sudden realization that she wasn't alone. A blush bloomed across her nose and cheeks and her widened eyes averted in embarrassment. I assumed it was because she was in my roommate's bed, but I wasn't positive.

"Sorry, if I did." I moved over to the bed and placed a hand to her forehead. She was warm enough that a cold compress might be helpful. "Do you want anything? Water? A cold towel?" She seemed surprised by my offer and it took me a moment to realize I was acting more in Kenshin's character than my own. I shrugged it off and straightened myself from her bedside, waiting for her reply.

****

KAORU

I was in someone else's bed, I recognized that immediately. It took way too much effort to pry my eyes open, and I immediately regretted it when I succeeded. Every muscle in my body ached and protested when I tried to roll over and hide my eyes from the late morning sunlight. I had never felt anything quite so painful… I mentally smacked myself. Yes I had. What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking. What is that noise?

I moaned and the sound only jarred my senses further, and I began to sit up when I heard a door close nearby. My movement was slow and excruciating, my ears rung and my temples throbbed and pulsed and pressed down on the rest of my body. Eventually I made it up, but I immediately hunched my shoulders and slouched down, focusing my attention on keeping my head up and not falling back onto the bed or letting it loll around uselessly. I opened my eyes again, squinting painfully as the softly lit room came into my vision. It took a few moments for my eyes to clear and the room to start spinning, and I tried to sort out my muddled thoughts enough to figure out where I was and why I was feeling like this.

Suddenly a taller figure entered and I vaguely recognized it to be Aoshi. He spoke but the words didn't register at all as my mind raced and rapidly pieced together what I could remember of the previous night. Drinking game… getting smashed… coming back to… I glanced around wearily. Kenshin's room. I was in Kenshin's and Aoshi's room. Suddenly I panicked, and my head shot down to inspect myself. I was still clothed, that was a relief. Whatever had happened last night did not involve being naked. At least one drunken horror story had not come true. I swallowed heavily and looked back up at Aoshi just as he finished.

"Do you want anything? Water? A cold towel?"

I hesitated, surprised. Was this Aoshi offering me help? I thought hard and recalled that the last conversation we had had involved him telling me I was a wounded bird that would be left behind. Wounded bird… I bit my lower lip, trying to remember exactly what _had_ occurred in this bed. I had been frantic, I had been thinking of my past and my nightmares and my problems… so I ran from the bar… and Kenshin came to comfort me… and he asked me what was wrong…

I gasped, although it came out more like a choke, and pulled out my right arm, wrenching my sleeve abruptly up to my elbow. My eyes pricked with frantic, irrational tears as I ran my thumb over the thin white scar below my wrist… the one that Kenshin had kissed. Kenshin had asked me what was wrong.

And I had told him.

I remembered how warm I felt, how foreign and amazing his lips felt over my skin, over _that_ skin. I remembered how I had told the whole story from start to finished, and how much I had cried, and how drained I felt.

I realized then that Aoshi was still standing there and I quickly pulled my sleeve back down, clasping my arms behind my back to keep them from view and praying he either wasn't paying attention to my arm or he was also hung-over and I could convince him later that he was remembering wrong. I'm really not a freak Aoshi, I promise.

"Ah…" what did I want? My eyes swept over the room once, but it didn't seem like Kenshin was anywhere. Where was he? Did he think I was disgusting now? Did he just leave? Should I get out before he came back? Should I go find him? I started to get chocked up, my remembrance turning to fear and panic and anxiety. How could I do that? How could I have told him? Was I that much of an idiot? My eyebrows furrowed painfully, making the excruciating pain in my head tighten and become more acute. Oh god… this had to be some sort of twisted nightmare. I would just have to find Kenshin and he would tell me that he had brought me into his room because mine had been locked, and I hadn't told him anything at all, and he left in the morning because he had a meeting with the boss or something. It had been a dream.

But it couldn't have been. I hadn't dreamed about anything but the accident for years. It was real. I had told him, and now here I was, unable to move or speak or think and Kenshin was gone. For all I knew he could be out exposing me to everyone else. Maybe he had already told Aoshi, maybe everyone would feel sorry for me or think I was pathetic, or maybe the producers would think I was a mental case and throw me off the show.

My breathing was labored now, and my eyes flicked from this to that to… the camera in the corner. The camera! It had all been on tape! I was on tape right now! All hung-over and distressed and falling apart. The whole world knew my secret now, and I was hiding my arm from Aoshi. I was screwed. Completely, and totally screwed.

I tried to choke it back, but my lip started to tremble and my head ached all the more. No crying Kaoru, not right now. I whimpered slightly and brought my hands up to weave through my hair, trying to massage away some of the tension but it only got worse. I had to find Kenshin and come up with some excuse. I'm a pathological liar. I had made it all up. Any scars he saw were just from training, and there aren't any more underneath the rest of my clothes. I'm a normal girl, just like any other normal girl. He didn't have to fear me or leave me or stop treating me like I was special. I wasn't special, but I liked that he treated me like I was. I groaned. What was I thinking. It was all over. There were no more chances with Kenshin… there never were to begin with. Just because I wanted it doesn't mean it was there. Dreams don't come true. That's the one thing I knew for sure. After a moment I let my hands fall into my lap and allowed a few tears to slip out of my brimming eyes. I still had to find Kenshin, at least attempt to do some damage control. I drew in a quivering breath and met Aoshi's concerned gaze timidly. It took me a few tries to get my voice to work. My throat burned and my mouth tasted fowl and dry. Eventually I spoke, though with a coarse and weakened voice. "Kenshin… where is he? Please tell me."

****

Episode 4: Out of Range

Part 2

****

AOSHI

When she didn't answer me, her eyes flickering around the room, I realized that she was utterly disoriented. So to help soothe her brain by not having to make one more decision I exited the room without her noticing, back into the bathroom to fill up a cup with water. I returned to find her close to tears and scraping her fingers through her hair. I was afraid she might pull it out. I had no idea what happened the night before, but judging by Kenshin's soft smile she definitely had nothing to worry about in regards to him. Of course, I had no idea if she was fretting over him.

"Kenshin... Where is he? Please tell me."

Her deep blue eyes were wide and shimmering. They still looked a bit glassy, but that was mostly because of her tears now. With a sigh I offered the blue plastic cup and shoved it at her when she shook her head. "Take it, Kamiya. You're dehydrated and apparently disillusioned. You need to calm down."

"Just tell me where he is, please."

"Calm down. I don't know where he is. He wasn't here when I woke up, but I think you are overreacting," I told her. She took the cup, finally, when I pried open one of her hands from the sheets and curved her fingers around it. "Drink."

She complied, watching me with the same wide eyes that made it look as if I was some sort of kidnapper that had her here against her will. She even tensed and scooted back when I sat on the edge of the bed. "Kamiya, will you please relax. I'm not going to hurt you and if you think Kenshin is mad because of whatever happened last night, I assure you, he isn't."

"H-how do you know?"

"Because." I sighed again, dropping a gentle hand on her knee. "I saw you two last night, when I came in to sleep." A blush flourished across her cheeks and she tried to hide it in the rim of the cup as she drank. I offered her a small smile. I wasn't quite sure why I was trying so hard to comfort her, but if Kenshin was taking such an interest in her, then I knew I had to be more open-minded. "It's all right, you weren't doing anything but sleeping on him. And it was the look on his face that tells me he wasn't angry. He was happy to be comforting you. He has a lot of shadows following him, so when he gets to chase away someone else's it helps him forget about his. Of course, I don't believe that to be healthy, but it lets him smile and...he did help you last night, didn't he?"

****

KAORU

Helped me… is that what he did? It didn't feel like that now. It felt like I'd been turned inside out and hung out to dry. I don't think I ever dreamed that everything I had so closely guarded for years would be strewn out drunkenly for the entire world to see. Things had been going so well this trip, and suddenly it was all a confusing, sour haze. "I'm not sure…" I mumbled when I saw Aoshi looking at me for an answer. "I'm not really sure what he did. Even what I do remember is hazy, and probably inaccurate." Dare I say hopefully inaccurate? I closed my eyes and sipped timidly at the water, the first few swallows only increasing my already tumultuous nausea. Cracking one eye open at him, I pulled the cup back a few inches. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Why not the cold asshole of before? Did I say something to him too that I don't remember?

Aoshi leaned back on the bed. His long arms bracing themselves behind him and over my legs. His gaze went to the ceiling, then his eyes lowered though his chin did not. "I don't know. Sympathy pains, I guess. I know how bad hangovers can be."

Even in my impaired state of mind I knew he was lying. Why would he lie? I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "There are a lot of people on this ship who have hangovers right now who could use the help."

He raised an eyebrow right back at me. "You're the only one that happens to be in my room."

"Is that all?"

He sighed and glanced at my pointedly. "Look, Kenshin's like a little brother to me, so I'm I bit overprotective sometimes. I guess I judged you too harshly and am poorly attempting to make it up to you. Or at least have you think of me as less of a cold asshole."

I hesitated. That was not an answer I had anticipated. "Well, it's not as if we're getting married, so you don't have to get used to me." I sighed, drawing my knees up to my chest for comfort. "Things are looking a little bleak now, I think. Now that I… know what I know." It's not that I had been completely surprised when I found out Kenshin was bisexual, something was obviously up with Sano, but it had caught me off guard. Now everything seemed to fall into place and my relationship with Kenshin was never on less stable ground. "And now that he knows what he knows." I took a deep breath and licked my lips, my eyes flickering up to meet Aoshi's.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "Knows what he knows?"

I grimaced, waving away his question. "Just some crap that happened to me a long time ago. I don't even know why I'm even saying this at all, it's supposed to be some great big secret."

Aoshi was silent for a long time, long enough to make me very, very nervous. Could he tell just looking at me? Did he have some sort of super sense that revealed people's pasts to him? Finally he stood up, pacing towards the door pensively. He paused, his hand on the door knob, then turned back to me thoughtfully. "I've got some things I need to think through, Kamiya. Maybe you should meet me tonight on the sun deck. There are some things about Kenshin you should know."

****

SANO

I hesitated at the threshold leading out to the deck, sighed and raised an eyebrow with a sigh. I had been drying my hair with a hand towel and had just about gotten it dry (though unruly) and now Kenshin was standing out in the rain, too far away to call inside. I shrugged and slung the towel over one shoulder, stuffed my hands in my pockets and braved the drizzle once again. I was antsy, still a little cocky from my kiss with Megumi, and there was one person I definitely wanted to brag too. Besides, he's probably the only person who would care besides Kaoru, who was... not someone I wanted to disturb.

There was definitely a slight skip in my gait and I grinned as I approached, but to my dismay Kenshin didn't seem to notice me at all. He was deep in contemplation, apparently, and the rain slid unnoticed down his face in little droplets, dampened his hair and clung to his eyelashes. He looked adorable, and I cocked my head slightly when I leaned on the railing next to him. What was he thinking about? He was staring off into space, and he didn't even look up when I ran an exaggerated hand through my mused hair. I let out a breath and shoved his shoulder gently. "Why so pensive, Red?"

****

KENSHIN

I jumped at the push to my shoulder and blinked up at Sano as if I didn't recognize him. In a way I didn't. I mean I knew who he was, but being so pent up in my mind all day as well as not seen hide nor hair of him for many hours it was like seeing Aoshi when I first walked on the ship. He smirked at me, the smile I knew well. I knew the look he was giving me too, but it took me a minute to register that I knew. Just about as long as it took me to orient myself in reality.

Ship, storm, night, Sano...okay, I was oriented. Kinda.

Now to respond. "No reason." Yeah, he'll buy that after you stared at him like he just woke you up from death. I shook myself and forced a smile. "Just thinking about stuff."

I was thinking alright, glancing at my watch I could see I had been thinking for six hours. About Kaoru, about what Aoshi said, about the past, and about me. I didn't come to very many conclusions. Although I did learn that Aoshi was right...about this at least, and I learned that I wanted to try something new. I wanted to stop running from commitment and intimacy and face it head on. And I wanted to face it for Kaoru. I mean, when you think about someone for six hours straight that means something doesn't it?

Suddenly I noticed that through the six hours, I don't think I thought about Sano. That was strange. After all it was he and Kaoru that both immediately piqued my interest. What did that mean? I felt my shoulders slump, good lord did this mean another six hours of brooding?

"Red?" Sano was poking me again, this time looking a little less smug and a little more concerned. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Fine, fine...the rain effects me in odd ways I guess." Good save, Himura, now just be sure not to mention your thunder fetish.

He made a face and ruffled my wet hair. I'm sure he was thinking something like "Always something strange to say, eh?" I could even hear his voice saying it in my head.

He shrugged with a smile. "I think it effects other people too..." Then he paused, with a twinkle apparent in his eye. "Guess what I did today?"

I turned my body towards his and leaned against the deck's railing. "I don't know but something tells me I have no choice but to hear it."

He gave me a half annoyed half hurt glare and I laughed. It was strange how quickly he calmed me sometimes and contrastingly how quickly he worked me up. At the moment I was content. His presence was refreshing after being within the recesses of my complex and confusing mind all day, and laughing just felt good. Whatever happened to him he was itching to tell me, or brag about it. Either way his excitement was slightly contagious.

"I'm sorry would this be better?" I jokingly clasped my hands together and held them to my chest. "Oh, Sanosuke, please please tell me everything about your day. I'll cherish every second."

He threw a light punch at me and I dodged laughing at his expense.

"Gimme a break, would ya?" Sano growled in a half whine.

I smiled and leaned completely against the railing. "Ok, I'm sorry. What happened today?"

****

SANO

I was too excited to hide it. I wanted to tell him. Besides, he had his own things going on with other people, so I had every right to voice my happiness, right? I thrummed my hands against the rail, my makeshift drum roll hopefully adding to the suspense. "Wellll," I drawled, staring out at the restless sea. "I walked around the port with Megumi, you know, using all my best lines..." I cringed. "She isn't easily swayed, let me tell you. Years of experience picking up chicks and it's like she was my first attempt." I shot him a look, he seemed amused but also somewhat guarded. I laughed and turned my back to the railing. "But eventually, after emptying my wallet on presents and jumping through hoops to impress her we managed to hit things off..." I thought back happily on the day. "Difficult tasks are always so much more gratifying when you get them done... and she is an _excellent_ kisser."

I didn't say anything for a moment, and suddenly I wanted to drag Kenshin into the conversation with his own experiences. Sure I wanted to brag, but I didn't want to alienate the guy completely. "But here I am making a big deal about that... didn't Kaoru spend last night in your room?"

****

KENSHIN

"Oh, it wasn't anything really...I mean it was, but," I shook my head and chuckled at my own muddled thoughts. "I was just helping her through some things. It meant a lot to me because she trusted me with some of her secrets." I glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "She's more complex than she leads on. And she's also an excellent kisser, although I didn't find that out last night...that was a couple nights ago."

Sano made a low whistle and smiled, nudging my arm. "What? Are you trying to show me up or something, eh?"

I blushed slightly though, I hoped it wasn't noticeable in the rain. This wasn't good. Even as I was talking about Kaoru, even as I was making it known that I was interested in her and I was...something was stirring in me because of Sano. I was jealous when he said he kissed Megumi and the old part of me...well not so old I suppose, but it was a part that I recently decided to kill, that part of me wanted to show Sano how excellent a kisser _I_ was. I've had this problem before, only once with Fukumi. I developed a crush on him and tried to believe it wasn't there. I was good for the summer, then I saw him in school again and just seeing him and being near him was enough to make me want him all over again. We started dating that year...

I shook my head from the past even if it was enlightening me to what was happening in the present. I hadn't thought about Sano in those six hours of brooding, but now with him before me touching me, grinning, even meeting my eyes in a certain way, I found myself become attracted to him all over again. This complicated things greatly. I thought I had this all figured out.

"I'm not trying to show you up, that is just you and your inadequacy issues." Apparently my mouth decided to flirt without any help from my mind. It felt like my body was moving on its own. I had practiced things like this so many times in the bars; challenging and making the person jealous, working them up until they want you more than they can take. Why was I doing this? Why was I falling back into this pattern that I had claimed I was going to break only ten minutes ago?

I rocked back on the railing then stepped away from him, smiling sweetly as I said, "But I'm glad you've grown attached to Megumi. It'll be a fun match."

"Kenshin?" Sano was looking at me with narrowed eyes. Most likely trying to understand the switch in my personality. A hand went back behind his head scratching there before brushing forward over his hair and sending water droplets out into the rain. "Yeah...it'll be interesting."

No...don't say it, Himura. "Too bad though, if you attach yourself to her you won't be able to test the...excellence of anyone else." Now facing and very close to him, I flicked a piece of his brown hair out of his face. The water sprinkled on both of our faces, but neither of us blinked. Himura, what are you doing?

****

SANO

I looked away immediately, my features set and serious. What the hell? I wish I could control myself. I wish I knew what I wanted. I was thrilled about my progress with Megumi, she made me feel... I couldn't even describe it. I think I would have done anything to get her to look in my direction, and that kiss... I'd never felt so vulnerable. I'd never felt like one simple action could have so much effect on me or my desires or my thoughts. In a way, she was what I'd been searching for my entire life- the ultimate high. But Megumi was also so foreign to me. I did cute boys, spontaneous girls, one night stands, flings, short term relationships with mutual boundaries. Megumi was a serious woman. She had plans and aspirations and morals. God, I sound horrible. Morals weren't so bad, were they?

I knew what kind of guy she wanted, I knew she needed someone with some caution and some responsibility, and I was terrified to realize that I would do that... for her. I would give up what my life had revolved around for one intense, amazing girl. That was definitely a frightening concept.

I glanced at Kenshin from the corner of my eye. Kenshin was familiar, I knew how to deal with him. We had common interests, common ground, we knew already what the other wanted and what that did (or didn't entail) I could have Kenshin and keep my life, too. Kenshin wouldn't try to change me, and I sure as hell wouldn't change for him. Besides, with the rain soaking his clothes... and that smile... he must work out...

But Megumi! Why should I avoid her? Why should I chicken out of something obviously wonderful? Why did I crave more clubs more alcohol more of my wild, inconsistent life? Couldn't I find more happiness in one place with one girl?

I could.

But what if, what if, what if, what if. What if once she got me under her heel she dumped me. I would be crushed. That would suck. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if I was the only one star struck? What if I really did end up changing myself for her and turned into some clean cut accountant? I would never be happy like that.

How would I be happy?

I swallowed and tossed my head back. I don't know, but in the mean time I'll do what comes naturally. I'll do what I know, I'll have what I'm accustomed too. Order something different from the menu and you end up with ostrich toes or something like that. Always safer to do what you know. Do _who_ you know.

Step 1- taunt. I laid a cheerful hand on his shoulder. "You're absolutely right." I strode purposefully towards the ship. "Kaoru's an excellent kisser, right? She must be easy too, if you found out so early on." I rubbed my hands together and flung the towel back for Kenshin to catch. "Maybe I'll give her a try."

****

KENSHIN

I caught the towel he tossed to me and started after him, determined to keep the jealous twitch from his comment within me. That should have been what brought me out of this stupid pattern right? Thinking about her, how I wanted to be something to her. How I didn't just want a fling with her...but I didn't just want a fling with Sano either.

I paused, I had twisted the towel up between my hands readying to snap it at Sano's departing ass, but something in me froze. Where had that thought come from? I was true though. I didn't just _want_ Sano. Sure, he was sexy and very hot ranking up very high with some of the guys I'd been with, but...it was different. I didn't just want to do the usual drink, dance, and screw. The image of me waking up in Sano's arms was just as appealing as being wrapped up tightly in them in the midst of sex. So what did that say? Did that mean I wanted him just as much as I wanted Kaoru? That I would find the same contented feeling that I felt when Kaoru was in my arms when I'm in Sano's arms? Did I think I loved him as much as I thought I loved her? Or was this just me trying to rationalize with what my hormones wanted?

"Sano...I..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Hell, I don't even think I knew what I was going to say. He turned though, leaning against the threshold soaking wet and grinning mischievously. Suddenly, I was scared.

"What is it, Red?" he countered with a smirk. He pushed off the threshold; his hips shifted with the movement quite sensually and he took a step toward me. He was still under the overhang of the deck above us; I was still in the rain. "You don't like that plan? Did you have something else in mind?"

I closed my eyes, wringing the towel between my hands. My pattern had been broken by my fear, although I don't even know what started the shake in my pulse. I knew Sano pretty well, there wasn't really any reason to fear him. I smiled up at him and cocked my head. "Well, what do you think?"

****

SANO

Step 2- reassure. I smiled softly and caught his wrist to pull him towards me. "I think we have no idea what we're doing." He seemed willing but also uneasy, and the last thing I wanted anything between us to be was frightening. I was looking for some excitement, sure, but also some comfort. "Do you think we're running to each other out of fear or do you think we fear running to each other?" I closed my arms loosely around his narrow shoulders and rested my chin thoughtfully on top of his head. "You're really cold. I think we should get you dried off."

****

KENSHIN

I felt like crying. Still holding onto the drenched towel in one hand and buried my fingers in Sano's shirt, resting my forehead to his chest. "Are you as confused as I am?"

I could feel him smile against the crown of my head. Then he released one arm from it hold around me to raise my chin. The kiss he gave me was extremely gentle and brief, just a touch of our lips. It calmed me instantly, but didn't erase my fretting. Even his words were soft. "I think the whole world is as confused as we are."

I chuckled at that. "That's a frightening thought."

"Come on, Red. Inside, dried off, before you get sick."

I nodded and followed him into the interior of the ship, down the stairs toward our suites. I was getting nervous again, worried that Kaoru would happen upon us when Sano's arm was still wrapped around my waist, worried that Megumi would come out and avert Sano's attention, worried that we wouldn't be interrupted and...

I still didn't know what I was doing. I should be used to this. This was the way my life was right? And Sano was more than any of the men I was with. He means so much more. And at that thought the fear returned. My teeth chattered as we walked down the corridor. I wasn't cold, though Sano hugged me more tightly in that assumption. I was hiding the shake in my body through that excuse.

Why was I afraid of intimacy with Sano? Why did sleeping with him become so frightening when I've slept with so many other people that I knew even less about. At least I know he cares for me, he's not sleeping with me for the sake of a good fuck, there's something more here for him, too. But the more I tried to rationalize in this manner the more scared I became. The more I felt trapped.

_"I let him have me once and I could never say no. I could never go back."_

I stumbled against Sano and he stopped in the hallway. "You alright?"

"I...yeah, just lost my footing." I lied. He eyed me a moment, then seemed convinced, when I stepped in front of him and tugged on the collar of his shirt, moving him forward. He pulled my hand from his shirt and spun me around, back into his arms. My back to his chest as we walked in time.

I few more steps and we were before the suite door. I stared at the knob and swallowed. I was making a decision here. This path lead to choosing Sano. Not that that was such a horrible fate, but it was one side of a coin. The other side was across the hall, sleeping. The other side I had been thinking about for six hours straight. And this side took no more than a half hour to distract me. I was that horrible, wasn't I?

Sano nipped at my neck as he slipped his hand into my pocket to take out the key.

_"I don't understand...you stay with him...why?"_

"If I leave it will hurt. I am his."

I tilted my head back and used one finger to run up Sano's throat to his chin, using an angle where the nail scratch at his skin. He chuckled and unlocked the door.

_"I let him have me once..."_

I was making a decision here.

_"I could never go back."_ But I had no idea if it was the right one.

****

SANO

I stepped through the door and looked back to see Kenshin hesitate. I raised an eyebrow. "Come on in, nothing in here is going to eat you."

He relaxed a little and followed me towards the bathroom. I rummaged through my drawers and pulled out some clothes that were ridiculously small on me but would probably still swamp Kenshin and handed them to him. "Here, you can change into these for now. Aoshi mentioned not wanting to be disturbed when I checked a little while ago. I think he might be painting. You can get your clothes... later."

Kenshin nodded but didn't move. It seemed like every thing he did was some sort of decision for him. I smiled gently. "The shower's on your right." He still didn't move. "I don't suppose you want someone to wash your back?"

****

KENSHIN

"Oh, the temptation. No, I think I'll be fine," I commented with a quirked smile. I started to turn for the shower and he caught my upper arm tugging me toward him. Our mouths met again, this time a little more firmly. He parted his mouth against mine coaxing me to open mine with a nip to my lower lip. I obeyed and closed my eyes. One of his arms snaked around my waist, pressing at the small of my back, the other was sliding into the matted hair at the back of my neck. His kiss lacked the innocence that Kaoru's held, but it was just as tantalizing and it had me melting all the same.

_"Tell me, how can someone kiss you so gently when their hands are twisting your heart?"_

This didn't hurt. It, in fact, felt very good. Sano was gentle, his hands light with their pressure. His mouth was eager, but not rushed. But was this the right side of the coin? If I did this and it was wrong would there be any way to make it right? For him, for me, for anyone? I pulled back from my mind's questions in unison with my physically pulling away from Sano. "I'm going to take that shower now."

He let me go, smiling softly and stripping out of his damp shirt as I closed the door. As I leaned against the door I felt I could breathe again. My body trembling from fear, confusion, and my still aroused hormones. When my chest stopped heaving, I started the shower, staring at the faucet like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Then I shook myself and stepped in after stripping out my wet clothing and putting the clean garments near the sink.

I should have known. I should have never allowed myself to continue talking with him when I started falling into the flirting pattern. But it wasn't just hormones, I knew. There was something about Sano, something about his demeanor; the power or courage, playfulness...something...something that drew me to him, something that reminded me of...of Fukumi. I could say it, that was true. They had the same easy-going playful mannerisms, the same sensual drive and sultry eyes that drove me insane for them, but what scared me was...well a lot of things--

_"I let him have me once..."_

But mostly I thought I was in love with Fukumi, granted I was fifteen and --other than my previous and first girlfriend, Keiko-- he was the first serious relationship of mine. Still, I was attached to him in a deep and intimate manner, whether it was love or not I still didn't know. So if I parallel Sanosuke to my 'first love' did that truly mean that I was in love with Sano too. But how? How could I be in love with both Kaoru and Sanosuke? Why did I have to meet these two amazing creatures at the same time?

Shower done, I took my time toweling off, very concerned about going out into the room. I stared in the mirror, studying my features with impassiveness. The long red hair that reached below my shoulder blades was almost a dark brown due to the water and, as a few of my other lovers claimed, the enchanting amethyst eyes were dull and unblinking. Two things, two more factors, that made a first impression that I had no control over. Long ago, my face and features were once something resembling the term 'flawless', but now...now the scars on my cheek contributed to that uncontrollable first impression.

I touched my hand to my left cheek, where the two faint rosy lines lay crossed. The first dragged below my cheekbone; a four centimeter diagonal slash toward my chin. It was my fault, well my and my friends fault. I smiled and shook my head, thinking about the spar with my childhood friend, Akira, that caused the scar on my cheek and him to go to the hospital to get stitches for a deep gash on his shoulder. It was our ingenious idea to spar with real swords. Real genius. I could laugh about it now, ten years later, but then both of us were cowering before the angry wrath of, not our parents, but Akira's 'pretend' girlfriend, who none to pleased with our adolescent antics. I think he wed her later in life...I haven't talked to him in quite a while...

The second crossed over the first from beside my nose to the center of my cheek and matched another running diagonal over my collar bone. Both of these, I suppose, were my blame as well. I shouldn't have gotten mad at Fukumi for breaking our date on my birthday, he had things to do, things more important. And getting mad at him only provoked his temper. He was just angry. He didn't realize that he had a kitchen knife in his hand when he cut me. He told me such...he was just lashing out...

_"Tell, me how can someone be so gentle..."_

I shook my head again, closing my eyes against the memories that plagued.

_"I don't understand...you stay with him...why?"_

"If I leave it will hurt. I am his."

It was over and done with and I've learned how to make people happy so I don't make them mad at me,...make them hurt me. Now, I could be with these people, who were so wonderful, and kind, and fun. With resolve in my stance, I pulled Sanosuke's shirt over my head, the a pair of flannel pants that had me tying the drawstring tight so they didn't fall off, and then stalked out of the bathroom, towel in hand and to my hair.

Unfortunately, I had completely forgotten what awaited my beyond those doors. The gaze was intense, but I continued to rub the towel over my damp hair, trying to curb my own impulses as well as discourage him. He was still shirtless although he put on a dry pair of boxers, and I couldn't help but flicker an appreciative gaze to his chest. Man, was he ripped. I shook out my hair and gave him my used towel as he snickered at me. I tried to glare. "What?"

"You're swimming in those close. I didn't realize how small you are."

I rolled my eyes at him as I tied my hair back with the rain soaked hair tie I still had. "That's me, the twelve year old boy with a twenty one year old mind."

He took me up in his arms again, leaving me little room for choice. "I know very well you are far more...mature than a twelve year old."

"Mmmm, thank you for your confidence," I muttered as he kissed my neck.

He pressed his forehead to mine, his gaze boring into my own blinking violet eyes. "I want you," he said blatantly, his hand slipping over the fabric of the T-shirt I was wearing, over the small of my back to my backside, then back up to rest on the small again. "But I don't want to scare or hurt you. I don't know what happened in your past, but it hurts you so I do not want to be associated with it."

My heart melted. The raw blatantness didn't hide the absolute compassion in his tone. It seemed the coin hand landed with this side up. I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing our open mouths together hungrily. He accepted just as anxiously and hugged my body close to his own. His muscles in his chest seemed to stretch and contract against mine as I sighed my passion into his mouth. I retracted from him, my eyes glowing with an amber hue, perhaps, and paced backward, he flowed with animal-like prowess, watching my torso, my eyes, my hair, my mouth.

I was making a decision here.

_"I could never go back"_

"I am his."

I led him to his bed, crawling up onto it backward, my eyes never coming off of is face, his rolling shoulders, and taunt-muscled neck. I was aroused I wouldn't lie, but I was also scared. This was my decision, from this point on I was Sano's. I couldn't say no to him.

_"I don't understand...you stay with him...why?"_

"If I leave it will hurt. I am his."

He clamored up over me his body brushing against me and making me whine at a heated wave of arousal that washed over me. He took my mouth again, his hands running over my torso, slipping under my shirt then back up, taking the shirt with him. I panted out heaving breaths as his body straddled me, his weight pressing down and driving my hormones crazy. His mouth was latched to my throat in the next moment, warm tongue running over sensitive flesh and teeth grazing in a wild manner.

_"And you started this new wild life to ease the pain?"_

"I guess so."

"You realize when you take away the pain, you take away the pleasure too."

Yes, I realized that then, Aoshi. There was nothing else at that moment. Just Sano with his tongue running tantalizingly over my chest and his fingers fumbling, somehow graceful, with the tie of the drawstring pants I was wearing. I groaned rocking my hips up and raking my own fingers through his spiky brown hair. At that moment he was all I wanted, my every desire forming in his deep brown eyes, sensual mouth, and tall lanky figure. There were no consequences here, all of them had vanished from our minds as I tore off his shirt, he my pants. His body slipped between my legs, which wrapped around his torso immediately. I rode the wave of every sensation, marveling at how amazing this felt, with his heart pounding against my chest, his breath panting over my lips.

_"Tell me, how can someone kiss you"_

I am his

_"How can you kiss someone so gently when their hands are twisting your heart"_

If I leave…  
I could go back?

_"It will hurt, Kenshin, but it shouldn't hurt like that."_

I stared at him when we broke apart, gazed into those dark chocolate eyes with their feral lust and smiled, running my fingers up his neck and bringing his mouth to mine gently. I would have what I desired tonight, and I looked forward to testing his strength.

_I am his. I let him have me once  
never said no.  
I can never go back._

****

Episode 4: Out of Range

Part 3

****

AOSHI

I really didn't know how to say it...I _really_ didn't know how to say it. I had asked her to meet me on the deck, when I'm sure she wanted to go to sleep after such a long and tiresome day. It was the middle of the night, not the warmest weather, she was cold and tired and probably pissed at me and here I was sitting back in a deck chair, staring out at the star studded sky with my hand to my mouth and my mind blank. The rain had long since stopped, leaving the night clear and empty. I gave her credit for her patience though, for she waited a good five minutes before warning me that she was tired and maybe we should go inside.

"Kamiya..." I interrupted before she could rise from her own chair. She looked at me, quizzically, her patience apparently renewed. "you seem very innocent...yet, you also seem to have been through more than you let on." She tensed visibly at that, so I held up my hands and waved her alertness down. "I'm not judging you or anything, Kamiya, I swear...it's just, and I shouldn't be assuming this after knowing you for such a short amount of time, but you are gentle, and compassionate, and understanding, and open-minded enough to have a crush on a self-declared bisexual male..."

She cleared her throat and blushed slightly, lowering her eyes. I smiled at her reaction; a clear indication that it was true. "You are attracted to Kenshin?" I didn't wait for her reply. "That's fine...I trust you...I know I sound like some psycho over-protective brother, but on some levels he _is_ my little brother and I care for him deeply. He's been through a lot."

"So you keep telling me," Kamiya muttered, her hands wringing in her lap. "But past or no past Kenshin is Kenshin--"

"I know that," I said, a little too forcefully. She backed off a little, her blue eyes wary. "Kamiya--"

"Call me Kaoru."

I stared at her. She'd said that before, most of them had asked me to call them by their first names, but I refused. It seemed cheap to call them so familiarly when I did feel much for them emotionally, not yet at least. And then Kamiya...she's stuck out more than the others. I grew fond of her more quickly, perhaps because I saw her has an anchor...something to stop Kenshin from slowly killing himself. So, it didn't seem as bad... "Kaoru...I'm not asking you to think any less of him because of his past, but... Here, let me tell you a story."

She raised her eyebrows and frowned, still not convinced, but I continued anyway. "I'm sure you've heard the stories by now...I was born on the street; no home, no family and was adopted by an older couple, who ran a dojo. We lived in a neater, nicer neighborhood in a townhouse across from our dojo. Kenshin lived quite a few blocks away, and although we went to school together he was a freshman when I was a senior, ergo..."

"Seniors don't talk to freshman," Kamiya… er, Kaoru intoned.

I tilted my head as a corner of my mouth rose. "More like I didn't notice him. A month or two before my graduation from high school a guy in his junior year moved into the townhouse next to mine. He was nice enough, a little pushy and blatantly flirtatious. So much that he started hitting on me while our family was helping them move in. His name was Fukumi. Over time I got used to this guy sharing his life story with me and got used to dampening his quick temper. Then one day when his parents, who didn't know he was bisexual, were away, he came over to my house to introduce me to his new boyfriend." I could see a change in the expression on her face but I could only analyze it as 'more serious'. Running a hand though my hair, I smiled genuinely and shook my head. "You wouldn't believe it if you saw it. Here was this little redheaded bouncy kid that hadn't even hit five feet, standing next to Fukumi, who was only a few inches shorter than I was and twice as bulky in muscular stature. Granted the kid was adorable; it wasn't as if his voice cracked, or as if he had baby fat in his cheek or anything, but he was much different than now...beyond innocent..."

The grin vanished and I averted my eyes to the invisible horizon. "Things were fine at first. Kenshin was refreshing for me, brought me into more emotions than I knew I could reach...I was quite cold back then, considerably more so than now. And although Fukumi was rather reckless for Kenshin's first relationship, they seemed to get along well. Kenshin kept Fukumi on his toes and Fukumi calmed Kenshin down when the time called for it. Still the relationship had to remain a secret from Fukumi's parents, and Kenshin's too, now that I think about it. Often times I was the mediator, letting them use my house to meet up, picking up Kenshin from his house --of course kami-sama knows I did that because his father is an absolute prick...anyway, as relationships do, it got heated...Kenshin began slipping into the Fukumi's house after the house had fallen asleep and would leave in the early hours of morning. I, the insomniac that I am, saw him a few times and soon he made a nightly trip to my porch where we would talk until the sun came up. Then he would run home and I would force myself to sleep..." I paused and shook my head, remembering how much the two of us were addicted to coffee in those months, with how little sleep we were getting.

"That's when you got close to him?"

"Exactly, that's when he became my brother and that's when he made me promise that we would always confide in each other...that's why I'm here, to keep that promise that he broke years ago." This was when the memories turned sour as I'm sure my expression did. Here, I stopped thinking about the movie nights where Kenshin would start a popcorn fight, or the numerous times Fukumi and Kenshin would wrestle, Kenshin's laughter filling the room, or when he would curl up against Fukumi and even myself once or twice when he got tired. At this point all I could think of was his shouting cries.

I'm sure Kaoru was worried now, as I leaned over my knees and covered my face. I felt like I was shivering, but I couldn't be sure, all I knew was that his voice wouldn't leave me head, nor the vision of him turning to me, his cheeks and neck flushed really from slaps and strangling. A bruise was forming slightly above his collar bone, his eyes were a deep violet, and large tears were slipping from those wide orbs. "I thought they had been having sex for a while, with how Kenshin slept over at night, but...Kenshin had been holding out...and that night I thought they had been fighting...I knew Fukumi had a temper and he yelled a lot; I could hear him from my room sometimes yelling at his parents, his sister, Kenshin..." I swallowed hard and it cut into the last word. "Kami-sama, if I had only known...if it only occurred to me that Kenshin never talked back to Fukumi, we both knew it only made him angrier. Kenshin had this coy way of calming Fukumi down, but that night he screamed 'No' and I assumed a fight, I assumed Kenshin could handle Fukumi, I assumed Fukumi wouldn't hurt him, I assumed Kenshin wasn't a virgin, and those assumptions got him raped and beaten and killed… in a way..."

I glanced back over to Kaoru to see her shoulders shaking, whether it was from the story or the chilled weather I wasn't sure, but I didn't stop and I think she knew why I didn't. At this point I couldn't. At this point it was me finally telling someone something that has been eating at my soul for years... "Fifteen years old, his first real relationship, alone in a house with a person he loved and trusted...and he was hurt, violated, and I was completely oblivious...," I rubbed at the tears forming my eyes. "I even waited for him when he left the house before Fukumi's parents came home from eating dinner out with mine... he didn't even look at me as he was leaving. I ran over to him, worried that this fight was worse than usual, and when he looked at me he was crying. I didn't know what to do, I'd seen him cry before... he still isn't one to hold back his tears, but it wasn't normally so anguished. It was as if someone had died. He clung to me as if someone dear to him had disappeared... and I didn't realize it had. His image of Fukumi's love... gone, his own innocence and whimsy; gone."

Collecting myself, I heaved out a sigh and met her eyes. "He never talked to me after that. Even if I tracked him down in the halls he acted like I wasn't there. He was still with Fukumi, so I thought they patched things up, so I went away to college in the dark. For a few years I stayed on campus during the summer, working a good job, and when I came back last year Kenshin was gone and Fukumi was dating a girl from our high school. He'd become even more of an asshole and when I asked about Kenshin he told me quite easily that the boy wouldn't submit and so he booted him. I tracked Kenshin's address down and approached him and asked if Fukumi had abused him and I even asked him if Fukumi raped him. He, in short, cursed me out, told me I brought back memories he didn't want to remember and kicked me out. When I went back a week later he had moved again...The first day on this ship was the first time I'd seen him since then...

"I suppose you are wondering why I'm telling you this...well, he is attracted to you and I am relieved. I'm sure he's lived a very reckless and dangerous life, trying to block out any memory of Fukumi. He denies rape when Fukumi practically admitted to it. Fukumi said he fought back, Fukumi admitted Kenshin was scared, but he said 'he deserved it, he asked for it, and he wanted it' and he has Kenshin believing that. And I can't convince him differently," I pushed off on my knees, leaning back in my chair and letting my eyes pan up to the stars above. "I was hoping you could help him... he has been hurt and betrayed quite a few times. When he and I were friends I couldn't even tell him I loved him, I couldn't admit that he was like a brother to me, because I didn't understand it. His parents are so hard on him, he's never gotten along with them. Fukumi, the first person he thought loved him destroyed him... he's had so little love... I was hoping you could... I don't know."

I glanced down at her, but her face was turned away, making my heart sink. What was I doing? What gave me the right to put this on her? And I knew I shouldn't push into Kenshin life so much but... "I'm sorry, Kaoru." I whispered and started to stand. "I shouldn't have done this. You don't have to do anything. Its not your problem, not mine either, just... don't let this change how you feel about him. Act with your heart and ignore what I said."

****

KAORU

My heart sank deeper into my stomach with every word Aoshi spoke, each syllable slamming into me until I felt like I could barely breath. Kenshin had said that he had a past but I'd never thought…I'd never thought it would be like this. Looking at Kenshin's cheerful exterior and bright, violet eyes I never would have guessed he'd been victim to such a horrible crime. I felt sick, just thinking about the details Aoshi was filling me in on, just thinking about the terrible memories boiling inside the smaller red head I had recently embraced.

I also felt stupid, and guilty, and self centered. I had cried my heart out about what had happened to me when Kenshin was there to listen. I had made it out to be some huge thing, some life altering ordeal, when Kenshin had been through something equally as painful, probably worse… As battered as my soul was after Danko's onslaughts I was still standing, but I'm sure I never would have survived had he resorted to Fukumi's tactics…

I wondered if I was too drunk to notice Kenshin's own pain, if his past was burning his throat, if he wanted to speak and be comforted like he was comforting me and I had ignored him completely. I wondered how many things he'd said that meant something else, how many revelations I had overlooked. When you have a secret itching to get out, you tend to speak in double entendres.

I turned my face away from Aoshi, not wanting him to see the various emotions controlling my features. I knew I was crying, but just tears, no sounds or gasps or blubbering. I had this incredible urge to run and find Kenshin, to wrap him up in my arms and hold him very close and kiss away all of his bad memories. My instinct to comfort and protect was almost undeniable, and it helped to keep me from fainting at these horrible thoughts or standing up and screaming at the injustice of it all.

Eventually I ran a shaky hand over my features, tilting my head to look at Aoshi. Considering his request warily. Of course I wanted to help Kenshin, but… Kenshin hadn't told me about this… something told me he would not be happy if I suddenly showed up and played therapist with knowledge someone else had given me, especially if he was denying he had been raped at all. On top of that, I had a sinking feeling that Aoshi was asking for something more then for me to just help him…

_he's had so little love...I was hoping you could...I don't know."_

I spoke softly, meeting Aoshi's eyes solemnly. "You were hoping I could…" my eyes flickered to my feet. "What exactly do you want from me?"

_"he's had so little love...I was hoping you could...I don't know."_

He was hoping I could what? He was hoping I could love Kenshin?

****

AOSHI

The silence strung between us tightly, she seemed confused and I was unable to express what I needed to. Heaving a sigh and flicking my bangs out of my eyes, I shook my head. "I don't know, Kaoru...I'm not even sure why I told you anymore. The more I think about it the more irrational I'm being... I have no right to think he's living his life wrong, I have no right to judge or condemn Sagara for being interested in Kenshin. I think of him as another Fukumi, as a threat...then I look to you as a way out." I glanced over at her and frowned, my heart was beginning to ache for some reason in my throat was hurting. "How cruel of me to be trying to use you as a pawn... I'm so sorry, Kaoru... I just thought, because you liked him and he was showing interest in you..."

Her expression still held its confusion, but now it was mixed with pain and I felt my own body beginning to tense as my heart twisted in sadness. "Kaoru, I'm an idiot. I'm an asshole and a cold bastard. Not only have I degraded you as a person, I gave you painful memories that you now have to live with... please, whatever you do... don't stop caring for him, sometimes... I think the only reason he was with Fukumi... was because he needed to feel wanted. We can do that as his friends... or you could do that as more... I guess... I'm just asking for your help."

****

KAORU

Ouch…

I felt my eyebrows knit together as I bit my lower lip, wondering how I was supposed to respond to that. Not only had he confirmed my suspicion that Sano was indeed interested in Kenshin romantically, but he's also confirmed my suspicion that he was using me to oppose Sanosuke. Part of me was angry and hurt, since my own feelings seemed to matter very little here, but part of me knew that Aoshi was only doing this because he thought it was in Kenshin's best interest.

Still…

Why did everyone always assume I was so shallow? Granted, I couldn't deny I was inexperienced, but I did have a heart, and I have used that heart, and that heart has been broken and bled still… and yet everyone assumed they could read my insides as well as they could my outsides, and everyone assumed they could control my emotions better than I could, and everyone assumed that they could tell me who to love and when and why, and when to hold back and when to give up. Here Aoshi was, telling me to hook up with his friend so he could sleep better at night, telling me not to stop caring about Kenshin, as if his words really changed the way I felt. For someone who acted like he had s much respect for me (ooh! He called me by my first name! Aren't I so privileged!) he really had a way of underestimating me.

Oh well, I can't hold it against him… when you look and act like a prepubescent, I guess people just suppose you have the depth of one as well. As much as I wanted to make a face at him and set him straight, telling him he had no idea how I felt about Kenshin (since I sure as hell didn't) and that either way hearing about his past couldn't change whatever feelings I had, I refrained. Something snapped in me, some buried mechanism to obey. When someone tall with dark hair and a calm voice tells you to do something, you do it, end of story.

I was always such a slave.

I swallowed, feeling the emotion drain out of my face slowly, sighing in resignation. "I'll do what I can, Aoshi," I said quietly. "But I'm getting tired of being used."

He knew as well as I did that I had been the pawn in many a transaction on the trip thus far. I was so confused as to whether Kenshin really cared about me at all. I knew that much of his and Sano's kindness towards me had been for the soul purpose of making the other one jealous. I thought maybe things had changed when I told Kenshin my story, that maybe he really did care, but he disappeared this morning and I hadn't been able to find him since, which was really a slap in the face…

Maybe if I went to talk to him tonight, we could work things out, set things straight…

I was afraid though. I had exposed myself to Kenshin like I never had to anyone before, and it seemed to just blow right past him. I was afraid of approaching him, of holding my arms open for him to fall into, letting him cry on my shoulder, letting him put some of the weight from his shoulders onto mine… because I was afraid to get my heart involved… and most of all, I was afraid it already was.

****

AOSHI

I nodded at her words, understanding somewhat what she meant and said the only thing I could think of that was completely honest and comprehensive. "I really fucked this up." I buried my face in my hands and moaned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so stupid about this."

At this point in time my mind was so muddled I didn't know what to think or if I even could think. I could tell she was hurt and probably angry and I didn't blame her. I only hoped that my honesty would make her hate me for a shorter time than if I had lied.

There was still so much I had to learn about people. I still couldn't deal with them well even after all this time. All this practice and I still sucked. But I couldn't really use it as an excuse anymore. 'I was born on the streets so I don't know emotions'. I did know them... many people had taught them to me over the years, but I was trying to figure them out. Like my irrational need to mother Kenshin, even if it meant going against what he believed in and hurting other innocent people in the process... was that a normal emotion? Was that healthy?

"Kaoru... regardless of why I told you, I told you," I claimed after another lapse of silence. She was watching me; that frown with it's slight pout still on her lips. "And I might have told you for a deeper reason than I can express... maybe even deeper than _I_ know. Anyway, you stuck up for him when he was yelling at me the first day here, on some level you care for him, this is clear. So... use this knowledge, ignore who gave it to you and why, and do what you think is right."

I stood up then, figuring it was the best time I could think of to bow out ungracefully. "Again, I apologize for being such an asshole, but I do want you to know that I feel better now that I told you. Somehow I feel you can understand him better than I, and maybe then you will help him more than I can..." I paused, my back to her before I entered the interior of the ship. "Thank you again, Kaoru, if only for listening to me...I'll understand if you are mad at me. I only hope eventually you'll forgive me."

****

KAORU

I sighed, knowing that Aoshi was sincere in his apology. This seemed so difficult for him, like he could say what he wanted to no matter how hard he tried. This was a foreign concept to me, as everyone always knew what I was trying to say whether I said it or not.

I swallowed, standing in front of him, my eyes falling to the deck where my foot flipped in and out of my sandal. "Thanks for telling me Aoshi… that means a lot to me."

****

AOSHI

I nodded slowly, bowing my head as if to emphasis my apology. "I'm glad...I guess I should go..." I sighed, then smiled slightly. "I suppose I'll give Kenshin a couple more hours to party before I drag him back up here to get some sleep..." What a crazy kid. I didn't know where he was but my best guess was the club, or the bar. I turned from her then, not letting my eyes remain on her for more than a few seconds. Suddenly, I felt like a very disgusting creature for how I treated her. I've never really been one to be self-loathing, the only other time I hated myself was for the incident with Fukumi, and I found it very startling that this girl could make me so angry with myself with just a small pout and a look of hurt in her eyes...perhaps I was more fond of her than I had originally thought...

"Good night, Kaoru," I muttered, and slipped into the hull. I knew she would follow me soon after; we were going to the same section of the boat, but for some reason I wanted to hide myself from her... at least until I could swallow my heart back into my chest.

****

KAORU

I watched him go, a gentle sympathy growing in my heart. Part of me wanted to follow right after him, but it seemed like he wanted to be alone… I knew how that felt.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, contemplating my new predicament with a yawn. I was so tired and it wasn't even that late… Kenshin wouldn't be heading back to the rooms for another few hours at least, there's no way I'd be able to find the strength to talk to him about this by the time I found him. I rubbed my eyes warily and decided I would talk to him in the morning. I would have to be careful and gentle, and we probably wouldn't even hit the topic on the head the first time we talked about it… I would have to do a significant amount of beating around the bush.

I have to admit that I was pretty confused now. It hurt the way Kenshin was disregarding everything I told him about my past, and I still had a feeling I hadn't seen him at all that day because of what had happened to me, but I just didn't understand it. He had experienced similar pain… why was he critical of mine?

Why was he shunning me for something that had happened to him? Maybe that was just it… maybe being around me made him think about his own bad memories, maybe he needed someone happy-go-lucky all the time, like he thought I was before I made my confession…

God, life's a bitch sometimes. Well, whatever happens tomorrow I chose to sleep on it, and face those demons when they bit me in the butt. Maybe Kenshin and I could dispose of our pain together. How cute.

**Episode 4: Out of Range**

Part 4

****

SANO

I smiled against my pillow, one eye open and scanning the floor, the clothes scattered across the carpet. That was probably my favorite thing about Kenshin wearing my clothes; (aside from how sexy he looked in them) how easily they came off.

Stretching my back slightly, I tilted my head to the left, letting my chin rest against my elbow and running my fingers over the smooth skin of Kenshin's cheek. Looking at him now, so peaceful, you'd never guess what kind of lover he was not so long before. Our activities had been so electric that the only way we could sleep afterwards was that we had completely worn each other out. Smirking at the thought, I nudged my nose against his temple and threaded my fingers through the silkiness of his long hair. I'd never been with anyone like Kenshin, and tonight…

That was another new thought. Usually I would wake up and get dressed as quickly as possible, high tailing it from the scene before any given partner could wake up and expect something from me. I couldn't remember the last relationship I had that wasn't a one-night stand. But this time… I was already scheming about the future, I was already thinking about what I would say when Kenshin woke up, what I would make him for breakfast, what I would plan for the evening…

I closed my eyes, relaxing completely and drawing his small frame close against my chest, breathing in deeply the scent of his hair and his skin and his breath over my neck. This was the sweetest morning I had experienced in… forever.

****

KAORU

I stepped into my fluffy slippers groggily, retying my hair after it had been thoroughly mused while I slept. I slept for nine hours, but I was still tired… tortured sleep is not usually very restful. It amazes me sometimes how despite the fact that I've dreamt the same thing for two years, it never fails to hurt just as badly when I wake up as it did the day before. The memories bring the same heartache, the same stabbing pain and desperately contained tears as they did the first night they haunted me. I wondered if Kenshin had nightmares, if that was part of the reason he almost never slept.

He didn't even seem to need sleep, falling into bed at the wee hours of the morning and waking moments later, fully energized. He really amazed me sometimes…most of the time…

I padded out of my room, closing my door behind me so that Misao could sleep without disruption, and made my way to Kenshin's room. He had to be up. I didn't really expect to sit down with him and have some deep philosophical conversation, but maybe we could agree to have lunch or something and talk more later. Upon carefully peering into the darkened room, however, I saw that Aoshi was still asleep, but Kenshin's bed was empty and made as if he'd never slept in it. I shrugged, Kenshin was a very neat person, so neat that I marveled that he could come into my room without fidgeting…my stuff was always a mess.

I headed to Sano's room. Sano was probably up as well, and might know where Kenshin was. I knocked a few times on the door, but there was no answer. I tried again… no answer. I opened the door a crack, sticking my head cautiously through and surveying the room. The lights were still on, and sano was in bed, one arm hanging lazily over the side and covers tangled around his midsection. He slept naked sometimes. I remembered with a slight smile the first night we were here, when he ran streaking through my room in an attempt to corrupt me. Funny guy, funny funny gu-

…guy…?

Because of where I was standing I couldn't see the other side of Sano's bed, but something was moving over there, and suddenly a third arm, shorter and a tad lighter, reached up and slung lazily across Sano's chest, the new person snuggling closer to the tall male.

Wow… damn…

I felt my shoulders slump and my heart sink, a lump forming in my throat as I watched Kenshin smile slightly in his sleep, his nose cuddled close to the crook of Sano's neck. I averted my eyes, backing out of the door and locking it behind me, before leaning heavily against it's solid frame. Sano and Kenshin had slept together, and now I could smell the warm musky scent of their activities hanging slightly in the air, clinging to my senses even as I shut my eyes tightly to erase the image of them so intimately close that was burned into my brain.

The only thing I could think of was the kiss that Kenshin and I had shared, that mind blowing kiss that had made me fall helplessly for him instantly. I thought about all of the things I had told him that no one else knew, the times he had blatantly told me that he was interested in me, that he liked me and wanted us to be closer. Hadn't all of that meant anything to him? I know I probably turned him off with my confessions, but wasn't this a bit extreme? Did he really have to abandon me so soon? Did he really have to lead me on like that? To make me think I had another shot at sharing my heart with someone? Someone so amazing as himself?

I felt my lower lip start to quiver and tears well up in my eyes but I raised my chin defiantly, determined not to fall apart over this. So the kiss didn't mean anything to him. That's okay, he kissed people all the time, he was a bartender for god's sake, he gave meaningless kisses all the time. So he said he was interested in me and changed his mind, that's ok, he's allowed to change his mind, he's young, he's fickle, that's normal. That doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me…

There's something wrong with me.

I pored my heart out, I cried into his shoulder, I let him see a side of me no one ever saw, a side of me I didn't think anyone would ever see. He wanted to hold me while I was vulnerable and I let him, I placed my heart in his hands. But he didn't care, my heart didn't mean anything to him, I didn't mean anything to him. The things that I thought were so wonderful obviously didn't hold any value in his mind…

That's ok. It's ok. I'm going to be ok.

_baby i love you  
that's why i'm leaving  
there's no talking to you  
and there's no pleasing you  
and i care enough  
that i'm mad  
that half the world don't even know  
what they could have had  
_

Tonight's Episode of **The Real World: Kenshin** contained music by:

  
Ani Difranco

Next time on **The Real World: Kenshin!** Kaoru and Megumi comiserate while Kenshin and Sano get to know each other. But are there regrets in the air? The cast is assigned to enter their female members into a beauty contest... what does Kaoru do about the swimsuit competition? How will she keep her secret from the rest of the cast? Stay tuned!


	6. Episode 5 Sometimes

_Oh well, I've got nothing left to sell_

_This love was a bell that rang unheard in the air_

_I was bound to find out that you didn't care_

_Oh well, sometimes it be that way…_

* * *

**KENSHIN**

Arms snaked around me, a nose to my jaw gliding over, then lips to my temple. I smiled softly, still half-asleep and shifted against the warm body beside me. My hand met lean muscle and bare skin. My smile widened as my eyes finally opened just as Sano laid his lips to mine and my eyes promptly closed again. The kiss ended after only a brief touch, but the warmth made me sigh in contentment as I slipped an arm out of our embrace to flick a piece of his unruly hair away so it would stop tickling my cheek.

"You're still here." Apparently my brain was still in dreamland where it assumed every night ended in a one-night stand.

Sano didn't seem to mind, he smirked and placed another light kiss on my lips. "My room."

And suddenly I woke up. "Yahiko!" I craned my neck to see the roommate's empty bed. My eyes narrowed and Sano took advantage of my stretched neck, mouth drifting over the exposed skin. Of course, at this point all of my skin was exposed.

"Did he not sleep here?" I tilted my chin down to speak to him, consequently forcing him to pull away. "Do you think it saw us?"

"Do you think I care?" Sano countered with a smug grin. His hands moved over my hips slowly. I stared at him for a long moment, reciprocating his light kisses without much thought and tilting my head back when his mouth lowered down my neck. This felt good, unbelievably good. Wrapped up in warm sheets and warm arms, waking to his kiss. Yet, even with his mouth distracting my senses with pleasure, I could still feel guilt welling up within me.

What was Kaoru going to think? I felt like I betrayed her. Granted neither of us said anything about dating, but I pursued her so forwardly, and now what is she going to think if I suddenly just drop it. I sighed, not a pleasurable one and Sano knew the difference. He glanced up at me, stopping his ministrations though he was still looming over me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I forced a smile, actually, no, it wasn't forced. I still felt content in his arms, which confused me even more. Guilty and happy, I've never felt both though I suppose the combination makes sense. Hell, they even have a term for it. So, was I going to revile in this guilty pleasure, or was I going to—"I'm sorry, I was just thinking."—do something like that?

Sano's gaze didn't waver. "About what?"

"Things I'd rather not discuss with you." I looked away and bit my lower lip. "Am I thinking too deeply into this? I mean, you and I aren't very reputable in the relationship department. I just…what was last night? What's this right now?"

**SANO**

I raised an eyebrow, yawning slightly. "I don't know," I admitted bluntly, then I paused with a frown. I hadn't really given that too much thought... I didn't  
usually bother to define things; they are what they are. It was unusual to be asked that kind of question... The people I usually slept with knew as well as I did what the whole deal was before anything started, and I definitely didn't expect Kenshin to be the "let's talk about our relationship" type, especially with how secretive he was. On the other hand, this felt different than times before, it  
did have a more substantial feel to it...

I smirked, and ran a hand through his long hair, watched the way his eyes softened to a deep violet. "What do you want it to be?"

**KENSHIN**

Right, should have known he would turn it around. Problem was, I didn't have an answer either. I also didn't know why I asked in the first place. It seemed unlikely, which could be why Sano looked so befuddled. We had had the same life style, we both knew the routine, but neither of us left the bed to  
slip on our clothes and saunter out the door. It didn't feel like a one-night stand. It didn't even feel like a fling. And in our situation, with our other pursuits, we couldn't afford to just screw and keep it secret.

But maybe he wanted to. I shook my head and smiled up at him. "This is stupid, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked something like that."

He didn't stop me when I sat up. Signal number one. I leaned over the edge of the bed and fished around for my or, more likely, his shirt. Anything to cover me long enough to get into my room. He wasn't leaving because this was his room. Of course if he really didn't want to deal with me he would have left anyway.

I laughed shortly and looked over my shoulder at the tall male, who looked very sexy stretched out under the covers. "I'm not the relationship type and neither are you, it's just…"

"Just?" Sano coaxed. He had sat up as well, leaning over my much smaller shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck. Okay, that action just counter-acted  
signal one.

"It was nice," I replied, keeping my eyes on the carpet, the shirt I borrowed from the night before clenched in one hand. "And I risk my masculinity in saying this but—"

"What masculinity?"

I blinked at the insult then threw the shirt in his face. "Hey! From one who just had sex with me last night, that is far too insulting!"

Sano laughed, pulling the shirt from his face and shifting on the bed so he sat directly behind me. I stiffened when he wrapped his arms around my chest,  
persuading my body to lean back into his. "I'm sorry. You're quite a man; I'm just kidding with you. You're being so serious."

I touched my hand to his arm and leaned my head back to look up at him, smiling softly. His embrace felt so different, warm and protective. "I know. There's just a lot going on in my head."

"Isn't there always?" he asked as he nudged his nose to my ear. "Always so deep in thought."

"I don't want this to be a one-night stand." There I said it. I breathed out all at once and stared forward at the door. I could feel Sano's arms loosen around me as he pulled back slightly. "But I don't know what to hurt Kaoru and Megumi either…"

**SANO**

I'm sure my expression darkened at mention of the ladies, a topic I desperately wanted to avoid. I'd struggled over this issue far too long last night, I never really wanted to think about it again. I chuckled, running a hand gently down Kenshin's arms, watching how my fingertips left a trail of shivers behind them. "Ah, well, nothing you can do about that. Women know everything, even if you don't tell them, somehow they _know_." I shook my head ruefully. Even  
if Megumi didn't know, I'd always feel like she knew, women had that way about them.

"Anyway, you had to make a choice eventually," I kissed his shoulder lingeringly, whispering against his skin. "So you did." My fingers curled against his abs as I moved my mouth to the crook of his neck, enjoying the way he bent his head towards me when it tickled, and his hair fell over his shoulder and  
clouded my vision.

"Besides," I said gently, my breath smoothing over the trail of kisses I had left. "Kaoru already knows."

Kenshin jumped slightly at that, turning his head more to look at me, startled. "What?"

I shrugged, already tired of the conversation, but knowing it was better that he knew rather than wonder why she was glaring daggers at him at breakfast. "She saw us."

Kenshin looked quickly to the door, and I laughed slightly. "She's gone, now. It's not like she stuck around to take in the scenery." I couldn't read  
Kenshin's expression. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's better you did this now than later on in the trip when it might have really hurt her. It's only been a few  
weeks, it's not like anything important happened between you."

That's true of Megumi and I, right? That kiss in the rain? Not important. That strange, stirring feeling? Definitely not important. Not important, and not real anymore. That was all behind me, whether I wanted it to be or not. "And I guess that solves the 'what are _we_' question, because I doubt we're going to go  
romancing the ladies now, so we might as well stick with what we've got, huh?"

**KENSHIN**

I let my mind mull over this for a few seconds. Part of me wanted to bolt out of the room, track Kaoru down and bow before her in apology, but another part was anchored, couldn't move from Sano's side. His mouth drifted over my neck again, so my hormones certainly didn't want to leave either. I turned my head to capture his mouth, even in our awkward position, and lifted one hand to trail over his cheek.

"You don't want this to be a one-night stand either?" I asked, once our mouths parted.

He smiled at me. "You sound surprised." When I shrugged he wrapped his arms more tightly under my ribcage and tossed me over his body to land back on  
the bed. I yelped, then laughed at his play as he loomed over me for the second time this morning. "Are you surprised that a nympho like me would give up his  
grazing rights?"

I smiled at him and lifted my chin to place a short kiss on his lips. "I never said that. I'm just surprised…" I let the sentence trail off and shook my head. "I'm just surprised."

"You're worth it, Kenshin," Sano whispered, giving me a rather serious look, then cracked another smile. "At least for the time being."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, lifting myself up to take his mouth again. He eagerly reciprocated and I relaxed under his touch. I needed to talk to Kaoru. If she saw, she would be angry. No, she probably hated me, but I still needed to talk to her. Of course I had no idea what I was going to say, and trying to come up with something while Sano's hands were dragging over my hips was hardly fair to either of them, and also rather impossible. I really did wonder if the girls were right when they said that all the blood in a man's head rushes to his dick, 'cause I certainly didn't have much more than a  
semi-coherent thought with Sano's body pressed against mine.

Give it up, Himura. You'd have to talk to her later. If she would even consider looking at your face again. I sighed out and shut down that part of my brain. Priority one: pleasure…well that's a thought I hadn't had in a while. I smiled and broke our kiss to meet Sano's eyes. He stared back, his deep brown gaze unwavering and just as playful. At least I wasn't alone. My smile faltered, but I kissed him again before he could see. Live in the present, Himura, you're good at that.

**

* * *

**

**YAHIKO**

Viewtiful Joe! Yahah, that's the name of my brand new PS2 game. Damn expensive, but it must be worth it. Excellent reviews, and some even give it 5 stars!

Hey, what else is a guy to do than to spend his money when he's strolling around on his own in a city he's never heard of? I had no idea where the others were. I'd seen Sano and Megumi, swallowed by the crows as they descended the ship, then spit out again near some little café. From there, I had lost them completely, or wait, didn't I catch a glimpse of Megumi's flashing white dress at one of the tables? The mischievous brat inside of me wanted to go and play the dog in a skittles game. But then again, the 0.1 of my adult half still wanted to live to see a potential relationship blooming between me and Tsubame. If that was even possible after my blooper from the other night. It would've been a little more fun thought, to pester the happy couple a bit. There really wasn't all that much to do here. I spotted bunches of street vendors, but unless they had computer accessories and Metallica cd's for 2.7 $ (that's all I had left!), they failed to hold my interest.

I heard an angry growl from my stomach and had to admit; I was indeed pretty hungry. Slipping inside a café, I ordered a 2.7 $ sandwich, and as I was munching, I also tried to munch my way through all the questions and doubts in my head. Was Tsubame going to forgive me? What if she didn't? Would I be able to handle it if she didn't? would she crush my heart? Was I ready to have my heart crushed? Was I reluctant to go to her? Hell yeah, I was! But could I bear living in uncertainty? Wouldn't it be better to have clarity? I didn't want to lose her.

I sighed. Maybe I'd have to sleep on it first. Appetite now officially gone, I shoved my half eaten sandwich away and left, disappearing in an ally where I sat and sulked. I felt like screaming at myself, I really did. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

I needed something to cool my anger.

Looking around, my eye caught a trash container, and I strode towards it. My foot swiped back, and with a monstrous force, it shot forth to connect with green material. A loud blow sounded, and I swore something god awful. Fuck, that hurt!

And I dare to admit; I think I might've been crying, and it was not from the pain.

I did _not_ want to lose her.

I grunted. If this was how I was gonna spend my day of laziness, stressed, injured, and broke, then I'd better go back to the ship. Back on the ship, I went sitting on one of the white lounge chairs, sheltered against the bad weather. My head was full of thoughts. Bad thoughts. Maybe I needed some distraction.

And a drink.

The bar.

My eyes instantly fell on something that was hard not to see – or not to  
hear for that matter. It was a black braided whirlwind, though stagnant for  
the moment, seated on a bar stool.

"And I just said, boy, if you don't like my music, than just take a hike,  
okay? Gees, did he really think I was gonna change my music for _him_? Who  
the hell does he think he is? It's not like…"

Yep, that was Misao alright. "Hey Miller!" I called, as I waved my hand.  
Misao looked up, in particular to the bartender's relief. "Yahiko, man! What's up?"

I smiled, taking the stool next to her. "Oh well, you know…" I shrugged.  
"Wallowing in guilt?"

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Can I get you anything, young man?" the bartender asked with a toothy smile.

I grinned, pretty stupidly. "Just one moment, please." Then I turned to  
Misao. "I'm facing a tiny problem here."

"Oh? What?"

"I have no more money." And I clutched my PS2 game closer to me under my vest, as if to hide the cause of my being broke.

Misao arched an eyebrow. "Then in bloody hell, what do you come to a bar for, if you don't have any money?"

I wriggled on my seat. I really was very uncomfortable with asking money  
from others. "Well, I was kinda hoping there would be a good soul who'd want  
to refresh the ones who are thirsty."

"Ooh," Misao said slowly. "Is that so?"

"I'll give it back, I promise."

"It's okay, this one's on me. What do you want?"

"Bacardi."

"Breezer?"

I wanted to say pure, but did I really want to be drunk _again_, should I  
decide I'd still go to Tsubame today. "Yeah," I sighed. "Citrus, please." I  
crossed my legs and leaned my head on my hand while I waited for my drink.

**MISAO**

Silly boy. 'Cause he totally thought that I didn't see the PS2 game hidden under his vest?

Hello, not born yesterday! You gotta get up pretty early in the morning to pull one over Misao Makimachi Miller!

And what's with this Barcadi virgin stuff? Like a sixteen year old guy... woops, sorry, EIGHTEEN, 'cause I'm not supposed to know that Yahiko ain't really all grown up yet either... but yeah, what's with this virgin drink thing? Like a sixteen- or eighteen, whatever- year old guy wants to be thought of as a virgin?

"Yahiko, Yahiko, Yahiko," I took a swig from my own drink, some fruity thing with a lot of crushed ice, "if you want to get the girl, you have to, you know, get the girl."

"Scuse me, what?" Yahiko looked over at me from the top of his girly virgin drink.

"Moping around all day is not the way to win it with the ladies!" I wagged a finger at him. "And neither is blowing all your money on video games!"

His eyes widened. "Video games? What? Uh..." His grip tightened over his vest and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, cut the chatter, Red Two, I know you're sporting a new game under that swanky vest of yours." I knocked back the dregs of my drink. "And anyway, if you want Tsubame to like you-"

"Hey," he looked crushed, "she likes me."

"Whatever, fine, if you want her to date you, you might want to, you know, buy her something nice to start." I folded my arms. "Cause you're not gonna win the girl with a shoot-em-up game!"

Take that, dating guru!

"And anyway," I slid off my stool, "that's all the free dating advice you're getting today from Jedi Master Misao. This one's also on me." I turned up my Discman and sauntered out of the bar, hopefully leaving him floored with my...  
okay, with my spur-of-the-moment dating finesse.

Where goes the ninja girl now? My eyes swept over the deck, but, ho hum, not much to see.

Sigh.

I should totally follow my own dating advice. Too bad there's  
no one I want to date.

Not really.

No, really, no one.

I'm gonna hit the pool...

* * *

**KAORU**

I only cried for a little while, and that was reactionary. It's just a shock to see the guy you're interested in in bed with… another man. It's just a blow to the gut.

But after I showered and got dressed, had some time to mull about things, to turn it all over in my head, I realized that I really wasn't upset about the rejection. I had only known Kenshin for a few weeks, after all. He obviously had no obligations towards me and it wasn't as if we had some sort of bond. I was shaken up still about the fact that I'd told him about my past, but I guess that is a natural way to feel.

To be honest, I was pretty disgusted with Kenshin.

I knew he was a wild one, but I didn't know he had no pride whatsoever. What kind of man leads a girl on so much and then leaves her when she's obviously vulnerable? What sort of man then sleeps with someone out of the blue? Whom he hardly knows? What kind of relationship is that anyway? Obviously based on physical factors. And how is that at all fulfilling? It said a lot about Kenshin's character, to leave me at my lowest to go have sex. What an asshole.

I gritted my teeth as I touched up my lipstick, taking a step back from the mirror to examine myself. Since I had woken up so early and now I had time yet before the meeting, I had decided to glam myself up. Looking good always makes me feel better. I'd gone all out, put on a pretty summery dress and strappy sandles, curled my hair in at the ends, and spent the hours necessary to cover up my scars with foundation. It was worth it. One damn fine girl stared back at me.

People believe what they see.

I believed Kenshin when he told me he was there for me.

I believe him now, basically a man slut.

And people will believe that I don't care about that.

Because I don't.

I mean what did I lose? The companionship of such a troubled, inconsistent person, whose intents and interests are now painfully obvious? A man who found out I was weak and insecure and not all that comfortable with sex or men in general and then heads for the hills? A real catch, he is.

I rolled my eyes, picking up my purse and leaving the room. Whatever.

In fact, I'm not sure I even really want to be his friend. Or associate with him. Or give him the time of day. My steps were firm and furious as I stormed down the hall, practically fuming. Asshole.

Asshole!

I paused and took a deep breath, determined not to be grumpy at the meeting, not to let my emotions show. Don't let your scars show, don't let your thoughts show, don't let anything show. Because people believe what they see.

Aoshi was entering the lower decks just as I was leaving, and I flashed him a brilliant smile, which I believe caught him off guard. Or maybe it was just my overall appearance. I slowed my stride, brushing my hair back behind my ears as I approached. I laughed at his surprised expression. "Feel free to refrain from letting your jaw hang, Aoshi."

**AOSHI**

I did as I was told, though I don't think my jaw was 'hanging' precisely. I definitely was taken aback by her appearance; since she arrived on the ship she had been rather reserved in her clothing. I tilted my head slightly, my sunglasses protecting me from the bright high noon light behind her.

"Sorry Kamiy...Kaoru-san," I said with a bow of my head. "I'm just not used to seeing you so dressed up. Is there an occasion?"

She grinned at me again and shook her head. "No occasion, just felt like it."

Lie. I didn't say anything, but most of the times I have noticed girls primp themselves to this point, it's usually because of self confidence. I hoped she would receive what ever she was seeking. She certainly was soaking up my appraisal with her chin strongly lifted.

"Well, you look very nice," I told her. She nodded to me in a very polite manner, probably reacting to my level tone, and bowed slightly. It dawned on me then. Remembering another reason girls dressed themselves up in my experience: to _show off_ their confidence. Something must have happened last night. I tried to control my smirk before it shown through and I took a step closer to her, leaning against a small railing of an open stairwell that led to another deck, located right by the interior stairs. "I'm actually looking for Kenshin before the meeting. I haven't seen him all night. Do you happen to know where he is?"

Her smile seemed to falter. "I haven't talked into him at all since the day before yesterday."

My eyes narrowed from behind my sunglasses, hopefully she couldn't see it. I felt curiosity pique at her particular use of words. And in that moment her obviously feigned sunny disposition crashed long enough for me to note anger and frustration in her eyes before she smiled again and tried to pass me. "Hope you find him though."

I snatched her wrist before she could depart from my side and she blinked down at my hand in surprise. I paused at a loss of words. I didn't know her well enough to demand the truth like I did Kenshin and didn't think her emotional state could handle interrogation like Sagara's could. So I went for the cloaked question. "Is something wrong?"

**KAORU**

I gently removed my wrist from his grip, backing up to a safe distance. The risky thing about dressing up was that foundation smudges off, and I can't have anyone touching me. Anywhere. "Ah, no," I said, smoothing the skirt of my dress. "Nothing wrong."

"Not to be a gossip or anything," I added as an afterthought, squinting up the stairs at the sun. "But I think..." I chewed my lip thoughtfully. "Actually, that really would make me a gossip." It wasn't my place to spread the word about Kenshin's dating status. If he wanted people to know he was with Sano, he would tell them. Or maybe they weren't planning on telling anyone, maybe they wanted it to be a secret... I laughed. "Sorry, never mind."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly; I could only tell because his dark brow shifted down behind his sunglasses. "Did something happen with Kenshin last night?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see two figures approaching down the hall. Upon more careful inspection I saw that it was the very topic of our conversation, Kenshin… and Sano. Talking, laughing, not looking anywhere but at each other.

I laughed slightly, turning on my heel. "No Aoshi, I can honestly say nothing happened between Kenshin and I last night." I stepped out into the sunlight, throwing a careless "see you at the meeting," over my shoulder before walking briskly away. I just wasn't ready to deal with the happy couple just yet.

**SANO**

After a little more fun back in the rooms, Kenshin and I finally managed to get some clothes on in order to attend the meeting. I still wasn't sure what the status of our 'relationship' was, or what he expected of me, but he didn't seem to mind when I took up his hand as we strolled down the hallway towards the sun deck. He also didn't seem to mind when I kept his hand in mine even when we saw Aoshi down the hall, and I squeezed it slightly as we approached. "Hey Ice Man!" I grinned, unable to contain my good mood, even in the presence of my favorite antagonist. "Lovely morning, eh?"

**AOSHI**

I started at Sagara's voice and turned to see him and Kenshin walking toward me. My eyes flickered to the direction Kaoru had fled and tried not to assume her reaction was in direct response to Kenshin's arrival. Then my gaze fell on Kenshin's smaller hand wrapped tightly in Sagara's and I could feel my shoulders tense in fury. Perhaps my own reaction was a bit too fierce, but suddenly I understood quite well why Kaoru hightailed it away from this apparent couple.

"Don't call me that," I hissed at the taller of the pair. Kenshin looked a bit meeker at the growl in my voice and I tried to contain it for his sake. "Yes, it  
is nice weather, but could you please tell me what's going on?"

"And by that you mean…?" Sagara asked, trying to be sweet and innocent. Kenshin stepped before the spiky haired idiot and released his hand as well. It was amazing how quickly I calmed once that connection broke. Of course, now Sagara looked perturbed.

"Aoshi, don't be mad. This was my choice," Kenshin told me. He even turned my face down with one hand so I would stop glaring at his dolt of a lover. "I was attracted to Sano, you knew this."

"But I was hoping you wouldn't be stupid enough to sleep with him," I retorted.

"Hey," Sagara snapped behind Kenshin and the little redhead turned to press a restraining hand on the chest fiery male as well as my own, separating us.

"Sano, calm down," Kenshin said softly, then turned his attention back to me. "That was uncalled for, Aoshi. Sano hasn't done anything wrong."

"Hey, what's going on?" a chipper voice said to one side of us. I flickered my eyes to the source and saw Miller staring at us with wide eyes, much more  
innocent than Sagara had tried to pull off. I backed away from Kenshin's restraining hand and frowned. I suppose I would have to talk to him later about this, preferably when Sagara was nowhere around.

**MISAO**

So I was gonna bop bop bop ('cause that's what was playing on my discman) on over to the pool when I remembered, wonderfully done, I forgot my towel back in my room. And my book. And my sunscreen. And practically everything else I would need for swimming and sunbathing fun. And, oh, wait, didn't we have a meeting come up?

Brilliant, Miller-Makimachi, just brilliant.

So I turned and headed, well, bounced really, 'cause the beat throbbing in my ears was just skippy, high pitched and manic, just the way J-pop was meant to be, wow, I just lost myself there. I turned and headed back toward the meeting room and...

Woah...

The guys... the manly men! Aoshi-sama and Sano and Himura... well, Himura's not super manly per say, but whatever... the guys were deep in discussion, I mean I could feel the tension, like battle aura, just slamming into me and radiating everywhere. Powerful stuff! It practically hurt!

So tense... what was going on? This is a cruise and a game and we're supposed to be having fun and the tension was... almost scary.

I thumbed my discman off, cleared my throat. "Hey." They all turned and looked at me and wow, yeah, way too much tension. Too much testosterone, guys, cool it. "What's going on?"

Their stern expressions softened, kind of, sort of, I swear, Aoshi-sama looked briefly sympathetic.

There was some throat clearing, some sudden looking at the ocean, at the deck, looking at anything but me.

"We were just talking," Himura finally said.

Talking? Yeah, more like fightin' words!

"But everything's fine." The expression on Himura's face indicated to anyone paying attention that, yes, everything _would_ be fine right now, damn it!

"Okay." Whatever, guys. "Why don't we go to the meeting then? I'm sure Megumi-san and Kaoru-san are already there, waiting for us."

Was that a brief flicker of... confusion? Guilt? Something? on Sano and Himura's faces?

Sano cleared his throat. "Yeah. Meeting. I could do that." And abruptly, everyone began following me toward the meeting room.

Okay, something was _definitely_ up and I'm gonna make like a ninja and find out!

* * *

**MEGUMI**

My new necklace- courtesy of the roosterhead- looked wonderful with my flowerly little sundress. And I say little because this was one of my naughty sundresses, delighfully short and whispy. A pair of wedge heel sandals, sunglasses, my straw handbag, and I was set.

I looked quite nice. Anyone would agree, certainly the roosterhead.  
Drooling idiot.

I smiled.

I stopped briefly at one of the cafes, picked up a fruit smoothie for breakfast. The boy behind the counter was eyeing me hungrily; perhaps he saw something he liked? A few coy words exchanged, a small smile, and wouldn't you know, he didn't charge me for my drink?

Delightful.

Yesterday had been such fun. And today, the sun was shining, the sky was bright, perhaps there would be more fun. Maybe in the pool. That might be nice.

I sauntered into the meeting room, sipping at my smoothie. Kaoru was the only one in the room, sitting at a table with an expression that seemed determined to be casual. I couldn't help but notice how nicely she dressed herself up. Perhaps her night with Ken-san was equally enjoyable?

I slid into the seat next to her, dropped my handbag at my feet.  
"Kaoru-chan, how was your night?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and then another. She looked at me. "Kenshin... Ken..." Another deep breath and then in a sudden rush, "Kenshin and Sano slept together! I walked in on them this morning!"

My teasing smile was frozen in place.

I felt like I had been slapped.

Sano? With Kenshin? Not that I hadn't expected it, the flirting was blatantly obvious in the bar the other night, but... I had thought, perhaps...

Well, I'm not sure what I thought.

I really shouldn't have expected any different. Sano... idiot. How  
typical.

Well...

At least I got a free necklace out of it.

Jerk.

Kaoru was staring at me.

I forced my tone to be light, raised an eyebrow. "Did they? How  
interesting."

The door swung open and in walked Misao, followed by the guilty  
party and Aoshi. Misao grabbed a seat as far from the guys as possible and as soon as everyone was seated, I smiled and turned my attention to Sano and Kenshin.

"You boys are late. Had too much fun last night?" And then, right as Yahiko walked in, the teasing fell away and the would-be doctor in me kicked in. "You boys did use protection, right? AIDS and STDs are serious."

**SANO**

I blinked in surprise at the greeting, stopping short behind my chair. Wait... what? Did she just say what I think she did? Upon a second glance at her coy, almost cruelly playful smile, I realized that indeed she did. I opened my mouth once to respond, but found myself lacking a quick comeback.

First of all, Megumi looked alarmingly nice that morning, even more nice than usual, something I did not think was really possible. This caught me off guard, on top of the fact that I was expecting to have to tell her myself, something I had been dreading and trying to find a method for. Well, it seemed she already knew. My gaze shifted to Kaoru, the only person who could have told her. The smaller girl was also dressed particularly carefully, something that I  
found downright puzzling. She walked in on us post-amouritus and still she was dressing to impress? Girls rarely make sense to me. I can only guess this was supposed to be some sort of revenge, some sort of look-what-you're missing trick, and frankly I found that a bit childish. I also found Megumi's outburst  
childish, but then...

Well, we were pretty childish, too. I did completely lead Megumi on yesterday, I did take her out and buy her jewelry and kiss her and then slept with someone else... heh. Maybe I should hold my judgments for now. Kaoru was leafing through a handout that had been placed at our spots at the table, trying a little too hard to look like she didn't notice us or care about our conversation.

Surfacing from my convoluted thoughts I noticed that Megumi was still staring at me expectantly, and remembered I had been addressed. I did the only thing that came naturally... be a jerk. "Ah well..." I smiled smugly, taking a seat. "I don't really remember..." I joked, "I was too caught up in it all I guess. I should probably take this more seriously, sorry. STDs are real, kids." I winked at Kaoru who looked up innocently at my lack of sympathy. "Don't follow our example, Jou-chan." I grinned at Kenshin, who took the seat next to me. "Red, did we?"

**KENSHIN**

I jumped at the mention of my pet name as I had only been half listening to the conversation. My concentration was on Kaoru trying desperately to read her. I hadn't forgotten that Sano said she walked in on us and I'm sure she told Megumi or else the other girl wouldn't have known, so that meant that it bothered Kaoru enough that she had to get it off her chest. Who was I kidding? Of course it bothered her. I mean even if she just had a slight liking toward me I still betrayed her trust, if nothing else.

I frowned and tried to keep my eyes from flitting over to her. She hadn't noticed, but by the agitated raise in one of Sano's eyebrows he did. Regardless to how ruffled Sano would become I didn't want to talk about this so lightly in front of not only the two girls we led on, but Aoshi, who was seething from the seat just beside Kaoru every time Sano opened his mouth.

"I don't think we did," I replied in a quiet tone. It didn't worry me though, all of us had to be tested before we came on the show and as far as I knew, Sano hadn't been sleeping around with anyone else.

"What's wrong?" he joked and nudged my arm, leaning closer to my ear.

This was obviously a show and one I had used myself times before. It was fun to make other suitors jealous and flaunt what they missed out on, but in this situation—in Kaoru's situation I knew she couldn't handle that game. Or at least I knew she wouldn't let me remain a friend if I played the game with Sano. So I shook my head and gave him a pointed, but gently chiding look. "Stop it. Now's not the time."

He glared. "What, but they're—"

"Sano, please," I asked my expression shifting to concern.

He shut his mouth and scowled, grumbling something even I, who was beside him, couldn't decipher. I was resigned to the fact that I would need to talk to him later, just like I needed to talk to Kaoru…and Aoshi. I sighed and rubbed at my eyes when Jonathan walked into the tense room to start the meeting. It was going to be a long week.

**YAHIKO**

I smoothly glided into the meeting room, attempting to look cool and carefree (which I wasn't). I quickly looked around, watching for someone to acknowledge my presence. They all seemed occupied though. Kaoru looked remarkably good today. The only one who really seemed to notice me was, so help me god, Misao, who nodded at me with a most cunning smile by way of greeting. There was a tensed atmosphere. I wondered why.

"You boys did you protection, right? AIDS and STDs are serious," Megumi said.

My eyes snapped open as I heard Megumi mentioning 'protection', 'AIDS' and 'STD' in the same sentence. My sleep deprived brain did a fast rewind, as I'd sort of walked in on Kenshin and the roosterhead making out in our shared room yesterday.

But of course!

All sorts of recollections, conclusions and light bulbs started accumulating in my head. My legs felt dangerously wobbly, and I was swamped with the sudden urge to sit. My head was turning so much, I didn't realize my unfortunate mistake of sitting down next to Misao, and it was only the insistent "pssst"-ing in my ear that made me aware of that.

"What is it!" I snapped, turning my head in a rather annoyed fashion.

"Did you score?" Misao hissed under her breath, not at all phased.

I winced, quite visibly, at her shamelessness. "Misao, I don't see Tsubame as something to 'score' with," I began, but gave up my mimicry of gentleman when she directed her "yeah right" eyes on me. Who was I kidding here, I needed to get laid. Badly! "No," I sighed.

"Aw, you didn't follow my dating advice?" she chided, stomping me in the arm, pretty hard, I might say. "You did buy her something nice, didn't you?"

"I couldn't."

"What do you mean, you couldn't?"

My answer was a rather vicious nod towards the happy couple, sitting a few chairs away. "Couldn't get to my money. So I just gave her my PS2 game."

"You gave her your…! Oh, smooth Yahiko. Very smooth," Misao bit out.

"She was happy with it!" Thankfully, I was saved from further interrogation as the producer called for our attention. My mind couldn't focus on what he was saying though. It kept on traveling back to yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback_

I still stayed in the bar for a pretty long time, munching over Misao's words and the straw of my empty bacardi bottle. I was planning in my head what I was gonna say to Tsubame over and over again. I pretty much had an idea of how it was gonna go. She yelling, me begging. It was not something I looked forward to.

But I had to do it! Look, I'm not gonna say that Tsubame's my only chance on a decent relationship. I could have plenty. But I didn't _want_ anyone other than Tsubame.

I must've growled out loud. The bartender looked at me rather funny.

Not that I cared, of course.

I shoved myself off my barstool and sauntered outside. The rain was still pouring down, and I hurried towards my room. Resting my back against the door, I once again tried to convince myself that it would all be fine.

And then I heard something. I couldn't really tell what it was. It had sounded somewhat like a loud gasp or a moan.

But surely, that was impossible! Where could that have come…?

Wait…

Wait!

I whipped around. "No…" I hissed, and couldn't resist laying my ear against the door. They weren't…?

"Kenshin, god, I want you." It had been Sano's voice.

Ew eeew, they were!

I bolted, not even realizing where. I just ran and ran, shaking my head at the mental image the sounds had evoked.

Ew, is all I can say.

I kept on running until I'd finally realized I had reached the long hallway where Tsubame's room was. And then I stopped. I took it as a sign from god. Now I was forced to stay with Tsubame tonight. It was debatable whether that was a good or a bad sign.

My stomach lurched and my heart did a summersault. Well, then I'd just have to do it without a present. I didn't have much more to lose anyway.

As I walked down the hall towards Tsubame's room, I felt like everyone I came across with seemed to be looking at me with judging eyes, as if they knew what bad record I had. Look, there goes Yahiko, crawling back to his girlfriend to beg for forgiveness.

She wasn't my girlfriend. She wasn't even my friend anymore. I'd managed sure to screw even _that_ up.

My courage was pretty much starting to mimic the movements the waves made as I passed door after door. Rising and falling. It probably had already blown over.

Rising.

Yahiko, you asked her to sleep with you in front of people she doesn't even know, that's not something that blows over that quickly.

Falling.

But then again, I was drunk. When you're drunk, you don't have any control over yourself.

Rising.

You shouldn't have got that drunk in the first place. You took the pinkish stuff, like Kaoru.

Falling.

So Sano could go and slip in some hard liquor? It would've had the same effect.

Rising.

I was standing in front of her door now.

And my courage was dramatically falling again.

I took a deep breath and knocked. Knocking. Neutral. Could be anyone.

"Who is it?"

See, I knew she would do this. "Y… Yahiko…" I ventured out of my throat. "Myojin."

Silence. I waited for the more or less predictable answer to come.

"Go away!"

And voila!

"I need to talk to you, Tsubame!" I persisted.

"There's nothing to say," it sounded at the other side of the door.

Bowing my head, I sighed. "There are plenty of things to say! Please don't let a stupid mistake destroy what we had!"

"We didn't have anything!"

I cringed inside at those words. How could she say that? We had shared so much together. Watched hundreds of sunsets, had seen the sakura blossoms fall so beautifully. Once, we had even taken a bath together, as toddlers of five years old. The wonder it was to discover that I had a weenie and she had a slit. After transforming the bathroom in a local swimming pool, we had run around the house naked, my mother chasing us with a big towel. Then we snuggled together and drank hot cocoa, with a straw.

I often wondered if she'd still remember that.

But could an obstacle like this wipe those memories away and reduce them to crumbles of thoughts getting lost into oblivion?

"You know that's not true, Tsubame. We did have something. We had a friendship that ran as deep as the very ocean we're cruising on! Doesn't that mean anything at all to you!"

Another silence. I wished I could've seen her right then. Was her face still angry? Or rather sad? Was she raking up the same memories as I had?

"I'll consider it," she said finally.

"Then can't you consider it while I'm inside?" I said, uncomfortably peering over my shoulder. "People are staring at me because I'm yelling like this!"

"Then stop yelling!"

"It's the only way I can talk to you!"

I waited while she considered considering it with me inside the room.

Witty, I know.

The door opened, and she peeked behind it with a shy smile, a smile that masked her frustrated feelings, making another wave of guilt crash over me. She was so sweet, she didn't deserve to be treated like I had. My eyes lowered in shame, I entered. Behind me, I heard the door clicking shut. I didn't dare to turn around, didn't dare to look at her. She moved around me and went standing in front of me.

"You have hurt me, Yahiko," she said silently.

"I know," I said, bowing my head even deeper. "I know I did. And I'm sorry for that, I really am." I swear, I really was close to begging and groveling on that moment. "Please, can you forgive me?"

I felt her fingers under my chin and she pushed my head up. "Look me in the eye when you say you're sorry and ask for forgiveness," she said, anger bursting through that soft face of hers and an ugly frown creasing the smooth surface of her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Tsubame," I said again, hoping the sincerity of my words showed through in my eyes. That ugly frown was determined to stay there, if anything, it even deepened.

"Do you realize how those friends of yours will see me now?" she yelled, flailing her arms in her fervor. "They will see me as your personal slut who will sleep with you whenever you feel like it with your sick, horny mind!"

"That's not true!" I said, slightly shocked by her harsh words. So that's how it was now. She had a twisted image of herself because of me, and I could only resort to self pity to convince her of the opposite. "How they see you is as a victim. A victim of me, rutting Yahiko who walks behind every skirt he sees!"

"Isn't that the case then?" she snapped, her eyes still piercing into mine. Hurt flashed through my heart. Was this really how she saw me?

"Tsubame," I choked. Instantly after she had said those words, I could see regret flitting through her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she said, lowering her eyes. "It was just my anger running away with me." She heaved a sigh and went sitting on her bed. "Why did you do that, Yahiko?"

She didn't object when I came sitting next to her. Good Yahiko, one step in the right direction. "This might sound stupid, and it probably will, but I thought I was dreaming."

She looked up at me with a funny look. "You thought you were dreaming?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I thought, hey, this isn't real anyway. Might as well ask her."

"So you would dream about going to bed with me?" she concluded.

"That's not what I meant!" I said quickly. "It was still very realistic. I was clearly aware of my surroundings, that Sano was standing next to me, that Aoshi and Misao were still in the room. That's just what made it so weird."

"Oh, so you dream about humiliating me in front of all these people by asking me to go to bed with you in their presence?"

"No! Tsubame, please!" Was I making this worse? I was, wasn't I? "How can I make you see that…"

"Yahiko."

Surprised, I looked down where her hands had taken mine. Looking up again, I saw her eyes betraying her malicious enjoyment. The pathetic sinner had suffered enough under her wrath.

"It's okay," she smiled. "But please promise me you'll never do such a foolish thing again. To get drunk and then say things you'll regret."

I watched her chewing her bottom lip. Adorable how she always did that when she was nervous or insecure. It must've been a girly thing, I guess. Kaoru did that too, sometimes. And Megumi. And… eh yeah, Misao was half a boy.

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Pinkie on it?" It was a childhood thing we always did.

"Okay," she chirped.

We linked our little fingers together and said the saying. "A promise is a promise, if you don't keep it, you'll have to swallow a thousand of needles."

She laughed, a most heavenly sound. "You know, that always sounded more like a threat to me."

"Go figure. If I'm prepared to do that for you," I smiled simplistically.

"You're a charmer, Yahiko Myojin."

"Ah, but you fall for it every time."

The atmosphere was a lot more pleasant after that. I was sure I would say or do something to screw it up again. Hey, it's the story of my teenage life!

"It's funny, don't you think?" I said after a while, leaning back on her bed.

She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes a bit. "What?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"I know what words to use, I just don't know when to use them."

Her smile faded and all of a sudden an adulthood beyond her young age shone in her eyes, her entire face even. "Would you like that then, to sleep with me?" she said softly.

All hail! Yes! Definitely going in the right direction!

"Tsubame," I said surprised, unable to hide the excitement in my voice. It was already late in the day. I was planning on spending the night (well, I still had to beg for that). Could tonight be the night? I felt my little buddy down there giving an enthusiastic jump. It would, if it were up to him. "Do you mean… Can I?"

She briefly squeezed my hands. Why were her eyes growing so sad?

Aah… told you I would screw it up again.

"I'm sorry, Yahiko."

No! Nono! This wasn't good! Don't start apologizing on me now!

"But you really shouldn't ask this from me."

Nonono! Was I making too much of a drama out of this? Yeah, maybe I was, I don't know, hell, I didn't really care at that moment! She was rejecting me again like she had already done so many times. About time I found out why.

"Tsubame, why not?" I said, grabbing her shoulders and not really knowing whether to comfort her or be firm with her. "You keep on turning me down. I understand that sleeping with you might be too fast, but dammit, you won't even let me kiss you! Why not Tsubame!"

"Please Yahiko, don't push it." She was crying now. Every soft sob tore at my heart, but no, tears wouldn't do the trick this time. I persisted.

"Tsubame, I'm putting my foot down. I have a right to know," I said. My tone had softened a bit, though it was still firm. "You keep on rejecting me for no reason, saying that it's not my fault. Then what is it?"

With a shaky sigh, she looked up at me. "I believe I already explained that to you, last time you were here." And don't make me repeat myself, the undertone of her voice said.

Ah yes, afraid that we might break up fighting and never speak to each other again.

I dropped my hand from her shoulder and went to her hands instead. "Tsubame, I will never turn you down. You're worth too much to me," I said determinedly.

She sighed again, deeper this time, and let her head drop on her chest. I sign of defeat? "Yahiko," she croaked. "You talk about everlasting love, while in fact we both are nothing but mere children."

Oh, first I'm a lady-killer and now I'm a child all of a sudden. Like the wind that girl, really. "I love you, Tsubame," I said.

She sadly looked up at me for a moment before resting her head again on my chest, her hands gripping my shirt like a lifeline. "Oh Yahiko. When you say those words they sound so beautiful. They don't sound abnormal out of your mouth," she murmured.

Abnormal? Who had made them sound abnormal? Who had twisted those words to something not beautiful? "Tsubame, what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Nothing!" she said startled with an upright jerk of her head. "Nothing, forget what I said." Please, please, please, stop asking those questions now, her eyes begged.

Let's just put it aside for now. Not forget.

I sighed and shook my head. "Tsubame, what's the use of having someone to tell your problems to if you don't tell them?" I said.

She fell silent and slowly tilted her head in a very childlike manner. I let her the time to understand what I was trying to say, then saw her eyes trailing to the camera that had been following me inside. "I don't want that thing watching us while I'm telling this to you," she said.

Aha! I knew there was _something_!

"But I don't want to wait another six months either."

She was starting to cave in. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her, and that wasn't just my manly ego speaking. I could see it in her eyes. "So then, are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" I asked.

"Let me think about it first, Yahiko. Let me figure out a way to let you know in the most discrete way possible. Like… a letter or something."

"Tsubame?"

"Don't worry, Yahiko. I know I'm making you confused with all this secret stuff. But I wouldn't beat around the bushes this much if it wasn't necessary. You'll understand once you know everything."

My face must've been either very pathetic or extremely lovable, for she gently took my head in both her hands. I went for the first option.

"I love you, Yahiko," she whispered.

I think I almost literally felt my heart jumping with joy (and not only my heart). First time ever I heard her saying those words to me! And it sounded damn fine. Then she kissed me. My cheek, that is. Oh, glory be!

"You… you want to go to the swimming pool with me sometime?" I stuttered, just to say something.

"Oh, you want to see me in my bathing suit, don't you?" she chuckled.

"N no. No! Mind you, I've already seen you in your bathing suit lots of times, back at home! And… and last time, you opened the door when you had just showered, and you only had that towel… you know?" Man, I sure had become clumsy with words after one single kiss. On the cheek. Looking good if we ever were to actually, you know… sleep together. "It's just that, every time we meet it's in your room, or in the bar sometimes when you have to work and I'm sitting there with some of the others. But we can still do stuff when you don't have to work, right?"

"Alright. Yeah, swimming sounds fun," she smiled, standing up. "So, I'll see you around then."

I didn't want to leave. Eh yeah, tiny problem. I _couldn't_ leave!

"Ehm, Tsubame…?" I asked, still careful enough. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Tsubame said.

Okay, for once, let's try to handle this diplomatically. "I kinda have no sleeping place. Wait, let me explain," I said quickly as she opened her mouth to speak. "You know that I share a room with Kenshin and Sano, and… well… How shall I say this?" My grimacing face seemed to be more than enough though.

"Are they…?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I'm not exactly wild about the idea of sleeping there with them two lost in their little world."

"Perhaps you're a bit jealous?"

"No!" I spluttered quickly, shooting upright, but she could see that the shock in my expression was fake. As gross as it still was, I indeed was pretty envious of them.

She chuckled and tiptoed to get closer to my face, pulling herself up a bit on my shoulders. "I tell you what," she whispered, and I swear, something was twitching again as I felt her breath on my cheek. "If you promise to be good, I will let you…"

I swallowed thickly and my legs were definitely trembling now. She would let me…? Continue, continue!

"Hey," she suddenly said, looking down a bit. "What's that?"

"What's what?" I asked with a rather awkward little voice.

"This… hard thing…"

Dear god in heaven, how I was praying she wasn't talking about that 'hard thing' in my pants. But I sighed with relieve as she was poking in my stomach instead. Against the PS2 game I'd hidden there in my inside pocket.

"Ah, that," I smiled nervously, opening my vest. "It's a… a game. A PS2 game." She looked suspiciously excited about it. Perhaps I could…

"Do… do you like it?"

"You mean…" She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Is it… for me?"

"Y-yeah, to make up," I nodded, smiling like an idiot. "See, I'm good now, aren't I- Whoa!" She literally pounced on me, and we both fell on the bed. She on top. Me, sweaty and panting, beneath.

"Thank you, Yahiko!" she squealed.

I squealed as well. For totally different reasons. "But… but I'm good, aren't I? You would let me do something if I were good, right Tsubame?" Pathetic much? But you can hold nothing against me! I was lying in a bed, with _her_, and _her_ leg nudging against my groin! Oh god!

"Mmhh… That's what I said, wasn't it? I would let you do something," she purred with a most mysterious smile.

"What?" I demanded softly.

"I will let you…" and now she leaned so very close, her mouth against my ear, "I will let you sleep next to me in my bed."

I think I just mentally swooned, kinda. "T that'd be… that'd be great," I stuttered slash panted.

"Yahiko!"

"Uh? What?"

"Yahiko!"

"Uh? What?" I jerked up as I heard Misao's voice tooting in my ear. I dunno, I think I must've snored or something. Everyone was looking at me, the producer in particular looking extremely pissed. I'm not doing this on purpose, I swear!

"Looks like you doze off there for a moment, buddy," Misao grinned, obviously amused with my embarrassment.

"S sorry," I mumbled, while I pushed myself in a more decent position in my chair. The producer cleared his throat and continued in his monotonous voice. Well, excu-use me! Sleep deprived, I told ya! Weird stuff can happen when I'm like that!

Anyway, the reason why I was so sleep deprived was Tsubame's behavior. What was she playing at? First she keeps on pushing me away, and then she all of a sudden lets me sleep next to her (not complaining though). Was this some kind of cruel game she was playing, and may the best win? It had kept me up most of the night. And then that letter. When would she give that to me?

What the hell had happened to her?

**KAORU**

I swallowed when I realized that I had been reading and rereading the same page in the packet for far too long to be believable. I just didn't know what to do with myself, the fierce indignation of before now giving way to empty, hollow hurt. Having Kenshin sitting across from me like this, when the last time I saw him he was comforting me through my tears and holding me close, was just too much for me to bear.

The table had gone quiet, broken occasionally by Yahiko and Misao bickering about his falling asleep. God, where was Jonathan… could we just get this over with so I could get the hell out of here?

Finally I gave into the tension and let my gaze leave the sheets in front of me, gliding upwards as if on a set course to lock eyes with Kenshin. His violet pair was unreadable, or maybe I was just too consumed with my own feelings of betrayal to distinguish anyone's emotions but my own. I tried to keep my expression blank, but I knew I was sending him one clear, concise message.

_How could you?_

I kept the eye contact for what seemed like a terribly long time, knots twisting in my stomach and hands fisted in my lap. Just to see Kenshin and Sano sitting next to each other at this meeting, just to think about the last meeting after Kenshin and I kissed - no, it was way more than a kiss - when Kenshin and I were sitting next to each other, when he held my hand beneath the table…

_How could you?_

I looked away quickly when Jonathan whisked into the room, taking a seat at the head of the table with obvious enthusiasm. "Helllooooo, my beautiful real-worlders!" He announced. "I see you all have your packets, those are for future reference in regards to your floor show assignment, just some numbers and stats and stuff. What I really want to talk about is your first mission."

I kept my eyes glued to Jonathan, glued to his mouth as he chattered. Under no circumstances was I going to look at Kenshin. I never wanted to look at him again. At least, not until next week.

"Missions," Jonathan continued, "will be assigned at least once a month. I know what you're thinking, this isn't Road Rules, but they're just opportunities for you guys to earn some extra cash, and I know you all need that."

"Hear hear!" Sano clapped his hand against the table, and I struggled not to glare at him. How could he be so casual? How could he be so… ugh! He was everything I would have thought he was on the first day, everything I refused to label him as at the beginning.

"For our first mission," Jonathan said, "we're entering out beautiful real world girls into a swimsuit contest."

I nearly choked, sure I had misheard. "Swimsuit contest?" I gawked.

"Yep, Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao will be entering the ship's swimsuit contest. The boys will help them practice their…" he waggled his eyebrows, "provocative walk."

Megumi scoffed and re-crossed her legs, while I was busy being paralyzed by sheer terror.

Jonathan continued. "If all three girls place in the top ten, each of the seven of you will get a $1,000 bonus this week. If even one does not place, all seven of you will be washing dishes in the dinning hall for the next week."

There was a collective groan. "I don't look good in yellow gloves," Sano said, "so you girls better be hot."

Jonathan reached into a box an assistant had brought in and placed beside him, producing a strange looking piece of fabric. "Ladies, I have your suits picked out already."

"Those are _swimsuits_?" I whined, glaring at the skimpy spandex "ensembles" he was dangling from his fingertips.

"Yes," Jonathan nodded. "And they were made to fit you based on the measurements we acquired at the start of your trip. Megumi, you will be in dark red, Kaoru, you will be in black, and Misao, you will be in jade green."

What a jerk! Black is supposed to slim you out, I already am lacking in the cleavage department, thank you very much. Anyway, who was I to go traipsing around in a bathing suit with skin like mine? I raised my hand tentatively, clearing my throat when he nodded at me. "Um…" I stuttered, "are you sure it has to be the girls? I'm sure any of the guys here would look better in a bikini than I would…"

Jonathan shook his head firmly. "Girls only, those are contest rules. There will be other missions for the guys later in the trip. All three of you girls have to participate and place, or you forfeit the competition and will be washing dishes."

I couldn't believe this, this was outrageous. Not only did I have to run around half-naked, I had to do it and _impress_ people. I had to do it and look better than dozens of other beautiful women. That was asking the impossible of me. Couldn't I just agree to do everyone's share of the dishes and cut my losses?

Megumi placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about it, Kaoru-chan. I'll work with you, we'll knock 'em dead."

That's so easy for you to say, Megumi, you're practically a super model. I didn't even meet the height requirements.

"Ok," Jonathan said, "are there any other questions?"

No one said anything, and Jonathan started to pack up his things. I panicked. Somebody had to do something. This was not happening. This could not happen. I could not do this. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Kaoru?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to think of something to say, some excuse. Jonathan's eyes were dancing with amusement. I couldn't believe this. The Real World staff knew about my skin, they had to know, they were watching me change and shower with cameras, they had access to all of my medical records. They were probably doing this just to torture me for the sick entertainment of the thousands at home watching TV.

Basically, I was a like a poodle in the circus, wearing a party hat and jumping through hoops, and here I was, trying to go through some kind of personal emotional revolution.

I shook my head in defeat, my gaze dropping to my hands in my lap, watching my fingers curl helplessly. I studied the pattern of the hem of my skirt, the way the white lace wove in and around itself. I was assaulted by how pathetic my situation was… a struggling musician all painted and plastered with makeup playing dressup to impress a bartender who slept with someone else, while meanwhile carrying around excess baggage from high school. On TV no less.

"Never mind," I said quietly, "I forgot what I was going to say."

"Ok!" Jonathan grinned. "I will leave you guys to your own devices. The competition is on Saturday, we'll have a follow-up meeting after that. Good luck!"

With that, he gathered his things and left the room, sealing my fate. For a few moments, everybody just stared at each other, but eventually I just couldn't take it any more, getting up from my chair with a sigh, and grabbing my packet I left the room.

**MEGUMI**

A swimsuit competition?

A swimsuit competition?

Pathetic.

My parents were, unfortunately, right. This whole show, this ridiculous game, was pathetic and pointless and, if I really thought about, not a whole lot of fun anymore, especially given the sad state of my teammates.

Teammates? Wrong word choice, really. Teammates implies a team, people you can trust and count on. Well, let's see...

There's Kaoru-chan, who for all the world looks like she had misplaced her trust in Kenshin. Then there's Kenshin, who apparently has proven himself just as worthless and two faced as the rooster he's sitting with. There's Aoshi and who knows why he joined the show, because he hasn't cracked a smile once. There's Misao, who gives a new meaning to the words "sugar high." Yahiko's a horny teenager and, given the male company he has to choose from, before you know it, he may be sleeping with the little waitress and the rest of the catering staff.

Suffice to say, this is turning into a very disappointing break from university studies. And I feel sorry for Kaoru-chan. She wears her emotions on her sleeve and clearly her heart has been stepped on by our male "teammates."

Disgusting. All of this.

I shot a glance at the boys, who were quite possibly trying to choke each other with their tongues.

"You disgust me," I snapped before I had the chance to reign my thoughts in. The boys disentangled themselves and looked at me.

Well, no choice but to continue.

I fixed my gaze on Kenshin. "Out of every person here, I expected  
better from you. When you made your obvious overtures toward Kaoru, it seemed like you were actually serious." I stood, smoothed my sundress down. "I don't particularly care who you choose to sleep with. You apparently consider yourself a grown man, so you have that right."

Misao's eyes, if possible, had actually widened considerably.

"But if you were going to bed the first boy who came around whining for it, you could have had the basic human decency not to use Kaoru and then step all over her heart."

Kenshin looked... pathetic and sad. Good. Good, I'm glad. He also looked like he wanted to say something whiny and defensive, well, later for that garbage.

I picked up my straw handbag and crossed the room in a quick stride. "Misao, come to me later so we can discuss the details of the competition." And I left.

Maybe I'll go watch a movie. I'm not in much of a mood for anything else.

**KENSHIN**

I couldn't imagine what level of wretched I looked at that moment. I felt like I was going to throw up, but my throat was so tight I couldn't even speak. I flushed red from embarrassment, when Megumi had called attention to Sano's attack on my neck. I had only kissed him briefly to stave him, but I had no idea what she saw when she looked up at us. And then...she slapped me with the truth.

It wasn't as if I didn't know what I had done wrong. That was about the time the nausea set in. I followed after Megumi's form as she left and let my eyes panned down to see Misao's shell-shocked expression. Without a word the petite girl bowed her head and slunk out of the room, tailing Megumi. I don't think I'd even seen her so quiet.

"Don't listen to—"

"She's right, Sano," I snapped, cutting off my boyfriend before he could try and comfort me with false remarks. Aoshi and Yahiko were still in the room. Yahiko's curiosity probably just got the better of him, but I knew Aoshi waited for me to take my leave so he could give me a piece of his mind too. I lowered my head to my folded arms and sighed. "This isn't how I should have gone about doing this. I know. If I'd have just been honest talked to her, refused you—"

"So now you don't want it? Are you going to blame me for last night?" Sano snarled. He could feel him recoiling from me without even looking up. I could feel his warmth retreat.

"No, that's not what I meant," I whined, lifting my head. Sano didn't look convinced when I tilted my gaze to his direction. My brow pulled in even tighter. "Sano, I want this don't get me wrong. We just have some things we have to discuss."

"God, do we really have to overanalyze this?" he growled. His fist clenched on the table as he glowered at me.

"I guess you would rather just fuck?" The comment wasn't mine and it was far from something that would calm Sano, so I felt the daggers that I shot Aoshi for saying were well deserved.

"Aoshi—"

"Don't mess with me sullen boy, I will fucking punch you without guilt," Sano seethed. When he stood from the table I followed suit, placing a hand to shoulder and turning him to me. I didn't need a physical fight right now. He continued to glare at Aoshi, but at least he wouldn't be going anywhere with my finger hooked in one of his belt loops.

"Sano, stop. There are too many emotions involved right now. We can't be so brazen with our actions," I warned him. He looked back at me then, running a hand through his spiky hair. He still bristled, but seemed calmer. "None of this is your responsibility. I'm the one who messed up. So please, let me take care of Kaoru." My eyes slid to the dark glare across the table. "And Aoshi."

"Fine by me," Sano scoffed and brushed me off him. He kicked his  
chair out of the way and stuffed his hand in his pockets, maneuvering around me as if to leave the room. I closed my eyes at his departure and let my shoulder sag.

"Kenshin..." I started at Yahiko's voice, expecting Aoshi's and turned to the younger boy with a raised brow. "You need a drink?"

I stared at him for a long moment, then let a small smile break through. "Yes...yes, I do."

"Kenshin," Aoshi warned, pushing his chair back.

"I'll talk to you later, I promise." He didn't seem pleased with my words, crossing his arms over his chest with a deep frown on his face. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling with a heavy sigh. "Please, Aoshi. I need to clear my head before I dive into this."

"Isn't it a little late for that?" My head dropped to my collarbone; I still felt nauseous. "Getting drunk isn't your answer right now."

"I wasn't planning on getting drunk," I chuckled, giving my old friend a sidelong glance. "I'm not that stupid." He raised his dark brow in challenge to that statement, but pushed in his chair and took up his packet.

"Come to the room when you want to talk," he offered and tapped the rolled up packet on my head as he passed, heading out the door. I looked at Yahiko and gave him a shrug.

"Was that an affectionate gesture?" the youngest of our group asked,  
jabbing a thumb in Aoshi's direction. I snickered; I suppose none of them saw the little hints of kindness Aoshi showed every now and then.

"Come on, lets get that drink."

* * *

**KAORU**

"I hate you," I whispered solemnly, my lips pressed into a firm and serious line, despite the childishness of my behavior. "I hate every one of you, I hate everything about you." My voice was low and throaty, occasionally broken by built up tears I was denying existed. The silver backed mirror in front of me shone my expression stern and unwavering, and I wondered briefly if my harsh words were really directed at just me, instead of the scars I had been obsessing over for the past quarter of an hour.

I usually tried not to look. I knew where all of them were, I had memorized their length and depth and color. I knew which ones were welts and which ones puffed up the slightest bit. I knew which ones had tiny white dots around them, scars added by the medical staples that had once held my skin together, and I knew which ones were just a plain mess, due to the time I tripped and ripped the stitches back open. I knew them like the drunken friends that just wouldn't go away, always breathing down your back, always whispering your downfall. Still, despite my acquaintance with the lines that marred my body, I tried not to look. I dressed quickly, never in front of the mirror, never in front of the window. I showered quickly, usually singing with my eyes closed. I looked at the ceilings during necessary doctor's appointments. There was no point looking at them, all they brought was pain, bad memorizes, self loathing. And although I knew the exact amount I had and their locations, a number I do not want to think about, it seemed that when I did venture to take a look, that they multiplied, grew more grotesque, cut into my once flawless skin more repulsively than ever.

This was probably the longest I've ever spent looking at them, and I was amazed that I hadn't broken down yet. I was just in my jeans and bra, originally set on stripping and getting quickly into my PJs, but got sidetracked when I accidentally caught view of the mirror. Perhaps my ability to keep my composure for so long had to do with the odd occurrence of my scolding my scars, as if they were separate from me, as if expressing my disgust towards them would hurt them and make them leave. No such luck, they stared back at me as stubborn as ever, perfectly content with corrupting my skin. And part of me knew that I really was saying I hated myself, since my scars were as much

a part of me as my eyes or my nose or my hair or my heart, but at this point I didn't know what else to say. I did hate them, I hated them (me?) more than I could possibly put into words.

I hated them because they made me hide, because they made me remember, because they made me ashamed and guilty and ugly, because they took away my confidence and my happiness, because they scared me and the world, because of my scars I had lost another friend.

I shouldn't have told him.

But what can I say? I was drunk, I've never been drunk before, and it makes you do uncharacteristic things… god knows I've seen it happen before. I guess he had just seemed so kind and gentle, and I guess he made me feel like it was okay to be who I was, and I thought "hey, he seems to like me more the more I tell him about myself, maybe if I sink the big one…" hah. No such luck.

Now okay, I admit, Sano is an amazingly attractive guy, and he's smart and funny and witty too, but it seemed Kenshin's bailing on me for Sano was far too coincidentally linked to my telling him the absolute truth about me. I know he and Sano had something going on and all, I just… I dunno, I guess I thought _we_ had something going on as well, and Kenshin didn't seem the type to leave things unfinished.

I slid two fingers across a delicate scar that traced over my collar bone and down between my breasts, recalling vaguely how painful that particular one had been to receive. I didn't feel most of them individually; it was just one huge amount of pain enveloping me, but that one I do remember was especially unpleasant. I sighed, my hand dropping back to the dresser as I bowed my head a little more. I had lined myself up for this, I knew it. It was foolish of me to ever believe that Kenshin could see through my scars, why should I have expected him to? He was just human after all, and it's human nature to be frightened by monsters.

Hell, they scare me, of course Kenshin was grossed out. Who wouldn't be a little perturbed by a midget of a girl with a gory past, who cries instead of sweats and finds it easier to sing Italian opera than look at her own reflection.

I saw my tears slide across the back of my hand before I felt them leave my eyes, and I growled, my emotions that refused to be caged any longer frustrating me further. It was times like these that I wished Danko was here, to slap some damn sense into me. There was no use pouting, it would accomplish nothing. There was nothing to be accomplished…

I growled slightly, picking my discarded shirt off the floor and tugging it back over my head, before wiping my eyes roughly with the back of my hand. I needed fresh air. Getting into my PJs and crawling into bed right now would not be a good idea. Being a self dubbed loner for the past two years gives you a good opportunity to get to know yourself (or what was left of you) and I knew the minute my head hit that pillow I would be a puddle of whiney sobs.

Damn. Just thinking about not crying for two seconds left my tear ducts undaunted, and out they came. I couldn't help it. Crying was the norm for me, like sweating, my body getting rid of substance in order to ease pain or discomfort or stress. I guess it kind of works, since I always feel sedated after a long passionate cry, like there was just nothing left in me to release. Maybe that's why I made a habit of crying myself to sleep when I went to private school, because it tired me out and made me drowsy, forcing me to sleep whether I wanted to or not. I remember reading somewhere that crying burns a lot of calories… that could also be a factor in my extreme skinniness.

The door opened gently then, and in stepped a sympathetic looking Sano, watching me as I stood in the middle of the room, hands hanging limply at my sides and face turned up to the ceiling as I bawled my eyes out. I'm such a loser sometimes, I really am.

"Jou-chan?" He asked quietly, stepping in slowly and closing the door softly behind him.

**SANO**

She really did look like a little girl then, when she looked at me. Her eyes held more pain in them then I thought such an innocent chick could ever hold, but it was there, clear as day. The shimmer of her tears brought out her eyes, making them bluer than ever, accented by the damp lashes bordering them.

I felt terrible. I knew what she was crying about, and I knew it was kind of my fault. I didn't mean to hurt her, really. I just… "Kaoru, I…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in this I just… I just really like Kenshin, that's all." I shifted my stance, getting a little uncomfortable. "Don't be so hard on yourself…there are other guys out there, I'm sure you-"

She laughed then, kind of cynically actually, collapsing lazily into her desk chair and leaning her head on one fisted hand as her elbow was propped on the arm rest. "Oh Sano, it's not that. I stopped crying over boys long ago."

**KAORU**

That wasn't exactly a lie. In fact, it was pretty darn true. I cried a lot now, but like I said, it's like my body's way of coping with stress and sadness, not some monumental thing. I was crying for a reason this time, it's true, but it wasn't so much the failure of any romantic connection, it was the realization for the umpty-umpth time that no, I could not let my guard down and not be lonely. A fact of life and yes, it upset me very much.

So I was being honest when I said I wasn't crying over Kenshin, because this one instance with the red head was just the icing on my cake of misery. I was hurt, I did like Kenshin… a lot, I was disappointed, and I was…heartbroken, but I was just so freaking tired of my stupid scars getting in the way of my life, so I cried.

Sano looked skeptical, and I didn't blame him. He'd just started dating this amazing guy, and the loser of the non-existant fight over him was not dying of jealousy? Impossible! Yeah… I was jealous, but envy was just not the first thing on my mind right now.

Sometimes, when you really get fed up with yourself, when you get that tingly feeling all over your skin and you just wish against wish that you could be _anyone_ else, you seem to forget about your everyday woes. I was too deep in my self disgust at the moment to think much about my battered feelings for a certain violet eyed bartender. Whether Sano wanted to believe that one was up to him, and I really didn't care to explain.

**SANO**

Denial. I shook my head sympathetically, wishing there was something I could do to help, but knowing she'd get over it in time. If I didn't hurry, I'd be late in meeting Kenshin, so I had to cut the consolation short. "Well, let me know if you ever want to talk and…about this whole thing… no hard feelings, right?"

She stared at me blankly, then her expression changed as if she were looking at a crazy person. Haha, of course there were hard feelings. I slept with the guy she wanted. How could there not be hard feelings. She smirked, swiveling in her chair as she let out a long sigh, brushing away tears as they continued to silently fall. "Right Sano, no hard feelings," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Go have fun, you love bird, you."

I nodded grimly and turned towards the door. After a moment, I turned back. "Hey, I have an idea… meet me on the deck in a few hours?"

* * *

**SANO**

Kaoru stood in front of me, clutching her bathrobe around her and shuffling her feet. She was the picture of timid, eyes darting about, teeth worrying her lower lip, fingers fumbling with her terry cloth sleeves.

"Relax," I laughed, leaning back in my lounge chair. We were out on the sun deck, but it was late, and dark, and there was no one around. I had convinced Kaoru to come practice with me for the competition the following day. "It took you long enough to get ready."

She looked down at her feet and didn't say anything, then shrugged off her robe, placing it on an empty chair and then turning back to me, hands clasped in front of her, practically cowering.

I couldn't for the life of me understand why she always insisted on hiding under so many layers. She had a petite, but practically perfect figure, all toned muscle and gently sloping curves, accentuated by the black "bikini" (if you could even call it that) that Jonathan had picked out for the girls to wear. Her skin was flawless, almost unreal, in the moonlight, and yet she looked so uncomfortable standing in front of me, almost ashamed.

"Stand up straight," I said gently, nodding in approval when she complied. "You're a beautiful girl, Kaoru."

She looked skeptical, and pressed her lips together, pushing her loose hair over one shoulder. "Thank you," she said quietly, but looked as if she thought I was teasing her.

"Don't look so shocked," I laughed, enjoying the blush that bloomed over her cheeks. "I'm sure you receive flattery all the time."

"Only from men that don't know any better," she said coldly, crossing her arms in front of her.

I raised an eyebrow, choosing not to take her bait. I didn't come out here to fight with her. In fact, I wanted to mend things as much as possible. "Hey, I'm just saying what I see."

"So?" She scowled. "Not looking close enough or looking at all the wrong things is a common deficiency in males."

I scoffed. "Oh, so now you don't like men?"

"No, just you," she stated calmly, gaze flicking out to sea.

Anger suited her. She had a charming smile and a laugh that could melt any heart, but seeing her like this… she seemed to age ten years. Her eyes were cold and fierce, their piercing blue bright and relentless. Her tiny frame seemed wound up, as if ready to pounce, lithe, practiced arms and faintly sculpted abs…

I swallowed, and glanced up to see her glaring at me, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking, on the verge of having sinful thoughts about my boyfriend's almost girlfriend.

"I'm going to be on display enough tomorrow, thank you very much," she snapped.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry." I _was_ sorry. Oggling her was also on my list of things I did not want to do. I coughed, and she sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. "So… since I'm the only guy you have a problem with, and I don't have any objections to that, if I were you, I'd have a problem with me too, it's totally understandable, but-"

"Sano," she said crossly, "it's freezing out here and I'm practically naked, get to the point or let's get started."

I nodded. "So, are you angry with Kenshin?" The look on her face could only be described as incredulous, and I hastened to explain myself. "You know, he didn't want to hurt you, things just-"

"Don't make excuses for him," she said quietly. "He wants you. He does not want me. I get it, okay? Clear as day."

"Wait… so you're not mad at him?"

She sighed. "To be angry with Kenshin would be ridiculous. He only did what comes naturally to him. I made the mistake of attributing qualities to him that he never possessed. Getting mad at Kenshin for being flakey is like getting mad at a dog for shedding on the sofa. That's what dogs do, they can't help it."

"Hey…" I said in a low tone, not liking her hidden jabs at my boyfriend.

"Don't even think about lecturing me," she said tiredly. "You win, okay? I'm entitled to my bitterness."

"Fair enough," I stroked my chin, noting absent-mindedly that I needed a shave. "But if you're not angry with Kenshin, then why are you angry with me?"

"I'm angry about what you did to Megumi," she said. "And you don't even have some angsty past you can blame your behavior on."

"Wait, what?" I demanded. "Just what do you mean by that?"

She laughed, but it was a cold, cynical laugh. "Oh please, Sano," she spat. "I'm a whiny bitch because of what happened to me. Kenshin's an unreliable nymphomaniac because of what happened to him, but you? What does being a jailbait heroine junky have to do with hanging a woman like Megumi out to dry? No no, you're just an asshole."

I blinked. Where was this coming from? Who knew that little missy had such laundry to air? I pushed her insults aside. "And what, exactly, happened to Kenshin?"

"Oh, you don't know? She smiled. "You wouldn't understand, anyway."

I stood up, my hands fisting at my sides. "And how can you be so sure of that?" I growled. "Everyone has skeletons in their closet."

She looked smug. "Care to share?"

"No," I said, "_You_ wouldn't understand."

"Well, that all depends," she twirled a strand of her long raven hair around her fingertips, her lips blossoming into a small, rosy pout. She slinked over to me. "Were you the abused…" the way she said that word, _a-buse-d_, every syllable perfectly pronounced, melodically formed by those lips and that tongue, it was almost… I shuddered. This girl was fucked up. "Or…" she said huskily, "were you the abuser?"

I whipped around, as she had slunk by me, and was now gripping the railing and looking up at the stars. "What is your problem?" I said, perfectly aghast. "You're starting to freak me out."

"Do you know what freaks me out, Sano?" she said quietly.

"I can't imagine."

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you weren't so good looking? I mean, really wonder? People would treat you differently, you'd have different career options, different friends, different… lovers…" she straightened her arms and tightened her grip on the railing, leaning back. "Think about all of those fairy tales… the handsome prince scorns and spits on the old hag in the street, and then when she magically turns into a beautiful maiden, his attentions towards her change entirely." She released the railing and approached me, slowly. "Now, imagine it the other way around. Imagine being beautiful, beautiful like you are right now, and then… coming apart… imagine your body becoming wrinkled or discolored or… scarred… _ravaged_…" She did it again, that thing with her lips… _ravaged_. "And imagine knowing," she whispered, "that everything… everyone you want just slips right through your fingers… like water… your mind is the same, your heart is the same, everyone else is the same, except you look… when people really look at you… they turn away." She stared off into the distance, her eyes dead, the infamous thousand-mile stare.

When she didn't say something for several moments, I cleared my throat. "That's very poetic and all," I shifted uncomfortably. "But where are you getting all of this?" I motioned to her. "You _are_ beautiful, we've already been through this, beautiful fingertips, beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful body, beautiful girl… don't think so much about 'what if's'… you're beautiful right now, enjoy it, live it up, you have the rest of your life to be old and decrepit."

She still seemed distant. "I wish I had lived it up… or at least… at least run from him…"

What? Run from who?

"Hey guys!"

I turned my confused gaze to see Kenshin jogging up to us cheerfully. "How's the training going?"

I shook myself out of my stupor. "Ah… we haven't really started yet. Jou-chan's skittish. I'm trying to get her self-esteem up. I was just telling her how gorgeous she is, don't you agree, Kenshin?"

She smirked, and looked to Kenshin, as if challenging him. "Yeah, _Red_, don't you agree?"

**KENSHIN**

It was as if as soon as she turned to me someone pulled at the air like a wire; it vibrated with the tension these two produced. Sano looked meek as he sighed, hearing the clipped anger in Kaoru's voice, and Kaoru…she was a ball of emotions. It was so contradictory that I couldn't even read her expression. But I knew the sadness, it was always there. So that's what I concentrated on.

After my smile faded in disturbance of the live wire around them, I renewed it as best I could and gave the young lady a long look. She shifted uncomfortably, but since she had spoken the challenge, I felt no need to hinder my honest opinion. And she was definitely as Sano said. I hadn't realized how well formed her body was, I knew she was athletic, but unlike most females who start early in a fighting style she had maintained a feminine form in both her chest and hips. If I felt confident in being more playful around her I would have asked her to turn around, but I knew by the conflicting emotions in her that she was looking for support, not humor. "Black doesn't suit you as well as blues and and greens, but you to look gorgeous." She clenched her jaw; I could see it click near her ear when I met her eyes. "Like body like heart."

That comment caught her off guard and her blue eyes widened. I had no idea what she and Sano were talking about before I arrived, but it obviously had caused even more disquiet between them. I crossed my arms over my chest and suppressed a shiver, glancing over at the barely clad girl. "Aren't you cold though? Perhaps we should do this inside somewhere? I don't want you to get sick."

**KAORU**

I tried to keep the look of sheer distress out of my eyes. This was unbelievable. Standing here, on the deck of a cruise ship in the middle of a South Asian sea, in a little black bikini and at least 8 pounds of foundation, staring down a man with red hair and a cross-shaped scar who was perfectly fine with acting like we hadn't kissed the breath out of each other or he hadn't heard my entire drunken life story or he hadn't then slept with a third party who, conveniently, also happened to be leering at me.

Why does this stuff happen to me? Why did I ever sign up for this?

I swallowed, willing the goose bumps covering my bare arms to disappear, and switched my weight from one foot to another, meeting Kenshin's concerned (or mock-concern, who can say?) gaze with my own, cold, hard one. "No, I'm fine." I said shortly. "It's cold, but there's no way I'm going to get into this outfit again before the contest, so we have to get this done tonight."

"Great!" Sano clapped enthusiastically, probably thrilled with the opportunity to break the sullen mood. "Ok, I think the first thing we have to work on is your walk. Why don't you start down there by the pool fence, and walk towards us, we'll sit here on the bench." Sano ushered Kenshin to sit down next to him, and they watched me expectantly.

Truth be told, I wanted to tear their limbs off. I knew Sano was just trying to be nice, and I'm not going to even begin to pretend I knew what was going through Kenshin's head, but the entire situation just made my spine tingle. It's not as if I wanted Kenshin referencing my past in front of Sano, but really, what the hell? How could he go through this charade when he knew very well 'gorgeous was certainly not a term used to describe me by any stretch of the imagination? It's really hard to play a part when someone's watching who knows everything you're doing is a lie.

Sano laughed. "Don't just stand there looking pissy," he cried. "Come this way."

I blew my bangs out of my eyes. "What do you know about walking like a woman, anyway?"

"Nothing," he said calmly. "But I know how to walk with confidence. And I was a photographer, remember? I know what the judges will be looking for in you, and I know how you can score points with them." I said nothing, and he beckoned me with his hand. "Come on, this way."

I sighed and did as he said, walking quickly in a straight line towards them, stopping a few yards away. "Like that?"

Sano leaned back on the bench, resting his chin in his hand. "Well, your posture is good, but you had your chin down, and you walked too fast. Go back."

I obeyed silently, and then turned back to face them.

"Okay," Sano said. "The idea here is that you are, hands down, the most beautiful girl on the boat. In the world. You want to walk with your chin up and your shoulders back, and you want to take your time, because everyone wants to look at you."

I tried to put my chin up, but when I put my shoulders back I felt like I was sticking my boobs out, so I didn't do that so much. I nodded slightly, and repeated the walk, a little slower and with my new body position. I stopped in front of them again.

"Well, that was better," Sano nodded. "But it shouldn't be such a chore. Is walking around making guys drool really such a horrible thing?"

I tried to come up with an answer, but I had no idea what to say. I settled for an "I'm not used to it."

Sano shook his head in disbelief. "Jou-chan, you need to get out more."

**KENSHIN**

"Don't patronize her," I scolded lightly and looked back at Kaoru. She looked so uncomfortable in her own skin and I hated that. I was also disturbed that from here her skin looked flawless, which made me wonder how much make up she had on and how her skin could breathe like that. It couldn't be healthy. I used to cover my scars for social events, but rebelled against it quickly. The smell of the foundation sickened me and sometimes I would get a taste of the nasty liquid power if my fingers brushed my cheek before biting at my nails. I could only imagine the turmoil she went through both mentally and physically to hide so well.

I hated it. I hated that she had to hide, but at the same time I couldn't see another way.

"Kaoru, you're doing fine," I told her and nudged Sano in a playful manner when he scowled at me for my previous comment. "He just doesn't want to admit he knows a woman's walk from personal experience. Isn't that right, Sanoko?"

"Shove it, pretty boy," Sano laughed and batted me on the back of the head. I had meant for the comment to be playful and lighten her mood, but it hadn't worked. If anything she looked even more annoyed. Perhaps I would have to talk to her before the week's end. I was hoping her agreeing to Sano's and my help was her admitting me back into her life. Obviously, I was wrong, but I put on a smile and motioned to the little path she had been walking back and forth on.

"I'm sorry, please continue."

**SANO**

Maybe it was too soon for this, the three of us together. Kenshin was acting kind of funny, like he was trying to juggle us both or something. I didn't really know what to make of the situation; it was hard to act in my usual teasing manner if he was going to jump to her defense at the slightest remark. I shrugged it off, hoping he'd adjust and it would all pass.

"Okay Kaoru, try it again. This time I want you to look straight at me while you're walking. You have a really striking pair of eyes… most people don't have blue eyes and black hair together, it's a really great combination. You can use that to your advantage if you look the judges right in the face. They'll be caught off guard, and they like that."

She nodded, and did as I said. She looked right at me, unflinchingly, but there was still that rage behind her eyes that sort of ruined the look.

I smirked. "Anger is good, models do that a lot, it looks intense, but I don't think the judges want to feel in danger, either."

She raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't seem particularly upset. I thought for a moment. "Why don't you try looking at Kenshin, this time."

**KAORU**

I turned to walk back to my starting spot, cursing Sano. Looking Kenshin in the eye was the last thing I wanted to do. In fact, I could think of a number of painful things I would sooner do than look Kenshin in the eye… walk on hot coals, roll in itching powder, swallow drain fluid…

I took a deep breath and turned, fixing my eyes on Kenshin. Okay, don't look too angry, don't look too hurt, don't look too anything, just look. So I looked, but I turned my brain off, not willing to process anything I found there. I didn't care how Kenshin felt, nothing he could feel would make any difference. Whether he was triumphant or guilty, it didn't change anything. I walked slowly, with my shoulders back and my chin up, and my eyes probably filled with the calmed, resigned, isolated feeling that was beginning to drift over me. There wasn't any point feeling angry or rejected. I stopped at my usual spot, keeping my eyes on Kenshin for a few seconds before blinking slowly and looking back at Sano.

Sano grinned, running a hand through his hair. "That was great! Maybe we can sneak Kenshin in as a judge!"

**KENSHIN**

Yeah, great. She looked like a true model on a runway, a cold, unfeeling doll. I never did like runaway modeling. I supposed detachment was better than the blinding rage she shot at Sano, but it still worried me.

The air around us had loosened a little though. Their interaction seemed lighter than whatever I had intruded upon my arrival. This made it so I was too frightened to leave even if I wanted to. If my presence stopped them from fighting, so be it. I would just have to be tense, paint on an easy smile.

"I don't think Jonathan would go for that," I laughed. "Besides I think she'll do fine with or without me." I hadn't realized what I said until I felt the looseness of the air vanish with a snap of brief silence. I glanced up at Kaoru, my smile faded and she refused my eyes. Sano had to sense something, even from just our body language, but he looked bemused and shifted on the bench beside me.

Well that was a unintended double entendre.

"True. A knock out like Jo-chan's got it in the bag," Sano offered and I forced my smile to return at his words, nodding to Kaoru in agreement.

**KAORU**

"Okay, there's just one more suggestion I have," Sano said getting to his feet. "When you get to the end of the runway, you need to pose."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder in exaggeration, cocking my head and flashing him a come hither stare.

He grinned. "Well, I know you're kidding, but that's pretty much it. Except, you have these great abs, so if I were you I would lean a little bit more on my left leg and arch my back so-" he reached out a hand to angle my back, but the second his rough palm touched my stomach I jumped and stepped back, suddenly shivering and the blood pounding through my veins.

"Don't touch me!" I breathed. "…please," I tacked on the end, walking briskly to pick up my discarded sweatshirt and wind pants from earlier, tugging them on over my suit. "I think I can practice that on my own, thanks for your help." I nodded at them both, noticing Sano looking down, confused, at his hand. I didn't waste any time, I didn't want to answer any questions. I turned on my heel and entered the hull of this ship before another word was exchanged.

**SANO**

I lifted my palm to show Kenshin, covered in tan colored makeup or something. "Umm…" I furrowed my brow, wiping my hand on the front of my jeans. "You know Kenshin, I'm trying, but she really doesn't make any sense to me." I shook my head, flopping back down on the bench. "Do you have any idea what's going on with her?"

**KENSHIN**

"I do... somewhat," I sighed. I refused to divulge anymore than that, but I couldn't very well tighten another thread on our web of secrets. "I suppose I  
should..." I paused again. Sano leaned over his knees, expectant.

I really shouldn't say anything, but that felt like a lie. Sano was confused; he was trying, very hard, but I knew it wouldn't work. Mostly because he wasn't  
directly at fault, though she seemed to hold a lot of contempt toward him, which confused me a little. She never seemed one to displace emotions; she'd always  
been direct with them, so what did Sano do to deserve that earlier death glare?

"That night that…" I chuckled at the irony of it all. "That everything happened...I was with Kaoru for a while. She confided a lot in me and then I fell into bed with you…"

'"Smooth move."

I shot him a glare. "You certainly weren't concerned about my hesitation that night."

Sano snorted at that, running his finger under his nose. "There you go trying to shift the blame to me. Granted, I'm at fault for pour decisions too, but I'm not sitting around wallowing in guilt." He rocked his head toward me in challenge, nudging his forehead to my shoulder. "I'm trying to make things right." He threw a hand into the air, motioning to the stair entrance that Kaoru had fled into. "But obviously my efforts are pointless."

I looked away from it all, lowered my eyes to stare at the plastic strips that covered the chair I sat in. My hands were in my lap, digging nails into palms. I needed to talk to her. "I betrayed her."

"I suppose in a manner you did," Sano muttered. The gaze I lifted to him must have been pretty pathetic, for he gave me a crooked smile and brushed a thumb over my cheek as if I were a child crying over a shined knee. "She has trust issues, that much is pretty apparent. It sounds like you broke her trust.  
But I believe in your charisma, you'll get it back."

He lifted himself from his seat to settle on the lower half of the lounge chair that I wasn't using since I sat Indian-style. He felt so much calmer tonight,  
nothing like his behavior in the conference room where he seemed to want to display rebellious claim on me, or at lunch when he sent Aoshi off in huff again. I  
need to talk to him too...

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "Two days into a psuedo-relationship and already I'm concentrating too much on someone else."

"Hey, I have no claim on you," Sano said with a shrug, then leaned over my body with his brow raised. He had me somewhat trapped on the chair now; of course, I could easily throw the chair back and launch him off of me into the pool. That is, if I didn't want his affection. I brushed my lips to his when he leaned in close enough, the plastic and metal creaking beneath us. "But be aware that I do have a jealous streak."

"No, you?" I teased. He rewarded me by pushing me back to the plastic slats behind me and ravaging my mouth. I let him hold the reins for a few minutes of making out under the moonlight, but once his hands started gripping at my ass I pulled away. "Public, Sano were still in public."

"No one's awake."

I laughed as he breathed the words into my ear. "Stop, please. If we start something here we have nowhere to finish."

"What? Why?" He lifted his broad shoulders from pinning me to the straining pool chair, his dark brow furrowed in suspicion. I could tell he wouldn't be pleased with what I was about to say.

"We need to sleep in our respective rooms tonight." He gave me a sharper look of questioning; I touched my hand to his cheek, tilting my head. I hoped he would be understanding. "It would settle things a little."

"What with Mr. Stoic?" Sano growled.

I frowned at his venomous tone. "Sano, he's a friend of mine. He means a lot to me, so I'd like to set things right with him too." It really was sad that two of the people I was closest to on the ship weren't happy with me right now.

Sano sighed heavily and pulled away from my body, even offering a hand to help me out of the chair. "Fine Prince Red, I will humor you for now, but.." He wrenched my hand to his chest, causing me to collapse into his arms. His sharp features were cut even more drastically in the moonlight, and I found  
myself snaking my arms around his neck comfortably.

"Tomorrow night, you're mine. All mine, understand?" As if his words weren't enough, his hands squeezing my ass would tell me exactly what he meant. I grinned up at him, enjoying his playful nature in this calm  
setting.

"Deal."

* * *

**SANO**

"Okay, so then the girl said to me, and I'm absolutely serious, she said-" I stopped my story mid punch line, when I noticed someone across the bar all-out leering at my escort. I tried to shoot him a glare back, but he didn't take his eyes off of Kenshin for one second to see me. I rolled my shoulders once, dismissing the annoyance. Looking never hurt anyone.

"What did she say?" Kenshin shouted over the noise of the club, apparently he didn't notice the obvious attention he was getting, or he noticed and didn't care. He was leaning one elbow on the bar, twirling a coaster under his index finger, eyes on mine, attention on what I was saying.

I smiled, I didn't have to worry about him. He was a native in these parts. "She said…" my smiled faded I'm sure, when the guy across the bar got up from his stool and started to walk towards us. "She said…"

"Hey," the guy said to Kenshin's back. Oh please, I _guess_ you could call him good-looking, but in one of those obnoxious poser ways. He was pretty muscular with cocky gray eyes, and reeked of some indecent combination of marijuana and whisky. Who did he think he was approaching someone as ridiculously attractive as Kenshin? Bah.

Kenshin didn't look up. Did he not hear the dude, or was he just ignoring him? "Haha, what did she say, Sano?"

"Uh…" yeah, I could ignore the original greeting, but this time the guy repeated it and ran a hand through Kenshin's ponytail, letting the smooth strands run through his fingertips. I clenched my teeth and sat up, ready to pounce, but Kenshin decided to finally turn and acknowledge the man's existence.

**KENSHIN**

Sometimes you just couldn't escape it. And sometimes the drunks just didn't learn. But there had been plenty of times that Sano and I had been pursuing just as this guy was and more than once I had personally done so when the target was obviously with someone else. Too bad this guy was too egotistical to notice that Sano had a much better body than he did. That and I wasn't really up for the chase tonight.

I wanted to check out the club, mostly because I was determined to attend one nightspot at every port. Not only did it give us possible shows for the boat, but it also expanded my music collection. And I was loving Singapore's sound.

Sano agreed when I asked him to come along, seemingly very happy in my company. The past week we had been in very close company with each other. Unfortunately I knew Aoshi would kill me if I tried to switch rooms with Yahiko, so we had to find time for nightly pursuits at times other than night, but it was an adventure none-the-less. I still needed to talk to Aoshi again…

"Can I help you?" I shouted adding a polite smile for effect. It wasn't my flirtatious one, I'm sure the guy could see that. There was no reason to flirt. I was completely content with Sano and I had no reason to make him jealous so early in our relationship. Of course I didn't know his feelings on such a thing. We still hadn't talked much ourselves.

"Hey, cutie care for a dance?" the young man asked in broken English, raising his bleached brow at me. Interesting, since English wasn't either of our languages. Though even if oriental, I doubted he knew Japanese.

"I'm in the middle of something right now," I answered, also in English. He looked at me funny so I assumed he didn't understand my more advanced sentence. I glanced over at Sano, he looked a little perturbed by the guy's presence, so I gave him an assuring smile, before I looked back at the blond boy. "No, thank you."

Blondie glared at Sano, obviously realizing he was the reason I said no, and spouted off something in what I guessed was Cantonese. I tried to follow, but skipped too many of my Chinese lit. classes to keep up. Not to mention we were taught Mandarin. I shook my head at the guy's outburst, not confident enough to try his language. "I'm sorry?"

He grabbed my arm then and was rewarded with a quick slap from Sano, who stood up from his seat. Sano towered over this guy, not as much as our height difference, but it was enough to have the blond puff his chest out and snap out something defensive. I caught something akin to "prick" in his language, funny how I could remember the derogatory words, and he pushed back on Sano's solid chest. My dark-haired lover bristled and I slid off the stool.

"Sano, please. Don't cause a scene," I asked him in our own tongue. He shot me a brief glare, not wanting to take his eyes off the ranting young man before us.

"He's causing the scene! You shouldn't have smiled at him!" he sneered at the bleached blond male. "Thought you were coming on to him."

"Well I'm sorry!" I snapped, then shook my head and took in a breath. I couldn't get upset, it would worsen the situation. Others were looking at us funny, either shocked by our non-reaction to his words or shocked by his words. I smoothed over my shirt and took Sano by his arm. "Please, lets just go."

"We just got here!"

"Sano," I pleaded with my eyes unmoved from him. The bleached blond guy reached out his hand to me, still seething.

"Dance with me. I'm good in bed."

I had to laugh and I turned my face to hide it in Sano's shoulder so I didn't insult the poor misunderstood guy. Sano didn't seem to see the humor in the come on line though.

**SANO**

My blood boiled, and I pushed Kenshin aside, more than a little annoyed with him. What the hell was he thinking? Is this how he handled all the trash that hit on him? If I wasn't here, what would he do? Play along? And with this fruit cake?

Good in bed? I sneered, drew my fist back and let it collide with his little smirking face. "Well good," I spat as I stood over his now sprawled form. "You're going to be there for a week, at least."

The jerk scrambled to his feet, one hand cupping his accosted cheek. Then he started blathering at me in some ugly language, probably a number of swears and derogatory remarks. I waved him off and rolled my eyes. "Sorry," I drawled. "I can't understand a word you're saying."

I did understand when he lunged at me, however, but it was a feeble attempt. The fact that he was inebriated on top of that he was probably a poor fighter to begin with made it easy for me to push him out of my way and into a nearby table, jarring the glasses on it and the people seated around it. They stood up in protest and I shrugged, pointing to the blond that had just collided with them.

That tactic didn't seem to work, though, because once the people turned their anger on him he started sputtering in their common tongue, and then they turned back to me, looking like bulls ready to charge. I don't know what he told them, but I couldn't exactly convince them otherwise. For all I knew, they thought I was a child molester, or a serial killer, or…

"Sano, let's go," Kenshin was tugging on my sleeve, and I wanted to ask him what the guy had said to them, but he started pulling me towards the door.

"Wait, wait," I said with a smile. Just when things got interesting, he wanted to jet? Did he not think I could handle them?

Kenshin is much stronger than he looks though, and he was now walking very forcefully to the exit. The crowd began to follow, shouting after us. I grinned, waving. "No hablo espanol!" I yelled back. "Adieu! Arrivederci! Auf Wiedersehen! Ja ne!"

Kenshin dragged me out the door, but released me when we were a safe distance from the club, standing on a sidewalk somewhere downtown. I smiled at him but he glared back.

"Awww, c'mon, Red!" I laughed, ruffling his hair. "I thought it was every boy's dream for cute guys to get in bar fights over them!" My good humor turned slowly to sarcasm. "I know, let's see how many countries we can do that in. How about you line jerks up for me to clock… all over the world!"

**KENSHIN**

I hated when my boyfriends did this. Trying to act all macho, throwing blind punches at guys who didn't even have enough wit to defend themselves. I was a guy too after all. I may not look like much, but I can hold my own. I clenched my fists at Sano's tongue-in-cheek rant. "That was completely uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? Red, that guy was sexually harassing you!" Sano snapped at me with an exasperated wave of his hands. My instinct had me cringe, my arms twitching upward before I realized what I was doing and stiffened them at my sides.

"My god, Sano. Give me one pick up line, _one_ that couldn't be considered sexual harassment?" I huffed a piece of red hair out of my eyes and shook my head. "There was absolutely no reason for you to punch him."

"He asked for it." A witty reply from the overgrow child before me. I stared at him for a long moment, trying to control my own temper that wanted me to continue this argument. There was no reason, though. Just like Sano didn't have the right to hit Blondie in there, I didn't have any grounds to continue this argument.

I shook my head again, running my fingers through my hair. "Whatever, fine. You have a right to your own opinion." I tugged off my hair tie to smooth the frazzled red mess before turning from Sano and walking away while putting my hair up in a higher ponytail. I didn't feel like dancing anymore.

"What is up with you?" Sano growled from behind me. He started keeping pace with me, probably scowling at my back with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I glanced back at him to see how correct I was; I was dead on. Except his scowl was more perturbed than I expected. "You're being so moody. It isn't like you've never been in a fight in a bar before. You're the one who brags about your vast raver experiences."

"I don't hit people," I countered. "At least not unless they're really a threat. You know as well as I that poor idiot wasn't a threat. It was a joke to me, until you made it serious." I paused in my even paced stroll and glanced over my shoulder at Sano. I tried to soften my expression. "But it's over and done, so lets do something else. Something quiet."

He came up behind me to wrap his hands around the curve of my hips, leaning his tall form over mine to smile. "Well, I guess that leaves my alternate plan out of the question, 'cause that certainly isn't quiet."

I smiled at his coy affection and rested my head to his chest. "How about we save that for later, hm?"

"All right, then." He pointed at a little café not four meters from us on the other side of the street. "Coffee or tea, good sir?"

I grinned again and nudged my finger under his chin. "Perfect."

**SANO**

I held the door open for him into the café, which earned a forgiving smile and a slight shake of the head. We had a kind of strange dynamic in our relationship… I was older, and taller, and in some areas more experienced (well… I thought I was, Kenshin didn't talk much), and yet Kenshin still seemed the wiser and certainly the more mature of the two of us. I will admit, I do tend to go for older guys/girls, so I guess these tendencies in Kenshin made my attraction to him even more predictable.

We took a table by the window, the place was practically empty so it was nice and quiet. I'm surprised it was even open so late at night, but no complaints here. Nothing much was said between us as we looked over the drinks and ordered; Kenshin green tea and an espresso for me. Yes, I enjoy caffeine at all hours of the day.

Finally, I relaxed into my seat and squinted across the table at Kenshin, cupping my warm mug in my hands. "Okay, Red," I said slowly. "I'll start out this round with an easy one. For 100 dollars… where'd you get that scar?"

**KENSHIN**

I blinked at him, not aware that sitting alone in a café would lead to a question and answer session. I guess it only made sense, what else are we going to do? I leaned on the table, scratching at my cross scar on my cheek unconsciously. "Which one?"

He looked at me with confusion and I chuckled. "I got this one," I trailed my finger from near my nose to my jaw line, "from a childhood friend. We had the brilliant idea of fighting with real swords after kendo practice."

Sano laughed with me, shaking his head. I touched my fingertips to the second scar, trailing from my below my eye to my mouth. "This one I got in a fight with one of my boyfriends."

"A fight?" Sano questioned. I gave him a swallow shrug not really wanting to get into it. Like I needed another meddler nosing into my past. "That's a deep scar for a fight. Looks like you lost."

I scoffed at that, leaning my chin to my palm. "Yeah, I suppose I did."

"You're not telling me the whole story, are you?"

I gave him a pointed look, raising one of my eyebrows. I kept my voice light though, not wanted to set off his temper by being rude on top of abrupt. "No, I'm telling you what you need to know. I don't have to explain myself to you."

**SANO**

I raised an eyebrow at him and bit my tongue. He was just full of condescension tonight, eh? I took a long drink and swished it around in my mouth, trying to cool my nerves. There wasn't any reason to get in an argument, right? But I couldn't help but feel…

"No, of course you don't," I said coolly, "I just had this crazy idea that talking was one of those things people did when they were dating… or are we just good for the clubbing/rutting kind of thing? I didn't realize that when I signed up, sorry."

**KENSHIN**

I frowned at the hurt in his voice and shifted in my seat. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just a touchy subject." I sighed and reached across the table to take his hand away from his mug. He let me and wrapped his longer fingers around mine. "I think it's just been an odd night. You can ask me anything, but there are just some things I don't want to talk about. I'm sure you feel the same way. Besides," I smiled, "weren't you the one all skittish when I asked to talk about our relationship in the first place?"

"It's different now," he countered without much else for his argument.

I gave him another smile, this one much more genuine as I could feel his bristled hair smoothing in the air. "It is and I'm glad for it. I don't mind talking. As a matter of fact I like talking to you, we don't do it enough."

He didn't seem completely soothed when he finally met my eyes, but he gave me a nod regardless. "I suppose some secrets are acceptable. Where would the fun lie if I knew everything about you?"

"Precisely, so can I ask you something rather impersonal, but part of your person?" Sano chuckled at my playful tone and nodded, so I went on. "I recall this huge list of odd jobs mentioned when we first all talked on the ship. I want to know how you made it from DJ to photography and leap from job to job. Did they just fall in your lap?"

**SANO**

I chuckled at that and stroked the back of his hand with my thumbs, amused also by the size difference of our hands. His were so tiny compared to mine. "Well," I said slowly, "being a DJ was pretty much my first job… I had a great CD collection and I guess I'm charismatic," I winked, "anyway, I started at parties, and I got a reputation, so then I worked at clubs for a while…" I smiled at the memory. I had it real good then, fun job that paid pretty well, made a lot of friends doing it, unfortunately it got me involved in a bad crowed but…

I cleared my throat, as if he heard my thoughts. "Well, being a DJ and a photographer aren't really connected. One day I was just walking through downtown Tokyo, and I looked into the Victoria's Secret window… I mean who doesn't do that, right? So there was a big event, they were shooting for a new catalogue, it was one of their main stores in Japan, so I went in to check it out. The place was flooded with the most gorgeous models you can imagine, no joke. So all the models are going to the back room between shots to change their… 'outfits'… and no one is allowed back there except the photographers who decide what they want the models wearing. Well, I had to get back there, and if you had seen these girls you would have done the same thing. I picked up a camera lying around and put it around my neck, and then took my club ID… I was on the way to work… I took the ID and just flipped it, so it looked like I just had my photographer ID on backwards accidentally and I just went back there. I figured if I got caught, well they'd just throw me out, and in the meantime I'd at least get to see _something_. So I get back there, and the girls were really friendly, and really undressed, and it was great. So I act like I'm a photographer and tell the girls what I want them to wear… and in a few minutes the coordinator comes in, looks at me funny… so I'm thinking that he knows and is going to throw me out, but he mistook me for some photographer he just hired and scolded me for being late, then told me to get out there and do the shoot."

I shook my head and took another drink. "Well, I didn't know anything about photography except how to point and shoot, but I just played along. The girls were really responding to me though, when I told them where to stand and stuff, and the coordinator was impressed… what can I say, I have a way with the ladies… and the pictures didn't come out half bad, they looked pretty amateurish to me, but the coordinator thought they looked edgy and unusual. So after that, they invited me to come back and…" I laughed. "Let's just say it was a dream job. I did it for a while, met a lot of great girls, but then I wound up in prison for this that and the other thing, and now I'm here!" I sat back in my seat with a sigh. "It's almost the same thing though… cameras everywhere, and everyone is gorgeous. Can you seriously believe this cast? We could be a catalogue, ourselves."

**KENSHIN**

I found myself just busting out laughing once he was done with his story. I shook my head in disbelief and took a drink of my tea with my free hand. "What?" he asked confused by my reaction.

"Nothing, just. You're antics put mine to shame. Of course…," I paused at my own memories and grinned into my cup.

"Of course what?"

"It may not have been illegal photography, but judging the strip show at Karuna's was fun. And when I say strip show I mean the full monty." I smiled at Sano's amused chuckle.

"Did they make you get on stage?" Sano joked and nudged his foot to my leg from under the table. "Cause that's something I'd like to see."

"They tried and failed. I refuse public showings," I told him chuckling at the crest-fallen expression on my lover's face. I lifted our intertwined hands and nudged him under the chin, offering him a wink. "I never said anything about private." He shared my coy grin and pressed a light kiss to the back of my hand. He seemed to be too relaxed to take up offer and I wasn't complaining, enjoying spending time with him sitting up. I paused at that, remembering the night before, and rephrased the sentence in my head to spending time with him _outside of the room_. "But you're right, MTV really picked up some model material for this season. I, for one, am not complaining."

He smiled because I didn't take my eyes off of him when I said it. I tilted my head and took another drink from my cup. I wasn't sure where he wanted to go with this conversation, I certainly wasn't ready to talk about our almost relationships with Megumi and Kaoru, especially since I still felt wretchedly guilty and she wouldn't speak more than a sentence to me, keeping it completely impersonal. So I waited, wondering where he wanted to take the conversation and hoping I could weasel my way out without insulting him again.

**SANO**

Kenshin was quiet for a moment, and I swirled my now cooling coffee in my mug a few times. "You know," I said thoughtfully. "Kaoru said something funny to me the other day when I was helping her prepare for the contest. It was sort of random, actually. But, she asked me how my life might be different if I weren't good looking." I chuckled, looking back up at Kenshin. "I blew off the question at the time, but now that I think of it, my life probably would have been really different. I never would have gotten in with those models, I probably wouldn't have even gotten my DJ job, and I definitely wouldn't be here." It was a strange concept really, and not something I had ever considered. "What do you think?" I cocked my head curiously. "How different do you think your life would be? I mean, I'm sure your life would be completely different if you had a different color hair, or if you didn't have that scar… it's kind of unsettling to think about, isn't it?"

**KENSHIN**

I let my lips lift into a sort of crooked grin and chuckled. "I don't think I've seen you so introspective." Sano frowned at my comment, looking a bit insulted. I hadn't meant for it to be insulting so I gave him a brighter smile and added. "I like it. I'm getting to see other sides of you. And I guess that kind of connects to what you were saying."

"How?" Sano countered, apparently still a little ruffled by my first words.

"Well, you ask where we would be without a pretty face. I say then people would notice we are more than a pretty face." He gave me a short laugh that was more of a contemplative hum and tilted his head as I continued. "I know I couldn't have had as many partners as I did, but who's to say I couldn't have manipulated my way behind the bar? I think you still could have been a DJ, if you still had your charisma. And maybe you would have not had it because your face wasn't there to back up your confidence, but if beauty's the only thing we're hypothetically losing without consequence of it affecting other aspects, than I think we would have walked a similar path. Then again," I looked down at my hands, turning the cup back and forth between my fingers. "Loosing beauty would probably cause a domino effect into charisma and confidence no matter how hard we tried. And then we wouldn't be where we are."

Sano was frowning again, when I looked up, but it wasn't the offended scowl of before. I sighed and gave him a meek smile. "But that's precisely why I prefer to live in the present and learn from the past. There's nothing to be done with what can't be changed."

**SANO**

"But don't you think…" I said slowly, I was walking on eggshells here, and I knew it. "…that if you don't analyze and learn from your past then you'll never become stronger for it? If we live in denial about something, then what's to stop us from making the same mistake?" Kenshin looked annoyed. "I'm not picking on you, Red," I laughed. "But maybe that's a side-effect of your not wanting to deal with your past. You consequently feel that any references to the past in general are personal attacks." I shook my head. "I was actually making references to my own past…" I swallowed heavily. I didn't particularly want to talk about this, but maybe if I opened up more, he'd be more willing to share about his own experiences. "I had a sister once, you know."

I glanced up at Kenshin, but he didn't seem like he was going to say anything, just intent on listening. I cleared my throat. "Well she was a few younger than I was, my mom died giving birth to her, so, my dad and I looked out for her like a couple of wolves. We were probably a little too overprotective…" I smiled at the memory of the three of us, living upstairs from my dad's garage. "But I think anyone would have been. She was such a cutie, she'd look a lot like Kaoru now, which to be honest is a little strange for me," I chuckled, "But anyway, her name was Keyra. We were practically best friends. So one day a fair came to town, and it was really crowded and there were people dressed up everywhere and long lines and fried food… all of that crap. So at the end of the fair we were sitting, Keyra and I, down by the banks of the river where they were going to shoot fireworks off and float lanterns, and I saw this really pretty girl a little ways down. Well we lived in a small town and pretty girls were few and far between, so I asked Keyra to wait there while I went and talked to her." I took a slow sip from my mug, slouching down a little in my chair. I didn't tell this story very often. I couldn't even remember the last time I told it. "So I went, and I don't remember what happened with the girl, she probably had some guy with her or something… but the point is that when I got back, Keyra was gone." I sighed, studying my hands for a silent moment, the scene replaying through my head so vividly, the smell of the cotton candy and the popcorn, the sinking feeling in my stomach… "Well at first all I could think about was how mad my dad was going to be at me when we got home late, but she was really gone. Just gone. I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked all around, I asked everyone, security, the fair people. Eventually my dad came to help me look and it was no use. We called the cops, they put out a search, it was in the newspapers and on TV, they scoured the river, everything… she was just gone. That was…" I counted in my head, not believing what I was about to say. "7 years ago. She'd be about 18 now. But we never found out what happened." I sighed, stretching my long arms back behind my head. "Maybe she was kidnapped, maybe she wandered off and got lost, she could be in Romania now for all I know, or she could be dead." I glanced out the window at the quickly vacating street. "I mean it's so weird, to look at every girl that goes by and wonder… you know? She could be any one of them. But then, I know she's probably not. It's ridiculous to think she'll ever turn up." I looked back at Kenshin seriously. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to pretend I never had a sister, or pretend that the way I perceive people isn't different. Like… never take people you love for granted, keep them close, don't take your eyes off of them, because they can just disappear," I snapped my fingers, and the abrupt noise startled even me. "Just disappear like that."

**KENSHIN**

I stared for a long time, at first meeting Sano's deep brown eyes that held dark memories he couldn't escape from, then at his hand wrapped around his coffee cup. I didn't know what to say; there wasn't really anything to say. 'I'm sorry' would be pointless, because as much as I had sympathy for him, I could never understand. Besides he didn't need my condolences.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so dark. I guess I got caught up in the moment," Sano muttered as he ran his other hand through his dark hair.

"I don't abandon the past completely," I answered, ignoring his apology. I would get to that in a moment. "I just…I learn from it enough to avoid mistakes and then bury it. It isn't gone, just locked away. I always will know what happened, but there are certain things…I'm just better off without. People perceive things differently, that's why I hate being around people who were witness to my screw ups, because then they tell a different story." I lifted my eyes to his again. "Take what you just told me for example: what if one of your neighbors was there and they saw you leave your sister alone. And when they found out she disappeared they blamed you. Now maybe you do that in your head too, but what about the other people around. Aren't they just as guilty for witnessing her disappearance and not doing anything? So I have my view and they have theirs and you yours…but none of them are right and none of them wrong, which means I can't force my view on you as the one that's true, especially because I wasn't sitting by the river with you that night."

I paused and sighed, weary just thinking about the arguments I have had about this sort of thing. "That's why hate talking about my past. Because people try and tell me what they think is right when they weren't even there."

"I didn't know you hated talking about the past so much, I'm sorry I told you-"

"Don't." My interjection was soft, but Sano complied and waited for me to finish. "I'm a good listener and I'll give love and sympathy where I can. I liked listening to your story, even if it was a painful experience for you, and I will share parts of me with you too. I just don't think you need to know everything, so I don't expect you to tell me everything. If there's something you want to tell me, don't hesitate. And if there's something you want to know, you can ask and I promise I'll answer honestly if you promise…" I looked down at my own hands and shook my head. "Never mind I can't ask you that."

"Ask me what," Sano said seriously, leaning forward, his elbows on the table. "Of course you can ask me."

I frowned, but I should have known that he would say that. It was only natural, like I told him I had a secret, but I stopped before I told him the secret. This wasn't really something I wanted to say though. "Do I have to finish the sentence?" I asked him with a hopeful look in my eyes. "I stopped because it was stupid."

He raised his brow and shook his head once. I sighed again. "I was going to ask you to not think of me differently if I told you something, but that's impossible. Even if one tries to stay the same after they hear a part of another person's life, they subconsciously can't. A person's life makes them who they are, so it's only natural to see new things in a person when hearing about their past. So it was a stupid request."

**SANO**

I nodded slightly, amused by his convoluted response. "Well, like you said, I can't promise I won't think of you differently, but I can promise I won't think any less of you." My expression softened, I'm sure, and I reached out to brush some bangs out of his eyes. "Maybe the problem isn't that people misinterpret your past, maybe it's just that they want to help you and you misinterpret their concern." I raised an eyebrow. "I dare you to tell me something you think will make me think less of you."

**KENSHIN**

I met his eyes with a level expression, trying to keep my temper in check. Aoshi's words echoed in Sano's and I knew at that moment that I wouldn't tell him about Fukumi, because he would just 'want to help me' interpret my past correctly. I cleared my throat and tried to smooth my features so he didn't pick up on my bristling hairs, he didn't know any better. He was just like any human, trying to help by giving advice blindly.

I let my brow furrow as if I was trying to think of something to tell him, but I already decided not to, so I was basically just putting on a show. After a few moments I raised my head again and smiled with false amusement. "I can't really give you anything. I think you've done most of the questionable things I have." I gave him a laugh. "So I guess that talk was pretty obsolete."

* * *

**KAORU**

On the morning of the competition, I heard curses coming from Megumi's room. It was a few hours before we had to show up at the site, and I was finally getting around to getting ready. I had been putting it off, and putting it off, still hoping to find some crazy way out of this disagreeable situation, but finally I conceded the only thing left to do was slather myself in makeup and run around practically naked. Take one for the team and all that.

"Megumi?" I knocked quietly. "Is everything alright in there?"

The swearing within stopped and the door swung open, revealing a very flustered Megumi. She was already dressed in her bathing suit with a pretty, gauzy green cover-up tied around her waist. She really didn't have anything to worry about, she could win the competition wearing a burlap sack, so why was she so ruffled?  
"Kaoru-chan," she breathed, stepping aside. "I'm so sorry, I ran out of foundation, and I knew you had a lot, so I borrowed it from you because I thought you wouldn't mind. I was kind of careless though and when I was brushing my hair I knocked it off my dresser and it spilled… I'm cleaning it up now. I think there's a little bit of foundation left, definitely enough to do your makeup for the contest, and I'll buy you a new bottle when we get to the next port, okay?"

I blinked at her, the words registering painfully slowly. Then my eyes flitted over her shoulders to see paper towels scattered across the floor near her dresser, soaking up the spilled flesh-colored makeup before it stained the carpet. "Oh…" I managed to croak, utterly flabbergasted.

"Uh… you're not mad, right?" Megumi asked tentatively, probably confused by my reaction."

"No, no of course not," I muttered absently, approaching the spill. Megumi had taken the huge bulk bottle of foundation from my dresser. I use so much of it that I buy the tone that best matches my skin basically wholesale, in giant bottles. Then I get smaller bottles of other shades to mix and blend and all that. It was really a science these days. Hesitantly, I lifted the bottle and inspected its contents.

Sure, there was enough left to do my makeup… if I only had to do my face like most women. I felt my breath catch as I saw the skimpy remains. It must have spilled really fast, or maybe she was too shocked to right it before too much spilled out. Whatever happened, there definitely wasn't enough left for my purposes… and it was the last bottle I had. I intended to restock at the next port.

My mind was working rapidly, trying to come up with an alternate solution. I couldn't just use my blending foundation. There wasn't enough of it, and it wouldn't look right, the colors didn't match if I didn't mix it with the stuff from the big bottle. I could ask Misao, but I knew she didn't have the kind of quantity I would need. The drugstore on the ship didn't carry foundation, I'd already checked for emergencies. Maybe I could walk up and down the hallways asking strangers to donate, but the chances of enough people having some and being nice enough to give it to me was so slim, and it would take longer than the time left before the contest. Even if I did manage to round enough up, then I would still need more than an hour to put it on, which… just wasn't possible.

"Kaoru-chan…?" Megumi asked quietly, still standing in the doorway. I probably looked pretty strange, stock-still and staring at a near-empty bottle. "I'm sorry. Hey, why don't I help you with your makeup? We can make it work, and I've got a shade of lipstick that would look really nice on you."

"Er… thanks Megumi," I said, offering her a weak smile. "Really, it's no problem. I'm just going to go to my room and… get ready."

She frowned. "Are you sure you don't want help? I don't mind at all."

"Yeah…" I nodded, moving to leave. "I'm all set. Don't worry about it, it's fine." Without waiting for an answer, I hurried back to my room. There, I went through all of my things… my dresser, closet, trunks, the boxes under my bed, everything in hopes of finding some hidden stash I had forgotten about. The more places I looked and came up with nothing, the faster my heart beat. Eventually I flopped down on my bed, taking deep breaths. There was a way out of this, there had to be. If I just thought hard enough, it would come to me.

Okay, let's see. The contest is in just a little less than three hours, but I have to be on site in two for rehearsal. I don't have any makeup. I cannot buy makeup. I cannot find makeup. My options:

1) Perform without the make up. Ha. Ha. Hell no. No way. Even if I _were_ crazy enough to do that, it wouldn't do us any good. We all have to place in the top ten to win the challenge, and there's no way I would place without makeup. Not even an option.

2) Don't perform. This was seeming like the best idea. But, how would I explain it to the others without telling them the truth? If I don't perform, we automatically lost the challenge, so I'll need to give them a damn good reason. They had all seen me at breakfast, and they knew I was fine, so faking sick wouldn't work.

There had to be another option, there had to be. Numbly, I got into my bathing suit, slipping on a light blue long-sleeved shirt and some jeans over it. Well, I'd go to the site and keep my eyes peeled for something I could do. Something would come to me. Something had to come to me.

* * *

Nothing came. I had managed to convince everyone to let me rehearse in jeans and my shirt, and now it was 15 minutes before I went on, I was standing back stage, my face done-up, my hair combed out, and my stomach flopping around inside me. 

No ideas. Nothing. I felt like a zombie, a living dead person. The girls were lining up to go on stage for the first walk, and I was still in my jeans and long-sleeved shirt. Desperately, I cast around. No giant bottles of foundation, no hero to save me, no fairy-godmother to give me an easy way out. Panic. Panic panic panic.

Sano approached us, Megumi, Misao and I were standing together. He grinned at us warmly. "Are you guys ready? You're going to be great!"

Misao and Megumi thanked him, smiled resolutely and took their place in line, leaving me dumbstruck behind them.

"Kaoru…?" he asked gently. "Ready to take those off and get in line?"

"No." I said quickly, turning to face him completely, my whole body starting to shake. "Sano, I can't do this."

He ruffled my hair, not looking worried at all. "Of course you can! Don't be shy. Just like we practiced. You're gorgeous, Jou-chan, you don't have anything to be stressed about it. Just go out there and walk around, and you'll win for sure. Hands down."

He was being genuinely nice to me, which made it that much more difficult to disappoint him. "No, really Sano, I can't go out there. I just can't."

He sighed, placing his hands on my shoulders and leaning forward to look me in the eye. "For the life of me, I don't know why you have such low self-esteem. Just trust me this one time, okay? I know you don't really have any reason to trust me, but if I didn't think you could win, I wouldn't send you out there. I don't like losing, you know?"

I could feel myself getting faint, wavering on my feet. That's a great idea! Maybe if I faint, it will be a plausible excuse to get out, _and_ my team won't be penalized since it couldn't be helped! However, just as I got excited about the possibility, I didn't feel faint any more, just terrified that my new excuse was gone.

Running a thumb over my cheek, Sano winked. I was too scared to think twice about how awkward his touch was on me. "Don't be scared!" he laughed. "You've got this one in the bag. Now, let's get you in line." He took me by my upper arm and lead me over behind the last girl in line. Suddenly, I heard the announcer call the first girl, and the line started to move.

"Okay!" Sano declared. "Time to take these off!" He reached for the hem of my shirt to help me out of it, but I bawked back, my arms shooting up in front of me in defense. Blindly, I cast about for…

…for Kenshin, I realized in the back of my mind. Why did I think he could save me?

I bit my lip at the absurd idea. He didn't give a damn about me, and even if he did, what could he do anyway? This was beyond human control. This just sucked.

"No," I said, my voice wavering. "No, I can't. I can't."

Sano started to look a little less friendly. "Just bite the bullet!" he said, his smile a little less cheerful. "Don't think about it, just do it. It will be over before you have a chance to get shy out there." Again he reached for my shirt, as we got closer and closer to the stage. "Now c'mon, it's almost your turn."

I pushed him away a little more forcefully. "I can't," I ground out. "I won't do it. I'm sorry."

Now he looked completely serious. "Kaoru, now is not the time for this. This is for the team. You were fine last night, and you'll be fine now. Just do it. I'm serious."  
"I know I know, but Sano, please," I looked into his eyes desperately, but I didn't seem to be gaining any purchase with him. "I just can't."

"You _can_," he said, his hands starting to tug on the bottom of my shirt.

Shoving him for real, I backed away several steps. "I can't. I won't. That's final. Leave me alone." I turned on my heel, running full tilt as far from the scene as I could. I could hear his footsteps behind me, and in only a few moments he caught my arm, pulling me to face him despite my struggles.

"Kaoru!" he looked completely incredulous. "Don't be ridiculous! Why are you being this way?"

"It's none of your business. I don't have to do anything I don't want to."

"It _is_ my business," he insisted. "If you go out there, we get money. If you don't go out there, we do the dishes for weeks. That includes me. What is going on here?"

"I'll do your share of the dishes, I don't care," I snapped. "You can't make me. I won't go out there."

Sano groaned, rubbing his forhead with one hand, his other gripping my arm a little harder. "Could we be any more juvenile about this?"

"Don't judge me," I growled. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Then _enlighten me_," Sano cried, "please!"

I said nothing, just tried harder to get out of his grip. His hand closed tighter.

"All I can see here, is you freaking out over nothing!" Sano exclaimed, his temper clearly starting to rise. "So until you prove otherwise, you're not going anywhere!"

"Let me go!" I ground out.

"No."

His grip started to hurt. "Let _go_ of me!"

"No. Tell me why you're doing this."

I swung my hand towards him in a wild effort to get away, but he caught my other hand, tugging me towards his chest so I was completely immobile. "It's not a crazy request," he said quietly, sternly. "Either go out there, or tell me why you won't."

I felt my throat close up and a lump form, his grip and my helplessness and the increased feeling of being cornered and trapped made me feel sick and more panicked than ever. His brown eyes bore into me until all I could strain out was "please stop."

Sano scoffed and let go, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at me coldly. "I can't believe you," he snapped, then turned stiffly and strode back to where the stage was.

**SANO**

Running a hand quickly through my hair, I tried to keep my stride calm and casual as I approached my boyfriend, who was watching the other girls on stage and cheering for them. Really, there was no reason to let my temper get the best of me. I should just stay calm. Just accept this. Kaoru will be Kaoru, whatever that means.

Riiiiiiight.

"She won't go!" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest as I stood next to Kenshin.

"Hm?" Kenshin looked up at me curiously.

"Kaoru," I answered. "She won't go on."

"But she was in line…"

"Yeah well, she's not anymore. I don't know why she won't. She looked great last night. I told her she was going to be fine, I did the pep talk thing, I asked nicely, but no. She just won't. She won't tell me why, she just won't do it." I could feel my anger boiling up, unable to comprehend her motives at all. "What is she thinking? Is she honestly going to sit out and make the rest of us do dishes? Doesn't that strike her as just a _little_ selfish? She won't even explain! What am I supposed to do?"

**AOSHI**

And there he went again, trying to lecture about childish and selfish behavior when he was practically stamping his foot to the deck and whining about having to do chores. "They're just dishes."

It was muttered, but apparently Sagara's ears were keener when ruffled and he seethed at me where I stood to the other side of Kenshin. "Don't start with me, I don't need your superiority complex raising the bar on my temper right now."

"There's a bar? Is it above or below sea level?" I asked, tilting my head so I could glare at Sagara over my sunglasses. I was in a foul mood to begin with. Objectifying the girls like this for the sake of not getting some soapsuds on our hands was disgusting. I didn't blame Kaoru-san for walking out. In fact, I applauded her.

"Aoshi," Kenshin hissed, hitting his fist to my arm lightly. Sagara hefted out a disgruntled breath like a bull hoofing at the ground. "You're not helping. Again. Stop instigating an argument."

I didn't say a word in rebuttal and just looked back as Miller-san trotted her way back down the runway with a wave and wink in our general direction. Somehow I expected her body to be...less...mature than it appeared to be.

"Look," Sagara growled throwing a hand in the direction of the runway. "They did it and survived. Hell, they both looked stellar. She would have too, if she would stop being so-

"Sano, I'm sure she has her reasons," Kenshin said, cutting him off. The tone caught even my attention and Sagara looked like he was about to punch a wall in. I eyed Kenshin for a moment, surprised by his clipped remark and concerned for Sagara's lack of restraint. What was going on here?

**KENSHIN**

I knew as soon as the words escaped my mouth that they were spoken inappropriately. This wasn't lost on Sano. His brow tightened even more and his arm dropped to his side.

"Why do you always take her side?" Sano grumbled and looked away to glare at the sun.

I sighed. "I'm not, I just..." I just stopped myself before I started making up excuses. "I know she has a good reason. She doesn't want to let anyone down. Someone should go talk to her."

Sano snorted in annoyance. "Why don't you? You seem concerned about the princess."

I watched him for a moment, the way he lifted his chin as he stared at the empty runway. The host was announcing the end of the show and they the judging will be revealed in a short while. I was curious of the outcome; if Megumi and Misao would make it to the top ten. They certainly looked dazzling enough. But the focus was on cooling off my lover and being uselessly concerned about the one I let down. "I can't. I told you before she doesn't trust me."

"Well, here's the perfect opportunity, Red." Sano knocked his fist before him in a 'go-get-'em' manner. "Get some of that trust back."

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" I whispered. His voice sounded so strained.

"He's jealous," Aoshi muttered. "Like a child, the attention always has to be on him."

**SANO**

"Hey," I said, irritated, poking an accusing finger at Aoshi's chest. "What do I have to be jealous of? Kenshin made his choice. And it's awfully funny the way you refer to me like some kind of beast, really, it's so clever. Go ahead and chalk this up to brutishness if that amuses you, but that's fucking ridiculous. I've been going out of my way to help her, I took the time and I've really been trying to work with her, and she just blows us off. And it's not just dishes. Now we have to do the chores, yeah, but we also didn't win, which means we missed out on a lot of cash, which I don't happen to have growing on trees in my neck of the woods. The bottom line is, I helped her, she could have done this, she didn't. How do you expect me to react? Or do you think it's all instinct with me, right, animals don't exercise logic or judgment. Of course not. I forgot."

**AOSHI**

I stared at him and he glowered back, neither of us moved. Kenshin was tense only a step away from us and ready to defend whoever was hit first. I didn't think either of us would throw a punch though. He had a short fuse but he had to be threatened to resort to violence. Or at least this was what I assumed and staked the healthy condition of my face on.

Regardless, I couldn't argue even if I wanted to. He was right. I'd seen him attempting a friendship with Kaoru-san. I'd heard Kenshin talk about it as well. Unfortunately, he was trying and somehow failing miserably.

"You make a sound argument," I told him with a respectful nod. He straightened when I started to move past him, stumbling as I was sure he was used to a rougher crowd.

"That's it?" Sano cried out, almost sounding disappointed. "You're going to just walk away?"

"Why not? You made your point and I have nothing to say in return." I replied from over my shoulder. Kenshin and Yahiko watched in befuddlement as well, both not knowing what to do. Not that they needed to do anything. "Kenshin mentioned that someone should talk to Kaoru-san, so I'll go. Perhaps I can find Takani-san and ask for her assistance."

"Thank you, Aoshi," Kenshin said softly. I turned from them, but paused before I walked completely out of earshot.

"And Sagara-san," I started.

His answer was as stern as I expected. "What?"

"I don't mean to imply that you're nothing but an animal. I just observe that you act on instincts, sometimes such isn't a good idea," I eyed him over the rim of my sunglasses. "You're a human though, just like all of us. Prone to mistakes."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sano shouted as I walked away. I heard Kenshin hush him, a soft laugh came from him as well.

"That wasn't an insult, Sano," Kenshin assured his lover. I heard the last bit off Kenshin's words before the noisy crowed swallowed their voices. "It was an apology."

**MEGUMI**

I shrugged off my first-place ribbon with slight disdain. First place at what… prancing around for the entertainment of horny cruise-goers? What a great way to put my medical training to use. Waving to Misao, who was now showing off her fourth-place one to Kenshin and Sano, I tried to find Kaoru in the crowd. She hadn't placed… actually, I hadn't even seen her up there at all. Is it possible she was there and I missed her? I didn't think so… she was a pretty girl, and the competition wasn't too steep, I was pretty sure if she had competed she would have at least made top-ten.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Aoshi walking rather briskly across the deck, clearly he had a purpose. "Shinomori-San," I called out gently, causing him to pause and look back. "Have you seen Kaoru? I didn't see her on stage."

"She wasn't on stage," he said blandly.

"Why not? Did something happen?"

Aoshi gave a hintless shrug. "That's what I am investigating at the moment… care to join me?"

Nodding, I retied my cover-up as we walked. Kaoru did seem a little shaken this morning… maybe she was just too nervous? She could be a pretty shy girl.

Finally we spotted her, sitting on a long bench and leaning back on wall behind her, her eyes closed, her hands folded calmly in her lap. She was in the shade, so we might have missed her completely if we hadn't specifically been looking.

I approached cautiously, and she opened her eyes only when we got within a good four feet of her. "Kaoru-chan…?" I asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

**KAORU**

Maybe I should have felt scared of them… scared they would be angry or disappointed in me, I don't know. I wasn't scared though… I was just tired and strangely calm. At least it wasn't Sano who had come back wielding that crazy temper of his.

But that was unfair, Sano didn't have a crazy temper. I didn't blame him at all for being angry with me. However, that didn't mean I had any desire to be lectured… justifiably or not.

"Not really," I answered. It felt weird to be sitting while they stood over me, so with a sigh I got to my feet, straightening my shirt. "You guys are probably pretty mad at me, huh?"

"No," Megumi said evenly. "We're just concerned about you. What happened? Why didn't you go on?"

I walked towards the railing, looking out at the sun reflecting on the sea. I didn't really feel like lying at that moment, I didn't feel like hiding. We were only a few weeks into the trip and already there had been so many times I'd had to come up with quick excuses. How was I supposed to last six months?

My back to them, I shrugged a little and pulled my long-sleeved shirt up over my head, leaving me with jeans and just my tiny bikini top and my shell necklace. I heard Megumi gasp slightly and froze. It wasn't a disgusted sort of gasp, just a… surprised one, I guess.

I swallowed heavily. Maybe I should have been facing them at first… my back was almost worse than my front, with that big diagonal slice down the middle.

"Um…" I said hesitantly, turning slowly but not moving my eyes from the deck. "I… usually I cover them up with makeup, but…" I gestured uselessly, flipping my foot in and out of my sandal out of nerves. "Well, I didn't have enough left… didn't plan right… I tried to think of another way, but there wasn't enough time…"

Neither of them said anything, and the air was so heavy I felt like I was going to be crushed completely. The silence was completely unbearable. "So… as you can see… if I had gone out there, I definitely wouldn't have won anything, so it wouldn't have done the team much good. Sorry."

"Oh Kaoru-chan," Megumi said after another long, painful silence. She started to come towards me but paused, I saw her shadow hesitate on the deck. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, kendo, cheerleading…" I automatically dove into my usual excuses, but I could just _feel_ that they didn't believe me at all. Why should they? No way I looked like this because of kendo. "Um… actually that's not true…" I laughed nervously. "I… um… I guess I had kind of ah… um…" how do you sum it up? "Well, in high school, my boyfriend…" my stomach churned and I felt goosebumps popping up all over me. "He… ah… he drank a lot, and… um, he… had a pretty bad temper… so to speak."

More terrible, terrible silence. I'd rather they shouted at me, I'd rather they threw me over the side than just stood there. I wanted to know their reactions but I was afraid to look up. "So… you guys probably really think less of me now… um… and that's why Kenshin and I… well… yeah. Maybe I should have told everyone… maybe… um, maybe it would have saved some trouble, but… well I guess I don't really like talking about it. Sorry."

**AOSHI**

Immutable scars, skeletons in the closet, protecting the memory of a man who betrayed. Superficial scars marring an almost perfect soul. I closed my eyes at two veins running so close together. Their connections were undeniable; Kenshin and Kaoru...

She didn't seem to be overly upset. Resigned almost, tired. A little nervous by our staring. Although I don't know that my actions did any good to calm her nerves.

She stiffened when my arms wrapped around her, whether from surprised or discontent I wasn't going to let go until she asked me to. She didn't say a word, but didn't relax against me. Her skin was warm to my arms, making me wonder how much heat she had to endure hiding these secrets from it under layers of cotton and denim.

And I didn't say anything to her. I couldn't really think of anything to say. It was a problem I had with Kenshin as well. When I opened my mouth I said something that sounded too simpering or condescending. They weren't children, just a struggling man and a suffering woman. So I held her, with Megumi silent behind me and Kaoru breathing slowly with her chin pressed to my shoulder.

**KAORU**

I took in a deep, rattling breath, all my muscles tense and frozen. Was this some kind of joke? Being embraced was the last thing I expected to happen. I felt his hands on my back, their warmth spreading over skin and scar like it didn't matter to him at all. My eyes were wide and trained straight ahead as Megumi circled around and hugged me from behind so I was between them. We stayed like that for several moments, short, sordid little me tucked in the middle of a beauty queen and dream boat sandwich.

I closed my eyes, slowly, slowly starting to relax as Megumi rested her cheek against my hair. The only sound was our breathing and our heartbeats and the waves. After a little while I started to feel a little claustrophobic and a little sick. It was such a strange sensation to be so obvious and vulnerable and to have people so close to me.

I cleared my throat a little and they backed off. Shooting them an awkward, sheepish smile, I tugged my shirt back on over my head and stuffed my hands back into my pockets. I shuffled my feet for a few seconds, then coughed.

"Um… well… I've got a lot of dishes to do so… I'm going to go get started on that… you guys… have a great night." I turned around stiffly, walking away, then power walking, then jogging, then running as fast as I could away from them, taking the stairs two at a time down to the kitchen.

* * *

…_I'm sorry I walked in on you unexpectedly_

_Sorry I didn't serve you both chamomile tea_

_And I'm sorry I couldn't always find a match_

_That could light a fire big enough for your_

_Heart to catch and_

_I'm sorry if it was my swerve that tempted you to sway_

_Oh well, sometimes it be that way…_

Tonight's episode of The Real World: Kenshin contained music by **Jewel**.

On the next episode of RWRK: It's Kenshin's birthday and the boys are ready to party, but the tension between Kenshin and Kaoru is still thick, and the new work pair assignments only fan the flames… food fights and debauchery abound on The Real World: Kenshin!

**CASTING CALL!**

We want YOU to be our new Misao or Megumi!

What is Real World Kenshin?  
Real World Kenshin, or RWRK, is a very large collaboration fanfiction where different writers take on a character (or characters). The story is set as if it were a season of the popular MTV reality TV series The Real World. The premise of the show is that 7 strangers are selected to live together and work together for six months, video-taped the entire time. This generally means lots of drama, hilarity, sex, and fighting, and RWKR is no different… except for the cast, that is.

Who Writes for RWRK?

In its four year history, hundreds and hundreds of pages have been written by a number of different authors spanning an age range of 10 years and hailing from five different countries. The group is very tight knit, and Ariane (Kaoru/Sano) and Rina (Kenshin/Aoshi), two of the writers from the conception of the story, even meet up once a year to go to an anime convention together. Join us!

How does it work?

When it is their turn, writers have 2 weeks to write their entry. This is usually done via e-mail, although for long pieces of dialogue writers will often meet on AOL Instant Messanger to write together in pairs or groups. The time commitment is not too steep, but if you cannot complete your entry within two weeks of being tagged you will be asked to leave the project. Exceptions are made on a case by case basis.

How do I sign up?  
RWRK is currently looking for new writers for Megumi and Misao. First you should read episodes 1-5 (if you have not already) to familiarize yourself with the characters. Keep in mind that you do NOT need to keep characters as they are (in fact, we are hoping for a turn around for Misao…) but you need to have an idea of how you can change them in a gradual and believable way. These characters are flexible and solid plans have not been made for them (in terms of future goals, behavior, or even who they end up with) so there is a lot of room to have fun with these. We need enthusiastic, creative writers who want to work in a group.

If you're interested (and we hope you are!) please write an entry from the perspective of your character, half a page or more. The entry can take place anywhere in the series… from episode 1 to your vision of the season finale or beyond. It can have any other characters you like in it, dialogue or not. Have fun, try something new, we want to see these characters come alive!

Send entries as an attachment to (tanukibattousai at yahoo dot com ) with the subject line "I want to be Misao/Megumi!" (Choose one. You may try out for both, but you must submit two different entries.) Questions may be directed to the same address.

We will read entries until we find our new writers, and casting will end there. That means get your entry in as soon as possible!

We look forward to hearing from you!

Hugs,

Ariane (Kaoru/Sano)  
Rina (Kenshin/Aoshi)  
Melissa (Yahiko)


End file.
